Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog
by Chloe Vega
Summary: Sonic, a rich bachelor, falls in love with Amy, a poor chili picker. It all goes well for them until a terrible accident separates the couple. Sonic's Grandfather has died & stated in his Will that whomever between Sonic & Shadow fathered a male child first would gain his fortune. Will Shadow's greed get in the way of the couple's happiness? Or will it be Sonic's naivety to lies?
1. I Wish to Die in My Grounds

**Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog**

 **Chapter 1: I Wish to Die in My Grounds**

 **I do not own the topic of this story as it belongs to those who created the spanish soap opera _Cafe con Aroma de Mujer._**

 **This version is more like _Destilando Amor_ , but the original story belongs to the former.**

 **Well, let's begin!**

* * *

Maurice the Hedgehog couldn't take it anymore.

He was dying, slowly dying.

The plane ride didn't do much help, especially with his heart condition on the rise.

But he had to get there.

His grounds... his oh so special grounds.

He had to be there for the annual picking of the chili peppers.

He had to be there to watch the pickers.

He had to be there... one last time.

Their car turned the corner to Maurice's most treasured place.

He took a deep breathe and took in the fresh scent of Green Hill Zone, his birthplace.

Elena turned to her husband disapprovingly, "You're so stubborn Maurice! The doctor specifically told you to not travel, I really do think we should go back to the city, where a qualified doctor can keep an eye on you"

"Don't you understand woman, you know my purpose, I have never missed a chili pepper picking in my life, and I am not going to let a stupid heart problem become an obstacle," Maurice stated, followed by a cough and a deep breathe.

"Look at you! You can hardly talk! You can die any second if you're not careful!" Elena revoked, concered over the safety of her stubborn husband.

"Well then that would be a blessing. Green Hill Zone is where I was born, it's where I worked hard to gain my fortune, and it's the place where I want to die and be buried in," Maurice coughed louder than the last time, not offering his wife any comfort.

"Besides, I've lived my life, I did what I was destined to do," Maurice stated, smiling as he counted his accomplishments.

He remembered how he was once poor and had to tend to chaos for a living, just to place one plate of food on the table.

His parents didn't last long, his mother died of a sickness and his father died due to overworking himself.

He knew he needed to find a way to survive and he discovered the magic of creating a new kind of paprika using chili peppers and certain spices.

With this, he invented a new chili for chili dogs, which quickly became a hit.

Which led to his fortune and creating a business with the name of The Hedgehog Chili Industries, one of the most popular chili industries known to any Mobian today.

Today he has the industry split into two parts:

1) The Grounds: This is the agricultural half of the industry. This is where The Hedgehog family hire pickers to come to Green Hill Zone to pick many chili peppers to be used to manufacture the chili every year, the chili itself is also created here. His son Jules the Hedgehog is the head supervisor of this half.

2) The Corporation: This is the business half of the industry. In this building there are many departments that assist with Public Relations, Foreign Trade, and many other branches that assist in making the marketing a success. This building is set in the heart of the City of Station Square. His son Charles the Hedgehog is the director of this corporation.

Yes he's definitely done quite good for himself, but one can tell by looking into his eyes that he treasures The Grounds the most.

It is, after all, where everything started.

* * *

 _The Hedgehog Home (The Grounds)_

"But how could it be possible?" Jules questioned as his manager, Amadeus Prower, nodded towards his boss.

"Yes, some of the villagers told me he's on his way right now!"

"Does my father not have any sense? He's ill! He's not in the proper condition to travel"

"What's wrong honey?" Jules' wife Bernadette asked as she walked in, followed by Rosemary Prower.

"My father is coming to the picking"

"But I thought he was ill!"

"He is! That's why I'm so discontent!" Jules sighed as he sat on his couch, rubbing his temples.

"Anyway on a brighter note, how's Tails doing Amadeus?" Jules asked.

"Great! As a matter of fact he is picking up the pickers right now!"

"He is such a nice boy," Bernadette responded.

"Indeed indeed, much like your children, how are they doing if you don't mind me asking?" Rosemary gleamed.

"Manic is in France perfecting his artistic capabilities, Sonia is on the verge of getting her bachelor's, and Sonic almost gets his license for agricultural science, both are studying in England, so yeah, all three of them are almost officially done with schooling" Jules gleamed, proud of his children.

"That is very lovely to hear!" Amadeus stated, realizing that it was time to get the pickers situated.

"Would you like anything before we leave Mrs. Hedgehog?" asked Rosemary.

"No no, you two are dismissed, thank you"

Rosemary and Amadeus bowed as they departed, leaving Jules to ponder about his father.

* * *

Amy Rose loved Green Hill Zone.

The air, the energy, it all filled her heart with joy.

The best of it all was the fact that she got to share this joy with her mother, Angela Rose, her best friend, her role model, her everything.

They along with many others were heading towards The Hedgehog Grounds for the annual picking.

Last year, she picked the second highest number of chilis. She lost against her mom but who could blame her? Angela has been working for The Hedgehogs for years and Amy admired her skill.

You see Amy and Angela are constantly questioned about their ability by the other workers since they are the only two female pickers.

Amy and Angela don't mind though, they let their skill do the talking, and that sure shuts them up.

Which is why the pickers gave her the nickname, Rosy the Rascal, for her tough and persistent demeanor.

"Hey Tails!" Amy exclaimed as she ran towards Tails.

"Rosy! It's good to see you!" Tails exclaimed as they shared a hug.

"Hello Ms. Angela!" Tails said as he gave Angela a hug.

"Hello Tails my my you've grown! Did Mr. Maurice secure the..."

Tails caught on quickly and responded, "Yep! Your cottage is set and ready for you to settle in, just like Mr. The Hedgehog promised!"

"Oh if only I had the money to repay Mr. Maurice for all his kind hearted deeds..." Angela frowned.

"He truly is a wonderful man," Amy said, putting an arm around her mother.

"Enough moping! You know Mr. The Hedgehog doesn't mind a bit and it's not like you're completely getting it for free! You work for him don't you?" Tails asked, glad that his question left Angela and Amy at ease.

The three along with the other pickers started piling their things onto a truck, when all was said and done all pickers began getting onto the truck.

Amy was stepping on when she felt someone grab her waist.

"Let me help you there beautiful," the wolf said earning an elbow to his chest by Amy.

The wolf stumbled and Amy turned to look at him.

"Make that your next drunk story, 'I the almighty wolf was pushed around by Rosy the Rascal, the girl who I so thought I could hit on'"

This inflicted laughter among all the pickers and Angela was rooting her daughter on.

"Better luck next time bro," Tails said as he patted the wolf on the back, snickering at his predicament.

It wasn't long before Amy and the pickers headed towards The Hedgehog home.

* * *

"Mother I am so happy to see you!" Jules exclaimed as he greeted Elena with a hug, followed by Bernadette.

"Jules, you know that I more than anyone I love to visit you, but I'm worried about your father..."

"Yes, Amadeus told me everything"

"Talk to him Jules! Convince him to go back to Station Square, you and I both know he'd be safer there!"

"I will do everything I can," Jules said as he walked toward Maurice's room.

Bernadette walked up to Elena and smiled at her, Elena solemnly smiling in return.

* * *

"Wow Mr. Prower! I knew Mr. Maurice was a man of his word but this place is more spotless than I imagined!"

"Well Tails and I decided to clean it up a little bit before you arrived, no biggie" Amadeus stated, smiling at Angela's fascination.

Amy looked over towards her mother, pondering about Maurice.

Maurice the Hedgehog has always given them special treatment, they were the only pickers to be lent a small cottage with one room and a little kitchen. Amy always wondered why Maurice was so kind to them, but she was never vocal about it because she did not want to sound ungrateful.

"What's this Amy?" asked Tails, pointing at a little station on the dining table.

"Oh that's my study station, I've always had the dream to continue going to school but I was never able to because of work. But I use these books to study the alphabet and my numbers because I don't want to forget them and I want to finish school one day you know? I don't want to pick chilis for the rest of my life," Amy giggled as Amadeus nodded in approval.

"Well we better get going, I think Mr. Maurice and his wife arrived by now and they may need our services, make yourselves at home," said Amadeus as he and Tails headed out.

"Goodnight to you both," said Angela as they departed.

Once they were gone, Angela got up and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going mom?"

"To take a little walk in between the chili plants, you know how much I love to do that"

Amy nodded as her mother departed and Amy took out her alphabet book, excited to begin reading complex sentences.

* * *

"Are Angela and her daughter settled in their cottage?" Maurice asked Rosemary as she set up his bed for him.

He was sitting in a chair, looking out the window through the balcony, enjoying the bright stars twinkling in the sky.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, Tails and Amadeus are coming back from helping them settle in right now"

"Good, good," Maurice said as he coughed.

Jules then walked in and Rosemary took it as a cue to leave.

When the door closed Jules walked toward Maurice, concern written all over his face.

"I'm not going to Station Square"

"But dad," Jules said as he kneeled by his Maurice.

"You heard me son. I know your mother wants you to talk me out of staying, but as I told her, if I'm going to die, I want to die in these Grounds, not in some cookie cutter hospital!" Jules exclaimed as he stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"That is none of your concern," Maurice stated as he looked towards the chili pepper farm.

 _I need to see you one last time Angela..._

"Dad! You are not in the condition to be walking around!"

"You mind your own..." suddenly Maurice lost his breathe and fell to the floor.

"Father!" Jules exclaimed as he grabbed Maurice.

"I'm fine. *cough* Don't tell your mother, you'll only worry her more," Maurice stated as Jules placed him on his bed.

"Okay I won't. BUT ONLY if you promise you will not go out right now and if you promise you'll head right back to Station Square tomorrow"

"Yes yes I promise now leave me alone"

Jules frowned but felt relieved with Maurice agreeing to go back to Station Square, and with that, left his room.

Maurice looked toward the balcony and frowned.

 _I'm sorry Angela, but I need to see you... one last time..._

And with that, he fell into deep slumber.

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

Maurice was up and intently watching the pickers do their job, admiring the hard work they put into something he created.

 _Rosy the Rascal, do not cry, anymore_

 _Rosy the Rascal, please dry off those tears_

 _Please, Rosy the Rascal, keep your head up_

 _Keep your head up, maybe tomorrow, your luck will change_

"Is that same girl from every year singing again!?" Elena exclaimed as she walked into their room with Maurice's breakfast.

"Let her, she's not harming anyone, in fact, she is lighting up everyone's hearts with her singing"

"She better be lighting up yours because as you and I both well know, you are not doing well, and we are leaving for Station Square tonight!"

"Woman! How many times do I have to te..." Maurice suddenly lost his breathe and collapsed on the floor.

"Oh no... MAURICE!" Elena quickly got up and called out the door.

"JULES! COME QUICKLY! YOUR FATHER!"

"Jules quickly came into the room and asked his father if he was okay.

"BERNADETTE! CALL A DOCTOR!" Jules yelled.

"No..." said Maurice.

Jules looked down at him, puzzled about his objection.

"Call the priest..."

* * *

 _Mobotropolis_

Charles the Hedgehog filed his last set of documents into his file cabinet, ready to meet with the foreign chili marketers.

"Honey the phone is ringing," his wife Cocoa said as she walked in, her black and red striped quills cut to her shoulders.

"Hello?" Charles asked as he looked through his files.

"What's wrong mother?" Charles asked, Cocoa immediately taking her red eyes off her magazine to look up at him.

"We'll be on the next flight!" Charles said as he ran into his room to get his suitcase.

"What's wrong?" Cocoa asked.

"My father is very ill, my mom doesn't think he's going to make it, call our son!"

"Shadow? He's in England he could be sleeping," Cocoa said as Charles froze and glared at her.

"Alright I'm on the phone," Cocoa said as she grabbed her cellphone.

* * *

 _France_

Manic the Hedgehog stared into his now completed painting, admiring the qualities until he felt his phone ring.

"Wassup, wassup this is Manic the Hedgehog how may I help you?"

Manic's smile suddenly dropped as he grabbed his stuff and started packing.

"I'll be on the next flight mom! I'll be right there!" Manic said as he ran out of the studio.

* * *

 _England_

"You did all this for me?" Sonia the Hedgehog asked as her boyfriend Knuckles smiled.

"Yep, what do you think?" Knuckles said as he motioned to the table full of delicious food.

"It's..." suddenly Sonia heard her phone ring.

"Hello? Mom what's wrong why are you crying?"

Knuckles curiously looked at Sonia as her face expression turned solemn.

"I'll be right there and don't worry about Sonic I'll tell him!" Sonia said as she hung up.

"What happened?"

"My grandfather is dying... I... I have to take the next flight to Green Hill Zone now!"

"I can come with you!"

"No! I mean... no Knuckles... it's not the most convenient time..." Sonia said as she grabbed the phone and started dialing for Sonic's number.

Knuckles frowned as she did so, wishing he could offer his comfort.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog cringed as he heard yet another moan coming from Shadow's room.

 _Remind me why I decided to room with Shadow again?_

Shadow had found two dates for him and Sonic to spend the night with, obviously trying to finally hook Sonic up with some girl.

You see, Sonic had a bit of a problem...

No matter how much he tried, he simply couldn't be sexually attracted to a woman.

No with all due respect he wasn't gay.

He finds women attractive but he just can't have sex with them.

He feels disgust when even thinking about it, why consume your love with someone whom you hardly know and are not in love with?

So long story short, Marissa (was that even her name?) slapped Sonic cold across the face and left, disappointed at not getting what she wanted.

Shadow and his one night stand of the day then stumbled onto the living room, still making out.

Shadow stopped kissing her and turned towards Sonic, who was staring at him with a straight face.

"Let me guess... Mayra didn't work out either"

 _So that was her name..._

Sonic's silence was enough of an answer for Shadow to face palm.

"Sonic the Hedgehog. A bachelor on the verge of getting his doctorate in agricultural science, is currently 22 years old, and is STILL a virgin," Shadow busted out laughing as Sonic blushed and turned to the side.

"For your information there is nothing wrong with being a virgin at twenty-two!"

Shadow rolled his eyes as he continued kissing his bimbo as Sonic liked to call them.

Suddenly both Sonic's and Shadow's phones rang, Sonic took his phone and answered it and turned to Shadow, who was still busy with his bimbo.

Sonic shook his head in disapproval as he answered his phone.

"Hello? Sonia... Wait what? I can't tell what you're saying why are you crying?"

That caused Shadow to pause and turn towards Sonic.

"Wait! Grandpa what?!" Sonic exclaimed. "Shadow and I will meet you at the airport," Sonic said as he ended the call and looked at Shadow.

"What happened this time?"

"Our grandfather... he got ill... seems like the old man's not gonna make it..."

* * *

 **Man this was pretty long!**

 **Well I hoped you liked the first chapter of Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog!**

 **Shadow: Why am I such a slut?**

 **THAT'S HOW IT IS IN THE NOVELA OKAY!?**

 **Shadow: I should forbid you from watching those things**

 **You should. Anyway, review!**


	2. The Will

**Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog**

 **Chapter 2: The Will**

 **For those of you wondering what the heck is going on with Keep It Crescendo don't worry, I will finish it, I'm just on a writer's block right now.**

 **A warning...**

 **Warning: I love Rouge the Bat more than the next person but for the sake of the story she like many in this story will be an antagonist, don't worry though, I gave her that role for a reason**

 **Alright let's get going!**

* * *

After confessing and his last few words, Maurice the Hedgehog took a few more breaths, before permanently falling into slumber.

This inflicted tears among everyone in the room.

Back in the Chili Farm things weren't any different, Amy like many others were praying for Maurice's well being, but fell silent when they were given the news.

But it seemed like Angela was struck the most, when she heard the news she walked away from the scene.

Amy didn't follow.

 _The Next Day_

"Hello everyone my name is Charlotte Bendeck and I am here with Mobius News to report that Maurice the Hedgehog, the founder and creator of the all famous Hedgehog Chili Industries has unfortunately passed."

"My name is Lucas Polischeck with Chao News and we are here in front of The Hedgehog Home, where the funeral will take place."

Sonic rolled his eyes, of course the paparrazzi would be bombarding them.

He, Sonia, and Shadow were in a car on the verge of entering their home, having trouble due to the bombardment of news reporters standing outside.

"Rumors have stated... wait, is that? Yes it is! Mr. Sonic and Mr. Shadow! What are your opinions on the issue!?" a reporter explained as she ran towards the car.

"Drive faster," Sonic told the driver as the driver nodded and drove into the house quickly.

"I really hope he's still alive," Sonia sobbed as she put her head on Sonic's shoulder.

Sonic put his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her.

Shadow rolled his eyes, Sonia in his opinion was so dramatic, of course, he'd never tell Sonic that. Shadow wasn't quite in the mood to get a black eye from an over protective brother.

Meanwhile Amy and Angela walked towards the Hedgehog Home.

Amadeus had told them that one of Maurice's wishes was to have all the pickers present at his funeral, and Angela and Amy were the first to comply.

They had picked a nice bouquet of flowers, ready to enter the home.

Suddenly a car pulled up and both Amy and her mother hid behind a bush.

A black and red striped hedgehog stepped out of the car and Amy looked toward him.

"Who is that?"

"That must be Shadow the Hedgehog, Maurice's oldest grandchild and Charles the Hedgehog's son, man how he has grown," said Angela.

A pink hegehog stepped out of the car.

"That's Sonia the Hedgehog, she's Jules the Hedgehog's middle child."

"How do you know who they are?"

"Oh Rosy all these questions! I've been working for The Hedgehogs since I was a little girl, how am I not going to know who they are?"

A blue hedgehog stepped out of the car.

"Well it's cause I've never seen them befo..." Amy froze in her spot and widened her eyes.

"Look at him... he's... wow... he's so handsome!" Amy said as she gawked towards him.

"That must be Sonic the Hedgehog, Jules' oldest child, my my I remember when he was a little hedgie running through the chili plants," Angela smiled at the memory; oblivious to her daughter's utter admiration.

"Are you ladies coming in?" Amadeus asked as he walked by them.

Amy woke up from her trance and nodded, both her and her mom following Amadeus towards the backyard.

Sonia entered the backyard and teared up once she saw the coffin.

"No... NOOOO!" she screamed as she fell to her knees.

Manic was already there and kneeled to her side.

"I expected to find him alive..." Sonia whispered.

"So did I Sonia... so did I..." Manic said as a tear fell down his cheek.

Shadow walked in and immediately went towards Elena and kneeled in front of her.

"Grandma..."

"Shadow, I'm so happy to see you all here," Elena said with tears falling on his black suit.

"Granny..."

Elena turned and saw Sonic standing behind Shadow.

Shadow got up and excused himself as he headed towards his parents as Sonic hugged Elena.

"Sonic... your grandfather loved you very much"

Sonic closed his eyes as he finally let the tears fall.

"He loved all of you, he told me to tell all his grandchildren that."

Jules walked up to the two and put a hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"Dad..." Sonic turned as he got up and hugged his father.

Bernadette watched from the sidelines, consoling a sobbing Sonia and a solemn looking Manic.

Shadow sat down next to Cocoa as she scoffed at Sonic and his family.

"Maurice's death couldn't have happened at a much worse time! I had to cancel so many appointments in Mobotropolis!"

"I can't believe they are having his funeral here," said Shadow.

"I know! He could have died in an elite hospital with highly qualified doctors but NO, he had to die in a city full of poor peasants. And to top it all off, he asked to be buried in these disgusting Grounds," Cocoa said looking at the place with disgust.

"If that was his wish then we must respect it," said Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow's cousin on his mom's side of the family.

"Shadow come here!" said Charles as Shadow walked up to him.

"I want to present you all to my son Shadow, he is currently getting his business administration license in international trade. Shadow this is Vector the Crocodile, the family lawyer. And this is Esquire Fink, the director all of chili orgnizations, he oversees that we are all doing our job properly"

"Pleasure to meet you," Shadow said as he shook their hands.

"Look at your Uncle Chuck," Jules told Sonic as they both looked over. "He has turned this funeral into a business negotiation... my father loved you very much"

"I know, grandma told me already, which is why now more than ever I'm keeping my promise, I promise my grandfather that when I finished my studies I would come here and take over the Grounds and carry his legacy"

"I have no doubt that you'll make it happen son," Jules said as he patted Sonic on the back.

Little did Sonic know that Amy was stealing a few glances towards him.

She was trying to concentrate, really, but that handsome hedgehog was such a distraction.

All serenity was interrupted when Rouge the Bat walked in.

Shadow walked toward her as she glared at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here!? You think I don't have the right to be here to console my possible fiancé? Why didn't you tell me Shadow!? I had to find out through the news!"

"Shhhh, this isn't the time," Shadow said as he tried to silence her.

"Then stop treating me like your pet Shadow the Hedgehog, a pet that's waiting for the possibility of it's owner to one day visit her! I swear I..."

Rouge was cut off with a kiss from Shadow.

"Baby, you think I'm not happy to see you? I'm sorry for not telling you but, this caught me by surprise too I promise, now go sit with my mom while I tend to these men okay?"

Rouge nodded, feeling content with his response as she sat down next to Cocoa.

* * *

The burying of Maurice went by quickly and it was time for everyone to add flowers onto his tomb.

Amy and Angela were standing behind everyone, Angela being too timid to put their humble flowers next to all the fancy ones The Hedgehogs were putting on his tomb.

"Give me that," Amy said as she snatched the bouquet and walked toward the tomb.

"Amy!" Angela exclaimed.

Sonic excused himself from his parents and put a bouquet of lilly's on his tomb a kneeled to pray with his eyes closed.

He felt someone kneel next to him and slowly opened his eyes and turned towards the individual who turned to look at him at the same time.

Amy widened her eyes as she realized that she was staring right into the eyes of the handsome hedgehog she saw earlier.

Sonic widened his eyes, how could a girl's eyes be so... intriguing.

Both smiled at each other as Amy stood up and set her flowers onto the tomb, and then walked back to her mom.

Sonic's eyes followed her, never before had he seen a creature so... beautiful.

* * *

The Hedgehog family piled around the dining table, eating their breakfast.

"Where is Shadow, Rouge?" asked Cocoa as she added bread on her plate.

"He's still sleeping, he must be jet lagged."

"Or just lazy," Manic whispered to Sonic as they both snickered, receiving a dirty look from Bernadette.

Both held in their snickers and picked with their food, having a hard time holding in a laugh.

"The lawyer will be coming today to read Maurice's will, I hope you will all be present?" asked Elena.

"We'll be here mother," said Jules followed by an agreeing nod by Charles.

"And will anyone be staying longer with me?" asked Elena again.

"You know Bernadette and I will be here," said Jules.

"I'd love to mother but I have a few pending appointments in Mobotropolis, the corporation is about to close a sweet deal!" Charles stated, receiving and eye role from Jules.

Shadow who finally came to the table stated, "I need to go back to Europe, I have exams I need to study for"

Elena's smile faded.

"I'll stay with you Grandma! You can count on me!" exclaimed Manic.

"Thank you Manic, and you Sonic?"

"I can stay a few weeks!"

"And you Sonia?"

"Well I..." Sonia stopped midway when she noticed Sonic and Manic glare at her. "I'd love to stay with you granny but only for a few days because I have exams as well"

Elena smiled, relieved that she'll have them staying with her.

 _Rosy the Rascal, do not cry, anymore_

 _Rosy the Rascal, please dry off those tears_

 _Please, Rosy the Rascal, keep your head up_

 _Keep your head up, maybe tomorrow, your luck will change_

 _"_ That girl again! Does she not understand that we are mourning!?" Elena exclaimed.

"Ugh and she sings ugly," Rouge commented.

"I'll go talk to that individual," Sonic said, standing up and heading out.

* * *

Amy gleefully sang her well known song, while picking the chili peppers until she heard a horse nearing her.

She stopped singing and realized that the same blue hedgehog from the day prior was looking around.

"Who is the one singing that song?"

All the pickers turned to look as Amy stepped up and announced, "It's me sir"

Somewhere within the chili plants, Angela gasped as she witnessed what was occurring.

Sonic looked and smiled.

"Oh, you again," Sonic said as he approached her.

"Am I in troub..."

"No no," Sonic said. "I just wanted to ask if it was okay for you to sing a little lower, my grandma was a bit bothered since we are all still in mourning"

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry! Mrs. The Hedgehog probably thought I was celebrating but... I swear it's not like that at all! I just tend to sing when I'm working and..." Amy stopped rambling as she noticed Sonic laugh.

 _His laugh sounds like the most loveliest melody..._

 _"_ Miss?"

"Huh?" Amy said as she fell off her trance.

"I asked for your name if you don't mind telling me"

"Oh! Well sir they call me Rosy, Rosy the Rascal. But my real name is Amy Rose!"

"Rosy the Rascal..." Sonic repeated. "Well my name is Sonic the Hedge..."

"I know," Amy said, receiving a puzzled look from Sonic.

Amy then blushed, "I mean I think we all know who Maurice the Hedgehog's grandchildren are," she said as she laughed nervously.

"Right, right... oh, speaking of my grandfather. Thank you for the flowers, I really appreciate the gesture."

"Oh the flowers! That was a little detail from my mom, we both cared about him very much."

Sonic smiled, it warmed his heart to know that his grandfather was so admired. He wished to one day be almost as great as him.

"Well thank you! I'll have to depart now, they're probably wondering where I am," Sonic laughed, once again warming Amy's heart.

Amy nodded and smiled as Sonic rode his horse away.

Amy smiled to herself, _handsome and kind... at first I assumed he was spoiled like any other rich guy, but if he talked to me the way that he did..._

 _"_ Rosy! Get to work!" Angela scolded, interrupting Amy's thoughts.

"I'm going I'm going," Amy stated as she grabbed her basket and continued picking chilis.

Angela smiled and shook her head, knowing fully well why her daughter was distracted.

* * *

"Is everyone present to hear Maurice's will?" Vector asked as all The Hedgehog settled in the living room.

"Alright, here is his letter..."

 _To my family,_

 _If this letter is being read to you, I assume that I have passed and it is my time to pass down my fortune._

 _But before I tell you who gets what, I want to remind you about our history and the importance to carry our morals._

 _Finding Hedgehog Chili Industries wasn't easy._

 _I shed my tears, blood, and dealt with losses to get where I am today._

 _Everything I have done and all the relationships I've gained have been obtained through the most healthiest of motives._

 _Stay humble._

 _That is the key component to administrating the healthiest industry._

 _It is a quality that I have raised my sons Jules and Charles with, and a quality that I hope they passed down to my grandchildren._

 _It is also a quality that will keep this family together, greed is the most dangerous of shadows, it is the component of self destruction._

Shadow yawned and turned to Sonic who was listening intently and nodding with every word, completely agreeing with what he was hearing.

 _With that said, it is time for me to deliver my will, starting with my wife Elena._

 _Elena will adhere the Hedgehog Home is Station Square, and all the money in which I have givem to her._

 _My son Charles will acquire the Corporation and anything connected to it: The offices in Mobotropolis, the foreign trade outlets, etc._

Shadow turned to Rouge and they both cockily smiled to one another, clearly they got the bigger slice of the cake.

 _My son Jules will acquire my precious Grounds, and the factory in which we make our paprika and our chili._

Sonic smiled, happy that his family were the ones to get the Grounds.

 _As for my grandchildren, listen carefully because this part is important._

 _My sons will not be around forever and I need someone to take over my entire fortune one day._

 _So this next message goes to Shadow and Sonic._

Sonic and Shadow made eye contact, confused over what they were about to hear.

 _Sonic and Shadow are my oldest grandchildren and they are male so here is my statement._

 _Whomever between the two has a male child first, will become the official heir to my entire fortune._

Both sides of the family widened their eyes, it was as if a bomb had been dropped.

"Wait so Manic and I don't get anything!?" Sonia exclaimed.

"Sonia! Let Vector finish please!" Elena scolded, silencing Sonia.

 _I know my grandchildren Sonia and Manic will feel bothered by this revelation but I have my reasons._

 _Sonia is female, and with all due respect there is nothing wrong with that, but I need someone who can pass down The Hedgehog name to acquire my fortune._

 _Manic on the other hand is male, but he told me himself that he wanted to pursue a more artistic career. I respect and support that decision, so the pressure lays upon Sonic._

 _But I don't want Manic and Sonia to be left empty handed, I command you all to give them all the resources and money they need to maintain a balanced life._

 _I give permission to Manic and Sonia to sue the family if this is not taking place, as this is a legal contract._

Manic smiled, content with his grandfather's words.

Sonia wasn't so happy.

 _This is my will, please do not forget to carry my legacy with honor._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Maurice the Hedgehog_

The family sighed as Vector finished reading.

"Wow that was quite the load to take in no?" Manic said enthusiastically.

"There is another letter here, but Maurice asked to read it in four years," Vector said.

"FOUR YEARS!?" Cocoa exclaimed.

"I wonder what surprise Grandpa has in store for us!" Manic exclaimed.

Charles nodded as he stood up, "Well I guess it's time for us to get going, we have to arrive to Mobotropolis before noon"

"Take care son," Elena said as Charles nodded and he and Cocoa headed out.

As the family started piling out on the room, Shadow approached Rouge and smiled.

"Well what did you think?" asked Rouge.

"I think that I'm ready..."

"Ready for what?"

"To get married, I want to be married to you as soon as possible!" Shadow exclaimed as Rouge hugged him.

"Oh Shadow that makes me so happy!" she said as Sonia watched them and shook her head.

As she left the room she approached Sonic and Manic.

"I have gossip guys!" Sonia announced as both boys turned to her.

"Shadow just asked Rouge to marry him," she said as she noticed Manic and Sonic turn to each other and start laughing.

"Well isn't that a coincidence! Shadow asked Rouge to marry him RIGHT AFTER discovering what Grandpa wrote in his will!" Manic said in between laughs.

"Definitely not suspicious!" Sonic responded.

"DEFINITELY NOT!" Manic said.

"It's not funny Sonic! Do you realize what this means? You need to find yourself a girl asap and win the race or else we're all going to end up in ruins!" Sonia exclaimed.

Sonic's smile faded.

"Sonia. Remember what Grandpa said in his will about greed, I don't know when this whole thing became a race between Shadow and I, but I don't want to take part in it. I'll fall in love when I want to fall in love," Sonic explained.

"You can't rush romance Sonia," Manic agreed.

"You two are hopeless!" Sonia explained as she walked away dramatically.

Sonic and Manic then looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"Hashtag drama queen!" Manic said which caused Sonic to laugh harder.

Meanwhile back in the living room, Rouge was telling Shadow her plans for the wedding.

"Yes and you know the best part about all this?" Shadow asked.

"What?"

"That fortune is going to be all ours when Little Shadow is born," Shadow said as he kissed Rouge.

"But what about Sonic?"

"That loser can't even look at a girl without chickening out, we got this in the bag," Shadow said as he kissed Rouge again.

Yes this was the beginning of an interesting competition...

* * *

 **Oh my god this was a drag xD**

 **I had this chapter all done when my phone shut off and I lost like 700 words Dx**

 **The struggle... but here it is!**

 **So I'm going to do something new, after every chapter I'm going to write a preview of the next chapter.**

 _ **Next time on Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog...**_

 _Amy slapped the man cold._

 _"Yeah you show him what your momma taught you Rosy!" Angela chanted._

 _Amy was stopped from her actions when she felt two hands wrap around her waist and lift her up._

 _"Let me go!" she said as she tried to escape from the hand's clutches, but she stopped, when she was turned and realized she was staring into a pair of emerald eyes._

 **There you go! Stay tuned for Chapter 3 and REVIEW!**


	3. Something I've Never Felt Before

**Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog**

 **Chapter 3: Something I've Never Felt Before**

 **Warning: This chapter is full of mush so be prepared**

 **Warning: Like Rouge, Sally Acorn is also a character I admire, but I am making her another antagonist for a reason so BE PATIENT and don't flame until you read the whole thing!**

* * *

 _One Week Later_

"Manic... Manic get up!" Sonia exclaimed as she barged into her brother's room and opened the curtains.

Manic groaned and squinted his eyes with the bright light and put the cover over his head.

"Why are you up so early Sonia it's 5 in the morning!"

"Um hello, I'm suffering through a crisis!"

Manic removed the covers and sat up, "What kind of crisis?"

"Knuckles is coming Manic! He took a plane over here when I specifically told him not to! What am I going to do if Dad so happens to find out I live with him?"

Manic widened his eyes in realization.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to come with me to pick him up from the airport c'mon!" Sonia said as she dragged him out of his bed.

"Tell Sonic to go, I'm sleepy," Manic groaned.

"Sonic is on parole today with Tails to keep an eye on the pickers C'MON!" she said as she grabbed him by the legs and dropped him on the floor.

"Alright alright I'm up!" Manic said as he reached for his shoes.

* * *

"The water is here!" the wolf stated as he prepared the jugs for all the pickers.

Amy and the pickers walked up to the truck with their water bottles ready.

"Nice and fresh like I asked you right Slash?" Amadeus asked.

"Mhmm, just like you asked," the wolf said as he looked over towards Amy.

"She's a pretty one ain't she?" Amadeus asked.

"Yup..." he said. _Looks more like a snack to me though..._

Amy walked up to the jug and filled up her water bottle.

"Thirsty?" asked the wolf.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"No nothin' just asking, but I know a way to..." the wolf then whispered in her ear, "Quench that thirst..."

"Oh really?" she whispered back. "Cause so do I..."

Amy then kneeled him and push him to the floor, spilling half of the jug of water on his face.

Her actions led to laughter from the pickers, especially her mother.

"There's a reason why they call her Rosy the Rascal my brotha," Amadeus said in between laughs.

Amy walked away with pride as Slash glared at her with anger.

 _You're going to pay for this toots._

* * *

 _Station Square_

"Yes yes girl I'm telling you this wedding is going to be spectacular! You HAVE to be my maid of honor!" Rouge exclaimed as she spoke on the phone with her best friend.

"I'd be delighted Rouge! But tell me, how did you manage to finally convince Shadow to marry you?" Sally Acorn said as she stepped out of her pool and put a towel around her body.

"Well I guess he just realized how much he truly loved me and boom! Engagement!"

"I'm so happy for you Rouge!" Sally exclaimed, truly proud of her best friend.

"I have to go now, Shadow agreed to call me around this time, I can imagine how much he misses me right now" Rouge said as she and Sally shared their goodbyes.

Somewhere in England Shadow was making out with yet another bimbo, forgetting his promise to call Rouge.

Yep, life for Rouge was going great.

* * *

 _Green Hill Airport_

"Where is he?" Sonia asked herself.

"Don't worry Sonia we'll find him!" Manic said as he caught a red echidna sitting in a chair at a distance. "There he is!" Manic exclaimed as they both walked toward him.

"Knuckles!" Sonia said as Knuckles looked up and walked toward her, plasting a kiss on her lips.

"Manic! It's so good to see you!" Knuckles exclaimed as he and Manic did a handshake.

"You ready to go?" asked Sonia.

"Ready as I'll ever be! C'mon!" he said as the three of them headed back toward The Hedgehog Home.

Knuckles was, surprisingly for Sonia, liked within the family.

Elena admired the fact that he was an expert in agricultural spices, especially paprika.

He spent his college career studying the history of ancient spices and how they were used to different Mobians' benefit.

"He pretty much knows anything that has to do with ancient," Sonia would comment, which the family found fascinating.

"And where do you live Knuckles," asked Jules.

"Actually, Sonia and I..."

"HEY WILL YOU LOOK AT THAT!" Manic interrupted.

"Yeah looks like Sonic is here!" Sonia said as she pointed toward the doorway.

Sonic walked in and froze when he saw Knuckles sitting on the table.

"Knuckles the Echidna!? Is that my best friend I see?!"

"Sonic the Hedgehog! It indeed is!"

Both boys did a secret handshake and patted each other on the back.

"Jules, your mother and I are going to go to the patio, our show is on right now," Bernadette told Jules as he nodded and helped his mother stand and leave.

* * *

"Two plus two is... four, yes I was right!" Amy said as she wrote in her workbook.

"Ugh Rosyyyy."

"What's wrong mom?"

"My television show is on right now! And I want to know if Tyson ends up breaking out of jail or not!" Angela whined as Amy rolled her eyes and turned to look at her.

"I know a way we can see the show," Amy said as Angela confusingly looked at her.

* * *

"Amy Rose are you crazy!?" Angela scolded as Amy dragged her toward The Hedgehog Home patio.

"Bernadette and Mrs. The Hedgehog are watching the same show you want to watch, all we have to do is stand behind this bush and watch from here. They won't even know we're here," Amy said as her mother crossed her arms and glared at her.

"I don't know Ros... *gasp* they caught Tyson!" Angela whispered as she kneeled behind the bush.

"Yeah I'll ask her, I'll be back," Sonic said from inside as he walked toward the patio.

He stopped in his tracks when he noticed Rosy the Rascal was it? And another pink hedgehog who appeared to be her mom sitting behind the bush.

"What are you doing here?" whispered Sonic, causing Amy to jump and tip over a flower pot.

Bernadette and Elena turned, "Who's there?" Elena asked.

"Uh... it's just me Grandma, looks like a flower pot was misplaced. I'll take care of it." Sonic said as Amy widened her eyes.

 _Is he covering for us?_

Sonic bent down and whispered, "Leave before Grandma catches you, I don't want her to be bothered at this time."

Amy nodded as she and her mom stood and began departing.

"No, let Rosemary take care of that. Is there something you wanted to tell us?" Elena asked as she noticed two spots of pink run back to their cottage.

"Who are they and why were they here?"

"Granny you know how it is. This show is real popular right now and they just wanted to watch, no harm intended," Sonic said as he shrugged.

"What did you want to tell us Sonic?" Bernadette asked.

"Oh, Dad told me to ask you when you were coming back."

"We'll go once the show is over," Bernadette responded as Sonic nodded and headed back into the house.

Throughout the whole race back to the cottage Angela was scolding Amy for the embarrassment they had undergone.

"Yes yes I know mom!" Amy said as she closed the door and her mom sat on the bed and crossed her arms at her.

"We are not doing that again Rosy!" Angela said, followed by a knock on the door.

Amy widened her eyes as her mother gasped.

"See! Now they're going to fire us! Ohhh I knew it was a bad idea from the start!" Angela exclaimed as Amy looked through a little creak on the wooden door.

"It's Sonic!"

"Elena probably sent him here to fire us! I don't want to hear it!" Angela covered her ears as Amy opened the door, showing a smiling Sonic carrying an old TV.

"Sir I know what we did was wrong but I promise we didn't mean to harm anyone and don't you think that firing us just for that is a little too cruel?"

"It is cruel which is why I'm not gonna fire you," Sonic said as he walked in.

"I actually came here to give you this TV," Sonic said as Angela removed her hands from her ears and gawked.

"For us?" Angela asked as Sonic smiled.

"Yeah, we're not using it so I thought you two could put this bad boy to use. Where do I put it?" Sonic asked as Angela stood up and cleared a spot between both twin beds.

"We appreciate the gesture but we can't accept it, it's your property..." Amy said as Angela's ears drooped.

 _Who is the mother here? Honestly!_ Amy thought to herself.

"If I keep it, it's gonna rust in the attic, why waste a perfectly good TV?" Sonic said as Angela nodded in agreement while pointing at Sonic.

Amy sighed, "Fine. But it's coming out of my salary!" Amy said as Angela cheered and turned on the TV.

Sonic smiled, "It's a deal."

"Oh where are my manners? Would you like something to drink while you're here?" Amy asked.

"As lovely as that sounds I can't accept your offer, my family is probably wondering where I am."

Amy smiled as she led Sonic out.

"What is your mother's name?"

"Angela"

"Ms. Angela," Sonic said as Angela didn't respond since she was intently listening to the discussion Tyson was having with the police officers.

Sonic chuckled, "Tell your mother I said goodnight." Sonic said as he walked out the door.

"Goodnight on both our parts and thank you," Amy said as Sonic nodded and departed.

When Amy closed the door, she sighed.

This her mother did notice and turned around.

"Where did Sonic go!?"

"He left mom, and he said goodnight."

"That child was raised right, he's an angel. Jules and Bernadette did a great job," Angela stated.

"He's very generous!"

"Just like his grandfather..." Angela said as she turned back around to watch her show.

Little did the two know that Sonic heard it all, and with a smile at the compliment Angela gave him about his grandfather, he walked back to the house.

* * *

The sun had just come up when it was once again time for the pickers to complete their work of the day.

It was a hot day, and Amadeus had asked Slash to once again bring many jugs of water.

Sonic and Tails were once again on parole as they watched the pickers do their work.

"So what are your plans for this afternoon Tails?"

"My father and I actually offered to give Knuckles a tour of the town since he's never been here, wanna come with?"

"I'll see if I have time," Sonic smiled as Tails nodded.

Tails always respected Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and their parents because they always spoke to their servants like equals.

Tails is a peasant compared to Sonic yet Sonic still talks to him like they're best bros.

Manic was always willing to crack a joke whenever engaging with the Prowers and the pickers.

Bernadette and Jules never made them feel like slaves but rather like assistants.

Sonia had her flaws but she never looked down upon them.

Unfortunately Tails couldn't say the same about Shadow's side of the family, they were as vain as the evil queen herself.

Yes he loved working for The Hedgehogs.

"Tell me about Rosy the Rascal," Sonic asked as he noticed a spot of pink in the middle of the field.

Tails chuckled, "What do you want to know?"

"You know things like work ethic, personality, etc."

"Well some guys call her the unreachable because no guy up to my knowledge has been able to swoon her. Mostly because all the guys she's encountered only want her for one thing... you know what I'm talking about right?"

Sonic nodded, some guys are just pigs.

"Her work ethic is fantastic! Her and her mother are the best chili pickers we got, they picked the highest number last season!" Tails exclaimed as Sonic nodded, impressed.

"Despite her feistiness, she really is a kind hearted girl. She loves her mom and one day wants to raise enough money to go back to school and get ahead," Tails said as Sonic's smile faded.

It was as if his heart was chopped in half, he adored learning and just the thought of not having the opportunity to get an education tore him to bits.

But he began to warm up to the girl, she really was something.

"Tails, you take the day off, I'll take it from here," Sonic said as Tails turned to him, his mouth forming an 'o.'

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I want to do some observing, it's something my grandfather always did and it could be fun."

Tails nodded, understanding that Sonic wanted to be alone, and headed towards the house.

* * *

"You are what!?" Sonia asked as Knuckles put on his coat.

"Tails and Amadeus are going to take me to tour the town," Knuckles said.

"But you're supposed to be packing! We go back to England tomorrow night!"

"I'll pack later don't worry," Knuckles said as he kissed Sonia on the nose and headed out.

Sonia shook her head at him as Manic rolled his eyes.

"I ain't sayin she a drama queen," he muttered, followed by receiving a pillow in the face by Sonia.

* * *

Slash was back with the jugs of water, and as he was distributing them Angela came running towards Amy.

"Amy! Someone stole our TV! It's not there anymore!"

"Who could've done that?"

"I don't know but I feel so ashamed, what are we gonna tell Sonic?"

Amy shook her head as she noticed her blanket placed upon what appeared to be a cube on Slash's truck.

"That's my blanket..." Amy said as she removed it and gawked at the TV.

"That little..." Amy said as she walked up toward Slash and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Amy asked angrily as the wolf laughed.

"I said you were going to pay for this toots."

"Give it back!"

"Give what back? This?" Slash said as he grabbed the TV and threw it on the floor, breaking the glass part. "There you go!" Slash said as he began cackling.

Amy looked down at the TV and back at Slash and the more she looked back and forth, the more enraged she felt.

She then grabbed him and threw him onto the ground.

Sonic noticed a group of pickers piling around what appeared to be a commotion, and rode his horse towards the scene.

Amy slapped the man cold.

"Yeah you show him what your momma taught you Rosy!" Angela chanted.

Amy was stopped from her actions when she felt two hands wrap around her waist and lift her up.

"Let me go!" she said as she tried to escape from the hand's clutches, but she stopped, when she was turned and realized she was staring into a pair of emerald eyes.

Slash immediately got up and rubbed the blood off his nose.

"What's going on here!?" Sonic yelled as the pickers backed up.

"She's crazy!" Slash yelled while pointing at Amy.

"I'M CRAZY?" she screamed as she tried to escape Sonic's grip. "You were the jerk that started it!"

"It's true Mr. Sonic, that crook stole the TV you gave us and look what he did to it," Angela said as she pointed to the broken TV.

"Wait... that was yours sir?" Slash asked.

"OF COURSE IT WAS YOU LITTLE SON OF A CRIMINAL!" Amy yelled as Sonic held a tighter grip.

"Someone get this girl some water please!" Sonic commanded.

"I don't want water! What I want is a shot of tequila!" Amy said as Sonic gawked at her, once again impressed.

"Rosy! Not during work hours! You don't say those things in front of your boss!" Angela scolded.

"No no it's okay," Sonic said as he looked at Amy. "Do you really want that?" he asked as he loosened his grip, noticing that Amy was calmer.

"Well yeah..." Amy said as Sonic smiled.

"Let's go then," Sonic said as it was now Amy's turn to be surprised.

"Are you serious?" Amy asked as Sonic nodded.

"Well alright then! My treat though!" Amy said as she walked in front of Sonic.

"Deal," he said as he followed her, leaving the pickers to be tended by Amadeus.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, right now you are schooling in London to get a degree right?" Amy asked as they both sat in the bar.

Sonic nodded, "Yeah, you know where that is right?"

"Far away?" Amy asked.

"Well yeah, it's on the other side of the planet."

Sonic and Amy had spent a whole hour talking in the bar about their lives and what they dedicate themselves in.

"Okay wait my brain is all jumbles right now. London is the capital of France?"

"No no, London is the capital of England. Paris is the capital of France." Sonic corrected.

"Ohhhh, you see I'm not stupid I promise, I just never finished schooling. But I'm a quick learner and things get pasted onto my mind quickly," Amy said sheepishly.

"I never assumed you were stupid nor do I think you're stupid," Sonic said as he ordered two more shots of tequila.

"Tell me about yourself though, should I be worried for your sudden inclinations of picking fights with the pickers?"

"No I swear that that's not a normal thing! It's just that my mom raised me to never let myself be pushed around by anybody, and today you became a witness of that."

"It's understandable considering that you have to work with men, tell me, have any of them made any inappropriate comments towards you?"

"Besides that bastard Slash, not really, but if they do, I'm ready for 'em," Amy said as she held up two of her fists, causing Sonic to chuckle.

Sonic looked into her eyes and found himself drawn to them, they were so full of life...

And the way her long pink quills reach to her mid-back, it made her eyes pop more...

Ugh... what was he thinking?

Little did he know that Amy had similar thoughts, she felt so comfortable around Sonic despite the fact that he was her boss' son.

"Check please," Sonic said as he pulled out his wallet.

"No I said it was my trea... well... actually yeah because I forgot my wallet at home," Amy said, causing Sonic to laugh.

Amy smiled, gosh she loved his laugh.

"But that's coming out of my salary too! This and the TV!"

"I already told you it's not necessary," Sonic said as he put 3 rings into the checkbook along with a tip.

"No! If there's something you need to know about Rosy the Rascal it's that I don't like being in dept with anyone, it's coming out of my salary, period."

"Well then as Jules the Hedgehog's son I'll have to cancel out that wish. Let's do this, one day, when we want to go out for a drink or I'm in need, you pitch one in for me. How does that sound?"

Amy smiled, one because she liked that proposition and two because Sonic actually wanted to spend time with her again.

"Now that's how I like it! Deal!" she said as they both shook hands.

* * *

Knuckles almost choked on his drink as Amadeus cracked another joke of the things Sonic would do as a child.

All three were at a bar, and Knuckles was having the time of his life. He loved Green Hill Zone.

"He put his shoes in the oven! I can't believe it!" Knuckles laughed.

"Yes actually it was Shadow who tricked him into doing it, it rained pretty hard that day and Sonic was outside so his shoes got wet. Shadow told him that they'd dry faster if he put them in the oven."

"Oh boy! I knew Shadow was scandalous but I never would've thought Sonic would actually fall for something like that," Knuckles said.

"Unfortunately Sonic is pretty naive when it comes to Shadow. Shadow is older so Sonic sees him as an older brother figure, which is both good and bad at the same time," Tails responded.

"Yeah I noticed, Shadow is actually trying to hook Sonic up with a girl back in England," Knuckles said as Tails and Amadeus looked at one another.

"Has it worked?"

"Nope."

Both Tails and Amadeus let out a deep breath.

"Why do you two look so relieved?"

"I don't know but I've always imagined Sonic finding love in a healthier format," Tails explained.

"Well I hope he finds it soon, because Shadow will stop at nothing for the family fortune and I don't know about you guys but I feel like the fortune would be better in Sonic's hands," Amadeus pointed out, receiving a nod from the fox and the echidna.

* * *

It was dark outside when Sonic and Amy got back to The Grounds.

Sonic put his hands up as he caught up to the chili plants.

"I win!"

"You cheated!" Amy said as she caught up to him and panted.

"How did I cheat?"

"Not everyone can be born with mutant running skills," Amy objected as she put her hands on her knees.

"Nah you're just a sore loser!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! You should have never challenged the fastest thing alive," Sonic said as he wiggled a finger in her face.

"Maybe not but I can beat you on a thumb war!"

"You're on!"

They both held hands, their blushes being unnoticeable in the dark and prepared their thumbs.

As the game started, Amy snaked her finger away from him and once he froze his finger she went for it and crushed his thumb.

"Owwww!" Sonic moaned as he rubbed his finger and covered his face with his hands.

"I'm so sorry, oh my goodness does it hurt!?" Amy exclaimed as she leaned into his face.

"Boo!" Sonic said as Amy jumped and she tripped.

Sonic was fast though and he caught her just before she could fall.

Amy opened her eyes and realized she was staring right into emerald ones.

It all happened so fast.

The way he looked at her.

The way she looked at him.

They leaned in...

Sonic has kissed a few girls before, courtesy of Shadow, but this one felt different.

It felt as if his whole body was electrified.

Amy didn't feel any different.

She felt as if she was going to throw up with all the butterflies in her stomach.

The moment didn't last as they split up; Amy widened her eyes when realizing what had just happened and ran away.

"Amy wait!" Sonic yelled as he chased after her and landed right in front of her.

 _Damn his mutant gatrillion miles per hour speed!_ Amy thought to herself as she froze.

"Was this your plan the whole time?" she asked. "To take advantage of me?"

"No! I swear it wasn't like that at all, that is not something I do on a normal basis I promise!"

"Then what was it?!" she asked as she glared at him.

"I don't know... but... no one has ever made me feel that way before," Sonic said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Amy stared at him with half lidded eyes, "Yeah I've heard that one before SO many times!"

Sonic face palmed, "I know that it sounds cheesy but I... I just can't put it into words okay! Besides... you kissed me back!"

It was now Amy's turn to feel embarrassed.

"Now YOU tell me what THAT was!" Sonic said as he tapped his foot.

"Well umm... like you said... it's something that can't be put into words..."

"Did you like it?" Sonic asked, catching Amy off guard.

"What?"

"Did you like it?"

Amy blushed deeply as Sonic smiled, noticing this.

"My mom must be waiting! Thank you for the trip sir, I enjoyed the company!" Amy said as she ran back to her cottage.

Sonic's eyes followed her as he smiled.

 _She liked it!_

* * *

 **This was really long!**

 **Yes yes I am aware that things between them escalated quickly but that's how it is in the soap opera AND let me tell you, their story IS NOT over and there's so much pain and misfortune coming their way! *evil laugh***

 _ **Next Time on Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog...**_

 _"Wait what..." Amy asked as she backed away from the cat._

 _"Didn't you know? This place is a prostitution business, our clients arrive tonight."_

 _Amy widened her eyes as she ran away from the dressing room._

 _She HAD to escape._

 **I have a question. WHERE ARE MY REVIEWERS AT!? I feel like I'm writing this blindly, am I doing good, bad? Tell me or else I'll lose inspiration to keep going!**

 **REVIEW GUYS!**


	4. Paris is the Capital of France

**Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog**

 **Chapter 4: Paris is the Capital of France**

 **Warning: Remember that pain and misfortune I was telling you guys about? Yep, it's Chapters 4 and 5. This is where things start going downhill**

 **Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Sonia angrily stood on the porch, it was midnight and Knuckles still wasn't back from his trip.

She then heard someone singing mexican rancheras and looked down and noticed Tails and Amadeus holding onto a wobbling and most definitely drunk Knuckles.

"Oh hell no," she said as she walked towards the door.

"YO SE BIEN QUE ESTOY AFUERA, PERO EL DIA QUE YO ME MUERA, SE QUE ME VAS A LLORAR!" Knuckles sang as he looked up and noticed Sonia glaring at him with her arms crossed.

"Look Tailio and Amador, it's an angel!" Knuckles said as he pointed at Sonia.

Sonia rolled her eyes, "What happened to him?"

"He drank more than he should've," Tails responded.

"I love Green Hill Zones, I want stay here forever!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Alright time for bed Knuckles," Sonia said as she dragged him to his room.

"Sleepy time," Knuckles said as he laid on the bed.

"We'll talk tomorrow," she said as she headed towards her room.

..

Two hours have passed since Knuckles got back from being out of town and Sonic COULDN'T sleep.

He couldn't stop thinking about her...

 _She liked it, that must mean that she felt something too right?_

 _Ugh this is so complicated!_

Sonic came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to get any sleep and went to go get a drink of water.

As he drank his cup, he had the utter sensation that someone was behind him.

He turned and realized his father was also getting a drink.

"Can't sleep son?" Jules asked.

"Nope. You?"

"I slept for a while but I had this nightmare..."

"About?" Sonic asked, hoping this would keep his mind off Amy for awhile.

"I don't remember it very much but... I saw my father, then I saw I think a plane? Oh I don't know, but it sure helped me lose sleep," he said as he drank his water. "But what about you, why can't you sleep?"

"Um well..." Sonic said as he scratched the back of his head. "Nothing really, I just..."

"It's a girl isn't it?" Jules asked.

Sonic stared at him, mouth agape.

"You scratch the back of your head when you're nervous, and only a girl can make you that nervous. I should know because that's how I acted when someone would ask me about your mother," Jules asked as he winked at Sonic.

"Dad, how did you know my mom was the one?"

"Hmmm," Jules scratched his chin. "Good question... well I guess everything just felt right with her. By her side, nothing else mattered. When I would kiss her, something was there. Man I don't know how to describe it but... it was something! I'm probably not making any sense."

"No you're actually making perfect sense," Sonic enthusiastically said, feeling more secure about his feelings.

"Well I don't know who this girl is Sonic but just know I'm here if you need to talk to someone," Jules said as he headed back to his room.

"Noted. Thanks Dad!" Sonic said as he yawned and headed back to bed himself.

* * *

Amy couldn't sleep.

She was twisting and turning but nothing worked!

All she could think about is that stupid kiss...

A kiss that she so happened to like a lot.

"The more you twist and turn the less sleep I get, what's wrong?" Angela said as she sat up on her bed.

"Nothing!" Amy quickly said, receiving a suspicious glare from her mother.

"Rosy. Don't ever lie to your mother!" Angela scolded. "Tell me what's keeping you up. You've been acting really weird since you came back from going out with Sonic."

"We kissed mom."

"You can never... WAIT WHAT!?" Angela yelled as she turned on the light, the little amount of drowsiness she was feeling definitely wasn't there anymore.

"You did what!?" Angela scolded as she approached Amy.

"It wasn't our faults it just happened! We were having a good time and I guess we got caught up in the moment!"

"Amy Rose. Do you understand the gravity of the situation!? HE IS YOUR BOSS!"

"Technically Jules the Hedgehog is our boss, Sonic is just here to visit"

"EVEN WORSE! HE'S JUST HERE TO VISIT! What's going to happen if you fall in love with him huh? He won't be here forever! He's also of higher class! What is his family going to say when they find out their millionaire son is going out with a chili picker who can't even pay for updated school workbooks?"

"I know mom I know!" Amy exclaimed as she covered her face with her hands.

Angela sighed, "Who did it? Did you kiss him or did he kiss you?"

"Both of us did it at the same time..."

"Do you think he could be taking advantage of you?" Angela whispered.

"I don't know! I mean... I don't think so... UGH this is why I can't sleep!"

"Sweety, you're old enough to make your own decisions. But as a mother, I advise you to be careful."

Amy nodded solemnly.

"Go to sleep, we can talk more about this tomorrow," Angela said as she laid back down in her bed.

"Goodnight mom," Amy said as she turned off the light.

 _I really hope you're not playing me Sonic..._

* * *

"Knuckles wake up!" Sonia screamed as she pulled the covers off Knuckles.

Knuckles groaned, "Ughhh my head!"

"It's 9 in the morning! Here, drink this tea. You need to start packing, we leave tonight."

"Sonia... do we really have to leave today?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Well..." Knuckles said as he played with his tea. "I wanted to stay a little longer, I really like it here."

Sonia narrowed her eyes.

"Well then you'd have to choose. Me or staying here. I'll give you until 4 to decide!" Sonia then stood up and left the room.

Knuckles sighed, _this is going to be a long day._

* * *

Things were definitely awkward between Sonic and Amy.

She picked, he watched.

Neither engaged in conversation.

"Yo Sonic!" Tails said as he approached him.

"What's up buddy?"

"Oh I was just going to ask if you were leaving back to England today?"

Amy perked her ears up.

"No but Sonia is. Manic leaves back to France tomorrow."

"When are you leaving?"

"In a few weeks, I want to stay a little longer."

Part of Amy felt horror and the other part felt relief.

"Did you hear about Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"Besides the fact that he's totally hungover today? No, what's up?"

"He doesn't want to go back yet, and I don't think he is."

"Yikes, how's my sis taking the news?"

"Not very well, oh, speaking of Knuckles, he told me something very interesting about you yesterday."

"Oh no, please don't tell me it has to do with Shadow."

"What's this that Shadow keeps trying to hook you up with random girls back in England?"

Amy felt fury, _he was playing her,_ she sighed as she continued listening.

"Don't remind me," said Sonic as he face palmed.

"No no it's good that you are resisting! True love is not found from lust but rather a spiritual connection within the pair."

"I know, which why I haven't had sex. Especially with those bimbos Shadow throws at me. I'm not looking for a one night stand, I want to find someone I can call my best friend, someone who understands me and who will be with me through the good and the bad."

Amy smiled and it was as if a weight was removed from her shoulders, _or maybe he wasn't playing her..._

Amy heard someone 'psst' at her and realized that her mom was smiling at her, she had heard too.

"That's good to hear man," Tails said as he patted Sonic on the back. "Little advice. When you do find the girl of your dreams, and she ends up loving you in return, don't ever stop fighting for her bro, ever!"

Sonic smiled as he turned to Amy, who was already looking toward him, she blushed at their brief eye contact and turned away.

"Well I'm going to go check on my dad, see if he needs any help," Tails said as he walked toward his father.

Sonic nodded at him as he turned back to Amy and walked toward her.

Amy picked her chilis and soon felt someone next to her, who picked a few chilis and added them onto her basket.

She turned and jumped at the sight of Sonic.

 _When did he get here!?_

"I've always wondered what would happen if we used these chilis to create something other than paprika... I wonder if chili dogs would be just as good..." Sonic said as he observed a chili and turned to her.

"You should try doing it," Amy said as she took the chili and added it into her basket.

"You think so?" he asked as she nodded.

"I have some ideas written down, I just hope no one EAVESDROPS on them, eavesdroppers can be SO sneaky," Sonic said as Amy flinched.

"By the way, everything I said was true," he said as he lifted her chin to look at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to listen! I just couldn't help it!"

"No it's fine. Pretty embarrassing huh? That I've never been with a woman before?"

"NO! Not at all! It's actually very endearing... I've... never been with a man either..."

Sonic looked at her in surprise.

"Really? But you're so beautiful! Men should be bowing down at their feet for your attention!"

"That's sweet but some of the guys I've dealt with have been nothing but pigs, Slash is one of them," she said as she motioned her head toward the wolf, who was hitting on the servants of the house.

"Can't argue with that," said Sonic.

"You surprised me too Sonic, were all those girls really that bad?"

"I mean they were alright but they were only there for a good time, none of them were willing to get serious."

"Well... there's something we have in common," Amy said as she examined a chili.

"And it's more of a reason to get to know each other a little more! I truly am sorry about yesterday Rosy, but I don't want us to stop talking to one another just for that. Please just give me the opportunity to get to know you," Sonic pleaded as Amy turned to him.

"Fine but no monkey business! I have a hammer that I use for defense and I'm not afraid to use it!" Amy threatened.

"You have my word," Sonic said as he chuckled.

Amy smiled.

Maybe falling in love doesn't sound too bad.

* * *

"What's your decision Knuckles?" Sonia asked as she bursted into his room.

"Sonia... I'm sorry but... I'm going to stay," Knuckles said as he stood up and walked toward her.

Sonia stared at him as if he had committed the biggest betrayal.

"Fine. Then we're done!"

"Wait... what?"

"You heard me! We're done, forget that we ever dated!" Sonia yelled as she walked out of his room.

Knuckles stared at the door.

"Sonia..." he whispered.

Sonia walked downstairs with her suitcases as her father waited for her.

"Is your boyfriend coming?" Jules asked.

"No, and he's not my boyfriend anymore!" Sonia yelled as she walked outside.

Jules turned to Manic as Manic shrugged.

"Told you she was a drama queen."

"Manic! Don't call your sister that!" Bernadette scolded.

"It's true!" he said defensively.

Jules sighed as he took the keys of the car, taking Sonia to the airport.

Knuckles stared at the car from the window, wondering what was so wrong about wanting to stay.

* * *

 _MANY Weeks Later..._

Manic had gone back to France many weeks prior and Sonic and Amy's relationship was flourishing.

Amy could still clearly remember Angela's reaction when she had told her she and Sonic were finally dating.

They were already two weeks in and she was the happiest that she could ever be.

Sonic treated her right, up until now, he hasn't disrespected her or even attempted to take advantage of her.

Sonic was equally happy.

Rosy made him happy, he loves spending time with her and each additional kiss feels better than the last.

Yep, he was in love.

"Has anyone noticed Sonic's sudden mood change lately?" Jules asked.

"Yes I notice him a little more happy than usual, I wonder why?" Elena asked.

"Isn't it obvious!" Knuckles stated. "He's in love!"

Bernadette and Elena looked at one another in joy.

"With who!?" Bernadette asked.

"None other than a picker! My they make a lovely couple," Knuckles said as the three adults all put their utensils down in shock.

"Hold on just a second..." Jules said. "I knew Sonic was in love but a picker!? That's not okay!"

"With all due respect I don't see the wrong in it," Knuckles rebutted.

"Nothing wrong with it!? She could be with him for his money!" Elena exclaimed.

"I don't think so, the picker he's with isn't like that, at least that's what he told me," he said.

"This is ridiculous! I'm going to talk to him," Jules said as he got up.

"Jules wait!" Bernadette said as Jules turned.

"Sonic goes back to England in two days, this could be just a phase," Bernadette said as Jules nodded in realization and sat down.

"Besides, Sonic doesn't like it when we get involved in his personal life," Elena reminded.

"I just hope he doesn't make a stupid mistake," said Jules as he continued eating.

Knuckles frowned, but said nothing and continued eating.

* * *

Sonic held Amy's hand as he took her towards a big tree.

"Rosy have I ever told you you're the love of my life?"

"Only like a million times," Amy responded gleefully.

"That's not enough!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Then what is enough?" Amy asked.

"The day I'll feel satisfied is the day you agree to marry me," Sonic responded as he looked toward the sunset.

"W-what?" Amy asked, her heart doing many flips.

"You heard me. I want to spend the rest of my days with you, do you not?"

"NO of course not Sonic I love you too and of course I'd marry you! But why the sudden proposal?"

"*sigh* I'm supposed to go back to England in two days, but I don't want to go! Yeah maybe I'll stay!"

"No Sonic you HAVE to go back, you just need one more year to finish your education."

"But..."

"No buts you're going, and when you come back, we'll get married how does that sound?"

"One year without seeing you! I can't! What if something bad happens," Sonic objected.

"Then we'll have to make it permanent, if you know what I mean," Amy said as Sonic widened his eyes.

"But Rosy... we're both inexperienced..."

"What a good way to learn then don't you think?" Amy asked bashfully. "If you're not ready that's okay!" she said as she shook her hands.

"I'm more worried about you being ready?" Sonic asked as he stared into her eyes.

"If I wasn't ready I wouldn't be asking you," Amy smiled, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

Sonic smiled tenderly, but said no words as he leaned in to kiss her.

She laid on the floor and he landed on top of her, both consuming their love under the sunset.

* * *

 _Two Days Later_

"Please Rosy don't make me go!" Sonic exclaimed.

"You have to!" she said as she held onto a small backpack. "Here, I got this for you..."

Sonic grabbed the backpack and looked inside.

Inside there was a cassette, a bracelet made out of shells, a few chilis, and the same flowers she had given his grandfather.

"The cassette is full of a few songs sang from me, just so that you have something to remember me by. The bracelet is for good luck. The flowers represent the time we first met, and remember that chili research thing you told me about? I put a few chilis there to get you started. It's not much but I hope you like it."

Sonic tenderly looked into the bag and looked at her with loving eyes.

"I love it Rosy, this is the best gift I have ever been given in my life. Remember March 21st! That's the day we get married!"

"I'll be waiting Sonic..."

Sonic smiled and looked at her one more time before giving her a kiss and heading towards his father's car.

"I love you Rosy the Rascal!"

"I love you too Sonic the Hedgehog!" Amy yelled as the car departed towards the airport.

* * *

 _One Month Later_

Amy felt nauseous.

Every morning she had a session with her toilet as she threw up absolutely anything in her system.

At first, Angela just assumed it was something that didn't fall right into her stomach, but now, she was starting to grow very suspicious.

As Amy walked out of the restroom and grabbed her clothes to get changed, she was surprised to see Angela standing by the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Amy Rose! We need to talk!"

 _Crap..._

"Amy, what did you and Sonic do before he left?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you two do... _that?_

"What do you mean by 'that'?"

"DID YOU TWO HAVE SEX YES OR NO!?" Angela yelled as Amy blushed and after five seconds, nodded her head slowly.

"Oh sweet mother of chaos..." Angela gasped as she went into her drawer and pulled out a stick.

"Here. It's a pregnancy test!"

"Mom I'm pretty sure I'm no..."

"JUST to be sure! I bought it a long time ago just in case you and Sonic decided to go there," Angela explained as she shoved the test in Amy's arms.

Amy took the stick and went into the restroom.

Angela paced around the room, waiting to hear the result.

Suddenly she heard a scream.

Angela turned as Amy bursted out of the door and hugged her mother.

"I'M EXPECTING SONIC'S CHILD!" Amy said as her mother widened her eyes.

"It came out positive?" she asked as Amy nodded and showed her the result.

"Sweet chaos what do we do now?" Angela asked.

"Sonic proposed to me mom so it doesn't really matter, we're getting married in March! Oh I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out!"

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and Angela told Amy to get changed.

"We'll talk about this later Rosy!"

Angela opened the door revealing a man with very formal clothing.

"Hello there, my name is Dave, an intern for a modeling company. Is Rosy the Rascal here?"

"Rosy it's for you!" Angela yelled.

"Coming!" she called as she walked toward the doorway.

"Hello Miss I am Dave, an intern from a prestigious modeling company. Where we send our girls to different areas of the world , where they can demonstrate the art of fashion and creativity! You have been selected from a panel of many qualified girls to take part in this opportunity. If you accept, all I need to do is take a few photos of you for your portfolio and fly you over to Paris, France, where your first gig will take place!"

"Not interes... wait, did you say Paris?" Amy asked.

"Yes! And it's all expense paid! You don't have to pay a cent!"

"Is Paris close to London?" Amy asked as Angela turned to her wide eyed, knowing what her daughter was thinking.

"Yes yes VERY close!" Dave nodded as he pulled out a business card. "Here. Call me when you have come to a decision. Don't let this opportunity go to waste! Ciao!" Dave waved as he left the cottage.

Amy closed the door and looked from the business card to her mom, who was shaking her head.

"I don't like this Rosy."

"But mom! This is my one chance to find Sonic and tell him the good news!"

"And it's BECAUSE of that I don't want to let you go! You can't model in your condition! What's going to happen when your bump starts forming? And something about that Dave guy didn't ring right to me," Angela said as she worringly looked at Amy.

"Mom it's going to be okay! I'll model a few shows and then come back when my bump starts forming. Besides, Paris and London are SUPER close to each other! I'll find Sonic in no time!"

* * *

 _England_

"Hey Sonic, get off your lazy quills, I got plans for us tonight," Shadow said as he walked into the living room, noticing Sonic listening to a walk man with a pair of headphones.

Shadow then walked up to Sonic and snatched the walk man away and set it on the table.

"That's it. I'm tired of this moping around attitude of yours, you've been acting like this since you've come back from Green Hill. All you do now is drag yourself around and listen to that VHS thing. Where did you get that anyway?"

"It's a cassette mind you! And it was a gift that I just so happen to like listening to so mind your own business!" Sonic said as he grabbed the walkman again.

Shadow snatched it from his arms again and put it on the table.

"This isn't Thirteen Reasons Why Sonic stop listening to that thing. What you need is some excitement, I met these two girls the other da..."

"I'm not interested in sitting on the sidelines while you make out with your bimbos thank you very much, I got my own things to do," Sonic said as he grabbed the walk man, only to have it once again taken away by Shadow.

"Something happened in Green Hill and you're gonna tell me!" Shadow demanded as he sat on the other couch.

 _Cassette + Mopey Sonic = GIRL_

 _CLICK_

"Is this a mixtape from a girl Sonic, am I thinking correctly?"

Sonic stayed silent, which was enough of an answer for Shadow.

"That's it. Spill!"

Sonic sighed, he definitely wasn't escaping this one.

"She's a chili picker..."

Shadow busted out laughing, "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU! Nicole, a total hottie who's studying law didn't get through you. Mayra, a foreign exchange student from Spagonia didn't either. BUT A CHILI PICKER DID!? I can imagine our family's reaction when they find out!"

"Oh I'm sorry that I'm attracted to girls with a good personality rather than how hot their bodies are," Sonic said as he snatched the walk man. "And if you're gonna be like that forget about me ever confiding in you again!"

"No... wait," Shadow said in between laughs, "I didn't mean it like that, you just" he said as his laugh died down, "surprised me that's all. I didn't see it coming."

Sonic scowled at him and looked down at his walk man.

"So... what's her name?"

"Rosy. They call her Rosy the Rascal for her work ethic and ability to defend herself. She sang a few songs and put them in this cassette."

"You really like her huh?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact we're getting married when I get back," Sonic innocently said, oblivious to Shadow's internal horror.

"Oh... well congratulations to you both. I just hope she doesn't end up being a gold digger."

"What did you say?" Sonic threatened.

"You heard me. She's a picker Sonic, she could be taking advantage of you for your money, hasn't that ever entered your mind!"

Sonic punched Shadow cold.

"SHUT THE HELL UP IF YOU HAVEN'T MET ROSY AS A PERSON! SHE'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Please Sonic! She's an agricultural worker who can't even pay for a plate of food. Dating you would be like winning the lottery!" Shadow yelled as Sonic pounced on him and both began fist fighting.

"Take that back!"

"Never!"

Sonic pushed Shadow into the glass table, causing it to crack.

"Take. That. Back." he darkly threatened.

"Alright alright sheesh I take it back!" Shadow said as Sonic angrily grabbed his walk man and slammed the door to his room.

* * *

 _Green Hill Zone_

"Rosy I still don't think this is a good idea," Angela said as she and Amy walked toward the photo studio.

"C'mon mom it won't be all bad, they are just a few pictures."

"Fine but if he even dares mention the word 'nude' we're busting out of there," Angela warned as Amy nodded and knocked on the door.

"Hello! I was expecting you! Please come in!" Dave said.

"Before we start the process I wanted to present you to Fiona le Fox, she's the representative of France."

"Nice to meet you mademoiselle!" Fiona said as she shook Amy's hand.

"Hello," Amy responded.

"What is your name?"

"Rosy the Rascal," Amy said as Fiona gave her an odd look. "Well that's my nickname, my real name is Amy Rose."

"Ahh yes that is more appealing," Fiona said. "Make sure to always use your real name when introducing yourself to our audience, this is a professional business."

Amy nodded, realizing her mistake.

"Well Amy I only dropped by to give you your passport and your plane ticket, once you have your portfolio, meet me at the airport this friday at 10 am sharp. Dress cute!" Fiona said as she looked Amy up and down judgingly.

"Goodbye Miss. Fiona I'll talk to you later!" Dave said as he waved, Fiona exiting the studio.

"She seems... nice..." Amy said.

"Yes yes, no time to waste! Please sit on this chair," Dave said as he sat Amy down on the chair in front of the green screen.

Angela intently watched, making sure Dave wasn't trying anything.

"Hmm something is not right... please put the straps of your wonderful dress over your shoulders," Dave said as Amy hesitantly complied, Angela glaring at the photographer.

"There that's perfect! Now give me the best smile you've ever given to someone."

Amy smiled, a certain blue hedgehog clouding her mind.

"Aaaand perfect!" Dave said as he printed the pictures.

"Here is your portfolio, take it with you and have a nice trip!"

"Thank you!" Amy said as she pulled her straps up, taking the portfolio.

Angela got up and both departed the studio after saying their goodbyes.

As the door closed, Dave picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah, yeah I just took them. The poor fool doesn't suspect a thing..."

* * *

 _England_

"I need to see you Rouge!" Shadow exclaimed as he paced around the room with his cellphone.

"You miss me that much?"

"Yes babe I do, you have no idea how much I want you..."

"I want you too Shadow, and I think we'll be able to make it happen."

"Why?"

"Remember that next week is the end of spring, and you know how popular the production of chili is during that time."

"Oh that's right I need to take charge of the corporation for that amount of time don't I since the old man has to stay in Mobotropolis for the foreign trade exchanges?" Shadow said as he flinched and put his hand in his eye.

"What's wrong?"

"Sonic the Grumphog decided to start his period today, and he decided to take his mood swings out on me!"

"But why would he do that?" Rouge asked.

"I'll explain it to you later, right now I'm not in the mood, I just called to see how you were doing."

"Well I'm glad you called because I'm almost done with wedding preparations, what do you want the color scheme to be? I was thinking either purple and white or purple and black," Rouge asked as Shadow rolled his eyes behind the phone.

"Whatever you want babe, I'll be happy with whatever you choose."

"Oh good because I had already gotten purple and white, I was just wondering if you were okay with it."

"Yes yes whatever you say, I have to go now, I need to study for a final," Shadow said as he turned to his bimbo waiting for him by the doorway.

"Alright, goodnight babe, I love you."

"Love you too," Shadow said as he hung up and walked over towards Nadine, oblivious to Sonic who was shaking his head at him from the hallway.

* * *

 _Friday at Green Hill Airport_

"How do I look mom?" Amy asked.

Amy had curled her quills with curlers and was wearing a red sun dress that reached up to her knees, along with flip flops.

It took her whole allowance to buy the outfit.

"Beautiful Rosy!"

"Ahh there you are!" Fiona said as she walked up toward Amy.

"You look great, ready to go?" she asked as Angela clinged onto Amy.

"Let me just say goodbye to my mom really quick," Amy said as Fiona nodded and walked away.

"Rosy don't go, we've never been separated! And I still don't have a good feeling about this!"

Amy hugged her mom and comforted her, "It's only for awhile mom I'll be back! The picking of the tomatoes starts next week in Emerald Hill Zone so promise me you'll pick lots of tomatoes for me!" she asked as Angela nodded, a tear falling from her face.

"May chaos be with you Amy," she said as she kissed her on the forehead.

Amy nodded and walked away slowly waving goodbye to her mom, as her mom waved back.

* * *

 _Paris, France_

Paris was absolutely stunning! The buildings, the structures, it was all new to Amy.

 _Man I sure wish Mom was here, and Sonic too..._

Fiona led her to the grand mansion, where all the models stayed.

After the tour, Fiona told Amy to head into the dressing room and get changed because their clients were to come during the night.

Amy complied but was puzzled at the term 'clients.'

When she walked into the dressing room she was fascinated with how many pretty girls were already there and how fancy the room was.

She walked toward an empty mirror and sat down, the cat next to her turned to her and stated, "Are you new?"

"Yeah, I barely arrived today."

"Well you better hurry up and get ready before the men arrive, I'm sure many of them are going to want you with that body of yours."

"Wait what..." Amy asked as she backed away from the cat.

"Didn't you know? This place is a prostitution business, our clients arrive tonight."

Amy widened her eyes as she ran away from the dressing room.

She HAD to escape.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay with this chapter, I had to study for the DMV written exam.**

 **But oooo what is Amy going to do now?**

 **Stay tuned and thank you all for your reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

 _ **Next Time on Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog...**_

 _She turned her head and noticed a flash of blue waiting to cross the street._

 _"Sonic? OH MY GOSH! SONIC!" Amy said as she tried to call him, "Sonic!" she said as she crossed the street just as the light turned green._

 _Everything from that moment was a flash._

 _The car was coming._

 _It hit her._

 _And now she was on the floor... the last thing she saw, was a crowd of people crowding around her..._


	5. London is the Capital of England

**Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog**

 **Chapter 5: London is the Capital of England**

 **Warning: Many misfortunes up ahead**

 **For those of you wondering yes I am aware Sonic and Amy escalated very quickly but I guarantee you that starting this chapter, everything will change...**

 **Read to find out!**

* * *

Amy ran.

She ran as fast as she could towards Fiona.

"Miss. Fox!" Amy yelled as she ran up to her. "You never told me this was a prostitution house!"

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't!"

"Did you not read the fine print in your portfolio sweety? It stated it clearly, or can you not read?"

Amy was heartbroken.

No... she didn't know how to read.

And now more than ever she wished she did.

"Get the hell back in the dressing room before I send you to the Room 69!"

"Room 69?"

"Yes, it's where we send girls who have been naughty and tie her up with chains. Then we send the ugliest man to go in there and do what he wants with her."

Amy's eyes teared up, "You don't understand! I'm one month pregnant!"

Fiona's eyes widened as she eyed Amy's stomach, "Oh no we can't have that! You can't face the clients tonight I'm afraid, guards! Send this girl to Room 101, ask Dr. Freddy to commence the abortion."

"ABORTION!?" Amy said as she clasped her stomach protectively. "No! I won't allow it!"

"It's what happens to every girl who's in this business."

"You are killing innocent children by force!"

Fiona shrugged carelessly as the guards approached Amy.

"Well come see me when you have finished the abortion, I already have a client booked for you tomorrow," Fiona said as she walked away.

Amy suddenly grew furious and summoned her hammer, knocking out both guards before running away.

Fiona turned and gasped, "Get her!"

Amy ran toward a room, knowing full well the guards were following her.

She hid inside as the guards continued running straight.

She had to protect her child.

Her and Sonic's baby.

She looked around and noticed there was a balcony.

She then turned toward the closet and realized that there were a lot of sheets.

 _Light bulb._

"We can't find her anywhere," a guard told Fiona as Fiona noticed a door slightly opened.

"She's in there, get her."

The guard then pounded the door open, and came into terms with an empty room, with a rope made from bed sheets by the balcony.

Fiona ran to the balcony, "She escaped!"

* * *

Amy ran as fast as she could away from the mansion, relief coming to her the farther she got.

When she couldn't run anymore and realized she was safe, tears started falling down her face.

 _Now how am I supposed to get back to Green Hill?_

Amy craved a hug, someone to be there to be protect her, like Sonic or her mom.

Amy continued walking despite the fact that it was dark and probably past midnight until she arrived at a park.

She saw a bench and realized it would have to do as she laid on it and tried to cover herself with a sheet she had taken from the mansion, her tears slowly drifting her to sleep.

* * *

Sonic and Angela couldn't sleep.

Angela was constantly pacing in her room, waiting for Amadeus to hopefully walk through that door to tell her that Amy was on the phone, and that she was okay.

Her insecurity about that modeling career was at its peak now and Angela was quickly regretting letting Amy go.

Sonic on the other hand couldn't sleep with the haunting thought that something just wasn't right.

Did it have to do with Shadow?

No.

His parents?

No.

Rosy?

...

Yes.

It had to be her.

But she was fine, she was probably sleeping at the moment with her mother.

Right?

* * *

The next morning Amy was awoken by a police officer, who told told her she had to leave the park and pedestrians weren't allowed to sleep on the benches.

At least she thought that's what he said, he was speaking French.

So it was hopeless for Amy to ask him for guidance to London.

So she walked until she landed in front of the Eiffel Tower.

At that point she was tremendously hungry and saw a stand with a woman selling crepes.

She walked toward the woman, "Can you sell me one of those please?" she said as the woman made it and gave it to her.

"That'll be 2 Euros," she said.

"Oh... um... I only have Rings, is that okay?"

"No Euros, no service!" she said as she took the plate back.

"No please! I haven't eaten since yesterday morning and..."

"NEXT!" she called as Amy's eyes filled with tears.

Amy departed from the stand and continued walking away, the smell of food tempting her senses.

 _Hours Later_

Her stomach growled as she grew more tired of walking, and helpless.

Her pregnancy wasn't helping.

She had asked everywhere, and no one would take her rings for a small plate of food.

Tears were streaming down her face.

She arrived in front of an Italian Restaurant and sadly looked at it.

She couldn't anymore.

She collapsed and started to cry.

A purple chameleon looked out the window and noticed Amy on the floor.

He walked out and in an Italian accent asked, "Si sente bene?"

"What?" Amy asked as she looked at him.

"Oh, you speak English, I asked if you were okay?"

"No..." Amy whispered as she wrapped her arms around her.

The chameleon scratched his head and looked at his customers, realizing this girl was making a scene.

"Come with me," he said as he reached out his hand.

Amy took it and he took her to the back of the restaurant.

"What's wrong?" he said as he heard Amy's stomach grumble.

Realizing what could be wrong with her, he excused him self and after a few minutes came back with a plate of spaghetti.

"No..." she said. "I do not have Euros to pay you, only Rings," she said as she held up her rings.

"On the house," the chameleon responded as he tenderly pushed the plate close to her.

Amy couldn't help herself as she ate the spaghetti really quickly.

The chameleon sadly looked at her, he wondered how long she hadn't eaten.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Ros..." she said but stopped herself as she realized that people probably wouldn't understand why she called herself Rosy the Rascal. "Amy Rose," she said as he smiled.

"My name Espio Camaleonte, I am owner of this restaurant! It is very nice to meet you but tell me, where are you from, I don't think you from here because no Euros."

Amy then went along to tell Espio why she was there, Espio widened his eyes at the revelations that she was pregnant and the prostitution house.

He gave her another plate of spaghetti when finding out she was pregnant, now knowing why she was so weak.

Amy refused to take it but he insisted, saying it wasn't healthy for the baby, this caused Amy to take it.

Then Amy went along to tell him about Sonic, the father of her child, and how she was trying to find a way to get to London to see him and tell him that he was going to be a dad.

"London is far, you must take plane there if you want get there quick," he said as Amy's looked at him worriedly.

"Isn't there another way? I don't have the money for a plane!" she exclaimed.

Espio rubbed his chin and told her he'd help her.

"But tomorrow, for today, you can stay the night here, I have spare room I don't use," Espio smiled as Amy looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you very much! I am so in dept with you!"

"No dept. I like helping people," he said as he led her to the room.

When he wished her goodnight, Amy thanked the universe for all the goodness given to her.

And she wished goodnight to Sonic, knowing they will see each other in a few days.

* * *

Somewhere in England Sonic also wished her goodnight, hoping she was okay.

He walked into Shadow's room and noticed him packing.

"Where are you going?" Sonic asked.

"My dad is asking me to take over the corporation for a while, I'll be finishing my studies there, it was nice being your roommate Sonic. Even though you you tried to kill me a few times," he said as he pointed to his eye.

Sonic scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, "Well I have to go to Oxford tomorrow to return a book they didn't have in this school, just to let you know."

"Have fun with that," Shadow said as he zipped up his suitcase.

Sonic nodded and headed back into his room, letting his thoughts be clouded with Amy.

* * *

The next morning Amy got up really early and began washing the dishes of the restaurant, so that she can somewhat pay for the wonderful things Espio has done for her.

Espio wished her good morning and she realized he was carrying a few bags.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Oh I decided to help a little bit. Hey do you mind giving me a job? I can wash dishes, clean bath..."

"No no you don't have time for that! You need to go see tuo amore Sonic, here is plane ticket and some new clothes!" Espio enthusiastically said as Amy's eyes lit up.

"Oh Mr. Camaleonte! Thank you so much!"

"We must go! Plane leaves in 2 hours!" he said as Amy nodded and went to get her things.

 _Charles de Gaulle Airport_

"Okay Amy what did I tell you to remember?"

"That the most popular universities in London are Oxford University and Cambridge University. First I am going to take the metro to Oxford and if I don't find Sonic there I will take the metro to Cambridge," she said as Espio nodded.

"And remember that if you need me call me at the restaurant and I can help you, here take these few Euros to help."

"No Mr. Camaleonte I can't..."

"Miss. Rose, you're going to need them," he said as she smiled, understanding.

"Thank you so much for all that you've done for me, I am going to pay everything to you back I promise!" she said as he nodded.

"Buona fortuna Miss. Rose!" he said as he saluted.

"Buona fortuna!" she said as she walked toward the plane.

* * *

 _Station Square_

Elena walked toward Esquire Fink, who was holding a chair for her.

When they both took a seat he asked, "How are you doing Mrs. The Hedgehog?"

"Alright, I am still mourning over the death of my husband, I am going to miss him for the rest of my life."

"Life continues," he said.

"It does Dr. Fink, my children as well as my grandchildren give me reasons to live. Especially Bernadette and Jules, who have not left my side once."

"When are they coming? I need to talk to Jules about his conclusion report for the chili picking this year?"

"They're coming today actually."

* * *

 _Green Hill Zone_

"Time to go honey, the private jet is ready," Jules said as he walked up to Bernadette.

"Oh I don't know Jules something is giving me uneasiness."

"The pilot already told me that everything was in perfect condition, there's nothing we need to worry about."

"Jules..."

"My love why is it that every time we go on the family plane you get a little uneasy?"

"Yes, yes it must be just nerves, don't listen to me," she giggled as he kissed her, both heading towards the plane.

* * *

 _Station Square_

"Well the reason I called you here Mrs. The Hedgehog is to tell you that the Regulatory Chili Commission wanted to prepare a little something in honor of Maurice."

"Like what?"

"Well all of us decided to name one of our agencies in Apotos Maurice the Hedgehog."

"It'll be an honor Dr. Fink!"

"It's just a little something we decided to do for him," he said as he smiled.

"For my family it'll be a reminder to always maintain the morals and ethics that my husband established."

"I'm sure that's how it's going to be."

* * *

 _London, England_

Amy walked out of the plane and noticed the metros stationed there, following Espio's advice, she climbed onto one and headed toward Oxford University.

Sonic also climbed into a metro, heading towards Oxford to pick up his book.

When Amy walked to the admissions office, she asked if a student named Sonic the Hedgehog attended the school.

The rabbit checked the computer, "No we do not have anyone registered here with that name."

"No?"

"No," she said as Amy sadly left the office.

"Well... we'll have to try Cambridge," she said as she walked out of the office, oblivious to Sonic who was a few meters behind her and looking into his book.

As Amy continued to walk straight she passed by a cross walk that she paid no attention to as she continued walking towards the metro.

Sonic on the other hand did take the cross walk as he headed towards the library.

 _Who would've know that England would be so big? Here I thought that Paris and London were right next to each other._ Amy told herself as she continued to walk towards another cross walk that led to the metro.

Sonic slowly walked to the library.

 _What a strange sensation... Why do I feel like Rosy is here..._

She turned her head and noticed a flash of blue waiting to cross the street.

"Sonic? OH MY GOSH! SONIC!" Amy said as she tried to call him, "Sonic!" she said as she crossed the street just as the light turned green.

Everything from that moment was a flash.

The car was coming.

It hit her.

And now she was on the floor... the last thing she saw, was a crowd of people crowding around her...

"Oh my lord!" a sister from a church said as she kneeled by Amy's side.

There was blood coming from her head.

"Someone call an ambulance quickly!" a police officer said as someone did so.

"What's all the commotion?" Sonic asked himself as he walked toward the crowd of people, suddenly hearing his phone ring.

He stopped and answered his phone, realizing that it was his Uncle Chuck.

"Sonic... you have to come back to Station Square... your parents suffered a plane accident and... have died..."

"WHAT!?" Sonic yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. "You're joking right? PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING? HA HA HA VERY FUNNY UNCLE CHUCK!"

"No Sonic... I wish it was... Shadow went to go pick up your sister before he came here and Manic already arrived here, we're going to go pick him up, we'll see you there."

Sonic hung up the phone and with tears flowing down his cheeks ran to the airport as fast as he could.

It was times like these where he felt blessed to have his speed.

"How did Sonic take the news Charles?" Cocoa asked as Charles hung up the phone.

"HOW DO YOU THINK A SON WHO HAS JUST DISCOVERED THAT HIS PARENTS DIED REACTED COCOA!? HOW!?"

"Well I was just asking! Believe it or not I too am distraught by the news... but better them than us don't you think?"

Charles turned to Cocoa and angrily glared at her.

"How could you even say that? Look I'm not in the mood to fight, let's go pick Manic up," he said as he left the room, Cocoa following.

Back in England the police officer checked Amy's pulse and turned to the sister.

"She's dead."

* * *

 **Yikes... *dodges tomatoes***

 **Sorry, blame the creators of the soap opera! I was equally mad when Gaviota (the character Amy plays) suffered this accident and when Rodrigo (the character Sonic plays) had to discover his parents died AT THE SAME TIME!**

 **Well... what's going to happen now?**

 _ **Next Time on Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog**_

 _Sonic solemnly looked at the casket._

 _Why... why them?_

 _"Who's that?" Sally asked Rouge._

 _"That's Sonic, Shadow's cousin. The poor thing is suffering for the loss of his parents."_

 _"Well I have everything he needs to take him out of that misery," Sally said as she bit her lip and observed him up and down._

 **Review!**


	6. Thoughts are my Prejudice

**Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog**

 **Chapter 6: Thoughts are m** **y Prejudice**

 **No warnings during this chapter, but it's quite the filler :)**

 **Sorry for the late update though, we had family come from another country and I spent time with them. But heads up that I'm leaving to another state for two weeks starting tomorrow so idk if there will be any updates during that time. But I will update once I come back.**

* * *

Sonic was terrorized.

The airplane ride to Station Square felt like a ride to hell.

There was one thing haunting him more than anything, his father's words...

It was about that dream he had the night he couldn't sleep.

 _\- Flashback -_

 _"I don't remember it very much but... I saw my father, then I saw I think a plane? Oh I don't know, but it sure helped me lose sleep," he said as he drank his water. "But what about you, why can't you sleep?"_

 _\- End Flashback -_

Sonic slammed his fist onto the seat handle, _why did I let that slip!? My dad practically foretold the accident!_

Sonic was angry at himself for letting it slip.

He was confused because he didn't know the whole story.

He was in denial because his parents couldn't have truly passed away.

Yeah maybe they'll be okay tomorrow.

Sonic felt drops of water fall onto his shirt and realized he was crying.

 _I lost my grandfather! A man I looked up to tremendously._

 _Now, I lost my parents, my last sources of comfort..._

Sonic felt alone.

* * *

 _London Hospital_

"We have to get her to the emergency room now!" a doctor ordered as many nurses rolled Amy's hospital bed to the operation room.

"What is going to become of her Doctor?" the Sister asked.

"She has serious injuries in her abdomen and her head, we need to give her an operation immediately before it's too late!"

"So she's not..."

"No, thankfully she's still alive, but we must make do with this now!" he said as he departed and ran to the emergency room.

* * *

 _Station Square Memorial_

Elena stared at the caskets with a blank face while Dr. Fink sat next to her.

First, she loses her husband... now... she loses her son and Bernadette, someone who she saw as her daughter.

Many Chili Industrialists attended to pay their condolences to The Hedgehog family.

All turned when they heard a gasp from Manic, who slowly entered the room with Charles and Cocoa behind him.

Manic's legs were shaking as well as his hands as he got near the caskets and laid one hand on both.

Everyone in the room solemnly looked at Manic as he collapsed onto his knees, confirming that it was all true.

He removed his hands from the caskets and covered his face as he began to sob.

Everyone in the room were distracted when they heard two more individuals come into the room.

Shadow had his hand on Sonia's shoulder as she widened her already strained eyes from crying.

"No..." she whispered.

Manic turned to her as he stood up.

"Sonia..." he whispered with a shaky voice as Sonia ran to him and hugged him, both beginning to cry on each other's shoulder.

Shadow walked up to his parents as they saluted one another and continued to sadly look at the pair.

Shadow could tell Charles was trying to hold back tears and began rubbing his back slowly.

Shadow always liked his Uncle Jules and Aunt Bernadette... it may be hard to express it but he was going to miss them.

Rouge then came into the room and saw Shadow and walked up to salute everyone and pay her condolences.

It was at that point that a certain blue hedgehog came into the room.

The room quieted and everyone became dead silent, even Sonia and Manic stopped crying as they noticed Sonic walk in.

The only thing audible was the sound of Sonic's footsteps approaching the caskets, fear was written on his face and his eyes were bloodshot from crying in the plane.

Sonic looked into the casket and bowed his head when realization hit him.

He then turned to look at his little brother and sister, who were staring at him with longing eyes.

An overwhelming sense of responsibility suddenly hit Sonic as he approached his siblings and stretched out his arms, both his siblings swiftly taking the invitation and began sobbing into his arms.

Sonic quietly let the tears fall from his eyes as Sonia screamed, "Why them!? It's not fair!"

Sonic laid a kiss on Sonia's head in hopes of calming her down, feeling their tenseness relax as he rubbed both their backs and told them, "It's going to be okay. I'm here now."

As Sonic said those words he decided to swear upon his life that not only was he going to take over the Grounds one day like he promised Maurice, but he was also going to protect Manic and Sonia with everything he had and he was not going to let anything happen to them. They were his last sources of family, and he was not going to lose them like he had lost his parents and his grandfather.

Sonic was going to replace the pain he had induced from the loss of his parents with determination to protect his siblings.

Eventually, Sonic managed to calm them down and wiped off the tears from both their eyes.

"Go with Grandma," he whispered to them as they nodded and headed towards Elena to sit with her, Elena eagerly taking both her grandchildren with her arms open.

"Sonic is taking this tremendously well," Charles commended.

"Ugh, I'm glad, I had enough with the other two's yappering," Cocoa said as Charles once again glared at her.

"I don't think Sonic is returning to London though," Shadow pointed out.

Cocoa gasped, "So he's just going to abandon his studies right before finishing?"

"Believe it or not he can actually finish school from here, he just needs to fill in the right papers," Shadow responded.

"You're doing that too aren't you Shadow?"

"Yeah, so that I can take over the Corporation."

"Now wait just a minute Shadow," Charles said. "You aren't taking it over, you're just substituting me for awhile."

"Why don't you just let me take over old man I'm pretty much already done with schooling?"

"You're not properly experienced yet Shadow."

"Oh Chuck why don't you just trust your son for once?" Cocoa rebutted.

"I'm sorry Chuck but I agree with Cocoa, I think Shadow is ready," Rouge said as she motioned to Shadow.

"We'll have to see, this isn't the time to talk about that, back to Sonic, it's actually best if he stays, we need SOMEONE to be supervising the Grounds," Charles responded.

"So you trust Sonic with the Grounds but not me with the Corporation?" Shadow argued.

"We don't have a choice Shadow, if Jules was still here Sonic wouldn't even be going near the factories. But Sonic is going to have to unfortunately step up early."

Shadow decided it was pointless to argue and crossed his arms.

A brown chipmunk then stepped into the room and headed towards Rouge.

"I'm here, I am so sorry for your losses!"

"Sally Acorn! It's so nice of you to show up!" Cocoa greeted as she and Rouge greeted her.

"Hello Charles," Sally said as she hugged Charles and then hugged Shadow.

Sonic solemnly looked at the casket.

 _Why... why them?_

"Who's that?" Sally asked Rouge.

"That's Sonic, Shadow's cousin. The poor thing is suffering for the loss of his parents."

"Well I have everything he needs to take him out of that misery," Sally said as she bit her lip and observed him up and down.

"Sally!"

"What? He is SO handsome!" Sally whispered. "Was he the only child?"

"No, his younger siblings are over there with Elena," Rouge said as she pointed to Manic and Sonia, who had their heads laid on Elena's shoulders while staring at Sonic.

"Rouge you have to help me find a way to talk to him! As my best friend it is your duty!" Sally said as Rouge smiled, "I've got you don't worry as a matter of fact I already have an idea."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to convince Shadow to make Sonic his best man for the wedding and you're going to be my maid of honor, how does that sound?" Rouge said as she winked at Sally.

"Sounds like a plan," Sally responded as she shook Rouge's hand.

* * *

 _London Hospital_

"How is she Doctor?" the Sister asked as the Doctor smiled at her.

"The operation was a success! But for now she is in coma and all we have to do now is wait for her to wake up... but there is some bad news..."

"What is it Doctor?"

"We have discovered that this girl was pregnant... and she unfortunately lost her child in the impact."

"Oh lord Chaos how unfortunate!"

"Yes yes, are you related to her?"

"No I was simply there during the accident, I have no communication of anyone she may know."

"Hmm. Then we'll have to wait until she wakes up for her to tell us, you can go inside now if you want."

"Thank you Doctor," the Sister said as the doctor left.

* * *

 _One Month Later (Green Hill Zone)_

"Amadeus!" Angela called as she held her suitcase and walked up to Amadeus who happily greeted her.

"Hello Angela, how was the tomato picking?"

"Great, but slow, how are things here?"

"Well I hate to say this but I don't have any good news. Jules and Bernadette the Hedgehog unfortunately suffered a plane accident."

Angela gasped, "My goodness! How are they?"

"They... unfortunately didn't survive," Amadeus sadly stated causing Angela to bow her head down in respect.

"Well, I came here to see if you've gotten a call or a letter from Rosy?"

"Unfortunately I haven't."

"That's odd... she promised she'd write to me..."

"I'm sure she's fine. Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"I would but I can't, I need to ask around town to see if anyone has heard anything about her. I'll see you later Amadeus!" she said as she began walking away.

"Goodbye! Man... what could have happened to Rosy the Rascal..."

* * *

 _Station Square Resort_

"Can you believe it Shadow?" Rouge said as she and Shadow sat in a table on a balcony. "In two weeks you and I will be Mr. and Mrs. The Hedgehog!"

"You better believe it!"

"Shadow, who's going to be your best man?"

"I was thinking Sonic actually," he responded.

"Perfect! I was going to make Sally my maid of honor oh this is going to be perfect!"

"Rouge... what are you plotting?"

"Well, let's just say Sally has grown interest to a certain blue hedgehog."

"Tell your little friend that if she's planning to seduce Sonic forget it, it's not going to happen."

"I don't know Shadow maybe Sally can be the one to reach his sexual desires," Rouge responded.

"No I don't mean because of that. Sonic has found someone already."

Rouge stopped drinking her wine and turned to him confusedly.

"But I thought you said..."

"Apparently he's in love with this girl he met a little after my grandfather died and they were planning to get married when Sonic came back from London but now that he's back... I honestly don't know what's going to happen."

"Shadow! Do you realize what this means? The fortune!"

"Do you not think I haven't bloody realized that already!" Shadow responded as Rouge got up and went to go caress his chest fur.

"Then what are we doing here just sitting around," she said seductively. "Let's get busy..." she whispered as Shadow smiled and let her lead him into their room.

* * *

 _The Hedgehog Home (Station Square)_

"All the paperwork is now complete," Vector said as he walked into the living room, followed by Elena, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic. "From now on Sonic the Hedgehog will be the one in charge of taking care of Maurice's Grounds, congratulations Sonic!"

Manic clapped loudly as Sonia hugged Sonic.

"I'm sure you're going to do a great job Sonic!" Elena complimented.

"Thanks Grandma, I promise that I'm going to take care of it with my life!"

"That's good, because the kind of life Manic and I live is now in your hands, no pressure though." Sonia said as she ruffled Sonic's quills.

"What are you going to do now Manic and Sonia?" Elena asked.

"I'm going back to England, that way, I can at least pretend my parents are alive..."

"My school is transferring me to Mobotropolis, I've moved on to the next level in my career!"

"Congrats Manic!" Sonic said.

"Yeah I was excited about coming back and telling mom and dad... but..."

"I'm sure they're proud of you, no matter where they are," said Elena.

"And you Sonic?" asked Elena.

"I'm staying here for awhile with you Grandma, but after Shadow's and Rouge's marriage I'm heading back to Green Hill, I need to be there before March."

"What's happening in March?" Sonia asked.

"Well um.." Sonic nervously said as Manic looked at him suspiciously. "I just need to be there for when the chili pickers arrive, y'know how much Grandpa liked going."

"Ugh yes, who could forget," Elena said causing the three to laugh.

Manic turned to Sonic and gave him a look that said, _you and I need to talk._

Sonic nodded as he and Manic walked to the hallway.

"Who is she?" Manic automatically asked when Sonic waited for him to talk.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh c'mon Sonic! All the chili pickers were talking about your relationship with Rosy the Rascal before I went back to France so don't deny it!"

"YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?"

"Yes you idiot. I just never got the chance to tell you."

"Does anyone else in the family know?"

"I think Knuckles told me something about my parents and Grandma knowing, but all three of them thought it was just a phase. So... tell me everything bro!"

"They knew!? Man no one can keep secrets these days. I had already told Shadow too..."

"Good job Sonic the Hedgehog, now Shadow's ENTIRE side of the family is going to find out and boy are they going to get the heart attack!"

"Why? It doesn't affect them."

"Sonic, what did Grandpa's will say?"

Sonic confusedly looked at Manic until he widened his eyes.

"No wonder Shadow went all Frankenstein when I told him! I had forgotten completely about the will!"

Manic face palmed, why oh why was his brother like this.

"I'm starting to lose hope on your ability to take care of Sonia and I," Manic joked as Sonic playfully punched him in the arm.

"But tell me Sonic! Or do you not trust me?" Manic said as he pouted.

"Of course I do little bro, okay so it all started..."

* * *

 _London Hospital_

The Sister spent everyday next to Amy, hoping that she'd one day wake up.

She would constantly spend her time whispering to her, hoping that she'd be able to listen to her.

"Amy..." she whispered. "I know that's your name. It says so on your passport. You need to wake up so that you can tell me if there's any relative you may have. Your parents? Your husband..." she finished as she squeezed Amy's hand, noticing that Amy was slowly waking up.

"Where am I..." she muttered.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake! Let me introduce myself, my name is Sister Vanilla, you must be Amy Rose!"

"Sister Vanilla? Amy? Why am I here? Where am I?" Amy weakly responded.

"Yes, and you were struck in a car accident while crossing the street, you are in a hospital right now and you've been in coma for one month."

"One month!?" Amy weakly exclaimed suddenly remembering what happened.

 _\- Flashback -_

 _She turned her head and noticed a flash of blue waiting to cross the street._

 _"Sonic? OH MY GOSH! SONIC!" Amy said as she tried to call him, "Sonic!" she said as she crossed the street just as the light turned green._

 _Everything from that moment was a flash._

 _The car was coming._

 _It hit her._

 _And now she was on the floor... the last thing she saw, was a crowd of people crowding around her..._

 _\- End Flashback -_

"Sonic..." Amy muttered. "Sonic! Our baby!"

Suddenly Amy widened her eyes and looked at Sister Vanilla.

"What happened to my baby!?"

"I'm so sorry Amy..." Vanilla responded. "The child... didn't make it..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amy screamed as she sat up, Vanilla cradling her into her arms.

 _Why... why..._

* * *

 _Green Hill Zone_

Angela walked up to the photography studio and knocked on the door many times.

A purple walrus approached her and said, "The man that used to work there booked it after sending his set of girls to Europe."

"What?" Angela asked.

"You are such a horrible mother. How dare you put your daughter in such a predicament!"

"Hold on just a sec! My daughter went to Europe to become a model!"

"So THAT'S what he told you?!" the walrus explained as she laughed. "That photographer Dave is nothing but a scumbag, he sends girls over to Europe to prostitute themselves! Your daughter must be hoeing around as we speak!"

Angela slapped the walrus. "My daughter is not a whore!"

The purple walrus headed toward a stranger, "Here hold my baby. WELL SORRY TO BREAK IT TO YOU BUT IT'S TRUE, YOUR DAUGHTER IS A HOEING BI..."

Angela didn't give her the opportunity to finish as she pounced on her and both began fighting on the ground.

The police officers then came to separate them.

"Both of you are under arrest! Come with me to the police office!" one of them said as they were both dragged to the police station.

* * *

 _Station Square_

"Where are you taking me Shadow?" Sonic asked suspiciously.

"Rouge and I need to discuss serious business with you since you're my best man."

"Just us three right?" Sonic asked as he tapped his foot suspiciously.

"That... and Rouge's maid of honor," Shadow responded.

"Nope. Not going." Sonic said as he tried walking back into the house, only to have it closed by Shadow.

"I promise there won't be any monkey business Sonic! Now get in the car!" Shadow said as he pointed to his car, where Rouge was waiting inside along with one more person.

"Hey Blue Boy," Rouge said as she and Sonic hugged.

"Hey Rouge," Sonic responded as he noticed a brown chipmunk step out of the car.

"Hello Sonic, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Sally Acorn, the daughter of Maximillian and Alicia Acorn," she said as he shook his hands, admiring his emerald eyes.

Sonic on the other hand felt nothing but friendliness toward the chipmunk and shook her hand back, "Sonic the Hedgehog. Son of the late Bernadette and Jules the Hedgehog, say, aren't you guys the owners of Knothole Outlet?"

"Yes we are actually! Do you shop there?" she said as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Sonic, noticing this, internally rolled his eyes.

"Nope, but I'm sure my Grandma would." Sonic said as he got into the car.

Shadow rolled his eyes at his insolence.

Sonic always had to have a smart mouth will all the new girls he meets, he wondered what the picker saw in him.

Sally stood there, extremely shocked at what just had been said, but soon snapped out of it and sat next to Sonic in the car.

"Sonic doesn't like it when girls flirt with him when barely meeting him, Shadow says he gets very snappy with his comments." Rouge whispered into Sally's ear.

Sally nodded in understanding, realizing that if she was going to try to get at Sonic, she had to be less direct.

"I call aux cord!" Sonic exclaimed as he snatched the aux from Shadow and put it into his phone.

"You idiot give that back!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Heck no! No one's over here tryna listen to death metal music."

"For your information you Grumphog that music is exquisite art!"

"I love you Shadow but even I have to recognize that you have a horrible taste in music!" Rouge argued, receiving a monotonous glare from Shadow.

"Which one do you guys think I should choose? "His World" or "Dreams of an Absolution?'"

"Ugh, Dreams of an Absolution reminds me of Silver, pass." Shadow responded.

"I like His World," Sally responded.

"Really?" Sonic asked. "Me too," he said as he clicked on the song, not making eye contact with her.

 _He is so complicated! This is going to be harder than I thought._

Sally decided to start a conversation in attempts of getting closer to him.

"So Sonic... I heard you're taking over the Grounds, are you excited?"

Now this is a topic Sonic liked talking about.

"Yes! I promised my Dad and my Grandfather I'd take it over some day, and I'm keeping that promise. I'm planning to be back there by March."

"March? Why March?"

"Personal reasons."

"Oh..."

When the four of them got to the restaurant, Rouge went along to talk about the wedding plans.

"Shadow and I are going to have our honeymoon in Shamar, hopefully Adabat too."

"Unfortunately not Adabat because I need to come back and take care of the Corporation."

"Speaking of the Corporation, I need to talk to your Dad about the incoming Spring Chili Picking season," Sonic told Shadow who scolded him to wait until they were both alone to talk about business.

"We're gonna make a great team, just wait for it!" Shadow said.

"Ugh you guys are gonna talk about business now? Boring. Sally come with me to the restroom yeah?" Rouge asked as she stood up, Sally following her.

Sonic waited until they were gone to face Shadow.

"What's up with the chick?"

"She likes you Sonic, give her a chance, she's trying to befriend you."

"Obviously. Look I didn't come here to be set up with anyone you know I have Rosy!"

"I'm not saying you should date Sally I'm saying that you should give her a chance to be your friend that's it!" Shadow said as Sonic pouted.

...

"Oh my gosh he is so cute!" Sally exclaimed as she and Rouge both fixed their make up.

"Sure is, only bad thing about him is his problem."

"What problem?"

"Sonic has issues being with another woman if you know what I mean."

"He's gay!?"

"No no, he just hasn't found someone who has sparked that fire." Rouge said, remembering the girl from Green Hill Shadow told her about but shaking the thought away.

"I bet that I can," Sally turned to Rouge as Rouge smiled at her.

* * *

 _London Hospital (Next Day)_

After many hours of anguish and tears, Amy finally accepted the death of her child.

Sister Vanilla was very nice and intently listened to Amy as she told her everything about her life before and since she got to Europe.

Sister Vanilla enjoyed listening to her and decided to figure out if Sonic was indeed enrolled in Cambridge University.

"Does he go there sister?"

"Yes, but he recently changed his plans and decided to do online schooling from home."

"So you think he may be in Green Hill?"

"Yes, it's probable."

"Good, I don't want him to see me like this, and I especially don't want him to marry me because of pity."

"Don't worry Amy, I know you'll persevere! Tu eres muy valiente!"

"What did you say?"

"I said you are a brave woman in spanish," Vanilla said as she got an idea.

"I have an idea! We are going to turn this experience into a beneficial and positive one! I am going to teach you how to read and how to speak different languages such as Spanish, French, and a bit of German!"

"That sounds like a great idea, I love to learn, especially since I'm a quick learner!"

"Then let's get you started Amy!"

* * *

 **Again, sorry for the late update :\**

 **Also, remember that I hate being mean to Sally but I have to for the sake of the story, no one fits the role better than she does.**

 **I could have used Fiona, but I felt like she'd be a better fit for the role I already gave her and I just cannot imagine Sally being a prostitution trafficker.**

 **With that said don't expect an update until I come back from my trip unless I happen to have a computer I can access.**

 ** _Next Time on Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog..._**

 _"I just want to get one thing straight Sally..." Sonic seriously said as he stared into Sally's eyes._

 _"What is it?"_

" _I'll agree to marry you. But we cannot consume our love, because I don't love you. You know I love someone else."_

 _Sally smiled, oh yes, it shouldn't be too hard to address Sonic's sexual desires... right?_

 **Review guys!**


	7. An Unfortunate Proposal

**Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog**

 **Chapter 7: An Unfortunate Proposal**

 **My trip was amazing! Thank you so much for your patience! So during my trip I went back and watched the soap opera and I realized how much you guys are going to LOVE Manic in this fanfiction. You'll see why ;) There are going to be so many times where you all applaud Manic and be like "Hell yeah you go Glen Coco!"**

 **Manic plays the role of 'Daniella' in Destilando Amor. Yes I know it's a female role but I twisted it around in Manic's favor. He was just PERFECT for the role! I'm going to enjoy writing him :)**

* * *

Vanilla was impressed with Amy.

When the hospital cleared Amy, Vanilla took her under her week and nursed her as well as taught her. She was a fast learner!

No, really! It's only been a week and Amy had already learned Spanish fluently and had learned how to read at a high school level. Soon, she'd be a fluent reader and writer and would learn the other languages in no time.

Amy had asked Vanilla to write her mother a letter, hoping Angela wasn't too worried.

The doctor had told Amy that it would take her another few months to recover, maximum six months.

Amy was relieved to know that she'd recover by March, she didn't want Sonic to see her like this.

There were still nights where she would cry for her lost child, Vanilla was luckily there to get her through it. Yes, Vanilla was a lot like Angela when it came to nursing her. She saw Vanilla as her second mother.

"So I assume since you are a Sister you don't have children?" Amy asked one day, noticing Vanilla's expression grow somber.

"Actually, I'm not really a Sister. I teach at a private religious school and people assume that I'm a Sister and I choose not to correct them. I do have a daughter and she is my greatest joy, unfortunately I don't see her very often because she works at a Corporation at Station Square, her name is Cream."

"How old is she?" Amy asked.

"Like two years younger than you, you two would get along so well," Vanilla smiled as she prepared Amy's tea.

Amy smiled, maybe one day she will meet Cream.

"So when are you and that Sonic boy getting married?"

"March 21st! Oh I am so excited!"

"Don't you think it would be wise to write to Sonic and tell him you're here?"

"No! I don't want Sonic to worry, and I definitely don't want him to feel pity or anything like that. I'll tell him about everything when I get home."

Vanilla smiled as she set the tea on Amy's table.

"Well I wish you two the absolute best! I am going to go bring a French workbook from my study for you to practice, I'll be right back!"

As Vanilla left, Amy looked at her legs, she's been bedridden since the accident and hasn't walked because she's been afraid of figuring out whether her legs immobilized or not.

Amy swung her legs to the bedside and slowly touched the floor with her right leg. Once she got a good grip with the floor she did the same with the left leg. She then lifted herself up slowly, tumbling down a bit as she attempted.

Her legs shivered as she struggled to stand straight up. When she finally positioned herself, her eyes got teary.

"Vanilla!" she exclaimed in joy as Vanilla quickly stepped into the room with the workbook.

"Amy! You are standing!" she said as she looked into a smiling and teary eyed Amy's eyes.

Amy then slowly lifted her right foot and took a step forwards, then doing the same thing with her left leg.

After taking a step she stumbled and Vanilla quickly grabbed onto her.

"A miracle!" exclaimed Vanilla. "This is a miracle!"

Amy smiled and nodded as they both excitedly cried in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Green Hill Zone**

"So are these the two individuals who you said kidnapped your daughter?" a police officer asked as he held up drawn portraits of Dave the Intern and Fiona Fox.

"Yes! It's them!" Angela exclaimed as she clung onto the bars of her temporary cell.

After her fight with Lady Walrus, both were put into a temporary cell while the situation cleared up.

Angela had told the officers about what had happened to Amy.

"These two are wanted around the entire world for sex trafficking, your daughter never should have agreed to this quote on quote modeling job," said the officer as he set the portraits down.

"Please help me find her! I'm so worried!" Angela said with tears in her eyes, she knew there wasn't something right about those two, she knew it!

"We will do everything we can, but we don't guarantee to accomplish much since it seems that Dave and Fiona left this country," the officer said as he opened the cell and let Angela out.

"Message for Angela Rose! It's from Rosy!" Amadeus exclaimed as he ran into the police office, holding a letter.

"ROSY!?" Angela exclaimed as she snatched the letter and opened it.

"I have to go back and prepare things, goodbye Angela!" Amadeus said as he left.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _I am so sorry for not writing sooner. Europe has not been treating me well and I'll explain what I mean into detail when I see you. The modeling job ended up being a home for prostitutes. Do not worry though! I escaped before they could make me do anything. I then ran into a nice man named Espio who took me under his wing and helped me get to London the Capital of England to find my love, Sonic. Thankfully, I did see him, but he didn't see me. Just as I was going to talk to him, I crossed the street without paying attention and I was hit by a vehicle. I am okay though! But… my baby isn't… I'm afraid you will no longer be a Grandmother. I am currently staying with a wonderful woman named Vanilla who is nursing me back to health. I will be back to Green Hill very soon. Do not worry about me I am okay! I will continue writing you letters more frequently from now on. I was told that Sonic went back to our country, if you see him, don't tell him what happened. I cannot bear him worrying about me._

 _With Love,_

 _Rosy the Rascal_

Angela stared off into nothingness as she processed what she had just read.

Rosy was okay… but… she lost her child… my grandbaby…

* * *

 **The Hedgehog Chili Industries Corporation**

"You want me to what?" Shadow angrily asked as Charles glared him right in the eye.

"You heard me, I've made you the manager of the Corporation."

"Old man. That's the second highest position in the Corporation."

"Yes?" Charles asked as he looked at Shadow's indignant look.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog. Why can't you just trust me to be the Director of the Corporation altogether!"

"Because you are not properly experienced yet, if you want something, you have to work for it! That's how my father won all of this, through hard work. Nothing was handed to him. Be grateful that I didn't give you a small position like a receptionist. Because I could have easily done that and forced you to work yourself up," Charles affirmed as he got up and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Who's gonna be the Director then? If you want to pull the Maurice the Hedgehog card I would like to kindly remind you that Grandpa also specifically stated that ONLY a The Hedgehog family member can take over the Corporation!"

"I know that Shadow."

"So who's gonna be the Director? Sonic? Oh wait! Sonic has to worry about The Grounds and its operations. Maybe we should give the position to Manic! Yeah! I'm sure the Corporation will be in good hands if he takes over!"

"Enough sarcasm Shadow! I will be taking over! I am going to be temporarily leaving Mobotropolis. Within that time I want you to prove to me that you are worthy of being the Director. Your first order of business is going to be visiting The Grounds and working with Sonic to plan the upcoming chili picking season."

Shadow scoffed indignantly as the door knocked. His father was sitting behind the Director's desk as Shadow sat across from him with his arms crossed.

"Come in!" called Charles as the door opened, revealing a young purple cat.

"Sir, Dr. Pickle from Pickle's Chili Incorporated is on the phone, he was asking for confirmation to your attendance to the Regulatory Chili Commission's event," she said as she walked in with paperwork. "The Marketing Department also needs approval for the operation you talked to them about last week," she said as she set the paperwork down.

Shadow smiled hungrily as he lustfully eyed the cat.

"Thank you Blaze, tell Pickle that I will be attending with a plus one, my son will be coming with me," Charles said as he motioned to Shadow and signed the papers.

Blaze turned to Shadow and blushed as he smirked at her.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, temporary manager and future Director of the Corporation," he said as he stood up and stretched out his hand, seeing his father shake his head while signing from the corner of his eye.

Blaze took it and shook it, smiling shyly.

"Blaze the Cat, I'm Mr. The Hedgehog's secretary," she said.

"A very efficient one too," Charles said as he stood up. "Here are the documents."

Blaze took them and excused herself as she left the room.

Shadow eyed her as she walked out of the room.

As he turned back around he realized that Charles was frowning at him.

"What?"

"You're engaged Shadow."

"So? She's a beautiful young lady that's all, it's not like I'm going to try dating her," Shadow argued, followed by Charles shaking his head.

* * *

Rouge loved being a wing woman.

She was constantly making dates between her, Shadow, Sally and Sonic in hopes of bringing Sonic and Sally closer together.

Sally had become absolutely entranced by Sonic by the time the wedding came.

Sonic had warmed up to her too, she wasn't shallow like he had originally portrayed her. But he still nevertheless saw her as a friend.

Rosy the Rascal still clouded his mind 24/7. He craved to go to Green Hill to see her, but he knew she was probably in a different city doing a different picking.

The closest he felt coming to her was when he first found out his parents had passed.

Her voice sounded… so real…

"Sonic, are you okay?" Manic asked as Sonic shook away from his trance.

He turned to look at Shadow and Rouge, the newly wedded couple who were dancing to a speedy tune.

"I was thinking about Rosy again."

"You'll see her soon enough bro I promise, for now enjoy the party," Manic reassured. "It looks like Rouge is about to throw the bouquet of flowers!"

Rouge stood on a chair and had a bouquet of flowers in her hand, the announcer had asked all single ladies to pile up behind her.

"Why don't you want to go Sonia?" Elena asked, trying to convince Sonia to participate.

"I don't like the idea of marriage right now Grandma that's why. I'm still sour over what happened between Knuckles and I."

Elena nodded in understanding as Rouge threw the bouquet and Sally caught them.

Rouge cheered in joy as Sally waved the bouquet around.

Sonic and Manic then participated in Shadow's throwing. Sonic was the one to catch it.

Shadow, Rouge, Sonic and Sally then met up and the wedded couple congratulated the two for catching it.

"Can't wait to be invited to your wedding, you two are going to be a beautiful newly wedded couple isn't that right Sonic?" Shadow asked as Sonic widened his eyes and glared angrily at Shadow.

"Sonic! You never told me you wanted to get married to me!" Sally exclaimed excitedly.

"Well I… I'm sorry Sally, Shadow should know that he shouldn't be pulling such cruel jokes," Sonic said as he pulled Shadow to the side, leaving a confused Sally and a puzzled Rouge behind.

"What the hell Shadow!?" Sonic exclaimed.

"What?"

"I do not want to marry Sally! I already told you I'm not interested! I have Rosy!"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "You are such a fool! Sally is hot and rich, your chili picker is taking advanta…"

"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET… punched in the face like last time I highly suggest you shut up!" Sonic said as Shadow backed up and put his hands up.

"Just trying to help Sonic."

"Don't."

"What's up with Sonic? Does he hate me?" Sally asked Rouge.

"No he's probably being platonic with you because of the chili picker."

"The chili picker?"

"Apparently he found some girl not too long ago that he's planning to marry, worst part of it all is that it's a chili picker. Pretty sure it'll only be a phase though."

Sally widened her eyes and looked at Sonic, finally understanding why he was so neutral with her.

The rest of the party went smoothly and Sally gave Sonic his distance, not that she was happy about it.

She really wanted to get closer to Sonic, she just didn't know how.

* * *

 **Green Hill Zone (One Week Later)**

"Sonic it's so great to see you!" Tails exclaimed as Sonic walked in The Hedgehog home.

"Great to see you too Tails, how is everyone doing?" Sonic asked as Amadeus walked in.

"Great, I hope you don't mind Sonic but we hired a new maid. Her name is Cosmo," Amadeus said as he motioned to Cosmo, who waved at Sonic.

"I don't mind, great to have you here Cosmo."

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. The Hedgehog."

"Oh no call me Sonic, only my Grandfather can be called Mr. The Hedgehog," Sonic said as he chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"As you wish, may I be excused?" Cosmo asked.

"You may."

"Is that my best friend I see?" Knuckles exclaimed as Sonic turned.

"Knuckles! How have you been!?" Sonic said as they did a handshake.

"I've been better."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shadow asked as he walked in with his suitcase.

"Shadow! You too!?" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Temporarily, the old man's making me do business here."

"Sonic, can I talk to you? It's urgent." Amadeus whispered as Sonic nodded and they both walked to the study room.

"What's this about?"

"Rosy."

"Isn't she at another picking right now?"

"No Sonic. I have no clue where she is… and neither did her mother."

Sonic widened his eyes.

"What do you mean? Explain yourself!"

"So from what I know Angela told me to look out for any potential letters that Rosy could be sending her. Angela was worried because she experienced months without receiving a single one. She recently got one though, so I'm assuming Rosy is okay. The point here is that Rosy is not with her mother and she hasn't been picking since the chili picking season that just passed."

"That's strange, I wonder where she could be… I'm assuming she's not too far away though since I'm pretty sure her salary isn't enough for a plane ticket," Sonic said pensively. "But… she told me she was going to be picking until I came back from Europe."

"And that's what's so strange about all this. I thought she'd be with her mother since they are inseparable."

"Why didn't you ask Angela where she was?"

"I didn't think it important at the time, and we can't ask her anymore since she left just a few days ago to the apple picking in Sunset Hill."

"Damn…" Sonic pondered as he bit his lip. "When was the last time you saw Rosy?"

"Hmm…" Amadeus thought. "Hey you know what, I remember this light blue nutria came to visit her and offer her some job or something but I didn't really hear what it was about. This is a small town, maybe we can go find him and ask him if he knows anything."

"It's worth a shot…" Sonic said as he gathered his things and asked Amadeus to lead the way.

* * *

"Have you met anyone during your time here?" Shadow asked as he and Knuckles walked around town.

"Well…" Knuckles said as he stopped and heard screams.

"What's that?" Knuckles asked as he ran towards the source, Shadow slowly following him.

Knuckles ran until he saw a small ranch with a tiny cabin and a few horses. He noticed an orange echidna sniffing as she broomed and another older orange echidna sitting on the porch with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"And the next time you disobey me I'm using the belt! Stop crying!" he yelled as the girl flinched and continued brooming, trying to stop her sniffing.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Knuckles shouted as Shadow face palmed.

"Knuckles, mind your own business mind your own…" Shadow whispered but was cut off by Knuckles approaching the echidna. "Business…"

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" the older echidna asked, clearly drunk.

"Knuckles the Echidna. You?"

"I'm Pachacamac the Echidna, this is my daughter Tikal. You see this is all a misunderstanding, Tikal was disobeying and as a parent I had to put her in her place. Isn't that right Tikal?"

Tikal flinched as she nodded, hoping to not anger her father.

"See?"

"Well I do agree that parents have to educate their children, but don't cross the line, or you'll be sorry!" Knuckles said as he made his hands into fists.

"You have my word," Pachacamac said as he crossed his heart and Knuckles relaxed his hands.

"Let's go Knuckles," Shadow said as Knuckles nodded and both departed the ranch, oblivious to Pachacamac throwing Tikal to the ground for screaming and lashing her with the belt.

* * *

"It's no use Sonic," Tails said, "We've asked everywhere for that nutria and no one knows who we're talking about."

"Which makes things even more suspicious," Amadeus said as Sonic nodded.

"The more people confirm that nutria was never here the more worried I become for Rosy, I hope she really is okay."

"Are you looking for Rosy the Rascal?"

Sonic turned as Lady Walrus approached them.

"Yes! Have you seen her?"

"No but I know where she went."

"Where!? I need to know!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I'll tell you but you won't be too happy," she said as she walked toward the abandoned studio causing the three animals to look at one another in worry.

"Rosy the Rascal was last seen at this studio. She was supposedly here for a modeling job but we all know that was just a lie she invented. She even lied to her own poor mother. That nutria you are all looking for is a sex trafficker and Rosy signed herself up for prostitution."

"WHAT!?" Sonic said as he launched himself to the walrus, only to be held back by Amadeus and Tails.

"Don't attack me I'm just telling you the truth! See for yourself!" she said as she opened the door, revealing many photos of Amy posing lying around.

Sonic widened his eyes as he picked up a photo of Amy displaying a serious yet sexy look. It was a headshot so he was only able to see her shoulders, which were nude.

Little did he know that she actually was wearing clothes.

"Rosy took nude photos for that nutria and then he took her overseas to another country to prostitute herself," the walrus said.

"That doesn't sound like something Rosy would do!" Tails exclaimed.

"It's true, ask anyone. Her mother was just here a week ago and when I told her the kind of business her daughter was into she went all wrestler on me. That poor woman is so naive. The police recently hung up wanted posters of the two sex traffickers that were here," she said as she handed Sonic the Wanted poster displaying a light blue nutria and a female fox.

"Yes that's him! That's the guy that visited Rosy!" exclaimed Amadeus.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Sonic yelled.

"Beats me, he escaped a little after Amy was taken overseas with that fox."

Sonic's heart skipped a beat.

It can't be…

No. Rosy wasn't like this, it couldn't be true!

"Rumor has it that Rosy has always been the kind of girl to wrap men around her finger for her enjoyment and pleasure. They say she's been with so many men it's possible that she has contracted a disease."

Sonic banged his fist on the wall and ran out of the studio, Amadeus and Tails calling after him.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Lady Walrus.

* * *

 **London, England (Weeks Later)**

Amy was proud of herself.

In such a short amount of time she had learned so much and now she was walking around the room with ease.

Vanilla found her speedy recovery astonishing as well as her intelligence.

"Soon you will be able to go back to Green Hill!" Vanilla exclaimed.

"Yup! Right before the chili picking season!"

"I am going to miss you Amy, you were such great company and a great student. You remind me so much of my daughter!"

Amy smiled, honored with being seen as so by Vanilla.

"I'm going to miss you too, but I won't lie, I do miss my mom and Sonic. Sonic… I cannot wait to see him again."

* * *

 **Green Hill Zone**

Empty bottles thrown everywhere.

The room smelled of nothing but alcohol.

In the middle of it all… a blue hedgehog lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

He refused to talk.

He refused to eat.

He refused to work.

He could only think of one thing…

Rosy…

Why… why did she lie to me… was it for my money?

She said she had never done IT before… why did she lie…

Sonic pounded the floor.

Oh how could I have been so stupid!?

I gave her the one thing about me that was still pure.

He could still remember his conversation with Shadow the night he found out where she had gone.

\- _Flashback -_

 _Shadow knocked on the door and stepped into Sonic's room._

 _"Amadeus and Tails told me what happened," Shadow said as he approached Sonic, who was sitting in a corner, staring off at the wall._

 _"Go ahead. Tell me that you told me so. I know that's why you're here," Sonic said darkly._

 _"No I won't tell you that, no matter how true it is. But it's okay Sonic, it's not like you gave her any money or anything."_

 _"No I didn't… but I did give her something more important than that…"_

 _Shadow looked at Sonic confusedly._

 _"Like what?"_

 _Sonic roughly shut his eyes, remembering Lady Walrus' words of Amy only wrapping men around her finger for pleasure._

 _Tears were on the verge of falling._

 _"You didn't…" Shadow said as he widened his eyes. "You… you GAVE HER YOUR VIRGINITY!?"_

 _Sonic then put his hands to his face, letting the tears fall._

 _"I thought she was the one Shadow!"_

 _Shadow closed his eyes and shook his head, shocked at this revelation._

 _"Sonic… I know I'm not one to talk but… you told me yourself that you were going to save yourself for the right woman."_

 _"I did Shadow I did!" Sonic said as he looked at him. "At least… I thought I did…"_

 _"It's fine Sonic trust me. Your virginity isn't that important."_

 _"TO ME IT WAS SHADOW!" Sonic yelled. "They say Rosy spends her time running around wrapping men around her finger for pleasure." Sonic said as he shut his eyes again. "But it can't be! She seemed so sincere, so kind so…"_

 _"Some women are like that Sonic, they lie to you until you give them what they want. Your precious Rosy is probably getting it with one of her clients overseas right now, getting those big bucks every night… meanwhile you're over here crying like a baby!"_

 _"STOP!" Sonic shouted._

 _"It's true Sonic! Get it through your head! She never loved you and was only with you for either money or sex, and you gave her the latter."_

 _"STOP SHADOW PLEASE!" Sonic said as he looked at Shadow with pleading, bloodshot eyes._

 _"There is a solution though. Find yourself someone new, someone who really will care for you."_

 _"Like who!?"_

 _"Sally… you know she likes you. I'm sure she'd be happy to marry you, if you gave her the chance."_

 _"Shadow! I'm not in the condition to pursue a relationship!"_

 _"Just saying! She'd definitely help in forgetting that chili picker… think about it," Shadow said as he got up and left the room._

 _\- End Flashback -_

Sonic stopped and sat up.

Sally…

She and Rouge were going to visit soon to pick Shadow up and take him back to Station Square.

Hmm...

Sally seems like a decent girl, and she comes from a good family...

And who knows, maybe he'll end up falling for her one day, and she really will help him distract himself from Amy.

Sonic then stood up, got dressed, brushed his teeth, and headed towards the nearest jewelry store.

* * *

 **Days Later**

"Sally… what do you feel for me?" Sonic asked as he grabbed Sally's hand and pulled her to the side.

Sally looked into his eyes.

"I really like you Sonic…"

"And that thing that you said in Shadow's wedding… about marrying me… do you still feel that way."

"Of course… why do you ask?"

"I just want to get one thing straight Sally..." Sonic seriously said as he stared into Sally's eyes.

"What is it?"

"I'll agree to marry you. But we cannot consume our love, because I don't love you. You know I love someone else."

Sally smiled, oh yes, it shouldn't be too hard to address Sonic's sexual desires... right?

"You mean… there won't be any passion between us?"

"No Sally I'm sorry… I just can't… but I really need you Sally, I need you…"

Sally frowned and thought about it.

"I also wanted us to get married on March 21st."

"Why March 21st?"

"It's a nice date… so… will you marry me? You are perfectly entitled to say no" Sonic asked as he kneeled and brought out the ring.

"Oh Sonic yes!" she said as he slipped te ring into her finger.

Yes! Sally Acorn was going to marry Sonic the Hedgehog, one of the most richest Mobians in the world, what more could she ask for.

* * *

 **Yikes, a marriage based on rebounds and interests… I wonder how that'll go?**

 **…**

 **Okay okay calm down readers it's not the end of the world. There is still so much in store and let me tell you, things are about to get juicy.**

 **One of my reviewers stated that this had too much drama and let me tell you, ummm… duh! This is based off a novela and if you know anything about novelas you KNOW they are specifically based on drama lol**

 _ **Next Time on Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog**_

 **"** _Rosy! I swear that I didn't know! If I knew I would have never married Sally!"_

 _"You are an imbecile, a coward, an advantageous jerk… do you really think I'm going to believe that!?" Amy yelled indignantly as Sonic worriedly looked at her._

 _"I don't care about Sally! I swear!" Sonic exclaimed as Amy slapped him across the face._

 _"You are no man! You are a disgrace! I knew something like this would happen!" Amy screamed as she began punching Sonic's chest._

 **REVIEW!**


	8. Trust No One

**Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog**

 **Chapter 8: Trust No One**

 **I wanted to let you guys know about something important. I know I keep throwing in a few chunks of scenes that don't have anything to with Sonic or Amy but I want you all to know to pay close attention to all those scenes because THEY ARE IMPORTANT TO THE OVERALL PLOT! I cannot stress how important it is that you pay attention to those easter eggs! They are not just there for nothing! You'll see why they are there later in the story.**

* * *

 **Station Square**

"Sally, March is in one month! Why so soon? Are you sure about this?" Alicia Acorn asked.

"Yes mother this benefits you and Dad too! Y'know how Dad sold off the outlet by gambling right? Well, by me marrying a The Hedgehog, our economic crisis can get better!"

"I don't know Sally."

"It's not just for money though, I love Sonic and oh I'm so excited mom I'm 100% sure my marriage with Sonic is going to be perfect!"

* * *

Sonic didn't want a huge wedding.

His family was elated to hear the news and despite constant warning from Manic and Knuckles to not rush into things without thinking, Sonic got married anyway.

"What if Rosy comes back?" Knuckles would constantly ask, only causing Sonic to give him the cold shoulder.

He and Sally simply signed the legal documents and bam, they were husband and wife.

Sally wasn't really happy with the small wedding and she definitely wasn't happy with the fact that she was going to be forced to move to the Grounds. Man she hated nature.

Manic kept telling Sonic that he was going to regret it, but Sonic simply shrugged him off.

Knuckles tried getting along with Sonia but she officially broke up with him, telling him that he was free of dating who he wanted.

Sally was angry that Elena was forcing her and Sonic to sleep in Maurice's room, telling Rouge that she was NOT WILLING to sleep in a room where an old man died.

Sonic spent the entire wedding looking like he was at a funeral, leading him to drinking too many shots and getting drunk.

He'd do anything to forget Rosy… anything.

* * *

 **London, England**

"You mean I can go home!?" Amy exclaimed as Vanilla smiled at her while holding a plane ticket.

"Yes! Here is your plane ticket!"

"Vanilla… I… how can I repay you?"

"You already did, I'm very lonely in this country by myself and you have given me life. I think the real question is how can I repay you?" Vanilla said as she smiled.

Amy smiled as her eyes watered and she jumped onto Vanilla, repeatedly saying thank you.

"We must hurry! The plane leaves in a few hours!" Vanilla said as Amy nodded and packed her things.

 _Sonic… I'm coming my love._

* * *

 **Green Hill Zone**

"First of all I would like to make a toast to Shadow, who has officially become the Director of the Corporation," Elena said as The Hedgehog family held up their champagne cups.

"Second, a toast to Knuckles who has become our manager for The Grounds Factory," she said as Knuckles bowed.

"Thirdly, a toast to my late husband Maurice, who died a year from today," she said as the family bowed their heads in respect.

"Last but not least a toast to Sonic and Sally, who I know will be very happy together," she said as Sonic and Sally smiled at her.

"Grandmother may I add something?" Shadow asked as Elena nodded.

"I want to make an announcement! Rouge are you ready?" he asked as Rouge nodded.

"Rouge and I are going to be parents!" Shadow announced as Sonia widened her eyes in horror while the rest of the family congratulated them.

"So a toast for Grandfather's fortune! Because from what it looks like, it'll be mine!" Shadow said as he looked at Sonic.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sonic said as he put his cup down.

"You heard me! Shadow Jr. is going to be the heir to grandfather's fortune and you'll have nothing," Shadow said, receiving a punch from Sonic in the face.

Both Shadow and Sonic then started wrestling with the entire family yelling at them to stop.

Sally shook her head, no matter how unpleasant Shadow's words were, he was right. Sonia had put her up to date since the day of her wedding of Maurice's conditions. Sally tried having sex with Sonic the night of their wedding, realizing that she had to act fast, but he refused, reminding her that he didn't love her and that he didn't want to go that route.

All they could do now, was hope that Rouge's child was a girl.

Knuckles held Sonic back while Silver held Shadow back.

"Do whatever you want with me, but you BETTER not leave my little brother and sister with nothing. Grandfather told all of us that we had to tend to them and give them all the money and resources they need!" Sonic said.

"Don't worry idiot I was only kidding."

"You better have been."

"Sonic what has been up with you lately," Cocoa said as she stepped in. "You've been having trouble controlling your temper and you're taking it all out on poor Shadow!"

"Cocoa is right Sonic," Charles said, "You've been acting a little under the weather lately."

Sonic then looked up and realized that everyone was staring at him now.

"Sonic has just been stressed out with this whole chili picking planning that he's been doing," Manic said, noticing that his brother was in desperate need of saving. "It's his first season."

The family all nodded in understanding and Sonic let out a small sigh of relief, mouthing a thank you to Manic, who gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

"MOM!" Amy said as she ran into the Green Hill cabin and pounced on Angela, who was equally as happy to see Any.

"Amy! I was so worried! You have to tell me everything that happened! I arrived today!" Angela exclaimed as Amy nodded and updated Angela on everything.

"The immigration office held me up a few days! I miss out on March 21st, but I'm sure Sonic will understand! Today is March 22nd and I'm sure everything is going to be okay!"

* * *

"Sonic! The Chili Pickers are here!" called out Amadeus.

"You'll have to excuse me," Sonic said as he left the family and followed Maurice.

"I have news," said Maurice.

"Let me guess, Angela is here."

"Not just Angela…"

 _Rosy the Rascal, do not cry, anymore  
Rosy the Rascal, please dry off those tears  
Please, Rosy the Rascal, keep your head up  
Keep your head up, maybe tomorrow, your luck will change_

Sonic widened his eyes, "ROSY!?"

"She arrived this morning…"

Sonic scowled in disgust, "She's not playing me twice!"

Sonic then walked toward the chili peppers and observed all the workers and there she was, Rosy the Rascal, picking chilis like nothing had happened.

Rosy turned and looked at Sonic, her face lit up and she ran toward him.

"Sonic! Oh Sonic I have so much to tell yo… are you okay?" she asked as she approached him, feeling uncomfortable from his sudden coldness.

"Had a nice trip?" he asked, the icy coldness slipping through his lips.

"Trip? I wouldn't call it a trip, I…"

"Oh. I see. Forgive me, let me rephrase that. How was your BUSINESS trip? I'm sure you had MANY clients."

"What the hell is wrong with you? What do you mean by clients, if you're talking about the two pickings I said I'd go to I didn't end up going, see that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh REALLY!? Entertain me then Miss. Rose, what DID happen?" Sonic coldly asked, catching the attention of Angela.

"Sonic, your wife is asking where you ar…" Knuckles said as he widened his eyes as he saw Amy.

"Wife…" Amy choked as she widened her eyes and looked at Sonic, hoping he would laugh and say it was a joke.

But he didn't. Sonic stared at Amy cold and his expression didn't change.

"Tell Sally I'll be there in 10."

Knuckles slowly nodded and walked away, praying for Amy.

"Wife?" Amy asked, tears building up in her eyes. It was as if someone had grabbed her heart and ripped it off her body.

"Yes Rosy. I got married to Sally Acorn yesterday. What have YOU been up to?"

No, now it felt like someone held her heart, smashed it to the ground and stabbed it repeatedly.

 _Sonic…_

She then remembered the night she gave herself up to him and the various amount of times she warned him to not play her.

She also remembered the hell she went through in Europe, JUST for him.

Amy then replaced her tears with anger as she angrily stared at him.

"Oh nothing. I just decided to take a vacation, I DEFINITELY didn't go to England looking for you no siree."

"Vacation? Are you sure it was JUST a vacation. That's not what people around town are saying!"

"Why do you care!? Go with your wife! Don't keep her waiting!" Amy yelled as the chili pickers stopped doing their work to look at the commotion.

"Amy. Tell me the truth! What happened in Europe!? I need to know!"

"No. You WANT to know! Let me do my job Mr. The Hedgehog I am VERY busy!"

"You were going to tell me before!"

"That was BEFORE I found out you were hitched, go with her Mr. The Hedgehog she MUST be waiting!" Amy said as she she walked away from him and walked farther into the chili plants.

"ROSY!" Sonic yelled, only to be stopped by an angry Angela.

"DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR HER!"

"Ms. Rose please…" Sonic pleaded, only to receive two hard slaps in the face by Angela.

"YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF MY DAUGHTER DESPITE ALL THE HELL SHE WENT THROUGH FOR YOU! And that, Sonic, THAT deserves NO FORGIVENESS!"

"Hell? What do you mean?"

Angela was about to talk but was interrupted by Amy who approached Sonic again.

"I'm sorry Sonic," Amy said.

"Sorry?"

"I'M SORRY FOR GETTING PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD! I'M SORRY FOR JOINING WHAT I THOUGHT WAS A MODELING JOB TO LOOK FOR YOU! I'M SORRY FOR FINDING OUT THAT MODELING JOB WAS A PROSTITUTION HOME AND FOR ESCAPING FOR THE GOOD OF ME AND YOUR BABY! I'M SORRY FOR SPENDING DAYS WITH NO FOOD BECAUSE I HAD NO MONEY TO TRAVEL TO LONDON! I'M SORRY FOR FINDING A WAY TO GET TO LONDON! I'M SORRY FOR LOOKING FOR YOU AT YOUR UNIVERSITY! I'M SORRY FOR FINDING YOU, ONLY TO BE HIT BY A CAR WHILE CROSSING THE STREET TO APPROACH YOU! I'M SORRY FOR BEING STUCK IN A HOSPITAL FOR MONTHS, ONLY TO FIND OUT THAT MY LEGS WERE TEMPORARILY IMMOBILIZED AND THAT I LOST OUR BABY! I'M SORRY SONIC! FOR EVERYTHING!" Amy yelled as Sonic widened his eyes.

His mouth was opening a closing like a fish, taking a while to process everything.

 _Accident?_

 _\- Flashback -_

 _"Someone call an ambulance quickly!" a police officer said as someone did so._

"What's all the commotion?" Sonic asked himself as he walked toward the crowd of people, suddenly hearing his phone ring.

 _\- End Flashback -_

Sonic looked at Amy in the eyes with shock, "Baby… you… wait… were you the one who suffered that accident when I found out my parents had died?"

Now it was Amy's turn to widen her eyes, "Bernadette and Jules are dead!?" she asked horrifically, receiving a nod from Sonic.

"They suffered a plane accident. But… what's this that you got pregnant…"

"That doesn't matter anymore, you have a wife anyway, and may your parents rest in peace, at least they had dignity."

"No Rosy you have to tell me!"

"Your precious wife is waiting!" Amy said as she snapped her fingers and pointed to The Hedgehog Home.

"No Rosy I don't love her!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Then why the hell DID YOU MARRY HER!?" Amy yelled.

"I was hurt! I was told that you went overseas to become a prostitute and I was hurt, I was ignorant! I needed a distraction!"

"So you decided to get married!? Awww what a cute story poor thing…"

"Rosy! I swear that I didn't know! If I knew I would have never married Sally!"

"You are an imbecile, a coward, an advantageous jerk… do you really think I'm going to believe that!?" Amy yelled indignantly as Sonic worriedly looked at her.

"I don't care about Sally! I swear!" Sonic exclaimed as Amy slapped him across the face.

"You are no man! You are a disgrace! I knew something like this would happen!" Amy screamed as she began punching Sonic's chest.

"Amy stop! It's not worth it!" Angela yelled as Amy stopped and looked at Sonic in the eyes.

"Forget about me Sonic the Hedgehog. FORGET YOU EVER MET ME! You disgust me." Amy said as she turned and walked farther into the chili garden, followed by Angela.

Sonic looked at Amy walk away, feeling like a part of him was walking away before his very eyes.

 _Manic was right… I regret marrying Sally… tremendously…_

* * *

Cosmo added a few ingredients into a soup and hummed a tune as Tails walked in.

"Um… hello…"

Cosmo turned and smiled, "Oh, you must be Rosemary's son Tails! Your mother was teaching me how to make soup!"

"Mind if I taste?" asked Tails.

Cosmo smiled as she gave a spoonful to Tails, who smiled.

"This is delicious Cosmo! You're a natural!"

"Thank you…"

* * *

"Yes mom I promise I can convince Sonic to give us money to make the first payment for the outlet," said Sally as she paced around the room with her phone, oblivious that Manic had walked into the room.

"Maybe I can even convince him to lend me some more money so that I can go to the jewelry store, there's this really expensive necklace I want to buy!"

Manic crossed his arms and looked at Sally.

He didn't like her, he didn't like her ONE BIT. Sonic was supposed to marry Rosy, not her.

"Okay, yeah, love you mom! Bye!" she said as she hung up and turned, only to find herself face to face with Manic.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I really hope you didn't marry my brother for money."

"What makes you think that Manic? I love your brother!"

"Despite the conditions he set for you? I don't know but something about that smells fishy to me, that marriage was too quick to be considered true for me."

"Well your brother IS the fastest thing alive no?"

Manic glared at her, unconvinced, until Sonic walked into the room.

"Sonic you're here!" Sally exclaimed, happy that he had interrupted her conversation with Manic.

"Hey…" Sonic said as he turned to Manic.

"Hey Sally, why don't you tell Sonic about that necklace you wanted?" Manic said as Sally widened her eyes.

"Necklace?"

"Oh I was just telling my mom of a necklace I've had my eye on for awhile, I'm hoping to get it for myself one day."

"No that won't be necessary, I'll give you the money so that you can get it. Consider it a wedding gift." Sonic said as Sally hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh thank you Sonic!" she said as she looked at Manic, who simply glared at her.

 _Manic the Hedgehog wants war… I'll GIVE HIM war…_ Sally thought.

"Manic can I talk to you lil bro? Alone…" Sonic said as he apologetically looked at Sally, who nodded and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry Sonic but you can marry as many women you don't love as you want. But you will NOT force me to like them!" Manic angrily retorted as Sonic shook his head.

"No, no I don't want to talk about that," Sonic said as his voice cracked and he covered his face with his hands.

"Sonic what's wrong?" Manic asked as his expression changed and he approached his brother.

"I saw her Manic. I saw Rosy. And… oh Manic… I've made a BIG mistake…" Sonic exclaimed as tears fell down his face.

"Tell me what happened!"

"She got pregnant Manic… with my baby…"

Manic widened his eyes, "NOW YOU'VE DONE IT! What are you gonna tell the family!? You…"

"SHE LOST OUR BABY MANIC! Our DNA, our greatest joy… that's what breaks me the most about this…"

"But how?"

Sonic then spent the rest of the afternoon telling Manic what had happened, and Manic served as consolation.

* * *

Amy sobbed and cried.

Her heart couldn't take it.

"How could he have done this to me mom?" Amy asked as she lay on Angela's lap and Angela stroked her quills softly.

"Some men of his type are like that Rosy, the best option for you now is to forget him and focus on the chili picking."

"No mom." Amy said as he stood up. "We're leaving Green Hill Zone. For good."

"But Amy…"

"No buts! We are leaving to a place where Sonic the Hedgehog will never find us!"

"Are you positive about this?"

"You said so yourself. I have to forget him. The best way to do that is by leaving. I'm going to talk to Amadeus and tell him we leave next week."

"But I think you should talk to Sonic… at least before you leave…"

"NO! I'M NEVER GOING TO TALK TO HIM EVER AGAIN! I HATE HIM! I DESPISE HIM!" Amy yelled, only to collapse on the floor and start crying.

Angela comforted her by rubbing her back. She hated seeing her daughter like this.

* * *

After the family had left Sally had gone into her and Sonic's room.

Tonight she was going to get him.

She put on a nice black silk dress that reached up until her thighs.

She then went along to put on perfume.

"I no want!" Sonic exclaimed from outside the door.

"Sonic! Go in! It's time for bed!" Knuckles said as he tried pushing Sonic into the room.

"There's a scary monster in there!" Sonic said as he tumbled toward Knuckles.

"What monster?"

"Sally!"

"Sonic you did not just call your wife a monster!"

"Let me go boo boo head," Sonic said as he tried running away from the room.

"That's it!" Knuckles said as he grabbed Sonic forcefully, opened the door and pushed him inside.

After closing the door, Knuckles sighed, shook his head and left.

Meanwhile Sonic stumbled inside the room and Sally turned to look at him.

"Are you drunk!?"

"No, I'm Sonic!"

Sally face palmed, "I know you are, I was talking about your physical state."

"I don't know physcology, I majored in agriculturinal science *hiccup*"

Sally rolled her eyes as she walked up to Sonic and tried to take him to bed.

"No no! No touchie!" Sonic said as he collapsed onto the ground and started crawling towards the sofa.

"Sonic! You're acting like a child!"

Sonic then turned to her with wide eyes.

"YOU HAVING CHILD!?"

Sally once again face palmed, "No Sonic! I'm not having a child! Why… do you want one?"

Sonic then shook his head violently, then he looked at himself in the mirror and started crying.

"Now what?" Sally said, annoyed with Sonic's antics.

"My baby… my baby… my baby…" he sobbed as he thought of Amy's lost child, receiving a confused look from Sally who quickly shrugged it off.

"C'mon Sonic, time for bed. I have a surprise for you!"

"No surprise, sleepy time," he said as he crawled on the sofa and rolled up into a ball.

"Sonic! Ugh…" Sally said as she gave up and went onto their bed. She stared at him and realized that he had knocked out.

"*sigh* Maybe next time…"

* * *

 **Station Square**

"This isn't right…" Blaze whispered as Shadow removed her blazer and continued kissing her.

"Shhhh, you know you want to…" he whispered as they both continued to make out.

"But… your wife…"

"She won't find out."

* * *

"Okay, well Mrs. The Hedgehog," Dr. Mighty said as he looked at the ultrasound results. "Your baby is healthy! Keep it up and MAKE SURE you don't stress yourself or have any meltdowns, it could hurt the baby."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Rouge asked.

"No right now it's too early, but boys and girls sometimes both act differently when in the womb. Boys tend to move more than girls."

"Cocoa! My baby moves a lot!" Rouge excitedly said as Cocoa nodded.

"Yes but remember, it's too early."

"No you don't understand I know this is a boy!"

Dr. Mighty chuckled, "I'm glad you're excited, anything else?"

"No that is all, thank you so much Dr. Mighty and we'll see you next month," Cocoa said as she and Rouge stood up and left the room.

Dr. Mighty smiled as he closed the door, "Boy, Shadow and Rouge must be very happy together."

* * *

 **Green Hill Zone**

"SHE'S DOING WHAT!?"

"She's leaving us sir, I just thought you should know," Amadeus told Sonic as the blue hedgehog drank his peppermint tea that Rosemary gave him for his hangover.

Sonic rubbed his temples in pain as he tried to let the fact sink in.

"Where is she now?"

"Chili picking, being the hard worker she's always been."

Sonic smiled, now that was a fact no rumor was going to change. Rosy truly was always a hard worker.

He needed to talk to her though. Before she left. He needed to clear everything up.

"Okay Cosmo, tell me if you need anything," Tails shyly said as he backed away from the kitchen.

Sonic smiled knowingly at Tails, "Did Cupid strike this one too?"

"Hmm?" Amadeus asked as he looked at Tails. "Oh yes, those two have really been hitting it off."

Sonic patted Amadeus on the back, "He's growing up fast."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Amadeus said causing Sonic to laugh, followed by a piercing pain in his head.

"That is the LAST time I drink," Sonic groaned.

"No offense Sonic but even I know that's not going to happen," Rosemary said as she walked into the room with a warm soup.

"Always the kidder huh Rosemary?" Sonic chuckled as he received the plate.

"I changed your diapers and gave you your first bath, I think I'm entitled to it," she giggled as she served him more tea.

"Noooo," Sonic groaned.

"It'll help with your hangover Sonic, I don't want Ms. Sally to yell at me for not tending to you."

"Where is she anyway?" Sonic asked.

"She woke up a few hours before you and decided to look around town for ingredients for food."

"We have enough ingredients don't we?" asked Sonic as he rubbed his head.

"Ms. Sally wanted to take a fancier approach, and we don't have the ingredients she's looking for here."

Sonic nodded and formed an 'oh' with his mouth, understanding but not really caring.

His eyes then lit up and quickly finished his food before excusing himself.

He needed to find Rosy, and fast!

* * *

Sally looked around the market.

They say the best way to get to a man's heart is through his stomach… so she was planning on making Sonic the most romantic dinner.

"One pack of shrimp please?"

"I'm sorry, we don't sell that here, I'd go to Station Square for that," a woman told her as Sally scoffed and walked away.

There was NOTHING in this good for nothing town for poor people.

"Did you hear that Sonic the Hedgehog got hitched?"

"Yes! I heard he got married to a very fancy and well mannered woman of his class."

Sally smiled, well, news certainly travels fast here.

"I thought he was dating Rosy the Rascal."

"I thought so too! I think his marriage was arranged to be honest. He and Rosy adored each other."

 _Rosy?_ Sally thought. _The Chili Picker?_

"Yeah but I find it a little odd that he decided to get married once he found out Rosy went to Europe to prostitute herself."

Sally widened her eyes, _Sonic didn't tell me that!_

"I think that wife of his is just a rebound."

Sally growled and stomped toward the women gossiping.

"Hello, I couldn't help but overhear, is it true that this 'Rosy' went to Europe for indecent reasons?"

"Yes, everyone is talking about it. She and Sonic dated for the longest until her true colors came out."

"Thank you," Sally said as she walked away, heading back home to confront Sonic on the situation.

 _I am NOT just a rebound! Right?_

* * *

Sonic approached Amy's house.

"I hope she's in there," he said as he approached the door and knocked.

The door then opened and Angela appeared, who's smile faded when she saw him.

"She's not here," Angela responded coldly and began closing the door, only for it to be stopped by Sonic's leg.

"Angela please! You need to tell me what really happened in Europe! I need to know!"

"Rosy already told you everything you needed to know," she said as she began closing the door again, only for it to be stopped by Sonic again.

"I need details though! Please Angela you have to tell me!"

"What good will it do if I tell you? The damage has been done, you are married. Leave us alone!" Angela said as she walked inside, letting him in.

"What you tell me is going to determine whether or not I get a divorce!" Sonic exclaimed, causing Angela to freeze and turn to him.

"What?"

"I'm willing to divorce from Sally for Rosy, I just need to know what happened!"

"Sonic. Marriage is NOT a game."

"I know! I rushed into things without thinking and I regret it! Truly. I'm sorry."

"Rosy would never allow you to get a divorce because of her, that's not how I raised her."

"Please Angela, this would give me closure! I need to know!" Sonic pleaded.

Angela sighed and grabbed a cup of water and gave it to him, "Here, take this and sit down, because this isn't going to be easy to hear."

* * *

Amy sang her usual song as she picked chili peppers, doing her job really helped in distracting her from her problems.

"Tails who is singing that?" Sally asked as she arrived and approached Tails.

"Oh, that's Rosy the Rascal, she's always singing."

Sally widened her eyes, "She's here!?"

Tails confusedly looked at her, "Wait, Sonic told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Oh, nothing. Never mind forget I said that."

"Tails… what do you know about Rosy the Rascal?"

"What do you mean? She's a chili picker, that's all."

"A chili picker? Or a whore?" Sally asked as she narrowed her eyes, causing Tails to look at her in fright.

"I am not allowed to make any comments about our employees without Sonic. So if you want to know about Rosy the Rascal, ask Sonic," Tails said as he walked away, leaving a fuming Sally behind.

"Sonic is SO gonna get an earful from me!" she said as she stomped towards the house.

* * *

"All of that happened because she went to go look for me?" Sonic asked as Angela nodded.

"Now I understand…" Sonic said as he covered his eyes. "I'm SUCH an idiot! How could I have been so naive?"

"You tell me," Angela responded while rolling her eyes. "Now leave before my daughter comes."

"Before I what mom?" Amy said as she opened to door. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" she said as she looked at Sonic.

"Your mom told me everything. Rosy I'm so sorry! Forgive me please!"

"A little too late for apologies don't you think!?"

"Understand me please Rosy. We both need to recognize that we ran into our relationship a little too quickly and neither of us knew each other that well. I would have never doubted you if I knew you as much as I know you now!"

"You don't know me Sonic… and I don't know you. From now on we're strangers to one another. Now leave, you don't want your wife to get suspicious."

"Rosy…" Sonic said, only receiving a finger pointing toward the door as a response.

Sonic sighed and stepped out the door, receiving a slam by Amy.

 _You really messed up now Sonic…_

* * *

"Where have you been!?" Sally angrily asked as Sonic walked in.

"Business Sally…" Sonic said, obviously not in the mood to talk. "I'm going to bed," he said as Sally blocked him.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase, who's Rosy the Rascal?"

Sonic stared at her platonically, "Remember that someone I told you I was in love with, it's her."

"So it's true!"

"What's true?"

"You're in love with a prostitute," Sally spit, causing Sonic to cross his arms and angrily glare at her.

"What are you talking about!?"

"Of Rosy the Rascal! The humble chili picker you fell in love with, the one who went like a WHORE to Europe and then came back for you!"

"Don't call her that!" Sonic yelled.

"You're so stupid! She's playing you!"

"No Sally, she never played me, she was offered what she thought was a modeling job and when she took it and arrived to Europe, she realized it was a prostitution home and she escaped!"

"Awww is that what she told you? Aww and did you believe her?"

"ENOUGH!" Sonic yelled as he walked into the room and grabbed a pillow and a blanket.

"What are you doing?" Sally asked.

"I'm sleeping in the guest room."

"Sonic! YOU CAN'T PENALIZE ME FOR TRYING TO TAKE THE BLINDFOLD OFF YOUR EYES!" she yelled as Sonic threw his stuff on the guest room bed.

"My blindfold is off Sally! Ugh I wish people could just stop trying to control my life!"

"I am your wife!"

"YOU KNEW THE CONDITIONS I SET FOR YOU AND YOU AGREED! YOU KNEW I LOVED SOMEONE ELSE!"

"YES BUT I DIDN'T THINK SHE WAS A TOTAL WHORE AND THAT SHE'D COME BACK FOR YOU!"

From the kitchen, Amadeus, Rosemary, Tails and Cosmo silently cleaned up the kitchen, completely alert to the argument going on upstairs.

"STOP CALLING HER THAT!"

"CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH?"

"YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE SAYING THAT IF YOU KNEW WHAT REALLY HAPPENED!"

"BULL! IT'S ALL BULL SONIC! What about me!? Have you ever stopped to think how I feel about all this? Your indifference hurts Sonic!"

"Then why did you agree to marry me!? I warned you that it was going to be like this!"

"Because I was blind! I was in love! I thought that with time, you'd learn to love me back…" Sally said, a tear falling down her face.

Sonic face palmed, suddenly feeling horrible.

"Look, I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean to hurt you. But, you need to give me time to move on… Rosy wants nothing to do with me if that offers any comfort. I'm sorry, okay?" he said as he closed the door to the guest room in shame.

Sally stood outside the room, huffing and stomping back to her own room, slamming the door.

Rosemary, Amadeus, Tails and Cosmo all gave each other a worried look. Things just got messy.

* * *

"Are you ready to go mom?" Amy asked as Angela grabbed her suitcase.

"Yes Amy, where are we going?"

"Somewhere where I know Sonic will never find us… the City of Station Square…"

* * *

 **I don't know about you guys but I feel kinda bad for Sally. FOR NOW AT LEAST! In this fanfiction she isn't going to be the purest swan in the lake. Remember, she's an antagonist in this story.**

 **Rouge is someone I feel bad for too even though she's an antagonist as well, that Shadow just can't keep it in his pants.**

 **Shadow: And your idiotic excuse for writing disgusts me, why am I so out of character?**

 **Me: Shadow! You're back!**

 **Shadow: Temporarily.**

 **Sheesh… REVIEW GUYS!**

 _ **Next Time on Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog…**_

" _If Sonic isn't going to give me the passion I crave, I'll have to get it elsewhere," Sally said as she approached Tails._

" _Hello Ms. Sally, do you need anyt...," Tails said but was cut off with Sally's lips locking onto his._

 **LETS TRY TO GET THIS UP TO 40 REVIEWS GUYS! ALMOST THERE!**


	9. Pain and Misfortune

**Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog**

 **Chapter 9: Pain and Misfortune**

 **Let's try getting this to 50 review guys! We can do it!**

 **Tell me who your favorite character is so far and why, hopefully you may have one by now xD**

 **Shadow: I'm their favorite character is that even a question?**

 **Me: Um... I think they hate your character Shadow xD**

 **Shadow: They do not. I'm the coolest!**

 **Anyway let's begin guys!**

* * *

"Mr. The Hedgehog, someone with the name of Maria Robotnik is calling you," Blaze said as she stepped into Shadow's office.

"Maria!? Send her call through, and come into my office when I'm finished for our daily... business..."

Blaze blushed and nodded as she stepped out and closed the door.

"Hello?" Shadow asked as he answered the phone.

"Shadow, it's been so long!"

"It has Maria. How are you?"

"Good... but... I miss you."

"I miss you too, let's meet up!"

"Where and when? I'll be there!"

"Remember that restaurant we both loved when we dated? Let's meet there tomorrow during my lunch break."

"Done. Can't wait..." the other line responded as Shadow hung up.

"Now where were we? Oh yes..." Shadow said as he rung Blaze's buzzer.

* * *

"Well you should have never approached him about that chili picker in the first place Sally! Now he's going to think you're a jealous and overprotective wife!" Rouge exclaimed on the phone to Sally.

"How did you expect me to react huh Rouge!?" Sally yelled through the phone. "Are you saying my reaction wasn't justified?"

"No, it was justified. But you shouldn't have approached him about it now. Shadow was telling me about how sensitive the topic of the chili picker is to Sonic, Sonic almost broke Shadow's jaw once for a comment Shadow had made about her," Rouge said as she walked toward the Corporation.

"Okay okay I don't want to talk about that anymore. How are you all doing?"

"Shadow and I are so excited about Shadow Jr! I already ordered a crib for him!"

"I am so happy for you guys, I wish Sonic was more like Shadow..."

"He'll get there Sal trust me," Rouge consoled. "I have to go, I'm at the Corporation to tell Shadow about my ultra sound results. Just, try to make up with Sonic okay?"

"I'll try..." Sally responded as they both said their goodbyes and hung up.

Rouge put her phone in her back pocket and approached Shadow's office.

"That's weird, I wonder where his secretary is?" she said as she opened the door to his office.

"*GASP* WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Rouge yelled as Shadow and Blaze jumped and took steps back from one another.

Rouge stared at Shadow with wide eyes, on the verge of tears.

"Rouge! It's not what it looks like!" Shadow responded.

"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE? SHE HAD HER FACE ALL OVER YOU!"

"She kissed me!" Shadow retorted, receiving a shocked and indignant expression from Blaze.

Rouge then turned to Blaze and glared daggers at her.

"You... how DARE you slobber yourself with my husband!"

"I..." Blaze said as Shadow stood up and headed towards Rouge.

"Blaze. I've told you COUNTLESS times that I'm not interested! How dare you approach me with such indecency! I am your boss!"

Blaze shook in her place with tears forming in her eyes.

"But..."

"YOU'RE FIRED!" Rouge yelled as Shadow gave her a confused look.

"Rouge, you don't have the power to make those kinds of decisions."

"THEN FIRE HER SHADOW! FIRE HER! Or what? Maybe you've been flirting with her this whole time!"

"No! It was all her!"

"Prove it then! FIRE HER!"

Shadow sighed and turned to Blaze, "I'm sorry Blaze, but that kind of conduct isn't what The Hedgehog Chili Industries is about, you'll have to abandon the Corporation."

Blaze shook her head, covered her eyes and ran away from the office, knowing it would be hopeless to argue.

"See baby, nothing to it," Shadow said as Rouge angrily shook her head.

Blaze ran out of the Corporation, not caring if anyone stared at her until she bumped into someone.

"Oof, not so fast," she heard someone say as they chuckled.

She looked up and realized she was staring into golden eyes.

"Silver the Hedgehog?"

"That's me, hey aren't you my cousin's secretary?" Silver asked, his smile fading when Blaze didn't respond.

"Let me guess. Shadow took advantage of you, both of you got caught by his crazy, possessive wife and he fired you." Silver bluntly stated as Blaze widened her eyes.

"How did you know?"

"I know my cousin like the palm of my hand, don't cry though, he's not worth your tears," Silver said as he wiped off Blaze's tears.

"I don't know what to do. I need this job..." Blaze sadly said.

"Come work with me, I'm in need of an assistant and I'm sure you have experience."

"That sounds like a pleasant offer, but... do you have a crazy and possessive wife too?" she asked timidly only to receive a light hearted laugh by Silver.

"No, I'm single, you have nothing to worry about. Besides, unlike my cousin I like keeping the relationship with my co-workers platonic," Silver said as he laughed, causing Blaze to smile.

For some reason, she just loved it when he laughed.

"SOMEONE ORDER ME A TAXI!"

"Yes Ms. Rouge! Coming right up!"

"Rouge, baby, wait!"

"NO SHADOW! We'll talk at home!" Rouge said as she stomped toward the exit.

"You better leave the building before Rouge catches you," Silver advised as Blaze nodded and departed.

* * *

"Wait, so we're going to live here from now on?" Angela asked as she and Amy set their stuff down in their little room.

Amy found a little home in the Projects in which the landowner was happy to rent to her.

"Yes mom, it's not much but it's something."

"But where's the agriculture, where are we going to Pick?" Angela asked as Amy looked at her.

"We're done picking mom..."

"What? But Rosy! We've been picking our whole life!"

"And now it's time for something different! I'm 23 years old! There are so many opportunities out there for me especially with my new found knowledge that Vanilla taught me."

"But Rosy, it's going to be hard for you to get a job without a high school diploma."

"Which is why I'm going back to school mom."

"You're going back?"

"Yes!"

"How in the world are you going to get the money for that?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Amy enthusiastically said as she pulled out a newspaper. "They are looking for a receptionist at this hotel, I can apply for a job and it'll be enough for me to take some night classes and for our domestic needs, but there's one condition."

"What is it?"

"I can't be calling myself Rosy the Rascal, that'll only get me discovered. From now on I'm Amy Rose, the girl who studied in Europe and learned three different languages. Rosy the Rascal, the chili picker who thought she could ever have a romance with a billionaire, is dead to me," Amy said suspensively.

"But I can still call you Rosy right?" Angela asked.

"Of course mom, you can call me whatever you want just as long as we're not in public."

"Well, in that case, let's do it!" Angela said enthusiastically.

* * *

 **Green Hill Zone**

Sally approached the guest room door and knocked on it.

"Sonic can we talk?" she said from outside the door.

No response.

"Sonic?" she asked as she opened the door and realized the bed was empty.

"I wonder where he is, Rosemary!" she called out as Rosemary ran up the stairs.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Where is my husband?"

"He and Amadeus got up a little early to handle some business in the factory."

"Are you sure he didn't go to see that chili picker? Tell me the truth Rosemary!"

"I... I really don't know Ms. Sally..."

"You better not be hiding anything Rosemary or I'll have no choice than to fire you and your family!"

"What in the hell gives you the right to do that Sally!?" Sonic angrily stated as he walked into the room with Amadeus and Tails.

"There you are, I was worried!" Sally said as she tried to hug him, but stopped when she noticed the glare he was giving her.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me! Never speak to Rosemary like that again Sally! In this house, you respect everyone who works for you. It's something my grandfather did as well as my parents. If you're going to be my wife you HAVE to respect everyone especially Amadeus, Rosemary and Tails who have nurtured and been with me since I was a baby!"

"Sonic... it's really no problem..." Rosemary said.

"No Rosemary, it is a problem."

"But Sonic... they're not of our..."

"NOT OF OUR WHAT? C'mon Sally finish your sentence!"

"NOT OF OUR CLASS!" she yelled but immediately regretted it when Sonic narrowed his eyes and stared at her coldly.

"I hope you enjoyed sleeping by yourself Sally, because as far as I'm concerned, it's happening again," Sonic said as he headed toward the horse stalls. "Tails? You coming?" Sonic said, changing his tone to a soft one.

"Oh, yeah!" Tails responded as he followed Sonic.

Sally then growled and walked toward the exit.

"Do you need me to prepare the car?" Amadeus asked.

"No. I can do it myself," Sally responded coldly as she left.

"Sonic is really sensitive about the mistreatment of the people who work for him," she heard someone say as she turned and realized Knuckles was leaning on the doorway.

"Sonic the Hedgehog gets sensitive over EVERYONE who has an income lower than $50,000 it seems!"

"That's just the kind of person he is, that's how he was raised. To respect everyone and treat everyone the same, no matter what class they were in. That's why everyone who works for him addresses him as Sonic instead of Sir or Mr. The Hedgehog," Knuckles responded as he approached her.

"Well that's not right, Sonic is a billionaire, he should start acting with more decency. He made me, his wife, look bad in front of all his servants!"

"See that's your problem," Knuckles said as he shook his head. "If you want Sonic to like you, you have to be willing to respect his morals. If Sonic were here and he heard you refer to Amadeus, Rosemary and Tails as servants he'd NEVER forgive you. Look it's up to you if you want to take my advice, I just thought you should know," Knuckles said as he left.

Sally looked at the direction of the stalls where Sonic and Tails were tending to one of the horse's.

Sonic was ruffling Tails' fur and both were laughing about something.

"Hmmm," she thought as she got into the car and left the Grounds.

"Wait how many times did you fall off your horse?" Sonic asked as Tails laughed at the memory of the first time he rode on a horse.

"Three!" he said as Sonic laughed.

Tails' smiled then faded into a serious one. "Sonic..."

"I don't wanna hear it Tails..."

"Sonic at least try to get along with Sally! I thought you two were friends before you got married."

"We were! Until she started showing her true colors. I never thought she'd be so shallow!"

"You should have never rushed into your marriage then."

"Okay Manic the Hedgehog I think I got the memo."

"I'm serious Sonic! What would Jules say..."

Sonic then stopped petting the horse and looked down.

"I'm sorry Sonic! I didn't mean to bring him up I just..."

"No, you're right. My dad wouldn't have been proud of me... but Tails it's just so complicated! My dad and grandpa have always been there to guide me! You have no idea how much I needed my dad to be there for me for all those times I suffered over Rosy. It's just so hard... I know I'm supposed to be the responsible one on my side of the family but Tails sometimes... sometimes I just don't know what I'm doing."

Tails nodded in understanding, "Well if it makes you feel better, I think you're doing a great job, just not in the romantic area."

Sonic chuckled, "You think so?"

"I know so, even Dad and Mom say so," Tails smiled.

"Thanks Tails, hey you think now would be a good time to visit Rosy?"

"I don't think you'll be able to do that Sonic," Amadeus said as he approached them quickly. "Rosy and her mother left the Grounds last night, with no trace of where they ran off to."

"WHAT!?" Sonic exclaimed as he ran toward Amy's cabin.

* * *

 **Station Square**

 **"** You must be Amy Rose, I was expecting you," said the hotel manager as Amy sat down across from him and shook his hand.

"Here and ready for the job!"

"I like that enthusiasm! Why do you want to work here Amy?"

"I'm someone who really values the idea of hard work and I think that by working here, I can really build a resume and work to make the service at this hotel better than it is now!"

"Good! What are some past experiences that you've had."

"I studied in Europe and I learned Spanish, French and a bit of German. I also have experience in communicating with others which I feel can be a skill that can definitely be utilized in being a receptionist."

 _Wow... Vanilla has really helped me elevate my vocabulary..._

"I'm sold! You got the job! Can you start tomorrow?"

"Psh I can start today if you want!"

"That's very nice of you, but today I want you to pick up your uniform and get to know Sticks the Badger, she's our other receptionist. She can get the job done but sometimes we get so many calls it becomes too much for her to handle by herself."

"I'll do that! Thank you!"

"No, thank you!" the hotel manager said as Amy left the office.

"I can't wait to tell mom!" Amy exclaimed as she turned and jumped as she saw an orange badger stare at her.

"Are you affiliated with the government?" the badger asked as Amy shook her head slowly.

"Oh, good! The name's Sticks! I'ma be you partner for the receptionist job!" Sticks said as she stretched out her hand.

Amy smiled, "Amy Rose," she responded as they shook hands.

"The boss told me to take you to our uniforms, follow me!" Sticks exclaimed as she dragged Amy to the storage room.

* * *

"Yes mom I calmed her down!" Shadow yelled through the phone. "Yes I know she could lose the baby if she has another tantrum like that!"

Shadow grabbed a cup and filled it with tequila.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE WENT! FIND HER AND CALM HER DOWN! I don't know buy her some jewels, a chaos emerald I don't care just CALM HER DOWN!" Shadow yelled as he hung up and threw the phone onto the table.

"Mr. The Hedgehog..."

"WHAT!?" Shadow yelled as he turned, startling the rabbit.

"H-here is an invitation from Dr. Fink f-for the Regulatory Chili Commission's cocktail..." she squeaked as she handed him the invitation in which he snatched from her small hands.

"Thank you. You may be excused Cream, and next time, knock on the door before coming in!"

"Y-yes sir..." Cream said as she hurriedly closed the door behind her.

Shadow looked at the invitation and nodded, "You are cordially invited to a cocktail hosted by the Regulatory Chili Commission, as director of you Corporation, it would be an honor to have you as our guest. You may bring a Plus 1 to the event. Another event by the RCC?" Shadow asked, remembering attending the one with his father not too long ago.

There was absolutely no way he was going to take Rouge the Caboose, with her mood swings she'd start Mobian War 3 if he even dares to lay an eye on a woman.

"Hmm, I'll figure it out eventually," Shadow said as he sat down on his desk.

* * *

 **Green Hill Zone**

Knuckles decided to take a walk around town to get away from the drama at the Grounds.

"What a pretty little piñata!" he heard someone say as he turned and realized that the same orange echidna he had seen at the ranch was kneeling in front of a stand where they sell piñatas.

Knuckles smiled and walked toward the merchant and bought the piñata.

"Here you go," said Knuckles. "It's yours."

Tikal turned and looked at him with curious eyes.

"For me?"

"Yes, take it." Knuckles said as he handed it to her.

She hesitated but received the piñata, "Thank you mister."

"Don't call me mister, I'm sure we're the same age, the names Knuckles."

"I know, I remember," she said as she smiled at him.

"Where's your father?"

"He is shopping," Tikal responded shyly. "But you must go before he sees you with me!"

"You shouldn't let him mistreat you!"

"Tikal! Where are you?" Pachacamac called from a corner.

"Go! Thank you for the piñata!" Tikal exclaimed in horror.

"I'll go, only so that it won't cause you trouble. I'll see you later Tikal," Knuckles said as he left.

 _Later? He wants to see me later?_ Tikal said to herself as her father approached her.

"There you are!" Pachacamac said as he looked at the piñata. "Did you steal!?"

"No, they bought this for me."

"Who? Don't ever take things from strangers!" Pachacamac yelled as he grabbed the piñata and threw it in the trash, leaving a saddened Tikal to stare at it.

"Let's go home," he said as he dragged her with him.

* * *

Sally had everything prepared.

To apologize to Sonic, she had prepared an exquisite dinner for him and had apologized to Rosemary for her conduct in the morning.

"I hope Sonic likes it," Sally said as she lit up three candles. She wanted it to be a romantic setting.

"I'm sure he will Ms. Sally," Rosemary responded as she set both plates on the table.

"It's going to be okay Sonic," Sally heard Tails say as she heard them enter the room.

Rosemary took this as a cue to approach Tails and take him from Sonic so that Sonic and Sally could be alone.

Sonic solemnly walked into the kitchen and was startled at the setting.

"Sonic... I wanted to apologize for this morning and for not being as understanding as I could have been. As a wife it is my job to respect you as I would like you to respect me. To show that I truly am sorry, I made this dinner for us."

Sonic scratched the back of his head, "You did this for me?"

"Of course. So what do you say? Am I forgiven?" Sally asked with a glint of hope in her eyes.

Sonic smiled, he may not be in love with Sally, but he did appreciate her sincerity and was happy to forgive her.

"C'mon then, let's eat!"

 _Well, it couldn't hurt right?_ Sonic asked himself as he sat across from her and took a bite from the food.

"This is really good Sally!"

"Rosemary helped, I'm glad you like it."

Sally and Sonic then chatted away for old times sake, leaving the topic of Rosy out of the discussion.

Throughout the conversation, Sally moved next to Sonic and hesitantly gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Sonic blushed but not out of fluff but out of shyness.

He didn't want to offend Sally.

Sally, mistaking his silence for an invitation, kissed his lips softly.

Sonic didn't kiss back and continued staying silent, not knowing how to tell her that he was not interested.

After a few minutes of silence in which Sonic thought it was over Sally started pecking his neck.

 _Oh no, this is going too far._

Sonic jumped back.

"What's wrong?" Sally asked.

"I can't Sally... I'm sorry," Sonic said as he left the room, leaving a fuming Sally on the table.

 _JUST when I thought I had him._

* * *

 **Station Square**

Cocoa managed to calm Rouge down and Shadow spent the entire night praising her... if you know what I mean.

Rouge was officially calm and Shadow left calm to work.

 _What a handful..._

Eventually lunch time came quicker than her though and he walked to the cafeteria he and Maria agreed to meet up in.

"Shadow, it is so nice to see you," Maria said as she and him hugged and sat on the table.

"Likewise Maria, waiter!" Shadow called as he snapped his fingers. "What would you like?"

"Just a coffee," she said as Shadow ordered for both of them.

"So... how's the wife?" Maria asked.

"Rouge the Caboose? Annoying as usual, you know why I married her."

"Yes I know you want her to give you the child that will secure the fortune of your grandfather, but Shadow you know I could have given that child to you right?"

"I know Maria but then I'd have to explain why I broke up with Rouge and blah blah blah, but you know I still love you right?"

"Of course Shaddy I love you too," she said as she put her hand on his.

"Say, I was invited to this cocktail for the RCC and I was asked to bring a Plus one, wanna come?"

"What about your wife?"

"Her mood swings are a danger to humanity and I'd rather her not go," Shadow said. "Besides, she pesters me."

"Well then in that case I'd be happy to go," Maria exclaimed as she hugged Shadow.

* * *

 **Green Hill Zone**

Sally was frustrated, her hormones were on their peak.

She wanted Sonic, no, she NEEDED Sonic.

But there was no way Sonic was going to comply to her wishes, that was for sure.

"If Sonic isn't going to give me the passion I crave, I'll have to get it elsewhere," Sally said as she approached Tails.

"Hello Ms. Sally, do you need anyt...," Tails said but was cut off with Sally's lips locking onto his.

Tails quickly backed away and put his hands onto his lips with his eyes widened.

"Ms. Sal..."

"Shhh, Sonic doesn't need to know," she whispered as she cornered Tails onto the stall for the horses.

"But I..." Tails argued but was stopped by Sally who began kissing him again.

Tails then decided to push her off of him and ran away.

"If you don't do it I'll make sure to make your life a living nightmare until you get fired!" Sally called out, causing Tails to stop.

"I'll tell Sonic!" Tails argued.

"And I'll put you in jail if you do. I have the money for it remember?" Sally responded causing Tails to freeze.

She was right, with her economic situation, she can bribe anyone into accusing him in doing something he didn't do.

"What do you want from me..." Tails choked as he closed his eyes.

"Just a make out sesh, no biggie," Sally responded as Tails shut his eyes.

"I can't..."

"Fine," Sally said as she whipped out her phone and dialed 911. "Maybe I'll throw your parents under the bus too, that'd be juicy. I can accuse your mom of stealing my jewelry and your dad of stealing from Sonic."

"My parents are not burglars!" Tails cried, as Sally waved her phone in front of him.

"The police won't know that," she said as she slowly moved her finger toward the dial button.

"Okay! Fine..." Tails said as his voice cracked. "I'll do it... but please don't bring harm to my parents..."

Sally smiled as she shut off her phone.

"Come here then," she said as she wiggled her finger toward herself.

Tails obliged but kept his fists clenched and his eyes shut.

 _I'm so sorry Sonic..._

* * *

 **Told you y'all wouldn't pity Sally for long xD**

 **I actually changed it from the actual novela. In the soap opera, the character Tails plays is actually WILLING to make out with the character Sally plays, but I thought that was a bit out of character for Tails and this fits him a little bit better.**

 **Shadow: Out of character, woman we are ALL out of character!**

 **Me: Yes but Tails making out with Sally willingly is the crossing the line type of out of character**

 **Shadow: I guess that's true, why am I more of an a**hole than usual?**

 **Me: YOU GUYS ARE ACTING OKAY!**

 _ **Next Time on Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog...**_

 _"I WANT THE WHOLE WORLD TO KNOW THE TYPE OF HEDGEHOG YOU ARE!" Rouge yelled as she ran out of the room._

 _"You're going crazy Rouge calm down!" Shadow said as he grabbed onto Rouge's hand._

 _"SHUT UP let me go! Go and stay with your secretaries and your mistresses!" she said as she stood at the top of the stairs and tried to release her hand from Shadow's._

 _"Calm down!" Shadow said as Rouge snatched her hand from his._

 _"NO I HATE YO... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rouge yelled as she rolled off the stairs and landed on her stomach, losing consciousness._

 _"ROUGE!" Shadow yelled._

 **I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN THIS HITS 50! C'MON GUYS!**


	10. A New Direction

**Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog**

 **Chapter 10: A New Direction**

 **Woah I got so many overwhelming reviews against Sally and Shadow xD**

 **They aren't the only villains in the story guys, there's more where that came from!**

 **But one thing is for sure, AND REMEMBER THIS, ALL CHARACTERS WHO HAVE COMMITTED OR WILL COMMIT SOMETHING EVIL WILL BE PUNISHED! Karma is a true ***** in this Fanfiction and you'll see why. But first, you're going to have to hang in there and witness all the evil unravel because Sally forcing Tails to do what he did is MINOR compared to what she'll do in the future. Shadow is a MONSTER compared to her though, what he will do in the future will truly be unforgivable and will have you at the edge of your seat, TRUST ME!**

 **Prepare ladies and gentlemen, because this is going to be a rollercoaster.**

 **Now someone asked me how long this will be and my answer is, very long. This might go up to 50 chapters at most. I don't know if that's discouraging or exciting since you'll be with me for such a long time. I'll try to finish this before the end of summer which for me is at the end of September xD**

* * *

Tails felt disgusting.

Luckily Sally didn't make him do anything other than make out but that still didn't stop him from feeling filthy.

He had already taken three showers and brushed his teeth 10 times until his gums felt sore and the filth feeling still hadn't gone away.

He could never look Sonic in the eye again...

"Hey Tails!"

 _Just my luck..._

Tails turned and faced Sonic, but looked down on the floor.

"Did you check on the chili pickers today?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, everything is in order," Tails said while still looking on the floor.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yes, just fine."

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" Sonic asked as he got closer, causing Tails to back away.

"My eyes hurt and it helps if I look down," Tails lied.

 _Great, first I make out with his wife and now I'm lying to him. I deserve to be thrown in jail. But I'll do anything to keep my parents out of this._

"Well, okay, have you tried eye drops?"

"I was going to go buy some right now actually," Tails responded.

 _I have to get out of here!_

"Alright then, don't take too long lil buddy," Sonic said as he ruffled Tails' fur and walked away. "I think I'll take a walk myself, just to get my mind off of Rosy for awhile."

They both nodded as they went their separate ways, oblivious to Sally who was watching Tails.

"That fox better keep his mouth shut."

* * *

 **Station Square**

"Rosy... you think you'll be able to get me a TV to watch my show with that job of yours?" Angela asked as Amy got ready for work.

"Of course mom! You deserve the world!" Amy said as she hugged her mom and heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Amy asked as she opened the door, revealing a brown mink.

"Hello, my name a Josephine, I'm a neighbor. I came to get to know you!"

"Come in!" Angela said as Josephine walked in with a batch of cookies.

"Well you'll have to excuse me but I have work, I hope you two have fun chatting!" Amy said as she left.

"What a nice girl," Josephine said as she and Angela sat down on the small table. "When did you arrive?"

"A few days ago, Amy and I come from Green Hill Zone."

"Wow that's far! I used to live in South Island too until I found a job here at a rich man's house as a housekeeper. I then had my son and decided to stay so that he can get a proper education," she smiled as she drank a cup of coffee Angela served her.

"I'm glad you came," Angela said. "It gets a little lonely here when Amy goes off to work."

"I know exactly how you feel. My Bundlebee is constantly off on business trips with those very formal people, it gets very lonely."

"Does he visit you at least?"

"Sometimes... but it's only to ask for money..."

"Awww," Angela said as she gave Josephine a sad look. "He'll come around."

Josephine nodded as she looked at the time, "Oh no! My show is on right now!"

"Which show?"

"Distilling Love," said Josephine, followed by a gasp by Angela.

"YOU WATCH THAT SHOW TOO!?"

"Yes! Did you see the part where Tyson was sent to jail?"

"Yes!" Angela said as her smile faded. "That was actually the last episode I saw before one of the chili pickers wrecked our TV..."

"Well come watch it with me! I live right across the hall!"

"Really? What are we waiting for then!" Angela exclaimed as she and Josephine hurried toward Josephine's home.

* * *

"Hey Sticks!"

"Hey Amy! Well aren't you here early," Sticks giggled as she went behind the desk.

"Yeah, I'm just so excited to start!"

"Well we don't usually start getting calls until Rush Hour which is at noon. That's when people start checking out and in to the hotel."

"Good to know," Amy responded as Sticks pulled out a magazine.

"Well what do you know," Sticks said. "The hunk was chosen as Classiest Man in the Business Industry of the Year."

"Who?" Amy said as she got close the the magazine.

"Shadow the Hedgehog," said Sticks, causing Amy's smile to fade. "Isn't he hot? I swear those The Hedgehogs have been on point these past few years."

Amy frowned, remembering all the wonderful times she and Sonic had together.

 _Worst part is... I still love him..._

"Would you date him Amy?" Sticks asked, knocking Amy away from her trance.

"Huh?"

"Would you date Shadow?"

"Oh," Amy said as she scrunched her nose in disgust. "No, I think his cousin Sonic is better looking."

Amy widened her eyes.

 _DID I REALLY JUST SAY THAT!?_

"Sonic? I've never heard of him before, does he work in the Corporation?"

"Corporation?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, The Hedgehog Chili Industries. That's where they market their products and do all the business stuff that come with making Chili."

Amy nodded in amazement, in her life she had only been familiar with the picking and manufacturing of the Paprika The Hedgehogs made, she had never really thought about the selling and publicizing of it.

"No, he works in The Grounds. That's where The Hedgehogs hire chili pickers to pick chilis so that they can make the Paprika that makes it so special in the factory. He supervises it."

"Really? I didn't know that! How does he look?" Sticks asked as she closed the magazine.

Amy smiled as she thought of Sonic, "Well he looks similar to Shadow but his quills aren't as messy and his fur is a rich cobalt blue color and he has the most gorgeous emerald green eyes and..."

"Woah! Stop right there!" Sticks giggled. "You're starting to sound like if you two are a couple or something," Sticks said as she laughed, oblivious to Amy's sudden uneasiness.

"Sorry! Heh, I'm just a fangirl that's all," Amy lied, receiving a nod from Sticks.

"I feel ya, we all want something we can't have," Sticks said as she logged into the computer, receiving a sad nod from Amy.

The next five minutes were silent as Amy organized the contact book slowly.

Sticks' words were plastered onto her mind.

 _"We all want something we can't have..."_

It was true, Sonic the Hedgehog was a dream that was never bound to come true.

Amy hated herself, _why do I still love someone that has done so much wrong to me... what does he have that makes him so special._

Sometimes Amy wished Sonic was poor... maybe then she'd have a chance.

But she would never want that for him. Despite everything she didn't wish him any wrong.

 _I just hope his wife makes him happy, cherishes him and stays faithful to him..._

* * *

 **Green Hill Zone**

Sally added red lipstick on her lips, hoping to cover the soreness from her session with Tails.

Tails was very shy throughout the whole process, she almost pitied the fool.

Almost.

"He'll get there," Sally told herself.

The more Sonic remained platonic, the more Tails suffered the consequences.

Soon he'll be begging her to make out with him, and of course, that's the day she'll stop.

She didn't want the fox to get any ideas.

Either that or she'll set him up and have Sonic catch him trying to make out with her.

Either way she wins. The Grounds are boring, and she needed entertainment.

* * *

 **Station Square**

Sticks and Amy were on Rush Hour and there was no time for either of them converse.

Calls after questions after calls, heck, picking chili peppers in the hot sun was easier than this.

"Miss?" Amy heard someone ask as she looked up at a green hedgehog who standing in front of her.

"Reservation for Scourge the Hedgehog?"

Amy nodded and looked into the computer, "Oh yes, your name is here, you're staying for a few weeks aren't you?"

"That's me," Scourge said as he winked, causing Amy to blush.

"Okay, you are Room 405, enjoy your stay here at Station Square Hotel!" Amy said as she gave him the key, which he took.

"With such a beautiful being as yourself as the receptionist, I'm sure I will," he said as he winked and headed toward the elevator.

"You see that Amy? He was totally flirting with you!" Sticks exclaimed, receiving a nervous laugh from Amy.

"Yeah..."

* * *

"Introducing Mr. Shadow the Hedgehog and his plus one, Maria Robotnik," announced an announcer as Shadow and Maria stepped into the cocktail.

"Shadow, it's good to see you!" Dr. Fink said, as he shook Shadow's hand.

"Hello Dr. Fink, this is Maria Robotnik, she's Gerald Robotnik's granddaughter."

Dr. Fink shook her hand, "You mean the Robotnik's Chili Dog Company owner?"

"Yes, that's him. He took me under his wing when my parents unfortunately suffered a car accident," she said as Dr. Fink nodded.

"Yes I heard about that. But welcome! I hope you enjoy yourselves!" Dr. Fink told them as he went to go greet other guests.

"Shadow! I'm glad you made it!"

Shadow turned, "Dr. Pickle! It's an honor to make your acquaintance."

"Shadow I would like to introduce you to my wife, Margaret Pickle," he said as Shadow and Maria shook hands with Margaret.

"Is this Rouge Bat the Hedgehog?" Dr. Pickle asked while motioning to Maria.

"Oh no, Rouge is expecting a baby so she chose to stay home and rest. This is Maria Robotnik, a close friend of mine and Rouge's."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Maria, send Rouge our congratulations, we're going to go check out the cucumber sandwich stand. I hope to work with you in the future Shadow." Dr. Pickle said as he and Margaret retreated.

"Likewise!" Shadow responded as he looked at Maria, who seemed annoyed.

"What?"

"A FRIEND of you and Rouge's?"

"Baby, I can't tell them the truth. It wouldn't look right for both of us."

"Shadow! Over here!" a journalist called as Shadow turned. "Tell us how it feels to be chosen as Mobius' Classiest Man in the Business Industry of the Year?" he asked as he took a picture of him and Maria.

"It's truly an honor, I didn't think I'd receive such a title on my first year. I owe it all to my father Charles the Hedgehog, he taught me everything I know."

"I'm going to get a drink," Maria told Shadow as he nodded, not really paying attention to her and focusing on the press.

 _This is going to be a longgg night,_ Maria thought.

"What plans do you have for your career?"

"Big ones. I plan to open up another branch for The Hedgehog Chili Industries called Paprika Enterprise, there, I will export our Chili to many areas of Mobius faster, making our delivery system more efficient."

The press wrote notes in awe as Shadow explained his plan.

"How will you finance such a business and keep it up and running? It is my understanding that you are not allowed to take money from the Corporation for such things."

"I'm still trying to figure that out, I'm sure I'll come up with something though."

The press seemed satisfied, and Shadow spent the rest of the night buttering up the press, not noticing that Maria left 3 hours earlier than intended.

* * *

"I'm home mom!" Amy called, but received no response.

She walked toward the table and noticed that there were two cold coffees that were not finished and an uneaten batch of cookies.

"Mom?" Amy asked, suddenly getting worried.

She checked the restroom.

Nothing.

She checked the bedroom.

Nothing.

"Where is she!? Maybe Josephine knows where she went."

Amy then walked across the hall and knocked on the door, which was a little opened.

She opened it and sighed in relief as she noticed her mom and Josephine clinging onto each other while watching the television.

"WHY DID TYSON'S COUSIN HAVE TO DIE!?" Angela cried as she sniffed on her tissue.

"He deserved it didn't he?" Josephine cried as she sniffed.

"His cousin may have done a lot of wrong in the world but nobody deserves to die!" Angela responded.

"Mom?"

Angela turned, "Amy you're home!" she said as she wiped her eyes. "How was work?"

"Great! How's the show?"

"FIRST TYSON WAS SENT TO JAIL FOR TRYING TO PROTECT THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE SAVANAH AND NOW TYSON'S COUSIN KODA DIES! Oh Amy it's horrible!"

"Mind if I join?" Amy asked as Angela and Josephine made space for Amy.

"Wait what's happening now?" Amy asked.

"Savanah hates Tyson because he lied to her saying that he didn't love her so that she'd leave to another country and pursue her career. They were both going to be sent to jail for what Koda did, but Tyson took the blame so that they wouldn't do anything to Savanah."

"This stuff is such bogus, no man would ever do that for a woman."

"Never say never Amy, it could happen to anyone."

"Yeah, in storybooks," Amy said as she stared at the TV.

 _"Yes Rosy. I got married to Sally Acorn yesterday. What have YOU been up to?"_

"All men are the same," Amy muttered. "All of them just want you for one thing and would never make the sacrifices you see on television shows..."

* * *

 **Green Hill Zone**

Sonic clinged onto his walkman as if it was his only source of life.

He listened to it with such dedication, her voice sounded so beautiful.

He and Amadeus spent the entire day driving throughout all of South Island to see if Rosy was in any of the other zones, they did not have much luck.

At that moment he was sitting on the big tree where Maurice was buried and where Sonic and Amy made love.

He needed to be alone.

"I wish you were here Grandpa, you'd know what to do..."

Sonic sighed and clinged onto the walkman tighter.

He stood up and looked at the chili pepper plants.

\- _Flashback -_

 _"The day I'll feel satisfied is the day you agree to marry me," Sonic responded as he looked toward the sunset._

 _"W-what?" Amy asked, her heart doing many flips._

 _"You heard me. I want to spend the rest of my days with you, do you not?"_

 _"NO of course not Sonic I love you too and of course I'd marry you! But why the sudden proposal?"_

 _"*sigh* I'm supposed to go back to England in two days, but I don't want to go! Yeah maybe I'll stay!"_

 _"No Sonic you HAVE to go back, you just need one more year to finish your education."_

 _"But..."_

 _"No buts you're going, and when you come back, we'll get married how does that sound?"_

 _\- End Flashback -_

"I should have NEVER went back..." Sonic said as he closed his eyes. "I had a feeling something bad was going to happen and I was right!"

He then stood on the place where he proposed to her, "Where are you Rosy... ROSYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" he yelled, letting his frustration out.

* * *

Tails sat in the corner of his bedroom, shivering and shaking.

 _Should I tell Sonic?_

It'd be the right thing to do, but he could not bare to hear Sonic's disappointed reaction to the predicament.

"Tails, are you in here?" Cosmo asked as she slowly opened the door.

"Hey Cosmo!" Tails sat as he stood up quickly.

"Are you okay? You seem jumpy."

"Yep, I'm fine, just peachy..."

"Tails..." Cosmo said as she approached Tails. "If there's something wrong, do not hesitate in coming to talk to me. Remember that."

"I know... thanks Cosmo," he told her, putting on the fakest smile.

"Okay, I'll see you later Tails," she said as she left the room, and shut the door.

Tails collapsed on the floor and started crying.

"I'm trapped... I'm trapped..."

* * *

 **Station Square (The Next Morning)**

Rouge sat on the bed and ate her breakfast while Shadow stood by the desk and fixed his paperwork.

"Shadow can you pass me the newspaper?" she asked as Shadow grabbed the newspaper and gave it to her.

Rouge opened it and looked at it while eating her breakfast, freezing when she looked at a particular picture.

There they were, Shadow the Hedgehog and Maria Robotnik, smiling at each other.

Rouge widened her eyes, "Shadow... where did you say you went last night?"

"To a cocktail," Shadow responded, still focused on his work.

"Did you have fun?" she asked with a slight menacing tone in her voice.

"Meh, it was alright."

Rouge then narrowed her eyes and threw her breakfast to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shadow asked as he turned to her.

"Look at the paper! You came out VERY NICE in this photo!" she said as she stood up and motioned the paper toward him.

"What photo?"

"In this one, look," she said as she motioned the paper. "You never take me to your cocktails because I'm pregnant, but you can go off and take your mistresses CAN'T YOU?" she yelled as she threw the newspaper at him roughly.

Shadow picked up the newspaper and looked at it.

"Rouge... between Maria and I there's nothing..."

"SHE WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND! AND THAT'S NOT THE FIRST TIME SHE FOLLOWS YOU LIKE A LOST CHAO! AND YOU DON'T REJECT HER! JUST LIKE YOU DON'T REJECT ANY OF THE WOMAN THAT COME IN FRONT OF YOU!" she yelled as she began punching him in the chest. "DAMN YOU!"

"Rouge!" Shadow said as he grabbed her arms. "Calm, c-calm down!" he yelled as Rouge let go of him.

"HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN IF YOU SPEND TIME AT YOUR COCKTAILS, AT THE BARS AND YOUR EVENTS SHOWING OFF YOUR SECRETARIES, YOUR MISTRESSES, EVERYONE! AND WHAT ABOUT ME!? I'M THAT POOR IMBECILE THAT STAYS HERE, P-PREPARING YOUR FOOD AND WAITING FOR YOU ALL THE TIME!" Rouge said as she threw many furniture onto the floor, glass shattering everywhere.

"Please calm down Rouge!" Shadow said as he tried to get near Rouge, only to be pushed away.

"SHUT UP! NO! THIS IS SOMETHING I SHOULD BE TELLING YOUR FAMILY!" she yelled as she threw pillows at Shadow. "I HATE YOU SHADOW, THIS IS THE WORST THING YOU'VE EVER DONE TO ME DAMN YOU!"

"Rouge calm down this isn't good for you!" Shadow yelled as Rouge slapped him in the arm and started hitting him again. "Rouge, please!" he said as she let him go.

"I'M TIRED OF YOU TREATING ME LIKE YOUR SLAVE! I know that you reject me, you ignore me... and of course, meanwhile you're going off and making out with anyone as if you were single. I DON'T WANT TO GIVE YOU A CHILD ANYMORE YOU HEAR ME!" Rouge yelled as she punched her stomach, followed by Shadow holding her hands back. "I DON'T WANT TO DON'T WANT TO!"

"NO ROUGE DON'T DO THAT!"

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT WE'RE HAVING THIS DISCUSSION!" Rouge yelled as she ran away, followed by Shadow.

"I WANT THE WHOLE WORLD TO KNOW THE TYPE OF HEDGEHOG YOU ARE!" Rouge yelled as she ran out of the room.

"You're going crazy Rouge calm down!" Shadow said as he grabbed onto Rouge's hand.

"SHUT UP let me go! Go and stay with your secretaries and your mistresses!" she said as she stood at the top of the stairs and tried to release her hand from Shadow's.

"Calm down!" Shadow said as Rouge snatched her hand from his.

"NO I HATE YO... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rouge yelled as she rolled off the stairs and landed on her stomach, losing consciousness.

"ROUGE!" Shadow yelled.

* * *

 **Ouch, what's going to happen to Rouge?**

 **I'm going to post the link to the scene you just saw from the novela right here so you can get a visual of what happened just now.**

 **It's in spanish, so just read along from here.**

 **Destilando Amor - El accidente de Minerva**

 **watch?v=W35SJixKjmc**

 **It's not necessary to watch, but it helps ;)**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!**

 _ **Next Time on Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog...**_

 _"Look, The Hedgehog Chili Industries is looking for a new secretary," Sticks said as Amy looked over towards the newspaper ad._

 _"Interesting..."_

 _"Apply Amy! It's your chance to have money for school and escape from Scourge's clutches!"_

 _Amy hummed... maybe she should apply..._

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


	11. Advantage

**Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog**

 **Chapter 11: Advantage**

 **A Word from the Author -**

 **Dear Lilly,**

 **Okay here is what's going on with Keep It Crescendo. I'm on a writer's block, like I don't know what to write for the next few chapters and I did have Chapter 5 halfway done but it deleted because I took too long to log back in. I WILL FINISH IT! I have a general idea of how it's gonna go but I just need to write. What I'm gonna do is write all the chapters while producing this story and then continue it after Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog is finished. Hang in there okay :) I can only do one story at a time. Oh, and Sonic and Amy have been busy with filming Sonic Boom so they need to polish their choreography skills xD**

* * *

"Rouge!" Shadow explained as he ran toward her. "Please Rouge wake up."

It was at this moment where the house maid Belinda ran toward them.

"Sir what happened?" she asked.

"CALL THE BLOODY AMBULANCE!" Shadow yelled as the maid grabbed the phone.

"Please be okay Rouge..."

* * *

 **Green Hill Zone**

 _"Sonic..."_

 _Sonic opened his eyes and turned; next to him was Amy, who was smiling at him._

 _"Shhh..." she said as she kissed him._

 _Sonic kissed back._

 _But wait... where were the butterflies in his stomach?_

 _"Rosy..."_

"ROSY!?" Sally exclaimed as she sat up from her and Sonic's bed and glared at Sonic.

"Sally?" Sonic said as he opened his eyes a squinted, trying to process the situation.

 _Wait... was I dreaming about kissing Rosy and acting it out on Sally!?_

"And here you thought you actually wanted me this time..." Sally said sadly. "You still see her don't you?"

"No... she left The Grounds..."

"Chaos bless Mobius! I'm glad!" Sally said in relief, receiving a glare from Sonic.

"What?"

Sonic shook his head as he got up and stretched.

"Hey Sally do you know what's up with Tails? He's been acting really weird since yesterday."

Sally shrugged, "No I'm afraid I don't. I hardly talk to him."

Sonic nodded, accepting that answer as he walked out of the room.

"If that stupid fox dares open his mouth he is going to pay..." Sally whispered.

* * *

 **Station Square Hospital**

Shadow paced around in the emergency room, urging to hear what the doctor had to say.

Charles and Cocoa walked into the room and approached Shadow.

"Shadow! What did you do?" Charles immediately demanded.

"Now Chuck! Don't be accusing your son of anything! Let us hear his side of the story," Cocoa retorted.

"If you keep justifying your son like this he's going to end up destroying himself and his own family," Charles barked back.

"Hate to cut your argument on how to parent close but this isn't the time to argue if you haven't noticed," Shadow said as Charles sighed, admitting defeat.

"Family of Rouge Bat the Hedgehog," Dr. Mighty said as the three hedgehogs stood up.

"That's us!" Shadow said. "How's Shadow Jr. and my wife?"

"Your wife will be okay, we did surgery on her and it was all successful."

"And the baby?" Charles asked.

Dr. Mighty sighed, "I'm afraid I cannot say the same for the child... the baby was unfortunately lost in the accident."

Shadow widened his eyes and Cocoa glared at him while Charles covered his eyes and silently sulked over the loss of his grandchild.

"I'm very sorry... I know how excited you and your wife were about that child," the doctor said as he walked away.

"I need a moment," Charles said as he dismissed toward the cafeteria.

Cocoa glared at Shadow with disappointment, "WELL!"

"Don't start mom."

"I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU WEREN'T CAREFUL! There goes our fortune."

"Not my fault Rouge went all wahoo like a cockatoo over nothing!"

"You should have never taken Maria to that cocktail!"

"Maria and I did nothing! This was like the one time I was being faithful and what happens? Rouge loses the baby."

"DON'T ACT LIKE THIS IS NOTHING! Sonic and Sally can catch up! Sally can get pregnant any moment now!"

Shadow laughed, no, he cackled, causing the entire room to look at them.

"That's got to be the stupidest thing I've heard in my life. I think Silver has a higher chance of getting pregnant than Sally."

"You don't think Sally can get pregnant?"

"Not from Sonic at least," Shadow chuckled, receiving a sigh of relief from Cocoa.

"Well that gives you lots of time to get Rouge pregnant again."

"I know mom I know, but it's gonna take her awhile to forgive me."

"Just butter her up, wait shhh, your father's coming."

Charles walked back into the room with three bottles of water, he gave one to each person and sat down, sniffing.

Shadow patted his back and sat next to him.

"Aren't you hurt over this Shadow?"

"I am. I'm just not good at showing my feelings, you know that."

Charles nodded and drank more water, "I was already so ready to teach him or her how to take their first steps..."

Cocoa rolled her eyes as Shadow nodded slowly.

Somewhere deep inside of him didn't care about the fortune and was devastated with the loss of his child.

A sudden sense of familiarity struck Shadow as he remembered an event that occurred between him and Sonic when they were kids.

 _\- Flashback -_

 _"Catch me if you can Sonic!" a young Shadow said as he ran in between the chili plants._

 _"Wait for me Shadow!" a younger Sonic called out._

 _Shadow giggled as he turned and came to a sudden halt._

 _Sonic, noticing Shadow had stopped, came to a halt too._

 _"Gotcha!" Sonic giggled as he tapped Shadow on the head._

 _"Sonic look," Shadow said as he pointed to a ditch._

 _Sonic looked down and heard wailing noises, suddenly surprising himself when he noticed there was a baby at the bottom of the ditch, abandoned._

 _"What do we do?" Sonic asked._

 _"We help it," Shadow responded as he jumped into the ditch._

 _"But Shadow! We could get in trouble for getting dirty!"_

 _"I don't care," Shadow responded. "I'm not leaving this baby here."_

 _Shadow then grabbed onto the baby, he rocked it until it stopped crying and then proceeded to hand the baby to Sonic, who received it and helped Shadow back up._

 _"C'mon let's go tell Grandpa," Shadow said as he received the baby again. "He'll know what to do!"_

 _Sonic nodded as both boys headed back to The Hedgehog Home._

 ** _Back at the Home_**

 _Sonia walked toward the door and opened it, revealing Sonic and Shadow, who were filled with mud._

 _"You guys look funny," Sonia giggled as Manic crawled toward Sonic and stretched his arms out to carry him._

 _"Not now Manic, I'm dirty and I don't want you to get icky too."_

 _Manic giggled and crawled away._

 _"Good heavens what happened here!?" Bernadette exclaimed as she and Cocoa approached Sonic and Shadow._

 _"Shadow! What is the meaning of this!" Cocoa scolded, suddenly noticing the baby in his arms._

 _"It's a baby mom," Shadow said. "We found him in a ditch."_

 _"It probably belongs to one of the chili pickers," Bernadette told Cocoa._

 _"Get that thing out of here Shadow! How many times do I have to tell you to act more proper and not pick random things up from the floor!" Cocoa scolded as Shadow bowed his head in sadness._

 _"What's all the commotion?" Maurice asked as he stepped in._

 _"Look Grandpa! Shadow found an abandoned baby in a ditch!" Sonic exclaimed as he motioned toward Shadow._

 _"My goodness," Maurice said as he took the baby from Shadow. "Either someone lost him or he really was abandoned...Rosemary!"_

 _Rosemary walked in quickly, "Yes Mr. The Hedgehog?"_

 _"Can you give this baby a proper bath? My sons and I are going to ask around the village to see if he belongs to anyone, if not, we'll have to put him in an orphanage."_

 _"But those places are scary," said Shadow, concerned over the child as Rosemary took the baby._

 _"SHADOW! Don't talk when the adults are talking!" Cocoa scolded again._

 _"Cocoa," Maurice warned as he_ _approached Shadow and kneeled in front of him, "That's why I'm proud of you along with Sonic, Sonia and Manic. All of you have a heart of gold. NEVER lose that Shadow, ever."_

 _Cocoa rolled her eyes and left the room, Bernadette shaking her head as she departed._

 _"When you have kids Shadow, and Sonic this goes for you too. They will always be your pride and joy, nothing else will matter more than them," Maurice advised as Sonic and Shadow nodded._

 _"Repeat after me, both of you. My kids."_

 _"My kids."_

 _"Will always be."_

 _"Will always be."_

 _"My pride and joy."_

 _"My pride and joy," Shadow and Sonic finished as Maurice gave them both a large hug._

 _Bernadette giggled as she approached both boys, "Now let's get you two washed up before your fathers get home."_

 _\- End Flashback -_

Shadow frowned, they eventually did find the owner of the baby, apparently they had lost it.

Shadow then scoffed and shook his head, there's NO TIME for stupid childhood stories.

Maurice always ended up liking Sonic better anyway, EVERYONE loved Sonic.

Ever since Shadow entered college his only focus was becoming the director of the Corporation, who needs morals when you can be rich.

At least... that's what Cocoa would always say to him...

It was true though! They say the only way to Get is by Giving.

Well Sonic's been giving his whole life and he was the idiot that ended up with the smaller portion of Grandfather's will.

Shadow "GAVE BACK" by saving the child from the ditch and what did he get in return? A smacking from Cocoa for getting filthy and Maurice's utter adoration of Sonic.

Some philosophy...

"Mrs. Bat the Hedgehog is ready to receive visitors," Dr. Mighty said as Shadow stood up, relieved that he wouldn't have to think anymore.

* * *

 **Mobotropolis**

Manic walked around the cafeteria, exhausted from dance practice.

 _Maybe I should check up on Sonic..._

Manic dialed the number and waited.

"Manic! How you doin?"

"'Sup Sonic, how's life on the flip side?"

"Rosy left."

"She what!?"

"She left and I have no clue where she is! To top it all off Tails has been acting really weird and Sally and I are constantly arguing."

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it, how about you though?"

"Just got off practice, guess what? They're transferring me to Station Square!"

"No way! Congratulations!"

"I got leveled up! If I go on like this I'll become a professional!"

"I'm so proud of you Manic! Save me VIP tickets for your first performance."

"With backstage passes," responded Manic.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, gotta go Manic, I'm getting a call from Uncle Chuck and I think it may be important."

"Okay, later Sonic!" Manic said as he hung up and shook his head.

"Hello but I couldn't help but overhear. Do you attend the Mobotroplis School of Arts?" a brown porcupine with black shades asked as Manic looked up.

"Yep!"

"I attend that school too, and I'm also getting transferred to Station Square!"

"No way! Sit down! Tell me your name and what branch you're in!" Manic said excitedly.

"Elvis Perez, pleased to meet you, and I do both Art and Music," Elvis said as he extended his hand.

"Manic the Hedgehog, Art, Music and Dance!" he said as he shook it.

"Wow that's a bucket load! No wonder you're going to Station Square."

"Yup! I'm actually excited because I have family who lives there and I stoked to spend more time with them."

"That's convenient! I'm actually glad to leave since my idiotic ex-boyfriend lives here," Elvis responded as Manic nodded in understanding.

"Didn't end well?"

"Nope. Pretended he was gay to get something out of me that I didn't give him."

"Ugh I hate those kinds of people."

"Tell me about it. What about you? Any similar experiences with a girl?"

"Umm... well... promise you won't tell anyone?" Manic asked as Elvis put his pinky finger up.

"I'm... actually bisexual..." Manic whispered as Elvis smiled.

"Nothing wrong with that. Have you come out yet?"

"NO! God no! My family would freak! My Grandma is very conservative and I can't even imagine what she'd say..."

"I get you, coming out of the closet with my family was tough. My dad didn't speak to me for months, but we're cool now and it's like we never even had an argument. Word of advice Manic, your family loves you, and they wouldn't shun you forever. It'll be tough at first but there's always a bright light at the end of the tunnel."

Manic smiled, something told him this was the start of a new friendship.

* * *

 **Station Square (One Month Later)**

"Yes this is Station Square Hotel room service is there a problem?" Amy asked as she held onto the phone.

"Yes I'm having a problem! I can't find the remote control for the television. I was wondering if you or someone could come up and help me find it."

"I will be right there," Amy responded. "Room number and name?"

"Room 405, Scourge the Hedgehog."

Amy wrote the name and number down, "I'll be right there."

"Where ya going Amy?" Sticks asked.

"To Scourge's room to look for a remote."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go by yourself."

"I'll be fine Sticks..." Amy said as she walked towards Room 405.

She knocked on the door and Scourge opened it, wearing a black robe.

"Where did you last see it?" Amy asked as she walked in.

"I was sitting on my bed and I had it in my hand, I then went to a business meeting and the remote was gone when I came back," he responded as he closed the door softly... locking it.

"Well either room cleaning accidentally misplaced it or it fell off the bed," Amy said as she crouched down and looked under the bed.

Scourge took his opportunity and grabbed Amy by the waist and attempted to kiss her.

Amy muffled a scream and pushed him, summoning her hammer and hitting him on the head, quickly taking her opportunity to run away.

"Ugh..." Scourge said as he held onto her head and cursed. "You're going to jail for that!"

Sticks and the manager ran into the room.

"What's going on here!?" asked the manager angrily.

"This disgusting man tried to take advantage of me!" Amy exclaimed.

"LIES! She tried to seduce me!"

"What the hell!? No I wasn't! Sir I swear that I did no such thing!" Amy pleaded to her manager.

"The customer is always right Amy. I have no choice but to fire you."

Amy widened her eyes, hearing a snicker from Scourge and a gasp from Sticks.

"But sir, with all due respect..."

"Sticks, stay out of this, it is none of your concern."

Sticks remained silent and looked down.

"Fine," said Amy. "Then since I'm fired..." she turned to look at Scourge and slapped him cold on both cheeks. "I can do that!"

Amy then left the room, slightly pushing her past manager to the side and walking out the door.

Sticks followed, "Amy wait!"

Amy turned and looked at Sticks, "It was really nice working with you Sticks..."

"Ditto. But I'm not going to let you leave just like that," she said as she pulled out a newspaper. "Look, The Hedgehog Chili Industries is looking for a new secretary," Sticks said as Amy looked over towards the newspaper ad.

"Interesting..."

"Apply Amy! It's your chance to have money for school and escape from Scourge's clutches!"

Amy hummed... maybe she should apply...

"Besides," Sticks said as she sighed. "You have the chance to work side by side with... Shadow the Hedgehog."

Amy rolled her eyes and smiled, "I'll think about it," she said as she took the newspaper. "Bye Sticks..."

They both hugged as Amy left the hotel, both in rage and sadness.

* * *

It's been weeks since Rouge has spoken to Shadow.

The family was devastated with the news and paid their condolences, but Rouge didn't want to hear any of it.

The only person she wanted to see was Charles, who she knew took no part in supporting Shadow's womanizing decisions.

Despite losing her baby, she didn't completely blame Shadow.

She wasn't speaking to him because she was ashamed.

She found out a few days after she left the hospital that he and Maria did nothing wrong at the cocktail.

Shadow must hate her.

She had promised him a baby and she lost it for not controlling her temper.

"Rouge..." Shadow said as he opened the door slightly. "Can I come in?"

Shadow took her silence as an invitation and walked in.

"I'm so sorry Shadow..." she said as her voice cracked.

"It's okay baby, I'm not mad at you. But you need to control that temper of yours."

"I know..." she whispered.

"C'mon Rouge lighten up, there's still time for a new one."

Rouge looked up and stared at him.

Shadow got the chills in realizing how puffy her eyes were and how much make up was dry on her face.

"You'd still want to make a child with me despite what happened?"

"Of course, you're my wife," he said as he wiped her eyes.

"Oh Shadow!" Rouge said as she hugged him.

"We don't have time to waste babe, you say the word and I'll be ready..."

Rouge smiled as she lunged toward him.

* * *

"Mom!" Amy yelled, tears in her eyes.

"Rosy what's wrong?"

Amy sulked as she told her mom what had happened, leading to a 20 minutes of silence between the two. With Amy's head on her lap.

"You'll have to find a new job..." said Angela as Amy stood up.

"There is one..." Amy said shyly as she showed her mom the newspaper ad.

"Oh no... OH NO! BIG MISTAKE DON'T YOU DARE!"

"But mom, they'll pay well."

"THEY ARE THE HEDGEHOG FAMILY, OF COURSE THEY PAY WELL!"

"This can be an opportunity for me to build my resume mom!"

"What if Shadow recognizes you?"

"He won't, we never met."

"What about any of the other The Hedgehogs?"

"The only The Hedgehog who knows how I look is that traitor Sonic... and he's working in The Grounds right now."

"AMY THINK! What if Sonic just so happens to walk into the Corporation one day, what are you going to do then?"

"That's a risk I'll have to take..."

"Amy tell me something, are you really entering that job to build your resume... or is it because you WANT to run into the possibility of seeing Sonic again?"

Amy stayed silent... part of her detested Sonic but the other part craved to see him again.

"I don't know what my reasoning is mom... but I want this job. I need it for school, for our domestic needs. I almost finish my high school education and quitting school is the last thing I need. I'm doing this, I am going to apply to work at The Hedgehog Chili Industries!"

* * *

 **Yikes, many revelations in this chapter! A few words...**

 **I know all of you hated Shadow but I wanted you guys to know that he wasn't always a total jerk. It's your choice if you want to empathize with him ;) But in the soap opera, they were very subtle about Shadow's character's transition from being good to turning bad. The scene with the Baby in the Ditch was not in the soap opera at all, I just thought it would be a nice touch. So I came up with it.**

 **Let's talk about Manic. Were you guys shocked?**

 **Well like I said before, Manic's character in the soap opera was a girl and she did date a guy named Elvis. I LOVE ELVIS TO PIECES! I just simply could not change the gender to female, his character is pure art, I had to keep him the same. You guys will ADORE Elvis and Manic trust me! But yes, Manic will be bisexual in this fanficiton because I feel like it would add more emotion and some readers will be able to connect with him. I hope it doesn't bother anyone as this is completely normal.**

 **But oooo, Amy working at the Corporation? What will happen?**

 _ **Next Time on Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog...**_

 _"Name?"_

 _"Amy Rose."_

 _"Why do you want to work for me Amy?" Shadow asked as he glared into her eyes, Amy suddenly feeling intimidation._

 _Shadow is NOTHING like Sonic..._

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK GUYS! SHADOW WILL GIVE YOU GUYS A VIRTUAL HUG IF YOU DO!**


	12. Shadows and Roses

**Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog**

 **Chapter 12: Shadows and Roses**

 **Yes! This Chapter is the beginning of a new quarter for the story. From here on out, everything will be interesting I PROMISE!**

 **I feel like only 2 people are actually reading this, where my other readers at!?**

 **Shadow: That's because you truly only have 2 people reading this.**

 **Wow Shadow, thanks.**

 **Shout out to Lilly and Captain!**

* * *

Knuckles couldn't help but gain an overwhelming curiosity over the echidna at the ranch.

He'd spent days thinking about her and every time he ran into her, she'd become more intriguing.

There was something about that ranch that wasn't right.

That excuse for a father she has isn't the most trust worthy.

Overtime, she had learned to acknowledge Knuckles and she always seemed happy to see him, it warmed his heart.

"I'm telling you Sonic, she is something!" Knuckles exclaimed as he and Sonic supervised the factory.

"Could it be that Knucklehead is in love?" Sonic teased, causing Knuckles to blush.

"Look at your face Knucklehead, your face is redder than the Chili Peppers!"

"Shut up!" Knuckles scolded, receiving questioning looks from the scientists analyzing the paprika.

"Why don't you ask her out on a date?" Sonic asked, speaking lower than before.

"No way, with that over protective father of hers my chances of going on a date with her are as high as a snail's chance to slide at the speed of light."

"That bad?"

"Her father doesn't seem like a good person Sonic, Shadow and I both witnessed him mistreating her when I first saw her."

"What's his name?"

"Pachacamac the Echidna," said Knuckles, causing Sonic to widen his eyes.

"No way! My Dad and my Grandpa had problems with that guy once!" Sonic exclaimed. "Pachacamac accused them of being the reason his wife died, she was a chili picker."

 _\- Flashback -_

 _A young 10 year old Sonic, 8 year old Tails, and a 6 year old Manic played with their action figures while an 8 year old Sonia lied on the floor watching television._

 _"JULES! WHERE THE HELL ARE YA!? JULES! MAURICE!"_

 _Sonic stood and looked out the window, noticing an echidna holding a gun._

 _"Sonic get down now!" Bernadette ordered as she quickly grabbed Sonic and took him from the window sill. "Rosemary, Amadeus, take the kids upstairs and make sure they don't come down."_

 _Rosemary quickly grabbed Sonia and Tails while Amadeus got Manic and Sonic, taking them upstairs._

 _Bernadette quickly ran into the study and informed Jules, Elena and Maurice of what was occurring._

 _"Elena, Bernadette, stay here, we'll take care of them," Maurice ordered as the two walked outside._

 _Sonic witnessed from the window sill upstairs of what was occurring._

 _Maurice and Jules opened the door and Pachacamac immediately pointed his gun at them._

 _"Pachacamac, what is the meaning of this?" Maurice asked._

 _"Don't speak rationality to me Maurice the Hedgehog, my wife is dead and YOU TWO KILLED HER!"_

 _"No no, that's not what happened, let us explain," said Jules._

 _"So you're saying you two didn't over work her!? You two didn't pay her enough and she overworked herself!"_

 _"She was dehydrated," said Jules. "We offered her water many times and she never accepted a drink!"_

 _"It's true. Trust me Pachacamac, my father died due to overworking himself. He died in my arms, I know what it means to overwork yourself, your wife was dehydrated and we did everything we could to help her!" Maurice added._

 _"LIES! You murderers... one day The Hedgehog Family will PAY for what they did to my wife! YOU WILL PAY!" Pachacamac yelled as he left the scene._

 _\- End Flashback -_

"Dang all of that happened?" Knuckles asked as Sonic nodded.

"He seems like a psycho," Knuckles said.

"He despises Sonia, Manic and I with such a passion it's not even funny. He tried kidnapping Sonia once, luckily Dad got there in time."

"Then Tikal is in more trouble than I thought..."

"Seems so, but it's kind of pitiful, his life went into a pit of alcoholism and sadness since his wife died."

Knuckles nodded, taking the information into account.

"Speaking of alcohol and wives, how have you been Sonic?"

"Same as always. My marriage is a living nightmare and I lost Rosy forever..."

"Don't say that, if your love was meant to be, you'll cross paths again someday."

"I hope so Knuckles... I hope so..."

"Sonic sir!" a scientist exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"There has been a problem with the exportation of the third case of Paprika that we sent three days ago, apparently it was detected that we didn't send Holoska the amount they asked for."

"What!?" Sonic exclaimed. "They are our best client, we can't afford to lose them!"

"What do we do!?" exclaimed Knuckles.

"There's only one person in charge of the exportations, Bean, go get me my cellphone. I have a certain hedgehog to call at a certain Corporation."

* * *

 **Station Square**

Amy was serious about this job.

She used some money saved up from working at the hotel to by a red business formal outfit.

She wore a white dress shirt and a red pencil skirt, topping it off with a red blazer and black pumps.

"Rosy you look so... fancy!" Angela exclaimed in joy as Amy twirled.

"I'm so nervous for this interview!"

"Rosy... are you sure you still want to follow through with this. Sonic the Hedgehog may have been an easy going boss but Shadow the Hedgehog is a COMPLETE different story!"

"I'm sure mom! Wish me luck!" Amy said as she kissed her mom's cheek and headed toward the Corporation, leaving Angela to only pray.

* * *

 **Green Hill Zone**

"Please... stop..." Tails cried as Sally kissed his neck.

"No this is way too fun! Enjoy yourself Tails, quit being such a stick in the mud."

"THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" Tails exclaimed as Sally put her finger on his lips.

"Shhh, someone can hear you," she said as she continued to kiss his neck. "You'll be begging me for this one day, trust me."

Tails shook his head abruptly, disagreeing.

"Tails! Where are you son?" Amadeus asked from a distance.

Sally immediately got off of Tails and straightened herself out, with Tails doing the same.

Amadeus walked into the stalls.

"So just please make sure to have the horse ready for my husband by that time. It's really important," Sally said as Tails nodded.

"Yes ma'am," he said as Sally walked away while greeting Amadeus on her way out.

"What did she want?" Amadeus asked as he approached Tails.

"Oh, um, Sonic is going for a ride later on and she just wanted to remind me to get the horse ready."

Amadeus nodded, and observed Tails, narrowing his eyes.

"What?"

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting very weird these past few months."

Tails shrugged, "Life has been busy. It's also been kind of boring without Rosy or Angela."

"Now that is something I agree with you on. Those two always brought life to the party," Amadeus said as he smiled. "See, all this nostalgia made me forget why I even came here in the first place."

"Let me know when you remember, I need to get the horse ready."

"Yes yes," Amadeus said as he approached Tails and put a hand on his shoulder. "You know you can trust me right Tails?"

Tails looked at this father in confusion at the randomness of the question. "Yes?"

"Just making sure," Amadeus said as he walked away, Tails releasing a sigh of relief.

* * *

 **Station Square**

Amy stared in awe at the Corporation, it was bigger than she imagined.

She stepped into the office and was equally in awe with the inside.

"May I help you miss?" a sweet voice asked as Amy looked at the receptionist.

 _How odd... this girl looks like a younger version of Vanilla..._

"Yes, I am here for the Interview for the new Secretary."

"Oh yes, just go straight ahead to the Director's office, there is a line of more interviewees waiting as well."

Amy thanked her and walked into the waiting room, where there were many women who held their resumes and were talking to themselves as if practicing how they'd approach the interview.

"Wow... tough competition..." Amy muttered.

"And I am also very organized and very responsible and..."

"OKAY Ashley, I get it!" Shadow scolded, annoyed with the girl's rambles. "We'll give you a call."

Ashley nodded and stood up, blowing a kiss at him and walking out the door.

Shadow rolled his eyes, that girl wasn't even pretty.

"You have a great panel of potential secretaries Shadow," Silver said as he started laughing.

"Shut up! I asked you to help me interview, not to mock it." Shadow scolded. "I'm getting tired of this, is there not a girl in this office who is actually in it to get stuff done!?"

"Permission to enter?" a yellow raccoon asked.

"Permission granted," Shadow stated with a monotone.

The raccoon sat down, her skirt too short for comfort.

"What is your name?" asked Silver.

"Molly Rachele."

"Why do you want to work here Molly?" asked Shadow.

"I'm here to praise you Shadow! I'll give you massages and any..."

"NEXT!" Shadow interrupted, causing Molly to get up and start crying.

"Sheesh Shadow, way to lay it easy on them."

"If you're gonna come here to flirt with me, at least make sure you're good looking!" Shadow argued. "I don't feel like doing this anymore."

"We have one more girl though, come on, maybe this one is the one."

Shadow groaned, "Fine, bring her in."

"Permission to enter?" Amy asked.

"Permission granted," responded Silver.

Amy walked in and Shadow and Silver were immediately impressed with her choice of clothing.

This was the first girl who wasn't showing cleavage and didn't have her skirt shorter than a crop top.

Shadow nodded in approval, regaining back some patience.

"Name?"

"Amy Rose."

"Why do you want to work for me Amy?" Shadow asked as he glared into her eyes, Amy suddenly feeling intimidation.

Shadow is NOTHING like Sonic...

Suddenly Shadow's phone rang, causing him to groan.

"Turn that off," Shadow ordered to Silver.

"Um Shadow... it's Sonic."

Amy widened her eyes as her heart skipped a beat.

 _Sonic..._

"Ughhh, I apologize Miss. Rose. I have to take this," Shadow said as Amy waved him in dismissal.

Shadow put the phone to his hear, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!? I'm in the middle of something!"

Amy blinked, dang... Shadow sure didn't play.

"Sorry to interrupt Shadow, but we have a problem," Sonic said from the other line.

"What could be SO important that would cause you to interrupt me during office hours!?"

"It has to do with the exportations to Holoska, apparently they didn't get the whole order."

"THEY WHAT!?" Shadow exclaimed as he stood up. "They are our best customers! NO NO NO DON'T PIN THIS ON ME FAKER, your Chili Pickers probably aren't putting in as much effort!"

Amy took a breathe and tried to let that slide, she more than anyone knew how hard the Chili Pickers worked to get everything done.

"What do you mean you lost two of your best Chili Pickers? IDIOT THAT'S WHY WE DIDN'T GET THE WHOLE ORDER THROUGH! Why didn't you replace them?!" Shadow scolded, causing Amy to shift uncomfortably in her seat.

 _Crap... they're talking about my Mom and I..._

"Don't yell at me, don't yell at me, DON'T YELL AT ME! Look Sonic, I'll ask the Shipment department to try to butter up our Holoskan customers. You tell those Chili Pickers that they need to pick EXTRA now. Holoska will only continue working with us if we give them double of what they originally asked. I DON'T CARE IF THEY GET OVERWORKED!"

 _Yup... Shadow was NOTHING like Sonic..._

"THEN HIRE MORE CHILI PICKERS IDIOT IF YOU DON'T WANT THEM TO OVERWORK SO BADLY! Of course, you'd have to cut their salary if you do and I don't think they'll want that. I DON'T KNOW SONIC I ALREADY GAVE YOU ALL MY IDEAS! TAKE THEM OR LEAVE THEM, I'M BUSY!" Shadow yelled as he hung up and threw his phone on the table.

"Problems with Sonic?" asked Silver.

"That idiot's naive heart of gold pesters me sometimes," Shadow responded. "He doesn't want the Chili Pickers picking more chilis because they'll 'overwork themselves,'" Shadow mocked. "And when I told him to hire more but with the expense of cutting their salaries he got all defensive saying that it wasn't fair or some crap like that," he said. "I'm so glad Sonic didn't get the Corporation, he would've drowned us to the ground. He's not cut out for business."

Amy silently listened to every word, taking in everything.

 _Sonic hasn't changed at all..._

In some ways that was relieving, but it was also frustrating, because now It'd be harder to get over him.

"Anyway back to this," Shadow said as he turned to Amy. "I'm sorry you had to see that Amy, my cousin is a bit of an idiot."

 _Tell me about it..._ Amy thought.

"So why do you want to work for me?"

"It's always been my dream to work for The Hedgehog Family, this Corporation has put smiles to people's faces and I've always wanted to make others happy through knowledge of my specialty. Chili."

"Oh so you know Chili?" asked Silver.

"Yes, at my university in France. I majored in Agricultural Science and Business Administration. For my senior project we had to research a specific plant and conduct a research report on the topic. I chose Chili, and I've fallen in love with the science of it all since."

Shadow and Silver nodded, impressed.

"What are three of your best qualities Miss. Rose?" Shadow asked.

"Determination. Perseverance. Open-Minded."

"As you noticed from Shadow's... outburst just now... you should know that if you get hired you're going to have to put up with that..." Silver said, causing Shadow to glare at him.

"That's not a problem. I have experience working as a receptionist at a hotel and let's just say I've learned how to sustain my patience."

Silver nodded, "Well I'm done, Shadow?"

"One more question Miss. Rose, or more of a comment. My wife is VERY jealous and we all must acknowledge that you aren't ugly. How serious are you about your work?"

"Very serious. I'm only here to get the job done sir."

Shadow nodded, "That's enough for me. Wait for us outside for a few minutes. We have some discussing to do."

Amy nodded and walked outside.

"I liked her," said Silver. "Hire her."

"I thought she was good too, but Rouge is going to go haywire."

"You heard her. She's here to work."

"True... screw it. I'm hiring her, Miss. Rose please come in!"

Amy walked in again.

"You got the job, you start Monday, congratulations," Shadow said.

"Oh thank you! You won't be disappointed!" Amy said as she shook both their hands and left the office.

"She is very pretty, Rouge is going to kill me."

"Don't get any ideas Shadow."

"Nah, not her, I'm getting the vibe that she's an honest person and even I have some sense," Shadow rolled his eyes as he got a water bottle.

"What are we going to do about Sonic?"

Shadow scoffed, "We'll let the idiot figure that out."

* * *

 **Green Hill Zone**

"What do I do Knuckles?" Sonic said as he paced back and forth. "I can't just overwork them, and I can't cut their salaries either."

"You gotta do something Sonic, this can really hurt the Industry."

"I know that Knuckles."

"Why don't you talk to the Chili Pickers and tell them what's going on?"

"That's a good idea! I'll have them decide what's best for them next week," Sonic said as Knuckles nodded.

* * *

 **Station Square (Monday Morning)**

Amy arrived early to the office and was stopped by a swallow.

"You're Shadow's new secretary right?"

"Yes. I'm Amy Rose," Amy said as she extended her hand.

The swallow kept her arms crossed, "I know why you're here and let me tell you that I will not allow the likes of you cause another discussion between Shadow and Rouge."

"Okay?"

"Hmph," the swallow said as she walked away.

"Don't mine Wave, she's close friends with Rouge," the rabbit receptionist said as Amy turned.

"Yeah, thanks. Hey I never asked for your name," Amy said.

"Cream the Rabbit!" Cream excitedly stated.

"CREAM!? As in Vanilla's daughter?"

"You know momma?"

"Oh my gosh yes! She saved my life! I'm Amy Rose!"

"Wait! AMY ROSE! Momma told me about you!"

"She did!? Goodness what a coincidence! I didn't think this was the Corporation you worked in."

"Yeah, The Hedgehogs pay well so it was a great opportunity."

"We have to have lunch together!"

"Cafeteria at noon?" Cream suggested.

"Done, see you there Cream," Amy said as she walked toward her desk.

Amy looked at the desk placed outside of Shadow's office and set her things down.

"Huh? Looks like Shadow isn't here yet."

It all felt so surreal to Amy.

First, she worked for Sonic and Jules, now she works for Shadow and Charles.

It was all happening so fast!

"Yes baby I promise to be there during lunch," Shadow said as he and Rouge walked into the room.

"You better!" she said as she turned to Amy and eyed her up and down. "Who's this?"

"My new secretary, this is Amy Rose."

Amy shyly waved as Rouge glared at her.

 _Yikes... tough crowd..._

"Shadow you go on inside, I'll see you during lunch," she said as she kissed him.

Shadow nodded and put a stack of papers on Amy's desk, "Stack those alphabetically in a file and then give them to me."

Amy nodded as Shadow headed on inside.

As Amy got started Rouge pounded her hand on the stack of papers.

"Let's get something straight here Pinky. I had problems with our last secretary because she was trying to slobber herself over my husband, that's why she was fired. I just want to make it clear that he is my property and I want your relationship with him to be STRICTLY work related. Got it!?"

"That was my intention in the first place Mrs. The Hedgehog, you have my word," Amy said as she held her right hand up.

Rouge glared at her, "I'll be watching you."

With that Rouge left the office and Amy released a sigh of relief.

"Sonic... you never told me your family was THIS crazy..." she muttered as she continued doing her job.

* * *

"I did it Grandma! I got my degree!" Sonia explained as she approached Elena and hugged her.

"Oh I'm glad! And I'm also glad you're here, The Hedgehog Council is meeting this Friday to discuss the future of the industry."

"Yes! My first order of business!" Sonia laughed as she and Elena hugged.

"There is more good news!" Elena said. "Manic is coming here to live with me too!"

"They transferred him again!?"

"Yes! Isn't it great?"

"Finally, all of us will finally be united again!"

"What do you mean by finally?" Manic said as he walked in with his suitcase.

"Manic you're here!" Sonia exclaimed as the two hugged.

Elena was overjoyed with having Manic and Sonia living in the house with her since it got lonely sometimes.

"I couldn't help but overhear. Is everyone going to the Council meeting?" Manic asked.

"Everyone but Sonic, he's busy with the Grounds."

Manic pouted in disappointment. "Dang it he's the only one that makes those things fun."

"Manic!" Elena scolded.

"I'm just kidding Grandma!" Manic said as he hugged Elena. "So I'm assuming the meeting is going to be at the Corporation?"

"Yes, and only The Hedgehogs can opinionate. Since Rouge, Silver and Cocoa are not The Hedgehogs by blood, they can only witness, but not comment," Elena explained.

"Rouge and Aunt Cocoa not saying their opinion? That'd be a miracle," Manic said as he rolled his eyes, receiving a playful punch by Sonia.

* * *

Shadow walked out of his office for lunch time and approached Amy.

"You're finished already?" he asked.

"Yep, and I also organized your meetings chronologically on your calendar and organized the file cabinets," Amy said as she handed him the files.

"You're really handy..." Shadow said. "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you that you are in charge of organizing a family council meeting that will take place this friday. My family will be in attendance and I want the meeting room to be ready."

Amy widened her eyes, "Y-You're entire family?"

"Everyone but Sonic. So make sure to have enough seats for myself, my wife, mother and father, my grandma and my cousins Silver, Manic and Sonia."

Amy nodded, silently relieved, "Yes sir."

Shadow nodded and left the office.

 _Sonic's entire family? Here! But without Sonic! Oh boy..._

"Amy, you comin?" Cream asked as Amy nodded and took her bag to the cafeteria.

* * *

"So what's this whole deal with Shadow? It's like none of the women trust me to keep a platonic relationship."

"I probably shouldn't say this since he's my boss..." said Cream. "But Shadow is a womanizer."

Amy looked at Cream in shock.

"What!?"

"That's why Blaze was fired, he hit on her until she finally gave in and his wife caught them in the act. At least that was Blaze's side of the story... and most of his victim's side of the story. He told Rouge that Blaze kissed him and she tried to take advantage of him."

"Seriously?" Amy was shocked. Once again, Shadow was NOTHING like Sonic.

"Yes but don't tell anyone I told you. We all tend to mind our own business. What Rouge and Shadow deal with at home isn't our concern. Just be careful."

Amy nodded, "Thanks for putting me in the loop, now I understand."

 _Crap... what did I get myself into!?_

* * *

 **There we go guys!**

 **Next chapter we'll have the family council meeting!**

 **What will Amy think of Sonic's family?**

 **What's going on between Tikal and Knuckles and how will Sonia react?**

 **Will Sonic see Amy again?**

 **REVIEW AND FIND OUT!**

 _ **Next Time on Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog...**_

 _"Don't mind Rouge and Cocoa, I promise not all of us are insane," Manic said as he laughed._

 _Amy smiled, Manic was so easy going._

 _"But I wish you could have met my brother Sonic. He's also an endangered The Hedgehog Family member that isn't on the board of insanity." Manic said as he laughed again, causing Amy to shift uncomfortably._

 _"Heh.. yeah, can't wait to meet him one day..."_


	13. Meet The Hedgehogs

**Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog**

 **Chapter 13: Meet The Hedgehogs**

 **Just a heads up that there will be no updates from Monday-Wednesday as I will not be in town again. But this is going to get good! Meanwhile you guys and review and predict what's going to happen in the next few chapters. Let's see if any of you get it right.**

* * *

Working with Shadow sure was a handful.

Silver was right when he had told Amy that Shadow had a temper, this hedgehog just can't be pleased can he?

Despite everything Shadow had not attempted once to lay a hand on Amy.

She believed she and Shadow had a mutual agreement, neither craved to see each other as anything other than boss and secretary.

But no it wasn't because she was ugly no no no.

Shadow just got this vibe about her that he couldn't really put into place, he felt that he'd be committing a crime if he even dared to get near her.

Towards Amy, he felt one thing and one thing only.

Respect.

He really had made a good choice.

That didn't stop Rouge though, the Blaze fiasco had only caused her to go paranoid on poor Amy.

The more Shadow told Rouge that nothing was going on between them, the more she felt inclined to threaten Amy and send her dirty looks.

 _The one time where I'm actually being faithful Rouge the Caboose, the ONE FREAKING TIME._

Amy also constantly had to inform Wave that there was nothing going on between her and Shadow which only caused Wave to spy on her more often by orders of Rouge.

There were times where Rouge demanded for Shadow to fire Amy just because Amy had made eye contact with Shadow.

Shadow constantly declined, repeating what he told everyone.

 _"There is NOTHING going on between me and Amy Rose!"_

Rouge was so focused on Amy that she didn't realize that Maria and Shadow had reconciled and they were constantly going out.

Friday came too close for comfort as Amy placed the last water bottle on the table.

"I really I hope I manage to make a good impression," Amy muttered to herself.

 _Wait, what do I care if I do or not? It's not like I NEED to make a good impression._

"I'm sure you will, you've been making a good impression on me at least. And I'm hard to impress, my family would like you," Shadow said as he walked in as he observed the room.

"With all due respect sir, your wife doesn't seem to like me very much."

"Rouge the Caboose? Ignore her, that's just her," Shadow said as he put his briefcase on his seat.

Amy scrunched her nose, she didn't like the way Shadow referred to his wife as. Weren't a husband a wife supposed to respect one another?

"Sir, your family is here," Cream said as she peeked into the room.

Shadow walked out of the room and headed toward the office, oblivious to Amy sucking in her breath.

 _Why am I so nervous? No one besides Sonic, Maurice, Bernadette and Jules have seen me. The last three unfortunately passed away and Sonic isn't coming. There was nothing to worry about. Or maybe I want to make a good impression on what could have been my family in law... oh let's get this over with._

Amy stood on the doorway and sighed, ready to greet what was supposed to be her second family.

* * *

 **Green Hill Zone**

"Sonic don't go! Have Amadeus do it! Those Chili Pickers can hurt you!" Sally exclaimed as she stood in front of the door.

"Sally, I appreciate the concern, but I need to take care of this!"

"Fine! But if you get into a fight best bet I'll be here to rub my I told you so in your face!"

Sonic sighed as he walked out the door and headed for the plantation.

Sally huffed and headed towards Tails, who jumped at her approach.

"Relax idiot today I'm not in the mood. Go with Sonic before he gets killed!"

Tails nodded, "Yes ma'am."

As Tails departed Sally sighed, how the hell was she going to explain to the family that Sonic was jumped by none other than his employees.

* * *

 **Station Square**

Shadow walked into the meeting room and stood next to Amy as his family began piling in, Amy shaking hands with every single one of them.

Rouge walked in and glared at Amy before refusing to shake her hand and went along to kiss Shadow.

Amy sighed, but smiled when receiving a pat on the back by Silver, who gave her a reassuring look.

Shadow then closed the door as Amy grabbed her laptop and headed towards their seats.

Elena sat at the far end of the table, Charles sat on one side of her with Cocoa, Silver, and Sonia sitting next to him.

Shadow sat on the other side of her and motioned for Amy to sit next to him but was cut off as Rouge pushed Amy and sat down next to her husband, with Amy and Manic sitting next to her.

Shadow looked over to Rouge and was going to comment that his secretary needs to sit next to him for the sake of taking notes but dropped the thought when Rouge glared at him.

"Okay, I thank you all for being here. Unfortunately Sonic and Sally couldn't make it because Sonic had important business to attend to back at Green Hill," Elena said as Shadow stood up.

"Before we start I want to introduce you all to my new secretary who will be taking notes throughout the whole discussion. Amy Rose."

Amy stood up and shyly bowed, receiving a smile from the family, with the exception of Rouge who rolled her eyes.

Both hedgehogs sat down and Elena spoke, "It's very nice to have you here Amy. Remember the rules everyone. Only Charles, Shadow, Sonia, Manic and myself are allowed to comment. If you have a suggestion, you'll have to consult it with me privately," Elena said as Silver, Amy, Cocoa, and Rouge nodded.

Amy looked next to her and noticed a green hedgehog who looked a lot like Sonic, across from him was the same darker pink hedgehog who she saw the day Maurice had died.

 _Holy crap... they must be Sonic's siblings!_ I AM SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO SONIC'S BROTHER AND DIAGONAL FROM HIS SISTER!

Amy then inspected Silver, she already knew he was Shadow's cousin on his mom's side of the family, so he wasn't directly affiliated with The Hedgehogs.

She then inspected Cocoa and Charles, they must be Shadow's parents.

Wait, was that Jules' brother?

It was, the resemblance was all too similar.

"Today we are here to talk about the future of The Hedgehog Chili Industries, as the deaths of my husband, my son and my daughter in law were all to sudden."

The family nodded.

"Okay, first thing on our agenda, The Grounds. What do you think of Sonic's work so far?" Elena asked.

 _Great... their first topic HAD to be about Sonic._

"I personally think he's doing a great job," she heard as the one who she believed was named Manic spoke up. "For a guy who's been through a lot these past few months I think he's managing it very well."

Amy then heard a scoff by Shadow.

"Managing it well? It's only been a few months and the fool already lost two of the best Chili Pickers we have."

Amy widened her eyes.

 _Oh no... she didn't want Sonic to get in trouble with his family because of her pettiness!_

"Shadow! Do not refer to your cousin in such a manner!" Elena scolded.

"Exactly," Charles said. "But Shadow is right to some extent. The loss of those two pickers is really hurting us in the agricultural industry."

This caused Amy to blush, _They shouldn't be pinning this on Sonic!_

"Don't blame that on Sonic," Manic argued. "It's not his fault Rosy and her mother left."

"Wait, Rosy the Rascal is the one we're worrying about?" Shadow asked as Rouge widened her eyes, equally shocked. Sally hadn't told her the Chili Picker had left. Then again she hasn't really spoken to Sally in awhile...

Amy widened her eyes, _THEY KNOW ABOUT ME!?_

"Who's Rosy the Rascal?" Charles and Elena asked.

Shadow then started laughing, "Some Chili Picker Sonic had an affair with."

That stung. That really stung.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!"

Amy along with the family turned to look at Manic as he scowled and stared at everyone.

"What Sonic and Rosy had was true love! I stand for it!" he exclaimed as Amy turned to him in shock.

 _Wait... what?_

"Manic, how can you call that true love when Sonic is married to Sally?"

"Psh, that's not a marriage! To Sally, Sonic is a bank!"

"MANIC!"

"It's true Grandma! Here, let me put it into terms that you all can understand. Grab a calculator, add Sonic's income into it, divide it by two, now you get Sally's income. Now multiply it by the amount of time those two will be together," Manic then made a dramatic gesture with his hands. "Sally came out winning didn't she?"

"Oh so you think Sonic should be with a woman who cheated on him by going off to Europe to prostitute herself?" Shadow argued, causing Amy to widen her eyes in fear and slight anger.

 _HOW MUCH DO THEY KNOW!?_

Elena and Charles gasped, "That happened!?"

"NO! IT DIDN'T! THIS WAS ALL A MISUNDERSTANDING! Rosy left to France, thinking she was going for a modeling job and she also saw it as a chance to see if she could find Sonic. When she found out it was a prostitution home, she escaped and found her way over to England. Unfortunately she suffered an accident and was interned in a hospital around the time my parents passed away. When she came back, Sonic was already married to Sally. It was all a misunderstanding!"

Amy turned to Manic in shock, _HOW DOES HE KNOW THAT!?_

"How do you know that Manic?" Charles asked.

"Duh! Sonic tells me everything!"

"I'm sure his Chili Picker only told him that to tie him around her finger again," Shadow said as he rolled his eyes.

Manic took a breathe of frustration as he turned to Sonia. "Sonia, help me out here sis!"

Sonia looked at Manic and said nothing.

"You don't actually believe them do you?" Manic asked, indignified as Sonia looked down.

"Can we move on?" Sonia urged.

 _Yes..._ Amy thought. _This is becoming too much to bear._

Elena nodded, "Yes we went off topic."

"I actually want to bring something to everyone's attention," Shadow said as everyone turned to him. "As you all know, I'm starting up a business called Paprika Enterprise and it's going to be stationed in Apotos.

"You got financed for it?" asked Charles.

"No not really, I took out a loan, but I found a way to pay it easy."

"And what's that?"

"Just trust me old man, it'll be okay."

Meanwhile, Manic turned to Sonia and said something only she and Amy could here.

"If you were in Sonic's position, Sonic would back you up no problem. I don't know what's going on with you Sonia."

Amy kept quiet and glanced at Sonia from the corner of her eye.

Sonia looked at Manic with a pang of guilt but then scowled.

"I'm just looking out for him!"

"From what? Look Sonia, you're fighting on the wrong side!"

"I'm looking out for the three of us and Sally!"

"If this is about that stupid fortune, then you really are fighting on the wrong side. First of all, your brother's happiness should matter more than some stupid Will. Second of all, don't you see this is what Shadow and Rouge want! Sonic refuses to be intimate with Sally more so have a baby with her, it benefits Rouge and Shadow if Sonic doesn't find Rosy. Because they know that if they do find each other, their chances at getting the fortune will be at risk."

Amy widened her eyes. _SONIC REFUSES TO BE INTIMATE WITH SALLY? WHAT?_

 _"I don't care about Sally. I swear!"_

"Sonia, Manic! No side conversations!" Elena scolded as Manic and Sonia muttered an apology.

* * *

 **Green Hill Zone**

The Chili Pickers yelled and screamed in repulse as Sonic stood on the truck with Tails and Knuckles by his side.

"What do you mean you're cutting our salary?"

"Why are you going to overwork us?"

Sonic shook his head, "They aren't listening to me!"

"You need to get their attention!" Tails exclaimed.

Knuckles then took a deep breath, "SHUTTTT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPP"

Knuckles' voice echoed as the Chili Pickers silenced and looked the the trio in curiosity.

"You guys aren't listening to me!" yelled Sonic. "I already explained our reasoning. We need this Chili to be finished pronto. I am asking you which option you prefer. Obviously you'll only work a little extra temporarily or if you choose to not go that route, your salaries will only be cut temporarily as well."

"I still don't understand why we have to suffer for Rosy the Rascal's mess!" Slash exclaimed as he stood in front of the Pickers. "Who does she think she is? She goes to Europe to hoe around, getting gold for sleeping with other men every night, and then comes back to not do any work? And who pays the consequences, us! I knew she was a gold digging slut the day YOU and HER became an item!"

Sonic punched Slash.

"Don't. Ever. Say. That. About. Her. AGAIN!" he said as he jumped off the truck.

Slash stood up and grabbed his jaw, "Well there you are. I was wondering when that humble pretty rich boy was going to show his true colors."

The Chili Pickers all yelled too, agreeing with Slash.

"Oh so all think I'm a humble pretty rich boy huh?" Sonic yelled as he looked around.

"Sonic..." Knuckles warned but was ignored by Sonic.

"Not just that. You probably walk around these parts thinking you can get any girl to sleep with you just because you have money. But don't listen to me. I'm a peasant, my voice doesn't matter!" Swifty the Shrew spit out as Sonic turned to him.

"Anything else someone wants to get off their chest! C'mon! Say it to my face!" Sonic yelled as Knuckles shook his head.

"Overkill, just like always," he said.

"I've got something for your pretty boy face!" Slash threatened as he aimed his fist at Sonic, who dodged it.

Suddenly, three pickers ganged up on him and Sonic got into a brawl with all three of them.

"SONIC NO!" Tails yelled as he dragged him back as Knuckles told the Chili Pickers to stand back.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I DID TO MAKE YOU THINK THOSE THINGS! MY RELATIONSHIP WITH ROSY HAS ALWAYS BEEN NOTHING BUT PURE!"

"Then why did you go off and marry someone else!?"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN THIS TO EVERYONE! DON'T ACT LIKE NONE OF YOU HEARD MY DISCUSSION WITH ROSY THAT ONE DAY! YOU ALL KNOW WHAT REALLY HAPPENED! DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!"

The Chili Pickers stayed silent, only confirming Sonic's statement.

"So maybe Rosy isn't a whore, but that still doesn't change the fact that you ran her over like a truck!" Swifty argued.

Sonic looked at Swifty, offended.

"I made a mistake. We all make them! I'm still as loyal to Rosy as ever, I promise! But it offends me, and I'm sure it would offend my father and my grandfather that you would ever think of me or my family as shallow! I've always looked out for you, always, I hate doing this but sometimes we gotta go through struggles in order to succeed. Don't forget my roots. My grandfather once lived in poverty too and he and my father raised me to never take others for granted. Believe me, I know how hard this must be for you but you have to trust me! We've always paid you well! Please, I beg you, cooperate with me, don't do it for me, but for the memory of my grandfather."

The Chili Pickers stared at Sonic in sadness, and when it appeared like years had passed, Slash approached Sonic.

"I guess we can work a little extra, wouldn't hurt..."

The Chili Pickers agreed as Sonic smiled, soon cringing when he realized there was a bruise on his eye.

"Thank you..."

* * *

 **Station Square**

The meeting moved on more smoothly after the whole outburst about Sonic and Sally as the family spoke about Paprika Enterprise.

Suddenly, a cell phone rang and Elena looked at her bag.

"Oh I apologize! I forgot to turn off my phone!" she said as she looked at the caller ID.

"Oh goodness, it's Sally! I must take this! Hello?"

The family looked at Elena in curiosity.

"HE WHAT!? Oh dear... is he okay? Thank Chaos, thank you for letting me know."

Elena hung up and face palmed.

"What happened mom?"

"Sonic got into a fist fight with the Chili Pickers.''

Amy widened her eyes and stood up quickly, "Goodness is he okay!?"

The family turned to her oddly.

Amy, suddenly realizing what she had done blushed.

"Because, well, I know how much you all care about him... and Chili Pickers can be pretty rowdy..."

Elena smiled, "Thank you so much for your concern of my grandson, he's okay, thankfully."

"You looked quite frightened there Pinky," Rouge commented, the first thing she had said in a long time. "You a secret fan?"

Amy shook her head.

"Yes, it looked as if you had just lost a loved one," Cocoa added.

"Cocoa, Rouge, stop." Charles commanded.

"I just want to make it clear to Pinky here that she needs to stay in her level, she's not like the rest of us," Rouge said.

"ROUGE!" Elena scolded.

"Just sayin."

"You're one to talk, last time I checked you were bankrupt before you married Shadow," Manic commented, receiving a glare from Rouge.

"MANIC! That's the last time you run your mouth like that!"

"Just speaking the truth Grandma!"

"Manic stop," Sonia scolded.

"I think we're done here," Charles said as he stood up. "We'll discuss anything else in our next family meeting."

"Yes, the next meeting will be around the 2 year anniversary of my husband Maurice's death. We'll try to get Sonic to be here." Elena said as everyone stood up and collected their things.

Silver approached Amy and whispered, "Don't let what Rouge said get to you okay, she's just being jealous."

Amy nodded and whispered a thanks as she left back onto her desk.

Manic approached her and chuckled, "Pretty crazy meeting huh? The name's Manic, and I thought your concern over my brother was pretty cool."

Amy smiled and shook hands with him, "Amy Rose."

"Don't mind Rouge and Cocoa, I promise not all of us are insane," Manic said as he laughed.

Amy smiled, Manic was so easy going.

"But I wish you could have met my brother Sonic. He's also an endangered The Hedgehog Family member that isn't on the board of insanity." Manic said as he laughed again, causing Amy to shift uncomfortably.

"Heh.. yeah, can't wait to meet him one day..."

"Well, I gotta run, I'll see you around Amy," Manic said as he waved.

Manic was definitely someone she can trust.

* * *

 **Dang one chapter for all that drama!**

 **Next chapter TROUBLE IN THE OFFICE! And we'll learn something... quite interesting about Shadow.**

 **REVIEW AND REMEMBER TO TELL ME WHAT YOU PREDICT WILL HAPPEN!**

 _ **Next Time on Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog...**_

 _"Remember Eggman, what we're doing is dangerous and requires lots of intelligence."  
_

 _"Don't worry Shadow, I'll be sure to be subtle. When do you want to start?"_

 _"For now, we must wait until we've installed Paprika Enterprise. After, we'll figure out what to do..."_


	14. The Malicious Plan

**Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog**

 **Chapter 14: The Malicious Plan**

 **I got a review that was extremely great and I wanted to respond to it. I'll translate for the rest of you because it addressed something VERY important.**

 _ **Para Amefloza13,**_

 _ **Me da mucho gusto que haz dicho eso. Recuerda esa información por que va hacer MUY importante con lo que va a ocurrir ;)**_

 **So basically she mentioned that when a couple gets married and they haven't had sexual relations for the course of three months, their contract gets terminated. That is very true and Amefloza13 has just uncovered one of the very many easter eggs I have laid throughout the course of the story. So... will Sonic and Sally stay together? Hmmm... keep reading ;) and thank you for catching that Amefloza13!**

* * *

When Amy arrived home she automatically collapsed on her bed.

She was exhausted!

"Amy, I made you... what's with the face?" Angela asked as Amy looked up at her.

"I had the most EXHAUSTING day ever mom!"

"What happened?" Angela said as she sat down next to Amy.

"I've never been so humiliated in my entire life! They hate me mom, The Hedgehog Family hate Rosy the Rascal!"

"Oh no, what happened at that meeting today? Were you discovered!?"

"No... they loved Amy Rose, well except Rouge and Cocoa but that's understandable."

"But... they hate Rosy the Rascal..."

"Exactly... they know about my story, Sonic must've told them. They all think I'm some European whore..."

"Sonic told them that!?"

"No... at least that's not what his brother Manic made it seem like... it's weird... it seems like Manic is the only one who likes both Rosy and Amy..."

"Manic has always been a hedgehog with a golden heart so that doesn't surprise me. At least that's what Maurice would tell me," Angela responded as she got up and prepared Amy's food.

"He defended my honor Mom, he defended the love Sonic and I had for each other. You should've seen him... he wasn't even afraid to acknowledge that his family was completely corrupted. He's rebellious but in a good way."

Angela smiled, "Just like Sonic..."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when Sonic didn't rat us out when we went to go watch Tyson's Regime at The Hedgehog Home, the kind soul even brought us a television to watch our show."

Amy smiled at the memory, how could she forget?

She couldn't deny it but... she craved to see Sonic again.

At least from a distance.

"And you know what's also weird mom, something Manic said really got me thinking..."

Angela turned to Amy, giving her full attention.

"Two things actually... first of all, Sonic refuses to have sexual relations with Sally according to Manic."

Angela gasped, "Really?"

"And apparently... Sonic truly was in love with me..."

Angela took a deep breathe and approached Amy.

"How does that make you feel?"

"I don't know... part of me wants to go back to him and the other part of me is screaming to me that I shouldn't, besides, the fact that he has a wife is really becoming a barrier between us."

"I have a feeling you two are going to cross paths again Rosy."

Amy looked up at her mom worriedly, "No mom don't even say that, not even as a joke..."

But not even Amy could lie to herself... the chances of her and Sonic seeing each other were very high.

* * *

 **Green Hill Zone**

"You are such an idiot," Sally scolded as she held a piece of meat on Sonic's eye.

"Well it worked didn't it?" Sonic chuckled but winced as his laughing caused the corner of his lip to swell.

"This isn't funny Sonic! They could have gotten you killed!" Sally retorted. "ROSEMARY! Bring a bag of ice!"

Rosemary ran in and gave Sally the icepack and put it onto Sonic's lip, causing him to wince.

"That's cold!" he yelled as he tried to push her hand away.

"Well this is what you deserve for being so careless so man up!" she yelled back as she put the icepack on his lip again.

Knuckles and Tails walked into the room with a fresh piece of meat.

"Give it to me," Sally ordered as Tails approached her and handed it to her.

As the tips of their fingers brushed, Tails jumped and Sally rolled her eyes at him.

This behavior was well noticed by Sonic who glanced at Tails with a confused expression, but thought nothing of it.

"How's he doing?" Knuckles asked.

"He's luckily fine but these bruises are way too noticeable, here hold it Sonic, I'm going to get more ice," Sally said as she handed the meat to Sonic and headed into the kitchen.

Sonic looked at her leave with a mocking expression and turned back towards Tails and Knuckles.

"Grandma is going to kill me," Sonic said as he covered his face with his hands.

"What caused you to go so haywire? Was it the comments they were making about Rosy?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes! I just can't stand it anymore guys, I need to see her! I need to explain myself I..." Sonic then let himself fall to the floor.

"Maybe she'll come back for the next chili picking season..." Tails said as Sonic looked up at him. "Just a thought..." Tails said as he broke eye contact with Sonic and looked down.

Sonic ignored Tails' attitude toward him and smiled, "You're right! Chaos why didn't I think of that!? You're a genius Tails!" Sonic said as he hugged Tails.

"Genius? Finally, something canon about me..." Tails muttered as Sonic let go of him.

"So that's it! All I have to do is wait until the chili picking season for Rosy to come back!" Sonic exclaimed as Sally walked back in.

"Sorry I took so long, Rouge called and..." Sally said as she stopped and looked at Sonic. "Why aren't you holding the meat over your eye!?" she exclaimed as she jammed the piece into his eye again, receiving a wince from Sonic and a chuckle from Knuckles.

* * *

 **Station Square (Three Months Later)**

"AMY!"

Amy stood up quickly from her desk and walked into Shadow's office.

"Yes sir?"

Shadow motioned roughly for her to close the door and approach him.

Amy did so and walked up to Shadow.

"Sit down."

Amy sat down and worriedly looked at him.

"I have an important meeting with an employee on the topic of Paprika Enterprise, you're in charge while I'm gone."

"Me!?" exclaimed Amy as Shadow prepared his briefcase.

"Yes, and if you do well you may be rewarded, if not then we'll just have to see how much of a mess you caused. But you've been proving yourself over the past few months so I think you can handle it. There's really only two things you need to take care of."

"What's the first thing?" Amy asked as she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Shadow said as the door opened, revealing an all too familiar green hedgehog.

Shadow stood up and approached the hedgehog, "This is Scourge, he's the new head of the Department of Purchasing."

Amy widened her eyes as Scourge evilly looked at her.

"Your job is to show him around and get his office stationed, I'll delegate the second responsibility to Silver, head of Human Resources and Development."

Shadow was getting ready to leave as Amy called out to him.

"Mr. The Hedgehog!"

Shadow turned and looked at her.

"May I speak to you... please..."

Shadow groaned, "This better be important Rose!" he turned to Scourge, who got the message and left the office, leaving Shadow and Amy alone.

"What do you want?" Shadow said as he crossed his arms.

"I... don't feel comfortable collaborating with Scourge..."

"Why not?" asked Shadow, seeming annoyed with her interruption.

"I simply don't feel comfortable with him... you see... I ran into him at a hotel I used to work in and... well...let's just say it didn't go well..."

Shadow raised an eyebrow at Amy, and noticed how she was shaking in her spot.

He then took a deep breathe and sighed, "Fine. I'll tell Silver to take care of Scourge, which means you'll have to take care of the second responsibility with NO EXCEPTIONS!"

"Yes sir! What do you need me to do?"

"My Grandma organized a 2 year anniversary ceremony at the local church for my Grandfather's death. She wants everyone to be there and by everyone she means everyone. We will also have another family meeting the day after. Problem is that the day of the ceremony is also the day the new Chili Picking Season starts. I need you to call my idiotic cousin Sonic the Hedgehog and convince him to attend!"

Amy widened her eyes, _oh no..._

 **"** Do I make myself clear?" Shadow asked as Amy nodded.

"Yes, I'll work on that immediately sir..."

"Good." Shadow said as he grabbed his briefcase and headed toward the door. "Oh, and a warning about Sonic, he is VERY hard to persuade. Good luck with him, you'll need it."

And with that, Shadow left the room, leaving a panicked Amy in the office.

* * *

 **Green Hill Zone**

"So Rouge is convinced that this supposed secretary is trying to snatch her husband away?" Sonic asked as Sally nodded, chewing her spaghetti.

Although Sonic wasn't romantically interested in Sally, he still had the decency to eat with her, sleep on the same bed with her, and have conversations with her. Sally was still his friend and he didn't want her to feel lonely.

"Yeah, ever since the incident with his past secretary, she's been absolutely traumatized with it happening again. Apparently the secretary is really pretty."

Sonic laughed, "We should buy her a leash for her birthday so that she can tie it around Shadow's neck."

Sally shook her head as Sonic busted out laughing with the thought of Shadow on a leash.

"That's messed up Sonic."

"How is that messed up?"

"It's like you're making fun of their matrimony, what if that secretary is trying to seduce Shadow, you never know."

"Sally. I think you've been talking to Rouge a little too much. You more than anyone should know that Rouge has total paranoia."

"She's justified though."

"Just because ONE secretary seduced Shadow doesn't mean this one will. I'm sure Rouge is just exaggerating."

"I guess... hey so your grandfather's ceremony is coming up... Are we going?"

"Can't. Chili Pickers arrive that day," Sonic responded quickly.

"I'm sure Amadeus can take care of it, besides, your grandmother insists that we attend."

"Work is work Sally, I'd much rather commemorate my grandfather's death here, in his Grounds."

"Yeah right! That's just an excuse to see if Rosy the Rascal will come back! Rouge was right when she told me to watch my back with her!"

"I knew it! I knew she was poisoning your mind! Look Sally, we're not going, that's final."

"Ugh, you're hopeless," Sally said as she got up and left the room.

Sonic sighed and shook his head.

"She's just putting herself in Rouge's shoes Sonic, this whole Rosy the Rascal thing has been traumatizing her," Rosemary said as she grabbed Sally's plate and washed it.

"I haven't even seen Rosy! Sally and I just weren't meant to be," he said as he picked his food.

Suddenly the phone rang and Rosemary approached it, "Hello, The Hedgehog Household how may I help you?"

Amy cleared her throat on the other line and with a deep voice said, **" _May I speak with Sonic the Hedgehog?"_**

"Who is this?" asked Rosemary as Sonic glanced towards Rosemary.

 ** _"Um... Amy... I am Shadow's secretary from the Corporation."_**

"Okay, one moment please," Rosemary said as she put her hand on the phone. "Sonic, Shadow's secretary wants to speak to you."

Sonic waved his finger, signaling that he didn't want to talk to her.

"I'm sorry... he's not available right now," Rosemary said in an uneasy tone.

Amy on the other hand was smart and she could recognize Rosemary's lying tone from anywhere.

 _Sonic wants to play that way doesn't he!?_

 ** _"I know he's there. Just pass him the phone,"_** Amy said, with her strained, deep voice.

Rosemary widened her eyes and looked at Sonic, "She knows you're here."

Sonic rolled his eyes and groaned as he grabbed the phone from Rosemary and put it into his ear.

"I know why you want to speak to me. I know that Shadow set you up so that you can TRY to convince me to go to that ceremony, I'm busy that day. So if you excuse m..."

 _His voice..._ Amy thought but snapped out of it and grew angry at Sonic's attitude toward the situation.

 ** _"SIR AREN'T YOU ASHAMED!?"_** Amy yelled, remembering to continue using her deep tone.

Sonic grew silent, _that voice sounds familiar... but... deeper..._

 ** _"This is your GRANDFATHER! It indignifies me that you would put work on top of such an important event!"_**

"Who do you think you are!?" Sonic shot back. "What I do with my life is my business! So if you excuse me..."

 _ **"YOU REALLY ARE AN IMBECILE, A COWARD AND AN ADVANTAGEOUS JERK! AFTER ALL YOUR GRANDFATHER DID FOR YOU! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I EVER SAW IN..."** _ Amy shut her mouth quickly.

Crap... crap... crap...

Sonic was also silent, Rosy had told him the same thing... maybe he was being selfish.

Amy heard Sonic sigh, _had he discovered her?_

"Tell my family I'll be there at around 9 pm on the day of the ceremony. I would go earlier but there are no flights convenient with my time, although I may not be there for the ceremony I will definitely be there for the family meeting. Good day," Sonic said as he hung up.

Amy glanced at the phone and clunged onto it with her life.

 _No... he couldn't have discovered her... right? Or else he would have said something..._

Wait.

SONIC WAS COMING TO THE CITY!

Suddenly Amy felt a hand touch her shoulder, causing her to jerk and turn around to look at Silver, who apologetically looked at her.

"Oops, sorry, did I scare ya?"

Amy put a hand to her heart, "Yeah a little bit," she responded as she giggled.

Amy turned to look at a purple cat, who was standing by the doorway.

"Oh! That's right! You haven't met Blaze. Blaze, this is Amy, Shadow's new secretary. Amy this is Blaze, my assistant."

 _Blaze? Wait wasn't she..._

"Blaze and I just wanted to check on you, it sounded like you were screaming."

"Oh! I was just talking to Shadow's cousin and trying to convince him to attend Maurice's ceremony in March. He's really stubborn," Amy sheepishly said.

"That's Sonic for you. He and Manic are the most rebellious ones in the family. In a good way though, they just don't like the formalities and requirements Elena sets for them. I'm sure you must have noticed how conservative she is."

Amy nodded, agreeing with Silver.

"Did you convince him? No huh? Well, maybe next time."

"Actually... although he won't be attending the ceremony due to the lack of flight conveniency... he will be attending the family meeting."

Silver widened his eyes, "YOU ACTUALLY CONVINCED HIM!? No one has EVER managed to convince him to do something he doesn't originally have time to do! Not even his wife!"

Amy laughed nervously but quizzically wondered if Sonic and Sally's marriage was even healthy... because from what she has been hearing, it sounds like a nightmare.

"Well, glad you got through to him. I'm going to go check if Scourge has settled in the office."

Amy nodded as Silver walked up to Blaze, who said she wanted to stay for a bit.

Silver nodded and left Amy and Blaze alone.

Blaze approached Amy and asked, "Okay I'm going to cut to the chase, what has been going on between you two?"

Amy widened her eyes, "With S-Sonic? N-nothing... I-I barely even know him I..."

"What? Who said anything about Sonic," Blaze said as she giggled. "I meant Shadow."

Amy breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh. Nothing, why?"

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound like Shadow. He hasn't tried to touch you or anything?"

"Honestly... he hasn't... I was scared at first. I brought pepper spray to work during my first few weeks just in case he wanted to get smart with me, but he never did anything."

"Wow you really are as noble as they say," Blaze said as she smiled and sat down.

"Huh?"

"You haven't heard the word on the street? Everyone has been saying that you are someone noble who works hard to get what you want and has no intentions of going to second base or maybe even first base with Shadow."

"People have been saying that?" Amy asked, flattered with the statement.

"I can now confirm that it's true. Pepper spray? I don't know why I didn't think of that..."

"Blaze, don't mind me asking but why did you let him?"

"I was afraid I'd lose my job! I've always been very anti-social and I only recently started coming out of my comfort zone. I was new to this, I didn't know how to react... I'm not from around here..." Blaze nervously smiled. "I came here to warn you about him AND his wife, who I'm sure you've noticed is very... eccentric..."

Amy laughed, "No doubt about that. Well Blaze, if you ever need a friend to have lunch with just let me know! Cream and I would love your company!"

"I accept your offer and I will let you know."

"Do you work with Silver now?"

Blaze blushed as she stated, "Yes. He told Shadow that he wasn't going to leave me without a job, Shadow approved but just as long as Rouge didn't find out."

Amy narrowed her eyes in a teasing way.

"What?"

"Silver is handsome hedgehog don't you think?" Amy teased as Blaze's face flared up like a tomato.

"I shall not think of him in that manner," Blaze said as she crossed her arms.

"MMMHMMMM you like him don't you?"

"What? I..."

"YOU DO!"

"Amy!"

"C'mon Blaze there's nothing wrong with that, besides, it looks like he really cares about you. I saw the way he looked at you."

"Oh dear... Amy!" Blaze said as she covered her cheeks with her paws. "I think I must return to work, Silver must be wondering why I'm taking so long."

"Alright alright, meet Cream and I during lunch?" Amy asked.

Blaze nodded, "I'll be there," with that she left.

Amy shook her head, Silver and Blaze were so cute!

Her smile then faded... _Sonic..._

* * *

 **(A/N: I promised I wouldn't do these author notes during the story. BUT PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THIS PORTION. It has got to be THE MOST IMPORTANT SCENE out of the entire story. READ CAREFULLY!)**

Shadow entered the coffee shop and looked around.

"Over here Shadow."

Shadow nodded and approached the table.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Doctor, my secretary needed to talk to me."

"It's fine. I just arrived as well."

"Okay, down to business." Shadow said as Dr. Eggman nodded.

"What was our problem again if I may ask?"

"I have to open Paprika Enterprise, it's an idea that would bring PROFIT to the Corporation. Juicy profit. Problem is I need to finance it. That's where your idea comes in. You said you wanted to do something about our Spicy Pepper Chili Brand?"

"Yes. Spicy Pepper Chili is the new chili your family has launched as you may have noticed, it hasn't gotten as much publicity, which makes our plan perfect."

"What exactly did you say what we were doing was called?"

Eggman smiled evilly, "Irregular Exports of Chili. It's when we get an irregular amount of Chili and sell it out to clients around the world without the Regulatory Chili Commission's permission."

"Yes Eggman I know what that is! We'd make bank with that. The RCC takes a long time to approve of what Chili should get exported and which shouldn't, if we do business behind their back... we'd make loads of money... enough money to finance my Paprika Enterprise and become rich beyond repair!"

"Where would we do this sort of thing though? I'm sure you're aware that what we are doing is VERY illegal and we could go to jail for this. Your father would never allow you doing such a thing at the Corporation or anywhere else for that matter."

"We'd have to do most of the dirty work at Paprika Enterprise, that's the whole point of the outlet anyway, for foreign exportations. I already took out a loan for it so we can start working there."

"Perfect. But where are we going to get the approval to utilize your product without you signing it. I'm sure you are aware that only the director and manager of The Hedgehog Chili Industries are allowed to approve whether a product should go out for exporting or not."

"I can't put myself or my father in that position. If I get caught I'll get thrown in jail and my father will know what I'm up to if he were to sign the documents of approval..."

"Not only that, but the Department of Human Resources also has to sign it to approve that the Chili has been inspected and everything is all clear."

"Damn... I can't put Silver in that position either! Ugh, we'll have to talk about this at a later time. I'll figure something out. For now, I'm putting you as head of The Department of Foreign Exportations, I'll have an office made for you."

"As you wish Shadow."

"Remember Eggman, what we're doing is dangerous and requires lots of intelligence."

"Don't worry Shadow, I'll be sure to be subtle. When do you want to start?"

"For now, we must wait until we've installed Paprika Enterprise. After, we'll figure out what to do..."

Eggman and Shadow shook hands, and went their separate ways.

* * *

"Well well well, who would've thought I'd ever run into you."

Amy turned and realized Scourge was standing over her desk.

Amy narrowed her eyes, "I don't know if you heard Shadow, but I'm in charge today, I can get you into serious trouble."

"I just dropped in to say hi to my favorite hotel receptionist!" Scourge said as he put his hands up.

"Hello." Amy said coldly as she turned and continued filing papers.

"So that's it? Don't you wanna play? I have a office all for ourselves," Scourge said as he wrapped his hands around Amy.

Amy nudged him hard in his stomach, causing him to grope it.

"I'm WORKING!" Amy yelled as she pushed him and set the files on Shadow's desk.

"C'mon, you play with Shadow. Why can't I get any sugar?"

Amy then summoned her hammer and aimed it at Scourge, who flinched at the sight.

"Get the hell out of my sight before you face this thing's wrath again as well as a complaint which I will gladly write for Shadow!"

Scourge growled and left the office, causing Amy to sigh in relief and set her hammer down.

As she finished calming herself down, she opened her eyes, only to find Shadow standing by the doorway with his eyes widened.

"Mr. The Hedgehog!" Amy exclaimed as she vanished her hammer.

"What... IS THAT!?" Shadow said as he pointed to where the hammer was.

"My weapon of defense?" Amy nervously said as Shadow blankly stared at her and then started laughing.

Amy confusedly looked at him.

"I'm laughing at the look of Scourge's face. Sounds like things are running smoothly under your command... for the most part. You're something Amy."

"You saw what happened?"

"Only the end. Look just let me know if he is bothering you instead of doing his work okay, don't use the hammer again during office hours," Shadow said as his tone became serious.

Amy nodded.

"Amy, I don't want you to be my secretary anymore," Shadow said as he walked toward the files Amy left on his desk.

"What? But why... I promise the hammer thing won't happen again!"

"No Amy you misunderstand me, I'm promoting you to become the manager of the Corporation. You've proven yourself worthy. Besides, my wife keeps insisting for Wave to become my secretary, and I will comply with that."

"You're..."

"PROMOTING HER!?"

Shadow and Amy turned to the doorway where Rouge was standing.

"I knew it! I knew you two had something going on! How many times did you sleep with him for him to promote you huh you little whore!" Rouge said as Amy widened her eyes and Shadow rolled his eyes.

"ANSWER ME PINKY!"

* * *

 **Yikes...**

 **OMG GUYS! Sorry for taking so long, I've been busy because I'm leaving town yet again tomorrow.**

 **I will be back in nine days, but don't worry as this is the last time I'm leaving town. I'll see if I have time to upload during my free time... if I have any...**

 **BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE JUICY! IT IS THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR :D I WON'T TELL YOU WHAT WILL HAPPEN BUT IT'S GONNA BE GOOD!**

 **STAY TUNED AND REVIEW!**

 _ **Next Time on Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog...**_

 _"What did you say Cream?" Amy said as she held onto the phone._

 _"MR. SONIC IS HEADED FOR YOUR OFFICE RIGHT NOW! And he's not happy because you cancelled his flight to Green Hill!"_

 _Amy widened her eyes as she dropped the phone to the ground, she HAD to hide!_


	15. Reunited

**Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog**

 **Chapter 15: Reunited**

 **I'm baaack! Okay I won't talk too much cause I know you guys are URGING to know what's gonna happen.**

 **SHOUT OUTS AT THE END OF CHAPTER!**

 **BUT I want to reply to a few of my reviewers ;)**

 _ **Dear Captain and Lilly,**_

 _ **Great predictions! ;) Question is... are they true?**_

 _ **Would Shadow really throw his own blood under the bus? If so, would Sonic be the ONLY individual Shadow throws under the bus? What if that individual isn't Amy? What if neither Sonic or Amy end up in jail? What if Shadow gets caught? What about Charles? Silver? Rouge? COCOA!? You'll just have to wait and read ;D There are so many surprises I have in store for y'all.**_

 **Prepare for drama ladies and gentlemen, prepare for drama.**

* * *

"Rouge." Shadow warned as he stood up. "I promoted her due to her hard work."

"BULLCRAP!" Rouge yelled.

Shadow shushed her and approached her and kissed her.

"Amy can you leave us alone?"

Amy nodded as she left the office.

"What did the doctor tell you? I'm sure the real reason you're mad is because of the results. What did he say?"

Rouge's eyes teared up and she covered her face with her hands.

"The fall caused something to snap in my abdomen, I can't have a baby Shadow... at least not now..."

Shadow widened his eyes as he face palmed.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"It's fine. Let's just hope Sally doesn't manage to get to Sonic, we can't let them have a baby before us."

"It's not Sally we need to worry about Shadow, it's Rosy the Rascal. If Rosy and Sonic reunite, the chances of us getting the fortune will be very slim!"

"Didn't Sally say that Sonic was waiting for the new Chili Picking season to start for Rosy to come back?"

Rouge nodded as Shadow smiled, "Well it just so happens that AMY ROSE, the person you are oh so convinced is in a private relationship with me just convinced Sonic to get the hell out of The Grounds and come to the city. The more he's away from The Grounds, the better for us, because we won't be at risk of him seeing Rosy."

"How do you know she convinced him?"

"Silver told me when I arrived, that's one of the reasons why I promoted her. If she can convince someone as hard headed as Sonic to do something he didn't want to do, then I'm sure she'd be essential as manager."

"Yes but Sonic will only be here temporarily," Rouge retorted.

"That's what you think. You see, I need to be in Apotos for awhile to launch Paprika Enterprise, if I do that I'm going to need someone to take over the Corporation. And..."

"Only a The Hedgehog is allowed to be director of the Corporation!" Rouge exclaimed as she finished Shadow's sentence. "It's brilliant! If you propose that during the family meeting, ALL fingers will point to Sonic because Manic is obviously still in school and Sonia doesn't have the credentials to do the job. It works perfectly! Sonic will be living here in the city, AWAY from Rosy the Rascal, meanwhile you'll be in Apotos launching Paprika Enterprise, and I'll take advantage of going to as many treatments as possible to get pregnant!"

"There's the smart and clever Rouge I fell in love with," Shadow said as he kissed her.

"I still don't like the idea of Pinky being the new manager!" Rouge said as she angrily looked at Shadow, causing him to roll his eyes.

* * *

 **Green Hill Zone (MONTHS LATER)**

Knuckles walked around town, in hopes of running into that strange girl.

Tikal was her name.

Something about her intrigued him, and he didn't know what it was.

"STOP PLEASE! AHHHH!"

Knuckles turned and ran toward the screams.

He widened his eyes when he realized that Pachacamac was hitting Tikal with a whip.

"HEY!" Knuckles yelled as he ran toward Pachacamac and pushed him off of her.

Tikal then crawled behind Knuckles, the lashes stinging her back.

Knuckles then punched Pachacamac in the face, causing him to lose consiousness, "Let's go Tikal!"

"No! I cannot leave! Please, just leave..."

"But..."

"He was just drunk! I'll be fine I promise!"

Knuckles hesitated, he didn't know what to do.

"PLEASE! Before he wakes up!" she cried, causing Knuckles to nod and leave the scene.

What is Pachacamac doing to her?

* * *

"Why can't we just leave in the morning?" Sally pleaded as she chased Sonic around the house.

"I told you already Sally, there were no flights convenient for that time."

"But I was really hoping to be present for the ceremony!" she whined as Sonic stopped and turned to look at her.

"Were you really?" Sonic asked as he scowled and crossed his arms. "Or is it because you're paranoid of the possibility that Rosy might show up tomorrow."

"I KNOW THAT'S THE ONLY REASON WE'RE STAYING SONIC THE HEDGEHOG I'M NOT STUPID!"

Sonic rolled his eyes, "I knew you didn't actually care," he then continued walking, Sally quickly following.

"Sonic I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to turn out that way! I truly did want to attend the ceremony honest!"

Sonic shook his head in annoyance but stopped as he looked toward Knuckles who was running toward the home.

"Sonic! I knew it, I told you! Pachacamac is abusing Tikal! I called it!"

"How do you know?" Sonic asked as he approached Knuckles.

Sally growled and stomped away, heading towards a certain yellow fox, she needed to get the steam out of her system.

"I just caught him lashing her with this," Knuckles said as he held up a whip.

Sonic shook his head, "This isn't right, you should have taken Tikal out of there so that we can inform the authorities!"

"I tried but she didn't want to leave, she told me that he was drunk and to leave before he woke up. I didn't want things to be worse for her so I left."

"An alcoholic father... the most common cause for domestic violence," Sonic said as he shook his head.

"Sonic!" Amadeus called out as he approached Sonic. "Rosemary prepared yours and Sally's suitcases, they are ready for your trip to the city tomorrow. The Chili Pickers are also scheduled for arrival at 9 am tomorrow."

Sonic nodded, "I'm just glad I won't have to overwork them anymore, that Holoskan fiasco last year really stung our credibility..."

"Just don't get beat up this time Sonic," Knuckles said as Sonic punched him lightly in the arm.

"I just hope she arrives along with everyone else tomorrow... ONE YEAR without seeing her... ONE YEAR!"

"All we can do now is hope Sonic..." Amadeus stated as Sonic nodded.

* * *

"Consider that a going away session!" Sally said as she walked out of the horse shack.

Tails crowded up in a corner, ever since the first time Sally made out with him he's been unable to sleep and unable to stand it when someone touched him... he couldn't help but feel dirty."

"You should really tell Mr. Sonic you know..."

Tails jumped and widened his eyes towards the doorway, where Cosmo was standing with a bucket.

"Cosmo!? W-what are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing," she said as she put the bucket down and walked toward him. "You should be walking toward Sonic, telling him everything that's happening."

"How did you know?"

"I've known since the first time it happened Tails... I overheard you two talking. I'm so sorry you have to go through this..."

She tried to lay a hand on his shoulder but he flinched and backed away.

"Look what she has done to you Tails! This isn't right! You have to tell Sonic!"

"I can't! She'll hurt my parents!"

"Sonic wouldn't let that happen. Look, if you don't tell him, I will."

"I don't think either of you will be opening your mouths."

Cosmo and Tails turned in fright as Sally leaned by the doorway.

"If I hear a peep out of you Cosmo, one little peep, I WILL fire you."

"Go ahead!" Cosmo said as she stood up. "But I will not allow such injustice!"

Cosmo then headed for the doorway, only for Sally to grab her roughly by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"SONIC!" Cosmo yelled as she tried escaping Sally's grip.

Tails only stared in fear as the action took place, wishing he could do something.

"I will not allow such behavior Cosmo!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

The three Mobians turned to Sonic who was standing at the doorway.

"Sonic! Your employee Cosmo has been playing dirty with Tails, she has been forcing him to take part in inappropriate behavior!"

Cosmo widened her eyes and looked at Sally and then to Sonic in fear. "That is not..."

"Isn't that right Tails!?" Sally yelled as Tails flinched.

He looked from Sally to Cosmo, the latter pleading him to tell the truth.

"...It's true Sonic..." Tails muttered as he bowed his head in shame.

Cosmo's eyes welled up with tears as she turned to look at Sonic, who was running his hands threw his quills while shutting his eyes.

"But she shouldn't get fired!" Tails exclaimed. "We won't do it again right Cosmo?"

Cosmo turned to Tails, who was pleading to her with his eyes.

Cosmo slowly nodded, not liking the predicament.

Sonic sighed, "Fine. I'll leave you off with a warning Cosmo."

Sally indignantly said, "THAT'S IT!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO FIRE HER!"

"Not now Sally." Sonic stated while rubbing his temples. "Tails, is my horse ready for tomorrow?"

Tails nodded, and with a thumbs up, Sonic left the shack.

Sally turned to Cosmo and muttered, "Get in my way again and I really will get you fired."

As Sally left Tails stood up and approached Cosmo.

"Cosmo I..."

"No Tails..." she said as she turned to him. "Your apology won't mean anything. Thanks a lot for nothing!"

Cosmo left the room, leaving a devastated Tails in the depths of the shack.

* * *

 **Station Square**

Shadow walked into Amy's office and Amy looked towards him.

"Amy, someone is here to visit you," Shadow said as he moved to the side and Elena walked in.

"Hello Mrs. The Hedgehog!" Amy exclaimed as she stood up and bowed.

"Always the charmer aren't we Amy," she laughed as the three sat down. "I'm here to congratulate you for becoming our new manager!"

"It's a pleasure," Amy smiled as Elena nodded.

"As manager, I want you to be present at my late husband's ceremony tomorrow. Can you make it?"

"I will gladly be there Mrs. The Hedgehog, I promise."

Amy liked Elena, the woman seemed very proper and she was very kind to her.

"Are the preparations ready for the family meeting the day after tomorrow?" Shadow asked as Amy nodded.

"Wave and I spent the entire day yesterday preparing for it."

"Efficient! I like it!" Elena complimented. "You could be present for the meeting if you'd like."

 _And risk seeing Sonic? No way!_

"Sorry but I'll have to decline that, I have a few things I need to finish for the deal we are making with Chun-Nan right now," Amy smiled as Shadow nodded.

"They're an important client Grandma, Amy is being smart in not attending."

Elena nodded in understanding, "Well I just wanted to personally invite you to the ceremony tomorrow, I'll see you there!"

Amy gleefully nodded as the Shadow and Elena left the office.

She sighed, "One year without seeing Sonic... and yet... I still love him..." Amy muttered as she got back to work.

* * *

 **Green Hill Zone (Next Morning)**

"The Chili Pickers are here Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed as Sonic nodded and the pickers began piling in.

Sally watched Sonic from a distance, ready to verbally attack if Rosy the Rascal appeared.

Sonic quietly mourned the death of his grandfather as he rode his horse towards his grave.

"Two years Grandpa... two years... say hello to my parents for me. I love all three of you..."

Amadeus, Rosemary and Tails slowly approached Sonic as the three of them set flowers onto Maurice's grave and kneeled down for a moment of silence. When they got up they glanced at Sonic and Sonic smiled, "Thank you..."

Sonic glanced at the grave and noticed that Knuckles had already set his bouquet of flowers onto the grave.

He then noticed someone new set flowers there.

Sonic looked up and smiled at the Chili Pickers who smiled back at him.

"We wanted to come and pay Maurice a visit before we set our stuff down at our shacks," Swifty said as the pickers nodded.

Sonic smiled as he felt his eyes welling up and whispered a thank you.

Sonic then looked within the pile of Chili Pickers, who were all paying their respects to Maurice and realized that Rosy the Rascal indeed did not arrive with them.

Sonic sighed in sadness, while Sally on the other hand internally felt relief.

Sally then walked back into the home with a smile, getting ready to prepare for the flight back to the city.

* * *

 **Station Square**

Only those who were closest to Maurice were told about the ceremony in hopes of avoiding any press.

Amy sat next to Silver and observed The Hedgehogs.

Shadow and Rouge were both calm and stayed silent through the whole thing.

Charles shed a few tears along with Elena, while Cocoa simply couldn't wait to get out of there.

Manic and Sonia held onto each other as they cried on each other's shoulders.

 _Poor things... they lost their grandfather and their parents on the same year..._

A few of The Hedgehog family friends were there to pay their respects but what shocked Amy the most was when she turned to see who was at the back of the church.

Angela Rose herself was kneeling down, dressed in full black, as cold tears ran down her cheeks.

 _MOM!?_ Amy thought as she widened her eyes. She would HAVE to talk to her mom about this.

As the ceremony ended, Amy looked towards the back and realized that Angela wasn't there anymore.

"Thank you for coming Amy," Elena said as Amy smiled and nodded.

"It was my pleasure. I'll see you all tomorrow!"

Elena nodded as she dismissed Amy and Amy walked back home.

"Mother we must head home," Charles said as he approached Elena. "Sonic and Sally will be arriving soon."

"Don't talk to me about that traitor." Elena coldly said as she walked toward the car, Charles and Cocoa shrugging and following her.

* * *

Amy ran into her house.

"Mom! Mom where are you?"

"Right here Amy," Angela said as she walked out of the room, completely changed into a new wardrobe.

"What gives mom? Why'd you go to the ceremony?"

"What ceremony?"

"Don't play games with me mom! I saw you!"

"Oh so I can't go mourn a death very dear to me Amy? You know how kind Maurice was to us!"

Amy sighed, "I know but you could have told me."

Angela shrugged, "It was a last minute decision."

"But mom I've never seen you cry so much for someone, I get that Mr. The Hedgehog was a good man but... it's like if you were crying for a close relative or something!"

"I'm just an emotional person Amy."

Amy silently looked at her mom, Angela was definitely a woman full of secrets, speaking of secrets...

"Mom can I ask you a question... I've been really afraid to ask you."

"Yes Amy what's wrong?"

"Mom... who... who was my father?"

Angela blankly looked at Amy and it was as if the world had stopped.

"Angela!" Josephine exclaimed as she walked into the house. "Tyson's Regime is on! It's getting good!"

"MY SHOW!" Angela exclaimed as both women ran into Josephine's apartment, leaving a confused Amy to her thoughts.

* * *

Sally walked into the home, receiving greetings from the entire family.

Sonic walked in a little after, receiving nothing but cold stares.

Elena chose not to look at Sonic.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked as he began feeling uncomfortable.

Silence.

"Sonic the Hedgehog sir please take a seat," Manic said as he stood up and sat Sonic down in an attempt to break the ice. "Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to trial Sonic the Hedgehog who has committed the biggest crime of all crimes! Ditching a family reunion because of prior commitments! What should be his punishment?"

"Manic sit down!" Elena scolded.

"I will once you all stop treating Sonic like he just killed someone. At least he's here!"

"Manic..." Sonia warned.

"Fine, fine, sorry bro you're on your own," Manic said as he patted Sonic on the back.

Sonic smiled in gratitude and approached Elena, kneeling in front of her. "Grandma..."

Elena didn't respond.

Sally, Cocoa and Rouge took this as an opportunity to go into the kitchen to avoid a family dispute.

Sonic took this as a cue to sit next to Shadow, who was shaking his head at him.

Charles rubbed Elena's back and Sonia and Manic remained silent.

"Now that only us The Hedgehogs are in the room, I want to take this as an opportunity to demand that you ALL attend tomorrow's family meeting," Elena said as she turned to Sonic and glared at him.

Sonic bowed his head, "Yes Grandma, I promised I'd be there and I'll keep my word."

"I wish you could have had that attitude for today's ceremony," she said as Sonic frowned, figuring that It'd be useless to try to explain that there were no convenient flights.

"I'm sorry..." Sonic said as his ears dropped and he looked at Elena apologetically.

"Oh Sonic you know I can't stay mad at you," Elena said as she extended her arms which Sonic happily took.

Shadow rolled his eyes, causing him to get a glare from Charles who mouthed for him to have more respect.

When the ice was broken, Manic and Sonia both finally greeted Sonic with a hug.

"Finally, the family meetings were boring without you Sonic," Manic whispered as he and Sonic snickered.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

Wave quickly set up the meeting room and grabbed her laptop as the family began piling in, it was the same group as last time except with Sonic and Sally joining them.

Elena sat in her usual spot with Charles and Shadow on her sides.

Cocoa, Sally, Sonic and Manic sat next to Charles while Wave, Rouge, Silver, and Sonia sat next to Shadow.

"Are you all aware of the rules of this discussion?" Elena asked as she turned towards Sally who nodded.

"The panel is open for Charles, Shadow, Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and myself to opinionate starting now, Shadow you had something to say?"

Shadow nodded and looked at the family, "As you all know I am currently working very hard to launch Paprika Enterprise. Well it turns out that all my hard work was a success, Paprika Enterprise is now in business."

The family all gave Shadow his congratulations.

"There is a problem though, in order to completely launch I have to move to Apotos for a temporary amount of time. Which means I'll need someone to supervise the Corporation..."

"Oh my..." Elena said.

"I could have my manager Amy supervise it, she's a hard worker and it's only temporary," Shadow said as he shrugged.

"Since when was that girl your manager?" Sonic asked.

"Since a few months ago Sonic," Shadow responded. "Wave is my new secretary. Problem?"

"No... that manager of yours just irritates me. She's demanding."

"You're just mad because of that one time she yelled at you," Shadow said as he laughed, causing Sonic to pout.

"Back to the matter at hand, Shadow, you know we can't have a non The Hedgehog run the Corporation," Charles said as Shadow nodded.

"That's why I need your help, if Amy isn't allowed to do it then who can?" Shadow asked, causing the entire family to turn to Sonic.

"Oh no. OH NO! You are NOT making me sit behind a desk all day!"

"It's only temporary Sonic," Elena said.

"No! I don't know the first thing about running a Corporation!"

"The Corporation runs on its own Sonic, all you really need to do is supervise to make sure everything is running smoothly and sign papers," Shadow said.

"That's it?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, so will you do it?" Shadow asked.

"No."

"C'mon Sonic! It won't be too bad!" Sonia said as she looked at Sonic. "Besides, I miss you, I want to see you and Sally more often."

Sally smiled, hoping Sonic would agree to the offer, this way she won't have to worry about Rosy and she'd be in the city.

Sonic turned to Manic for input, who simply shrugged, "Up to you bro."

"Yeah! It is up to me! And I say no! I can't just abandon the Grounds!"

"The Corporation needs more supervising than the Grounds, Knuckles and Amadeus can watch over it and the Chili Pickers while you're gone," Shadow said as he crossed his arms. "It's not hard Sonic, Amy knows her way around here and she'll help you. You can also trust Dr. Eggman, he's an expert in exportations and he's someone you can rely on, he'll take care of most of the hard work."

Sonic crossed his arms, "I say no and that's final! What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong Sonic," Shadow groaned, growing frustrated with Sonic's stubbornness.

"Well I still say no!" Sonic said as he stood up. "Have fun finding someone else to do it, I'm out. Sally we're going back to the airport."

Sally widened her eyes and shook her head. "We don't have a flight booked."

"I booked one because I knew something like this would happen. Meet me outside," Sonic said as he left the room.

"One step ahead of you Sonic," Shadow calmly said as he grabbed the phone.

"Amy, cancel Sonic the Hedgehog's next flight this instant! I don't care if their line is busy CALL THEM NOW!"

Shadow hung up and sat back down. "He'll be back."

* * *

Sonic stomped toward the main office and approached Cream.

"Please confirm my next flight to the Station Square Airport?"

Cream nodded and looked into her computer but then quizzically looked at him, "Sir, you cancelled that flight just a few minutes ago."

"What!?" Sonic angrily exclaimed as he looked at the computer.

"Our manager must have done it by orders of Shadow," Cream muttered.

"Oh... so SHE is behind this!" Sonic angrily said as he stomped towards Amy's office.

Cream widened her eyes and dialed Amy.

"What did you say Cream?" Amy said as she held onto the phone.

"MR. SONIC IS HEADED FOR YOUR OFFICE RIGHT NOW! And he's not happy because you cancelled his flight to Green Hill!"

Amy widened her eyes as she dropped the phone to the ground, she HAD to hide!

She grabbed a pair of sunglasses in the drawer and covered her head with her scarf.

 _I hope he doesn't recognize me..._

She then went and sat in front of her computer and pretended to type.

Sonic then barged into the office and began yelling, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE AND WHY DID YOU..."

Sonic then froze in his spot as he looked at Amy's back.

Amy closed her eyes and also froze.

 _Crap..._

Sonic then silently approached her, "Miss?"

 _It couldn't be her could it?_

He then kneeled down in front of her, "Miss can you look into my eyes?"

Amy stayed frozen.

"Miss, look into my eyes," Sonic said as he lightly grabbed her chin and moved her face toward his. He then used his free hand to remove her glasses slowly.

There she was.

"Rosy!?" Sonic exclaimed as a pair of emerald eyes looked into jade.

"Hi Sonic..."

* * *

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ABOUT TIME! HAPPY NOW? xD**

 **But this ain't the end noooo, more tragedies are to come, but for now, ENJOY THE SONAMY COMING RIGHT UP FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS!**

 **Shout out to everyone who has reviewed! Especially Galaxy starfox! Stay cool and thank you so much for your wonderful comments, I'm glad you like the story!**

 **Let's get this baby to 100 REVIEWS! We're almost there guys! Welp, time to go to the airport!**

 _ **Next Time on Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog...**_

 _"I refuse to talk to you. I don't work for you anymore Sonic."_

 _Sonic smiled cockily as he leaned on the doorway, "Oh really? Is that the proper way to be talking to the new director of this Corporation?"_

 _Amy widened her eyes as Sonic smirked at her._

 _Crud._


	16. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

**Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog**

 **Chapter 16: Can You Feel the Love Tonight**

 **I'm back! I had so much fun!**

 **EIGHT MORE REVIEWS UNTIL WE HIT 100!**

 **We can do it!**

 **Disclaimer: I HATE making Sally Acorn mean, I am aware that she is very out of character in this story but like I said, there's a reason I'm doing it and no matter how much it's gonna suck to write it, a writer's gotta do what a writer has gotta do.**

* * *

Amy's eyes stared into Sonic, he was as handsome as ever.

Sonic thought the same.

"Sonic!" the two heard someone exclaim.

Sonic and Amy turned their heads to Shadow who was standing by the doorway with his arms crossed.

"I was the one who ordered her to cancel the flight, leave Amy out of this."

Sonic stared at Shadow and blinked.

 _Is this for real? Does Shadow really not know that he hired none other than Rosy the Rascal. COMEDY GOLD!_

Sonic stood up and smiled, not responding.

Amy on the other hand was frightened, _Is Sonic going to tell him?_

Shadow walked in after realizing Sonic wasn't angry anymore and looked at Amy. "What do you think? She's pretty don't you think?"

Sonic turned to Amy and smiled, "Oh yes, no doubt about it."

Amy blushed and turned away, causing Sonic's smile to widen.

 _Could it be? Could it be that she still loves me?_

"The name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. I apologize for my attitude earlier, I promise I'm a pretty cool guy when you get to know me," Sonic said as he winked and extended his hand.

Amy blinked, realizing that Sonic wasn't going to blow her cover.

She shook his hand and said, "Amy Rose, and I understand."

"See, you're getting along with your new manager already!" Shadow exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around Sonic's shoulder.

Amy scrunched her forehead in confusion as Sonic turned to Shadow.

"About that, let's head back to the meeting room," Sonic said as Shadow nodded and left the room.

As Sonic followed he turned and quickly whispered, "You and I NEED to talk!"

Amy nodded slowly as Sonic left the room, leaving an overwhelmed Amy questioning what had just happened.

* * *

As the family settled in, Sonic and Shadow walked into the room again.

"About time!" Cocoa exclaimed.

"Sonic I know you don't want to do this but please! For the memory of your grandfather, do it!" Elena begged as Sonic smiled.

"I thought it through. I've decided that I'll go through with it."

The family all cried for joy as Sally hugged Sonic and Manic gaped at Sonic.

"Who possessed you big bro? Should I call an exorcist?" Manic asked as Sonic laughed.

"It was the right thing I guess, BUT, Shadow do you SWEAR Eggman will do all the hard work? Because as you all know I am not fit for this job."

"I promise Sonic, you have my word," Shadow said as he crossed his heart and grabbed the phone.

"Oh Sonic I'm so happy! This is the best anniversary present ever!" Sally exclaimed as Sonic sweat dropped, forgetting that his anniversary was indeed that day.

"You called Shadow?" Amy said as she walked in.

"Yes, everyone, I would like to once again introduce you all to Amy Rose. The manager of this Corporation."

Sonic smiled in pride, he was proud of Amy. He really did need to catch up on what she was up to.

From Chili Picker to manager of a prestigious Corporation! He really did need to catch up.

Sally turned to Rouge and Rouge nodded.

So this was the famous Amy Rose... the Amy who would be working with HER Sonic.

The Amy who was undoubtedly attractive.

She HAD to act.

Sally raised her wine glass, "Since you're all here I want to make a toast to me and Sonic, our anniversary is today and I cannot wait to see what this new year has in store for us!"

Sonic widened his eyes and turned to from Sally to Amy, who looked like she wanted to shrink and disappear.

 _That's Sonic's wife? She's beautiful!_

Amy's eyes watered and as she rubbed her eyes she asked if she could be excused.

Shadow nodded as he drank his wine and Amy hurriedly left the room.

Sonic noticed this and shook his head while he turned to Sally.

"Sally this is a professional meeting!"

"I just wanted to commemorate our year together Sonic," she said as she shrugged.

Sonic sighed and told the family he was heading to the restroom.

As he got out, he headed towards Amy's office.

* * *

A tear rolled down Amy's cheek as Sally's words stung her like an arrow.

"Rosy we need to talk," Sonic said as he opened the door and closed it behind him.

"I refuse to talk to you. I don't work for you anymore Sonic."

Sonic smiled cockily as he leaned on the doorway, "Oh really? Is that the proper way to be talking to the new director of this Corporation?"

Amy widened her eyes as Sonic smirked at her.

Crud.

"What?"

"Shadow needs to step down for a bit to work on Paprika Enterprise. I'm in charge for the meantime, which means you work for me," Sonic said as he pointed a thumb to himself.

Amy stared at Sonic, too baffled to say anything, but soon scowled and turn her back to him.

"If you think you'll accomplish anything by staying you've got another thing coming. Go with your wife Mr. The Hedgehog, she must be excited to celebrate your anniversary and I'm busy."

"No Rosy you don't understand!" Sonic said as he grabbed Amy's shoulders and turned her towards him. "This past year has been a living nightmare! Gosh we have so much to catch up on! Please we have to talk."

"Then if it's such a nightmare why haven't you gotten a divorce?"

Sonic stayed silent and sighed, "It's not that easy... look, please let me talk to you."

Amy frowned as she noticed how desperate Sonic was acting, she sighed and nodded. "Okay fine, but not now, your family is probably waiting."

"You, me, cafe a few blocks away tonight," Sonic said as he headed out the door.

* * *

 **Green Hill Zone**

Tikal ran out of her house with Pachacamac in hot pursuit.

She let him touch her again... oh, it angered her so much that she was so helpless.

She heard a yell as she turned and noticed Knuckles was holding Pachacamac in a headlock.

"I cannot allow this to continue Tikal I'm alerting the authorities! What did he do to you?"

"Please don't get involved Knuckles! There's no point!"

"Yes there is please Tikal just tell me!"

At this point Pachacamac had knocked out from all the alcohol he had drank.

"Why do you care so much Knuckles... why?"

"Because I love you Tikal! I love you!" Knuckles exclaimed as Tikal widened her eyes and her eyes began getting watery.

"No... you can't love me..."

"Why not? Am I that bad?"

"No! Trust me Knuckles... I love you too but... he would never allow it," she said as she pointed at Pachacamac.

At this point Tikal was crying, "It's not fair..."

"Report him Tikal it's the only way!"

"IT'S NOT THAT EASY! He'll kill me if I even try, he's threatened me before! Just leave, clearly you don't understand."

"But..."

"LEAVE!"

Knuckles frowned as he dropped Pachacamac to the ground and left the ranch, noticing Tikal dragging her father back into his room.

* * *

 **Station Square**

Sonic and Sally settled into their apartment and Sally headed for the shower while Sonic filed the paperwork.

 _It's almost time to see Rosy..._

"Oh Soniccc..."

Sonic turned and blushed deeply when he noticed Sally leaning by the doorway in a bathrobe, with a seductive look on her face. "Y'know... since today is our anniversar..."

"No Sally. We've talked about this many times."

"It's been a year Sonic! How patient do I have to be?"

"Very. Cause it's not happening, I have business to attend to anyway."

"YOU'RE LEAVING!?"

"You wanted me to take this job opportunity didn't you? So now you need to start getting used to this," Sonic said as he grabbed his briefcase. "Go hang out with Rouge or something while I'm gone."

As Sonic left the room Sally fumed and got dressed, she needed to take some shots and Rouge was someone who could definitely help her with that.

* * *

"All of that happened?!" Angela exclaimed as Amy told her everything that had happened that day.

"Yes! It's crazy how life can treat you."

"This worries me Amy, Sonic has a wife, I really don't think you should see him."

"We're not going on a date Mom we're just going to catch up, nothing romantic at all!"

"That better be the case young lady because I didn't educate you to be a husband stealer."

"That's true," Amy said as she laid on the bed. "Y'know, Sonic told me he wasn't happy with Sally."

Angela gasped as she turned to Amy after washing the dishes, "Really?"

"According to him."

"Do you think they'll get divorced?" Angela asked as Amy shrugged.

"They might, if the marriage isn't stable then they are bound to divorcing."

"Be careful Amy, you don't know the kind of person Sally could be... I mean look at Rouge! She and Sally are best friends so you can imagi..."

"Sally didn't seem like a bad person... which makes this worse... she seems so illusioned and in love with Sonic..." Amy then covered her face with her hands. "No I refuse to show Sonic that I still love him, I can't do that to poor Sally, I can't!"

* * *

Sally walked towards Rouge's penthouse door and knocked.

Shadow opened the door and raised an eyebrow, "Sally? What are you..."

"WHERE'S ROUGE!?" Sally yelled as she walked into the room.

"She and my mom went out to the spa, do you need anything?" Shadow responded as he shrugged and closed the door.

"No, I just needed to talk to her and forget for awhile, sorry to intrude," she responded as she began walking toward the door, only for Shadow to hold onto her arm.

"Is my idiotic cousin the cause for this frown on your face?" he said as he motioned to her.

When Sally didn't respond, Shadow let go of her and grabbed a bottle of wine and filled up two cups.

When he handed it to her, she grabbed it and swallowed the whole thing in one gulp.

"More," she demanded as she handed the cup to Shadow.

Shadow smirked, impressed with her as he gave her his cup, which she also gulped down.

"I don't get it! It's been a year and I still haven't found a way to reach Sonic's sexual desires. He's still so consumed with that stupid Rosy the Rascal!"

Shadow sighed as he gave her another cup, "Hate to tell you Sally but I warned you. I told you Sonic was going to be a hard catch."

"I thought I could get to him! What is WRONG with me!? Am I ugly? Am I fat?" she asked as she motioned to her body.

Shadow eyed her and shook his head.

"THEN!?" she said as she gulped the rest of her cup. "Does he not understand that I NEED him, I WANT him?"

"You need Sonic specifically? Or do you need a PARTNER?" Shadow asked as Sally turned to him. "Because I could understand how you feel, how long has it been since you've been intimate with someone?"

Sally frowned and turned to the side, "Since my ex... Monkey Khan... it's been five years."

"FIVE YEARS!?" Shadow exclaimed. "Oh no no no, that's not okay. You need to fix that."

"What do you want me to do Shadow!? Have sex with someone other than my husband!?"

"Yes, if Sonic isn't giving you what you deserve then he's the one at fault. Besides, he probably daydreams about Rosy the Rascal while you're in the room slaving to make yourself look good for him."

"Yeah... you're right... but, who? Who can I trust?" Sally said as she turned towards Shadow who stared at her with a smirk and shrugged.

Sally stared into his eyes and he stared back at her, "A bird cannot learn how to fly unless the bird goes for it."

Sally then lunged herself towards Shadow and he laid down so that she can be on top of him.

Sally then proceeded to unbuttoning his shirt.

 _Oh yes... screw Sonic... Shadow was much hotter anyway._

* * *

Amy walked into the cafe and noticed Sonic was already there, talking to the waiter.

"Hey Sonic," she said as she smiled at the waiter. "Just a hot chocolate."

The waiter nodded and left the scene.

"Hello Amy," Sonic said as he smiled back. "So, what exactly happened?"

Amy sighed and said, "Well it all started..."

* * *

Manic sighed as he picked on his Italian food, Elvis, his once friend but now boyfriend was watching him intently.

"What's going on Manic?" the porcupine said as he put his fork down and directed his attention to the green hedgehog.

"Nothing..."

"Manic, I've known you for a year now. You can't fool me."

Manic sighed, "It's just... I wish I could tell my family about you."

Elvis frowned and looked at Manic.

"Your family was so accepting of me and I feel like I'm making you feel under appreciated and that I'm embarrassed of you but that's not the case at all Elvis I promise!" Manic exclaimed with water in his eyes.

Elvis put a hand over Manic's, "I know you aren't Manic. You think I'm a fool? I more than anyone should know how hard coming out is, but, are you sure there isn't anyone in your family who you can open up to? They'll make you feel better. Gaining a support system should be the first step in coming out."

Manic out a hand on his chin, his eyes soon lighting up, "That's it! I can't believe I haven't done this already! Sonic! I can tell Sonic. I just pray he'll still love me the same."

"I'm sure he will, you said so yourself, you and Sonic are the last of The Hedgehog species who haven't been corrupted. You two are practically endangered."

Manic spit out his drink and started laughing, "WE AREN'T ANIMALS ELVIS... oh wait... YES WE ARE!"

Manic and Elvis then began laughing in unison, unaware of the entire restaurant who turned to stare at them.

"You're gonna get us kicked out Elvis!" Manic whispered in between chuckles.

"Me!? You're the one that started laughing!" Elvis smiled.

"Not my fault you're funny!"

"Not my fault your laugh is contagious!"

As the hedgehog and porcupine burst into laughter again, the waiter turned to them and gave them a dirty look, causing the young couple to cover their mouths and try to contain their laughter.

"I think we need to go to Couples Rehab," Elvis said as Manic took his hand off his mouth.

"Why?"

Elvis then straightened himself up and looked at Manic, "Well you see Dr. Doctor, my boyfriend and I just can't seem to stop making each other laugh. Please fix this as it is ruining our chances at being friends with waiters at restaurants."

Manic covered his mouth in an attempt to hold in a laugh and waved his hand to get Elvis to stop.

"Okay, that's it, we're leaving before I die of a laughing attack, we clearly had too much sugar today," Manic said as he quickly ate his spaghetti.

"I just had one cup of coca cola! You're the one who had like five Shirley Temples!" Elvis argued as Manic looked at him.

"Shirley Temples were a creation from Chaos himself and you know it!"

Elvis rolled his eyes as he placed the money in the checkbook and Manic put in the tip.

"Ten dollars in tips?" Elvis questioned.

"We gotta give the guy some credit for putting up with us!" Manic shrugged as he waved at the waiter who raised his eyebrow at him.

As Elvis and Manic gathered their things and left the waiter shook their head at them and smiled, "Young love," he said as he picked up the checkbook, widening his eyes at the large tip.

* * *

Sonic and Amy both looked at their drinks in silence, processing what they had told each other.

Amy had told Sonic everything except what had happened with Scourge and what Rouge has been saying to her while Sonic had made sure he had told her everything.

 _So it was true... Sonic hasn't been intimate with Sally._

 _Amy hasn't been with any other man! What a relief!_

"So... Sonic... how is everyone? Rosemary? Amadeus? Knuckles? Tails?"

"Rosemary and Amadeus have been the same. I'll tell them you said hello. I think Knuckles is in love though."

"REALLY!?" Amy exclaimed. "I'm glad! I don't think he took Sonia's dumping well."

"Yeah... the guy's got it bad."

"With who?"

"With an echidna named Tikal who lives in a ranch not too far from the Grounds"

"Tikal? Hm... that name sounds familiar. I've probably seen her before. How about Tails?"

"I can't say the same about Tails, he's been acting weird lately."

"Why?"

"I have no idea... he just doesn't look at me in the eye anymore... I wonder what could be wrong."

"Did you two argue over something?"

"No, we were doing well but then one day he just started acting weird. I'm telling you Rosy life at Green Hill hasn't been the same without you and Angela."

"Yeah, I can tell, with that whole Holoskan problem and everything."

"You knew about that!?"

"Shadow spent an entire week ranting about it!"

"How's Shadow treating you now that you bring him up?"

"Well up to this point..."

"How well?" Sonic asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"If you're assuming there is anything going on between us don't, my relationship with Shadow is strictly platonic."

Sonic relaxed his muscles and took another sip of his latte, but was confused when he noticed two guys behind Amy, checking her out.

"Oh hell no," Sonic said as narrowed his eyes darkly at the two Mobians, who quickly got the idea and went back to their game of Poker.

Amy raised an eyebrow and turned to the two hedgehogs, one of them winking at her as he went back to his game.

Amy turned and noticed Sonic was still staring at the two.

"Are you okay Sonic?"

"Just peachy."

"I'm not interested if that's what you're worried about."

"No I trust you, I don't trust THEM."

Amy rolled her eyes but her heart fluttered with the idea that Sonic was jealous.

 _No Rosy stop, he has a wife!_

"Shouldn't you head back? Sally must be worried," Amy frowned as Sonic looked back at her.

"I think she's with Rouge so I'm in no rush."

"I really think you should appreciate her more Sonic."

"Rosy please..."

"I'm serious! How are you so sure she's with Rouge? Maybe she's at home crying because you don't give her that much attention."

* * *

Sally sighed as she stretched and fixed her shirt while Shadow buttoned his shirt back up.

"How was it?" he asked as Sally smiled.

"I feel so relaxed, I had forgotten how good it felt," she said and then widened her eyes. "Oh my Chaos! I forgot about Rouge!"

"Shhh," Shadow said as he shushed her. "She won't know."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, we have to keep this between us."

"Too bad it was only a one time thing."

"Doesn't have to be," Shadow said as he smirked and leaned against the wall.

"You'd really do it again?" Sally asked as she got close to Shadow.

"Rouge is going on a treatment trip in Spagonia next week, you are welcome whenever you want since Sonic will be taking over starting tomorrow, It'll be a nice going away gift from you since I leave to Apotos when Rouge comes back."

"I have to go then, Sonic and Rouge should be on their way back," Sally said as she left the penthouse.

Shadow smirked and drank the last of his wine, "Sonic, Sonic you're missing out."

* * *

"I don't want to go back!"

"Sonic you have to!"

Sonic and Amy had gone outside.

"Rosy please! All I want to do is be here with you, I still love you and these last few months have been a nightmare without you!"

"Sonic..."

"Please! I'll go but only if you answer a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you still love me?"

Amy looked into Sonic's eyes, those gorgeous emerald green eyes.

He was utterly handsome, no doubt about it, he has always been.

 _Oh Sonic... yes I love you... I love you with every inch of my heart._

"I... I can't answer that... please Sonic don't make me answer tha..."

Amy was stopped by a soft kiss from Sonic, who grabbed her by the chin and pulled her in by putting a hand behind her head.

Amy couldn't help herself as she gave into the kiss, putting two hands behind his neck, deepening it.

Soon they both let go and took deep breathes since they were out of breathe.

Amy looked at Sonic in horror as she turned and ran away.

"Just like the first time we kissed..." Sonic said as he smiled and turned the other way.

* * *

 **AWWWWWW they reunited!**

 **This was kind of a filler chapter, the drama starts in the next chapter! What do you guys think of Manic x Elvis? They are the greatest! Lots of love in this chapter though... and lust...**

 **Shadow: I hate you and I hate this story.**

 **Me: Lighten up Shadow!**

 **Shadow: YOU BETTER NOT PULL SOMETHING LIKE THIS WITH MARIA!**

 **Me: ...**

 **Shadow: CHLOEEEEEEE**

 **Me: Gotta go guys before he catches me! REVIEW!**

 _ **Next Time on Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog...**_

 _"No stop, let me go!" Amy said as she tried to push Scourge off of her._

 _"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"_

 _Amy and Scourge both turned and Amy widened her eyes as Sonic stared at them in utter anger._


	17. Drama

**Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog**

 **Chapter 17: Drama**

 **We did it! We are over 100 reviews!**

 **Thanks to everyone who has taken their time to leave their input! I appreciate it!**

 **I want to reply to Guest, one of my reviewers about Sally.**

 **Dear Guest,**

 **I don't know if you missed it. But I addressed this in Chapter 6 and I quote** " _Also, remember that I hate being mean to Sally but I have to for the sake of the story, no one fits the role better than she does._ _I could have used Fiona, but I felt like she'd be a better fit for the role I already gave her and I just cannot imagine Sally being a prostitution trafficker."_ **I also said to wait. I won't spoil it, but I didn't jam Sally into the story for the heck of it. There's more that meets the eye and I'm sure you Sally Fans, like me, will be very satisfied with her outcome ;)**

 **Let's start!**

* * *

Sally paced around the room.

Sonic still hadn't come back and she was starting to grow worried.

"How long could a little business meeting take?" she asked herself as the phone rang.

"Hello?" she said loudly when she answered it.

"Hey Sally, have you gotten to see Sonic?" Sonia asked from the other line.

"Yes."

"Oh, well then I won't interrupt."

"There is NOTHING to interrupt Sonia. Your brother rejected me for the 5000th time, I'll never be able to have a child."

"Sally I've been thinking, since Sonic refuses to have a baby naturally, why don't you just get an Artificial Insemination?"

"I would need Sonic's consent for that Sonia."

"Sonic refuses to get intimate with you, but I'm sure he can't refuse to you having a baby. He can't take away your right to becoming a mother."

"That's true..."

"Talk to him, you won't sexual intercourse yet you'll still have the baby! It's a win win!"

"You're right, I'll make an appointment for tomorrow."

"Let me know so I can go with you!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Sonia, don't you think I should talk about this with Sonic first?"

"No I don't it'll be convenient, I think you should talk to the Doctor first."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow!" Sally said as she hung up the phone and heard the front door open.

"There you are! I was worried!"

"I ran into traffic," Sonic responded. "Did you go to Rouge's?"

Sally blushed as she remember Shadow's hands roaming through her...

"Are you okay? Your face looks beat," Sonic said as he pointed at one of her cheeks and chuckled.

"Yes, I'm fine! I'm... I'm gonna go take a shower!" Sally exclaimed as she ran to the restroom, leaving a narrow eyed Sonic in the living room.

* * *

"Shadow I'm home!" Rouge announced as she stepped into the house. "I feel SO relaxed you have no..." Rouge stopped as she looked at the open wine bottle.

"Were you drinking?" she asked as Shadow walked into the room to greet her with a kiss.

"Yeah, work has been stressful. Want some?"

"No, I'm okay. Shadow, are you sure I should go through with the treatment... maybe if we wait, besides, Sonic agreed to stay here."

"NO! We should be using this time to our advantage. All we did was delay Sonic's possible reuniting with the Chili Picker. We only have a small amount of time before Sonic goes back to Green Hill Zone and you should use that time to get pregnant!"

"Shadow! I'm still recovering from the loss of my first child!"

Shadow sighed and began pacing, "Okay... fine. But don't be surprised when Sonic one day comes up to the family and announces that he got Rosy the Rascal pregnant with a baby boy, because I would never forgive you."

Rouge worriedly looked at Shadow as he left to his room.

"Time to start packing for the trip then..." muttered Rouge.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

"Oh I'm so glad Sonic decided to stay now we get to see him more often!" exclaimed Elena as she, Manic and Sonia ate at the breakfast table.

"Mrs. The Hedgehog, your son Charles is on the line," the maid said as she walked into the room.

"I'll be right back," Elena said as she got up and headed for the living room.

Manic nodded as he looked over to Sonia, who was picking at her eggs.

"What's wrong, you've been very quiet lately?"

Sonia sighed as she looked up at Manic, "Can I ask you a question Manic?"

"Sure sis what's up?"

"Do... Do you think I overreacted when I broke up with Knuckles?"

Manic hesitated but soon said, "Well... I mean... you could have been a teensy bit more understanding..."

"Oh I knew it!" Sonia said as she put her hands in her face.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Sonia, it's all in the past now."

"I still love him Manic! I never stopped!"

"What?" Manic said as he put down his fork. "But Sonia, you broke up with him a long time ago, he could have moved on!"

"That's my problem! I'm such an idiot!" Sonia said as she grabbed her quills.

"Why don't you talk to Knuckles?"

"Are you kidding!? He probably never wants to see me again!"

"Never hurts to try, you'll regret it if you don't talk to him."

Sonia frowned and sighed, "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Let's call him today! I'll be with you for support," Manic offered with a smile as Sonia nodded.

"Sally and I are going out, so it would have to be when I come back."

"Okay, I'll go hang with Elvis while you're gone."

"You've been hanging out with him an awful lot lately Manic," Sonia pointed out as Manic blushed.

"And?"

"Just sayin..." Sonia said as she put her hands up in defense.

* * *

 **The Corporation**

Amy walked into the building and was called up by Cream.

"Amy, Mr. Sonic wants to see you in his office."

"Okay, I'll be right there," Amy said, internally worried.

Angela had given her a good tongue lash for kissing Sonic and warned her to be more careful next time.

 _I just hope there isn't a next time... OH IF SONIC HADN'T MARRIED SALLY THEN THINGS WOULD BE DIFFERENT AND SHE WOULD BE ALLOWED TO KISS HIM WHENEVER SHE WANTED._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I'm just saying Big Blue, that girl is a husband stealer and I wouldn't get near her if I were you," Rouge said as Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Yes Rouge I get the memo, but Amy doesn't seem like that kind of person."

"That's what I keep telling her! Rouge! Shut up with all this nonsense!" Shadow argued as Rouge pouted.

"She has you two wrapped around her finger, I'm gonna warn Sally!"

"Don't bring Sally into this Rouge," Sonic whined as he began rubbing his temples. "We have a lot of problems as it is."

"Yeah! Because you're naive and you let any girl slip into your arms."

"I'm not Shadow, Rouge."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Shadow exclaimed as he looked at Sonic.

"Oh nothing."

"Look, before you two start fighting like you do in the canon world let's get going Shadow, my flight is soon," Rouge said as she got up, followed by Shadow.

As they all said their farewells, Rouge and Shadow ran into Amy, who greeted them.

Rouge scowled at her while Shadow nodded at her, then they departed.

Amy turned to Sonic who was shaking his head at her and leaning on the wall.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you and Rouge didn't see eye to eye?"

"I didn't think it was important," Amy said as Sonic nodded and motioned for her to enter the office. "Why were they here?"

"Shadow wanted us to get to know the new head of the Department of Foreign Exportations."

"Who is that?"

"That would be me."

Sonic and Amy turned to a tall man with a huge mustache and dark shades.

"The name is Doctor Ivo Robotnik Eggman, but you can call me Dr. Eggman," Eggman said as he extended his hand to shake Sonic's.

Both Sonic and Amy did so and the three walked into Sonic's office.

Sonic sat on the Director's seat while Amy and Eggman sat across from him.

"So let me get this straight, you're the one Shadow is telling me is going to do most of the hard work right? I'm not exactly your typical business man," Sonic said as Eggman nodded.

"Yes, all I'll really need from you and our manager Amy are your signatures. That's really all you need to do."

"You've been working here for a week now with Shadow haven't you?" Amy asked.

"Yes, which is why I know your name Miss. Rose. You're pretty popular around here."

Sonic beamed, yep, he was definitely proud of Amy.

"I wouldn't say popular," Amy said as she scratched the back of her head.

"I wouldn't doubt it for a second," Sonic said as he smiled at Amy. "Well it was nice to meet you Eggman, you may be excused."

Eggman nodded and left the office, leaving the two hedgehogs in the room.

"Rosy..."

"Sonic. I know what you're going to say, just please don't pull something like that again. You have a wife! You're not supposed to be kissing me!"

"I'm getting a divorce."

Amy blinked, "What?"

"You heard me, I'm not happy with Sally and I'm sure she's not happy with me, so what's the point."

"Sonic, if you're getting divorced because of me. I just want you to know that I will not run into your arms. I don't want to be the cause of your divorce."

"It's not you Amy, Sally and I are just like oil and water. We don't see eye to eye and she deserves someone who will offer her love and attention. I'm not that person and I can't be putting her through hell anymore."

"I guess you're right..." Amy said as she frowned. "When are you going to talk to her?"

"Possibly tonight."

* * *

"What can I help you with?" Dr. Mighty asked as Sally and Sonia sat across from him.

"I want to have a baby but my husband isn't quite ready to have intimacy. I wanted to know more about Artificial Insemination."

"Ah yes, well first of all, Artificial Insemination is the placement of semen into the vagina other than by having intimacy. When was the last time you had your period?"

"Like one week ago," Sally said.

"So it hasn't been long since you ovulated then, if you want to get an Insemination we'll have to do it when you ovulate since that is when an egg is released. In simple terms, it's when your hormones are at it's peak and you begin to crave sexual activity."

 _So that's why I felt so needy when I've been forcing Tails to make out..._

"You and your husband are going to have to come for a check up so that we can make sure nothing is out of the ordinary. If all is in order, your husband will have to ejaculate..."

"Oh..." Sonia said as she cringed and covered her face with her arms. "NOT a good image. NOT A GOOD IMAGE!"

The doctor looked at Sonia confusedly as Sally giggled, "She's my husband's sister."

"Ah I see, yikes, this must be awkward for you."

"No kiddin... we came out of the same womb." Sonia responded as she uncovered her face. "But continue, I can take it."

Dr. Mighty nodded as he continued, "Once your husband does... THAT... we can obtain a sample of his sperm. Then, a speculum will be inserted and the sperm sample will be as well with a thin syringe."

Sally flinched, "Wouldn't that hurt?"

"Most likely, which is why most couples choose to go the natural route. But once that beautiful creature is wrapped around your arms, it'll all be worth it."

Sally smiled and nodded, "Thank you Doctor for the help, I'll talk to my husband tonight."

"It was a pleasure," Dr. Mighty said as he shook hands with Sally and Sonia.

* * *

Josephine walked back into her apartment room after a visit to Angela's.

"Josephine! You have mail!" the mailman said as he handed Josephine a letter.

"I wonder who this is from?" she said as she opened it.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _I am okay. So I don't want you to worry. But I need money, preferably 1,000 rings._

 _Please email them to me at the address attached._

 _Love,_

 _Bartleby MontClair of Dresdin (Your Bundlebee)_

Josephine frowned, "He only talks to me when he needs money..." she sighed and grabbed her keys. "Well, at least he's okay."

* * *

Amy fixed her desk and prepared to get the day's work done.

What would Sally say about the divorce?

She didn't want Sally to be accusing her of ruining her marriage. She seemed like a nice and decent Mobian.

Maybe Sonic was acting mindlessly?

No. His reasoning was valid.

Sally didn't deserve Sonic's indifference.

"You seem pensive."

Amy abruptly turned and scowled as a well known green hedgehog leaned by the doorway.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"So I can't visit one of my coworkers?"

"Get lost Scourge!"

"Now now, that is not a way to speak to a fellow colleague," he said as he got closer to her.

"Stay away! Or I'll hammer you!"

"No no, remember what Shadow said, you aren't allowed to show that thing during work."

"Shadow isn't here."

"Which gives me the opportunity to get near you. No one is here to stop us this time Rose, so lets get down to business!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her and tried kissing her.

"No stop, let me go!" Amy said as she tried to push Scourge off of her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Amy and Scourge both turned and Amy widened her eyes as Sonic stared at them in utter anger.

Scourge got off of Amy and looked at her indignantly.

"How dare you slobber your hands all over me during office hours!? Ever heard of self respect Miss. Rose!"

"Seriously? That silly old story again? You need to polish your lying skills Scourge, they're becoming a little repetitive" Amy said as she rolled her eyes.

Sonic looked at Amy questioningly and Amy shook her head at him, non-verbally communicating that she hadn't done what Scourge had accused her of doing.

This is something she liked about Sonic more than Shadow, he understood her with no communication necessary.

Sonic looked back at Scourge and narrowed his eyes.

"How long have you been harassing her?"

Scourge widened his eyes in disbelief.

"I... I don't... what?"

"Since I worked as a hotel receptionist, why don't you tell him Scourge? Why don't you tell him about the remote control fiasco and how you faked to having lost it so you can lure me in your room to do nasty things."

Sonic widened his eyes and narrowed his eyes darkly at Scourge.

"Or tell him how I practically lost my job because of you since my boss blamed me for wanting to seduce you when you got caught trying to complete the act. Or tell him about..."

"I've heard enough."

Scourge and Amy turned to a now fuming Sonic, who motioned for Scourge to follow him to his office.

Scourge narrowed his eyes at Amy as he stepped out of the room.

"You and I are talking later," Sonic said to Amy as Scourge stepped out of the room.

Amy shrugged as she sat back down at her desk.

"Well, that's one problem washed away..."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"FIRED!?" Scourge exclaimed as Sonic crossed his arms at him.

"The Hedgehog Industries Rule, no harassment allowed. If you two were dating or if she would have given you consent things would have been different, but since that's not the case..." Sonic said as he took out a Declaration of Suspension.

Scourge growled as he took the document and left the room to clean up his office.

"I hope you're happy!" Scourge said as he walked into Amy's office and jammed the document in her face.

"Wow. Karma is a Witch," Amy said as she leaned back on her chair and crossed her arms.

Scourge scowled at her and left the building for good with his items.

Sonic noticed this and walked into Amy's office with his arms crossed.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't deem it as important."

"Rosy, I thought we promised each other that we would tell each other EVERYTHING!" Sonic pointed out with a finger.

Amy sighed and looked at him with an apologetic look.

"Anything else you're hiding from me?"

"No..."

Sonic hesitantly looked at her.

"I'm serious Sonic! It was just the Rouge and Scourge thing I didn't tell you I promise!"

Sonic stared at her and suddenly burst into laughter.

"What?"

"No... it's just... when you threatened Scourge you'd hit him with the hammer it reminded me of the time you totally kicked Slash's butt when he broke the TV I gave you and your mom!"

Amy smiled at the memory. "Aww, how is that idiot?"

"He's still an idiot. Punched me in the eye during the Holoskan fiasco but he's behaving now."

Amy frowned at the memory and how she didn't sleep because of how concerned she was.

"Sonic..."

"Yes?"

"Please... don't get yourself involved in anything foolish like that again..."

Sonic frowned as he noticed Amy's eyes water.

"It really wasn't a big deal."

"You could've gotten hurt!"

"It was just a little black eye," Sonic said as he shrugged and noticed Amy glare at him, causing him to sigh. "But I promise to be careful next time Amy..."

Amy smiled, satisfied with his answer.

"Mr. The Hedgehog and Miss. Rose..." Eggman said as he walked in with a few documents. "I need your signatures."

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"I just need your authorization to begin the exportation for the Spicy Pepper Chili Brand."

Sonic and Amy looked at the documents and nodded at each other before providing their signatures, oblivious to Eggman's evil smile.

Sonic then grabbed the documents and handed them to Eggman, who excused himself and left the office.

"Is it just me or is that guy really creepy?" Sonic whispered as Amy giggled.

"I was about to say the same thing!"

"I need to talk to Shadow and Silver about their hiring skills. On one side, they're hiring competent individuals who have ambitions like yourself and on the other side they're hiring creeps who look like they build evil robots to defeat some sort of hedgehog hero for a living."

"Evil Robots? Hedgehog hero? Sonic. Really?"

"Hey! I bet that happens in some sort of parallel universe somewhere!"

Amy shook her head as Sonic chuckled, "Yeah... I think I've been hanging around Manic too much."

* * *

Sally set her keys down and stretched.

She had just finished dropping Sonia off at her house and she was ready to talk to Sonic.

The phone rang and Sally answered it.

"Hello?"

 _"Sally, how is it going? It's your mother."_

 _"_ Hi mom! I'm doing well, how about you and dad?"

 _"I'm fine, but I'm afraid I cannot say the same about your father."_

"Please don't tell me, is he..."

 _"Yes, he lost another gambling... I just don't know how to get him to stop. We're losing more and more money. Which is why I called you. We need more rings sweety."_

"Mom! I already send you two 5,000 rings each month! I can't just ask Sonic for more! I'd be abusing his confidence!"

 _"Yes I guess we understand... we'll just have to sell the house and live in the Projects..."_

"Mom," Sally said with a concerned look. "Don't say that."

" _We don't have a choice Sally... your father is losing so much money. We might lose the Outlet if he doesn't stop."_

"I'm going to have a serious talk with dad. He can't be putting me through these awkward money situations with Sonic anymore. It was embarrassing enough to have to ask for the 5,000 rings!"

 _"I thought you said Sonic didn't mind helping you out?"_

"He doesn't. But I'm not the only one he's maintaining mom. He also needs to provide money for Sonia and Manic. I know for a fact that Sonia is not going to be happy if her share is cut just because of my dad's obsession!"

 _"Okay, I'll tell your father to meet up with you at the Country Club. But please just do this for one last time... please..."_

"Fine. How much?"

 _"10,000 rings."_

"TEN THOUSAND!?" Sally exclaimed as she ran her hand through her hair.

 _"Please Sally you said you'd help..."_

Sally sighed in frustration, "Fine. I'll see what I can do," she responded as she hung up and threw the phone on the couch.

 _What the hell am I going to tell Sonic?_

* * *

"C'mon Sonia just do it already!" Manic exclaimed as he and Sonia sat on the floor of their living room.

Sonia clung onto the phone and shook her head, "No! I'm scared!"

"Scared of Knuckles? Really Sonia?"

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HIM WHEN HE'S MAD MANIC!"

"Why would he be mad?"

Sonia sighed as she pressed on the dial button, "Fine. Let's get this over with."

The phone rung for three rings until someone on the other line picked up.

 _"Hello?_ "

Sonia froze, _what should I say?_

"Hey Knuckles... it's me... Sonia."

 _"Sonia! Long time no see! How are you?"_

Oh how she missed his optimism.

"Great... how about you?"

 _"Same here. So why'd you call?"_

Here we go.

Sonia nervously looked at Manic as he motioned for her to continue.

"I wanted to talk about something important Knuckles. About us. I... I'm so sorry. I overreacted when I broke up with you just because you didn't want to return to London with me and I shouldn't have been so immature and abrupt. I want to start over... if you were willing that is..."

There. The damage was done. She said what she had to say.

There was silence on the other line and Sonia began to grow worried, just as she was about to hang up because she thought there were connection problems, he responded.

 _"Sonia... I... I accept your apology but... I... I've moved on Sonia. I've found someone else..."_

Sonia widened her eyes and turned to Manic, who put a hand over his mouth, equally in shock.

"Oh... really? With who?"

 _"She's a farm girl who lives not too far from here... I'm sorry Sonia... if I would've known..."_

"No," she interrupted. "You're single and you had full right to go out and explore. I'm glad you're happy," Sonia said, trying to stop her voice from cracking.

 _"Thank you for understanding."_

"Yeah, look, I have to go. I need to help Manic out with something. I'll see you later..."

 _"Yeah... talk to you later Sonia..."_

Sonia hung up and stared at the phone while letting the tears fall.

"Sonia... I'm so sorry. It's my fault I shouldn't have..."

"No Manic. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have been stupid in the first place..."

"One day you'll find someone who fits you Sonia I promise!"

"He left me for a farm girl Manic... A FARM GIRL! What does that say about me huh? I'm worthless!"

"No you're not! Don't ever say that again!" Manic scolded.

"Look, I need some time alone."

Manic frowned as he stood up and sadly left the room, wishing he could do something to help Sonia.

* * *

Sonic arrived home tired and wanted nothing more than a quick shower and a goodnight sleep, but he knew he needed to talk to Sally.

"How was your first day of work?" Sally asked as she held a cup of tea in her hand and handed it to him.

"Good, but tiring. Sonic this Sonic that, it's overwhelming..." he said as he sipped his tea. "I need to talk to you by the way."

"Oh really? Well I need to talk to you too..."

"Okay, about what? I'll let you go first."

"My father's treatment got more expensive... it doesn't seem like he's getting better."

Sally frowned, she had lied to Sonic by telling him that her father was sick so that he'd agree to give her the rings. She couldn't just tell him that it was because her father had a gambling problem. Sonic wasn't that stupid.

"Oh no... how much do you need?" Sonic said as he put his cup on the table, a concerned look plastered on his face.

Sonic's heart of gold wasn't making the situation any easier for her either.

"I feel so in dept to you... he needs 10,000 rings..."

"Oh that's it? I got you! I'll deposit into your bank account tomorrow, how does that sound?" Sonic smiled.

"Great, thank you so much. I promise we'll pay you back every cent!"

Sonic waved her off, "Not necessary, I'm happy to help. Anything else you want to tell me?"

"No, you go first, I think it's your turn to talk."

"Um... what I need to say is a little hard to take in, you should go first," Sonic said as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Ooookayyy, well, I visited a doctor today..."

Sonic confusedly looked at her, "You don't look sick to me."

"No... I didn't visit a typical doctor... I visited a fertility doctor..."

Sonic widened his eyes and blinked, "What?"

"We've been married for awhile Sonic and I understand that you do not want to get intimate. So I was wondering... since I've always had the illusion of becoming a mother one day... what if I got an Artificial Insemination?"

Sonic froze in his spot and dropped his teacup, causing it to shatter on the floor, his mouth wide open.

"You... want... to get... PREGNANT!?"

"Well... yeah... don't you want to become a father? I know you're good with kids."

"Y-Yeah but... Sally I'm not ready. I... goodness this really contradicts what I wanted to tell you..."

It was now Sally's turn to look at him in confusion. "What did you want to say?"

Sonic looked at her and hesitated. "You know what, it's not important. Sally. I'm not ready to start a family! I... how do I say this?"

"Let me guess, you're going to tell me that you're still not in love with me and that Rosy the Rascal still corrupts your mind and soul. Because that's ALWAYS the excuse Sonic!"

"Sally, not wanting to be intimate also means that I don't want to start a family! I'm not ready!"

"WHEN WILL YOU BE READY THEN SONIC? I LOVE YOU! I'VE DONE EVERYTHING AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T LEARNED TO LOVE ME!?"

"Why do you love me Sally?"

"What?"

"If I'm so indifferent with you, why do you love me? I haven't given you a reason to love me."

Sally stayed quiet, it was true, ever since she and Sonic got married he has been nothing but a jerk to her, so why DOES she love him...

"I... I don't know..."

Sonic shook his head, "I'm sorry Sally, but I don't want a child. Not yet. I'm sorry."

With that, he left the room, leaving an angry Sally shaking her head.

"At this rate, Shadow and Rouge are going to be practically SWIMMING in Maurice's entire fortune."

* * *

"Did they sign it Eggman?" Shadow asked.

" _Yes,"_ Eggman said through the phone. _"I already filed the order. Our first set of Irregular Exports of Chili is now in tact!"_

"Perfect."

* * *

 **Yikes...**

 **Well, I gave you all a bit of Sally's background, there's more to be told for her backstory so stay tuned!**

 **Thank you to all who have reviewed! Keep reviewing!**

 _ **Next Time on Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog...**_

 _"Sonic... I..." Manic said as tears welled up in his eyes._

 _"You what? You can trust me Manic! What's wrong?"_

 _"I'm bisexual Sonic... I have a boyfriend..."_


	18. Coming Out

**Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog**

 **Chapter 18: Coming Out**

 **UGHHHH THIS CHAPTERRRRR!**

 **Okay I'ma say it, grab a tissue box if you're emotional like me.**

 **The main focus of this chapter WILL be Manic, but it's essential for the plot of the story.**

 **Let's begin!**

* * *

 **That Weekend**

"Where did you say you were going?" Sally asked.

"Manic and I are having a guy's weekend out, you don't mind right? You could use this time to visit your dad at the Country Club."

Sally shrugged and walked away.

Sonic could tell she was still mad at him because he didn't want to have the baby, he was just hoping she'd get over it.

As Sonic grabbed his suitcase and headed downstairs, he noticed that Sally was talking to a rabbit.

"Oh, Sonic! I hired a new maid, you don't mind right?" Sally asked as the rabbit bowed.

Sonic shrugged, "Well, no, this is your home after all. What's your name?" Sonic asked with a smile.

"Vanilla the Rabbit, I moved here from England to be closer to my daughter."

"That's wonderful! Make yourself at home, the name's Sonic the Hedgehog but you can call me Sonic. Mr. The Hedgehog is my grandfather," he said as he shook hands with her.

 _Sonic the Hedgehog?_ Vanilla asked herself. _Where have I heard that name before..._

"Well I need to get going, I need to go pick Manic up. I'll see you on Sunday night Sally," Sonic said as he headed for the door.

"Are you not going to kiss me goodbye?" Sally said as Sonic stopped in front of the door.

He sighed and went back to plant a kiss on her cheek and left the room.

* * *

 _Finally, a weekend to rest._

Amy decided to take a walk around the neighborhood, hoping it would ease her mind a little.

She, her mom and Josephine recently moved to a new apartment. Josephine and Amy both had good jobs and they were happy to move to a better place.

She kicked a rock and began to play with it.

Sonic and Amy tried to act platonic the entire week, but neither could ignore the romantic tension between them.

"Is it always going to be like this? He's out of reach... why do I still love him?"

She kicked the rock harder, not realizing that it hit someone.

"Oh goodness I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine," he said as he looked at her.

Amy gasped, "Mr. Camaleonte!?"

"Amy!?" Espio gasped in shock.

"Oh my goodness! What brings you here!?"

"I'm here for a temporary amount of time to open a new line of restaurants, I'm trying to find a place to stay."

"There is a spare apartment where I live! You could go there! Meanwhile I can present you to my mom and we can catch up!"

"Sounds great to me!" Espio exclaimed as he and Amy headed back to her home.

* * *

"Well this is wonderful! My life is going great right now! I lost Knuckles and we're going to end up poor because of Sonic's stupid indifference towards Sally!" Sonia whined as Manic shook his head.

"Would you stop complaining already, sheesh, I'm getting a headache," Manic said as he collapsed on his suitcase.

"Do you not care!?"

"It was your fault Knuckles moved on, you should've been more understanding. And I don't care about the money."

"Of course you don't," Sonia said as she crossed her arms. "You're JUST like Sonic."

"I AM OFFENDED!" Manic said as he got up.

"What's so wrong with being like me?" Sonic asked as he came into the room.

"Because I would have never believed the lies about Rosy the Rascal and married someone else out of spite," Manic said as he crossed his arms.

"Seriously Manic? I get it. I made a mistake."

"Mistake? PSH, more like you committed a disgrace."

Sonic stared at Manic with his eyes half lidded.

"I think Sonic made a great decision, don't listen to Manic, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"You're probably right," Manic said as he turned to Sonia. "I mean my brain IS fried from having to listen to your whining."

"SONIC! Manic is being an instigator!" Sonia said as she turned to Sonic and pointed at Manic.

"Can we go now?" Manic whined as Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah, c'mon, and Sonia, please stop filling Sally's mind with illusions of having a baby. Or else."

"Or what?" Sonia said as she crossed her arms.

"I will take pictures of my sperm transaction and I'll send them to you," Sonic said as he grabbed Manic's suitcase, causing he and Manic to start roaring in laughter.

"EWWWW YOU TWO ARE DISGUSTING! JUST LEAVE ALREADY!" Sonia yelled as she shooed them away, Sonic and Manic gladly obliging.

* * *

"Mom!" Amy exclaimed as she brought Espio into the house.

"What is it Amy?"

"I want you to meet Mr. Espio Camaleonte, he saved my life when I was stranded in France! Remember? I told you about him!"

"Ahhhh!" Angela exclaimed as she hugged Espio. "Thank you so much for helping my daughter! Please come in! Lunch is ready, we would love it if you joined us."

"Would you join us Mr. Camaleonte?" Amy asked.

"Don't see why not," he said as they all sat down at the table. "Nice place!"

"Thank you, there's a vacant room next door to us if you want to stay there!"

"That sounds great! Where's your husband Sonic? I'd love to meet him!" Espio exclaimed as Amy's face fell.

Espio glanced at her in confusion, "Is something wrong?"

"We never got married Espio... hold onto your seat, I have a lot to tell you."

* * *

"You were right Sonic! This place is a paradise!" Manic exclaimed as he got off the car and gave his luggage to the hotel staff.

"Shadow recommended it to me. He said and I quote, 'Station Square Resort is an absolute paradise!'"

"He probably brings his special one night stands here."

"Wouldn't doubt it for a second. Call them bimbos though, it saves you the words," Sonic said as he and Manic walked into the hotel.

After they got settled and check in, Sonic turned to Manic, "Want to go to the arcade?"

"YOU READ MY MIND!" Manic said as he grabbed his room key and left the room, a chuckling Sonic following.

"Let's play Air Hockey," Manic exclaimed as Sonic pouted.

"You always win that game!"

"And you always win when we compete in anything that has to do with footwork!"

"Not my fault I'm the fastest thing alive!"

"Fastest thing alive is right! Because I think you rushed into your marriage with Sally faster than the speed of sound," Manic laughed as Sonic playfully punched Manic's arm.

"Okay Manic I get it! No need to rub it in!" Sonic said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm just putting you in your place for Rosy's sake."

Suddenly there were cheers heard around the room and Sonic and Manic turned to see a man proposing to another man.

The man being proposed to had tears in his eyes and hugged the other man while exclaiming 'yes.'

The room roared with cheers and claps, congratulating the couple.

Manic suddenly became nervous and turned to Sonic, who was smiling at the pair.

 _This is your chance Manic._

 ** _No, what if he thinks of me differently?_**

 _He won't. He's Sonic, remember._

 ** _But..._**

 _You will never be truly happy if you don't come out._

Manic took a deep breathe and noticed Sonic had his attention back on the game.

"Sonic..."

Sonic looked up and furrowed his brows in confusion as he noticed Manic began to shake and wasn't making eye contact with him.

"What's up bro?"

"What a nice moment that pair had... don't you think?" Manic nervously said, hoping Sonic gave him the answer he wanted to hear.

"Of course! Love is always beautiful, I wish those two the best."

Manic smiled nervously, his confidence growing a little higher. "I'm glad you think that..."

Okay, something was wrong.

Sonic glanced at Manic, "Manic, is everything alright?"

Manic's eyes soon began to get watery as he turned and walked toward the balcony, Sonic quickly following.

"Woah Manic! Was there something I said?"

"No! Not at all! It's just..." Manic soon covered his face with his hands. "Sonic, I have to tell you something... please, promise me you'll be open minded about it. This isn't easy for me."

"What's going on Manic!?" Sonic exclaimed. _Is he hurt? Did someone harm him?_

Manic took another deep breathe.

"Sonic... I..." Manic said as tears welled up in his eyes.

"You what? You can trust me Manic! What's wrong?"

"I'm bisexual Sonic... I have a boyfriend..."

Sonic widened his eyes as Manic made no eye contact with him and let the tears fall.

"I've always thought I was different than all the other men in the world, it was until college started when I realized and came into terms with my sexuality. When I found out, I knew I had to keep it a secret. Our family is incredibly close minded about this particular topic and I never got the guts to tell anyone. Only one person knows about it, and that's my boyfriend Elvis... he's the one who encouraged me to open up and tell you. I wanted you to know first, since I trust you," Manic said as he looked up at Sonic, who was smiling.

"Manic... I could not be more proud of you than I am right now."

Manic blinked in shock, "What? But this is so unmanly of me, how could you be proud?"

"Masculinity is overrated. Us guys cry, us guys want to be cuddled sometimes, being bisexual or gay doesn't mean you're not 'manly,'" Sonic said as he put air quotes on manly.

"But... what would dad say... and mom! What about Grandpa?" Manic asked as tears flowed down his eyes as Sonic shook his head.

"They'd be proud of you too."

"What about Grandma, and Shadow's side of the family? Don't lie to me saying that they're going to be okay with it because you and I both know that they are ALL about tradition."

"Which is why you need to learn to stop caring about what other people think, trust me, you'll be way happier." Sonic said as he tapped his head. "Love yourself, you have a wonderful personality and this doesn't change anything, I'll still kick your butt in Sprints and you'll still kick my butt in Air Hockey. You're still Manic the Hedgehog, and you'll ALWAYS be Manic the Hedgehog. Your sexuality won't change that. Scream it to the world Manic, and if someone says something, I'll be there to shut them up!"

"You really think I should tell the family?" Manic asked as he wiped off his tears and smiled.

"Don't tell, ANNOUNCE!" Sonic said as he winked and gave him a thumbs up.

"This means so much to me Sonic..." Manic said as he hugged Sonic, Sonic laughing and hugging him back.

"No sweat little bro, although I would have liked it if you told me sooner, but it's better late than never! You need to present me to this Elvis guy though."

"You got it big bro!"

* * *

Espio sighed as he took in everything Amy told him.

"Has anyone ever told you your life is an absolute rollercoaster?"

"That's what I tell myself everyday," Amy said as she sighed and drank her juice.

"No seriously, you went through all that trouble in Europe just so that he can marry someone else because of a stupid rumor? Are you sure he deserves you Amy?"

"That's what I said!" Angela exclaimed as Amy frowned.

"I don't know what to think anymore," Amy said as she got up and headed to the kitchen. "Want seconds?"

"No thanks, I'm okay."

Amy nodded and headed towards the kitchen.

"So Mr. Camalion..." Angela said.

"Camaleonte ma'am," Espio said as he chuckled. "It's chameleon but in Italian."

"Ohhhhh, Camalionte!"

"Camaleonte."

"Caviaronte?"

Espio sweat dropped and sighed in defeat, "Yes ma'am, good job."

"Oh great! Amy! Mr. Caviaronte deserves a shot of tequila don't you think?"

"Caviaront...?" Amy asked but stopped when Espio shook his head and told her to not bother.

Amy giggled and got Espio his shot and handed it to him.

"No thanks," Espio said shyly.

"Take it. If you're gonna be dealing with my mom, take it now or forever hold your peace."

"Hey!" Angela exclaimed as Espio got the shot and drank it.

"Wow! Mr. Caviaronte! You sure know how to party!" Angela said as Amy and Espio started laughing.

"What did I say?"

"No mom, please just, no..." Amy laughed as she held onto her stomach.

"You two are bullies!"

* * *

 **Next Day**

Sally walked into the Country Club and noticed her father on one of the tables.

She stomped toward him and sat across from him.

"Sally, sweety! Why did you want to see me?"

"You know EXACTLY why Dad!"

Maximillian sighed, "Alright, lay it on me."

"You promised you would stop gambling!"

"Sally, it's an opportunity for us to win more money!"

"It's also an opportunity for us to LOSE money! Don't you get it?"

"Sonic won't let that happen."

"WOULD YOU STOP RELYING ON SONIC! The 10,000 rings I ask Sonic to lend us was the last loan I took out THE LAST! Understand?"

"I didn't know Sonic told you it was a loan."

"It isn't, at least for him it isn't, but it would be proper to pay him back don't you think?"

"I don't have the money to pay him back Sally!"

"THEN STOP GAMBLING!" Sally whispered loudly as she pounded her fist on the table. "Besides, I'd start forgetting about Sonic if I were you. I give our marriage a few months before it falls apart."

"You're not planning on getting a divorce are you?" Maximillian said as his eyes widened in fear.

"Maybe. I'm not exactly the happiest by his side."

"YOU CAN'T GET A DIVORCE SALLY!"

"Why not? I've tried everything dad, I'm SICK of his indifference."

"B-But sweety, t-that could hurt our family... You don't want your mother and I to end up in the streets right?"

"Why would you end up in the streets?" Sally asked as Maximillian stayed silent.

"Dad... is there something you're not telling me?"

"We lost the outlet Sally. We're bankrupt."

Sally widened her eyes, "W-what?"

"Your mother and I didn't want to tell you because we didn't want to worry you. But since you're thinking of divorcing Sonic..."

"B-But Dad... you've always told me that you wanted the best for me. I'm not happy with Sonic..."

"Sally please, you have to do this for our family... we NEED Sonic's money to survive."

Sally's eyes filled with tears, "But what if Sonic asks me for a divorce?"

"Don't give it to him. You're smart, come up with reasons why you shouldn't divorce. Don't worry, once our outlet is up and running again, you can divorce Sonic and marry whomever you want."

Sally frowned, she didn't like this. She didn't like this at all.

* * *

 **Monday Night**

Elena had called for a family reunion to celebrate Sonic's first week working in the office.

Rouge was still at the treatment trip so she couldn't attend.

The family piled in and Manic took a deep breathe.

Tonight was the night.

Manic ate his food and looked up, coming face to face with Sonia, who had an eyebrow raised at him.

"What?" he asked as Sonia shook her head and dismissed it.

The rest of Manic and Sonic's weekend went smoothly and it was like a weight lifted off his shoulders.

But now he had another weight he needed to get rid of.

Oh, and did he mention that he brought Elvis along? Elena wanted to meet the "friend" Manic spent a lot of time with.

Little did she know.

Elvis and Sonic hit it off quickly and Sonic thought he was a charming fellow with a great sense of humor.

Elvis then went along and shook hands with everyone else in the family.

Cocoa shook hands with him vaguely and then wiped her hand on her clothes.

"I don't know why Elena lets peasants enter this household," she whispered to Charles who turned and gave her a dirty look.

"What I say?"

Shadow politely greeted Elvis and also thought he was an agreeable individual.

Elena was surprised when she realized that Elvis wasn't of their class, but she shook it off and kept that thought to herself.

Sonia and Sally were indifferent and greeted Elvis like they would greet anyone.

"Alright everyone now that we got introductions out of the way, let us enjoy our meal."

Manic took a deep breathe and Elvis grabbed his knee in reassurance.

"What if they diss you? I'll be so embarrassed," Manic whispered to him as Elvis shrugged.

"I'm already prepared for the worst. I have the animal patrol on speed dial," Elvis said as Manic snickered.

"I love you," Manic whispered and Elvis smiled.

"Look on the bright side, at least there aren't any waiters here to be giving us dirty looks for being too loud."

Manic smiled and tried to contain his laughter.

Sonic glanced at the two from across the table and smiled, he was delighted to see Manic so happy.

If only HE had made the right decision and married the girl of his dreams, instead of crashing another woman's illusion of being in a perfect marriage.

Speaking of Sally, he really needed to talk to her about that divorce.

Elvis was caught up on all the family drama, courtesy of Manic, and he knew of Sonic and Sally's dysfunctional relationship.

"Is that the Couple of the Year over there?" Elvis asked as Manic glanced at Sally and Sonic, who were not engaging with each other.

"Yes, but I thought WE were the Couple of the Year?"

"No, we're the Couple of the Century," Elvis pointed out as Manic nodded in agreement.

Shadow glanced at Sally and they made eye contact before she looked away quickly.

Sonic noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"Shadow, I wanted to let you know that Vector really needs to talk to you about something, he'll be at the office tomorrow," Elena said.

Shadow rolled his eyes, he and the family lawyer didn't quite see eye to eye.

Vector had more favoritism towards Sonic, which meant he did not trust Shadow in the very least.

Shadow was convinced, that if a family crisis between Sonic's and Shadow's sides of the family were to occur, Vector would side with Sonic in a split second.

"I'll see what he wants," Shadow simply responded.

"Okay, well, since that was taken care of, does anyone have any announcements?"

Manic widened his eyes and his heart began beating quickly.

He turned to Elvis and Sonic and both gave them reassuring smiles.

Elena noticed this gesture and turned to Manic, "Manic, is there something you'd like to say?"

 _Here we go..._

Manic stood up confidently and stared at his grandma in the eye.

"Before I say anything I want you all stop what you're doing and try to be as open minded as possible. What I'm about to say... is not easy to hear."

The entire family suddenly set their forks down and had their full attention directed on Manic.

Heck, even Shadow gave the green hedgehog a concerned and confused look.

Manic took a deep breathe and looked at the family, "Throughout my entire life everyone has been trying to guide me and tell me what path I should take. It took a lot of convincing for me to go the artistic path instead of the Chili Industry path. It was thanks to my Grandfather that I ended up taking that path. I also remember Dad telling us stories of falling in love and that he couldn't wait to see what GIRL I would end up marrying. Even as a kid I thought the sound of that was weird."

Shadow widened his eyes, realization dawning on him first, he turned to the rest of the family and noticed that no one else had caught Manic's drift.

"Don't get me wrong, I like girls more than the next guy but I've always questioned why it had to be JUST girls... it wasn't until college when I realized that..." Manic sucked in his breathe. "That I'm bisexual."

The entire family gasped and widened their eyes.

"WHAT!?" Sonia exclaimed as she turned to Sonic abruptly, who nodded at her, signifying that he knew.

She turned back to Manic and her eyes began to water.

"Sonia, please don't react like that, being bisexual isn't bad."

"You're right. It isn't. But being a HORRIBLE BROTHER IS!" Sonia said as she left the room.

Manic reached out for her but it was too late.

"Manic..."

Manic turned to Elena who looked frightened.

"Are you sure about this? Maybe you're confused."

"Yes, maybe this is just a phase," Cocoa added.

Manic gave the two an in dignified look.

"A phase... A PHASE!? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? I AM BISEXUAL AND THAT IS THAT! I WAS BORN THIS WAY, IT'S NOT A CHOICE!"

"Manic calm down," Charles said. "We're just trying to help you."

"In what way!?"

"We are The Hedgehog Family Manic, we are a family of class and tradition. Imagine what our colleagues would say if they found out you were... THAT!" Cocoa said, causing Sonic to fume and stand up.

"CLASS AND TRADITION!? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH AUNT COCOA! This family isn't classy! A family with such prejudice, control and corruption is no where NEAR class! Manic is probably the classist of us all! He's honest with himself, he's honest with us, and he's the only one who has been staying true to my Grandpa's values. All of us married in this room got married for three different reasons that have NOTHING to do with love, SOCIAL STATUS..." Sonic said as he looked at Chuck and Cocoa. "GRANDFATHER'S FORTUNE!" he said as he looked at Shadow. "AND OUT OF SPITE FOR THE ONE I TRULY LOVE!" he said as he looked at Sally. "All of us have A LOT to learn from Manic. Aren't you embarrassed of yourselves? Because I certainly am."

With that said the whole room was silent as everyone looked down at the table, Manic's eyes were teary, touched with Sonic's words.

"I honestly don't see the wrong in it."

The entire family was flabbergasted as they turned to look at Shadow, who said his first few words since talking about Vector.

"Shadow!" Cocoa exclaimed as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Let the guy live his life, no one even cares anymore whether or not someone is a part of the LGBT community. I don't see the big deal."

Sonic and Shadow made eye contact and for a second, a split second, he saw a reflection of the OLD Shadow.

But it didn't last long as Shadow went back to scowling. "But I honestly could care less what any of you think and tell Manic, that was just my opinion."

And with that, Shadow crossed his arms and stayed silent. The current Shadow was back.

 _Thank you Shadow... I knew you weren't completely lost._ Sonic thought as he smiled and turned to his Grandmother who looked like she was having an internal conflict.

Sally stayed silent, she honestly also didn't see any wrong in Manic being bisexual either, but it wasn't in her place to say anything.

Elena took a deep breathe and said, "I don't know Manic... I just feel like when it comes down to you supposedly having a boyfriend, you'll realize that it really was a phase."

Manic smiled and grabbed Elvis' hand, Elvis took this as a cue and smiled as he stood up next to Manic.

"I'm glad you mentioned that Grandma, meet Elvis, my BOYFRIEND."

Elena, Charles and Cocoa were taken aback and Cocoa gave Manic a disgusted look.

"HIM!? Of all men in the world Manic!? At least choose someone of our class!"

"COCOA!" Charles exclaimed as Cocoa turned to him, realizing that he was giving her a dirty look.

"Manic I've given it thought," Charles started as Manic turned to him. "You have my blessing."

"Thank you Uncle Chuck this means a lot to me!"

Elena turned to Manic, "I accept you for who you are Manic, you are my grandson and I love you for who you are. But I agree with Cocoa, our tradition still stands, and no offense to the young man here, but you need to be with someone of your class. That rule stands with not only you, but Shadow, Sonic and Sonia too."

"Well I'm not breaking up with him. I'm sorry. I'm an adult and I will be making my own decisions."

"Besides Grandma, I'm not all bad, just wait, you'll learn to love me!" Elvis said as he winked at Elena, causing Manic to smile, it's amazing how Elvis can't be fazed by anyone or anything.

Elena scoffed and turned to the side, "I think we are done here. Anything else anyone would like to say?"

The family stayed silent, allowing Elena to adjourn the dinner.

As Manic and Elvis left the room, Cocoa turned to Sally, "Great, our family is slowly becoming a joke."

"Save the snide comments Aunt Cocoa, ESPECIALLY in front of Manic!" Sonic scolded as Cocoa scoffed and left the room, followed by Shadow and Charles.

Sonic grabbed onto Shadow's arm and the red eyed hedgehog glanced at him.

Sonic stared at him and through his eyes communicated a motion of gratitude.

Shadow ripped his arm away and walked away, leaving the room.

"Sally, can you wait for me in the car? I need to talk to my siblings."

Sally sighed and nodded as she headed for the exit.

* * *

As Manic and Elvis stepped into the living room they noticed that Sonia was hiding behind the couch.

Manic gave Elvis an apologetic look and Elvis smiled, "I'll present myself to her at a more appropriate time. Go talk to her," Elvis said as he walked out the door.

Manic glanced over at Sonia and noticed that she was sniffing.

He slowly walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

She turned towards him and quickly turned away, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Sonia... I didn't think my sexuality would offend you so much..."

"That's not why I'm crying Manic."

Manic glanced at her in confusion, "Then?"

"I'm just... offended... why didn't you tell me Manic? I tell you everything... do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you! But this wasn't an easy thing to confess."

"THEN WHY DID YOU TELL SONIC AND NOT ME!?" she screamed as she turned to him abruptly.

"I told him just last Saturday! During our vacation, I wasn't planning to tell him. It just happened. He convinced me to tell the whole family tonight. The only one who knew about this was Elvis, who by the way is my boyfriend."

"A BOYFRIEND!? I can't believe you Manic! Couldn't you have told me BEFORE you told the whole family!? I could have been extra moral support!"

"Sonia."

Sonia and Manic turned to Sonic, who was approaching them.

"YOU!" Sonia said as she jabbed her finger on Sonic's chest. "Couldn't YOU have told me what was going on with OUR little brother! HOW COULD YOU SONIC!? WHEN OUR PARENTS DIED, YOU TWO PROMISED ME THAT WE WOULD PROTECT ONE ANOTHER AND BE THERE FOR EACH OTHER NO MATTER WHAT! WHY WOULD YOU EXCLUDE ME FROM SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Sonia screamed as she cried.

Sonic and Manic glanced at each other in sadness, Sonia was right, she did have the right to know before everybody else.

"Is this how it's going to be from now on?" Sonia asked. "Are you two just going to be excluding me from everything!?"

"Sonia... I'm so sorry... but you have to understand I was nervous enough to tell Sonic. I didn't know how you'd react... I'm sorry..." Manic said apologetically as tears welled up in his eyes.

"It won't happen again, I think we've all learned our lesson here," Sonic added as Sonia looked at them.

"Promise?"

"Promise," the boys said in unison as the three gathered for a group hug.

"So... when do I get to actually meet Elvis?" Sonia asked.

"Soon," Manic smiled. "He's really excited to meet you."

* * *

 **You know what's funny about this chapter, it was NOT included in the soap opera at all xD Danella (the character Manic plays) simply dated her boyfriend Elvis and that's it. She didn't have to come out or anything. BUT, there's something she and Elvis dealt with that Manic and Elvis won't deal with... racism. Elvis was black, Daniella was white, and her family didn't accept him because of his color and his social status. I needed to find a way to portray that in the Sonic Universe, implementing racism wouldn't really make since since they are all different colors. Heck, Sonic is blue, Amy is pink, and Manic is green xD so how could I do it? That's right, making Manic and Elvis a part of the LGBTQ+ community. Unfortunately there are people out there who are homophobic, and instead of Manic's family being racist, I made them a teensy bit against their relationship because of how traditional and conservative they are. I don't know, just decided to throw a bit of background out there ;) I do love Manic and Elvis though, I enjoy writing them just as much as you all probably enjoy reading them!**

 **REVIEW!**

 _ **Next Time on Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog...**_

 _"I think you should take Dr. Pickle's offer Shadow," Eggman suggested._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Think about it, it's Paprika Enterprise's first order of business. Dr. Pickle's Chun-Nan clients are some of the best clients in the entire Chili Business World. If you do this for him, we can steal his clients, and we can do our shady work... if you know what I mean."_

 _Shadow smiled evilly, "I like that! We share a brain."_


	19. Sonic's Jealousy Test

**Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog**

 **Chapter 19: Sonic's Jealousy Test**

 **I am flattered with all the positive feedback I received from the last chapter!**

 **Thank you all so much!**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

Shadow arose from his bed early to head to the Corporation where Vector was already waiting.

"Hello Shadow," Vector said as he stood up and both of them shook hands.

"Hello Vector, you don't mind if Eggman joins us for our meeting today right?"

"Not at all, where's Sonic?"

"Beats me," shrugged Shadow as he sat on the Director's desk. "He's probably talking to Amy right now."

"I'm really proud of Amy and what she has accomplished. She has been a great asset to the Corporation," complimented Vector.

"Yeah but I'm worried about her and Sonic."

"Why?"

"My idiotic cousin doesn't seem to like her very much, I hope they learn how to keep their differences aside and get crap done."

* * *

Sonic walked into Amy's office and gave her a few documents.

"Hey Amy, so Wave came into the office and gave me these documents."

"And?" Amy asked, motioning for Sonic to tell her what the deal was.

Sonic scratched the back of his head, "I don't know what they are... and I don't want to sign anything without knowing what it is..."

Amy giggled and looked over the documents, "Oh! These are just the Monthly Report Forms, Wave fills them out every month to send to the Regulatory Chili Commission. It's kind of like an update of our activities in the Corporation."

"And what's that got to do with me?" Sonic asked with half lidded eyes.

"You have to look over them silly! And make sure that she filed everything right, if she did, sign it."

"Ohhhh, but I just got here. How do I know all these things happened?"

"Let me see?" Amy asked as Sonic handed her the packet.

She read over them intently and Sonic admired her concentration.

"Everything seems in order," Amy responded as she smiled at Sonic, who grabbed a pen and signed the document.

"What now?"

"Now you give it to Wave so that she can put it in the RCC mailbox."

"What's the RCC?"

"It's an acronym for the Regulatory Chili Commission."

"Ohhhh okay, thanks Ames."

Amy smiled, she liked that nickname, but she liked it when he called her Rosy better.

Suddenly Sonic's cellphone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

" _Hey Sonic!"_

"Sally? Is something wrong?"

Amy flinched and took a deep breathe.

" _Nothing, just checking up on you. What are you doing?"_

"I'm a little busy right now Sally, Amy and I are looking over some documents."

Amy scowled at Sonic, he was practically rubbing his wife in her face.

 _"Okay, I'll talk to you later."_

As Sonic hung up he turned to Amy apologetically and she waved him off.

"DON'T say a word!" Amy said as her phone started ringing.

Sonic quickly grabbed it and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she muttered as she answered it.

"Hello? Who? Umm... Cream, please tell him that I..." Amy suddenly then looked at Sonic and smirked. "Actually, I'll answer his call, pass him through."

Amy then waited a few seconds before a new caller picked up, "Hello Tommy Thunder!"

Sonic's ears suddenly perked up at the sound of a male's name.

"How have you been!?" Amy exclaimed in exaggeration. "I'm well thank you so much!" Amy then heard the person on the other line and flirtatiously laughed. "Excuse me one second Mr. Thunder."

Amy looked at Sonic with a mocking smile and asked, "Do you need anything else Mr. The Hedgehog?"

"Umm... no... um... excuse me," Sonic said as he hesitantly left the room.

Amy smiled mockingly as he closed the door and she went back to the phone call.

"You're a man with a fantastic sense of humor Mr. Thunder but the day I accept the invitation to go out with you will be the day pigs learn how to fly!" Amy exclaimed in an annoyed expression as she hung up.

* * *

"Dr. Pickle from Pickle's Chili Incorporated is in need of our assistance. You remember who he is right?" Vector asked as Shadow nodded.

Eggman intently listened as Vector talked about Dr. Pickle's dilemma.

"Apparently he doesn't have the resources to transport his Chili to Chun-Nan, where his clients are waiting for him. His Corporation went a little bankrupt so he had to let go of some of his Chili Pickers and factory workers."

"Oh wow," Shadow responded, impressed with the situation.

"This is a very sweet deal and he can most likely whip his Corporation back into shape if he delivers the merchandise. Dr. Pickle was a very close friend of your grandfather's and he was wondering if The Hedgehogs could help him export his Chili."

Shadow groaned, "What's in it for us?"

"Shadow. You can't always expect something out of doing good deeds for others. Besides, I'm sure Dr. Pickle would be elated to help if the tables were turned."

"Vector, Vector, Vector, clearly you know nothing about the business world. Just stick to your specialty, detective work and using that detective work to defend criminals on court."

Vector crossed his arms, he KNEW this would happen. He should have addressed the situation to Charles instead.

"So you're not going to help?"

"Tell Dr. Pickle that I'm sorry, it just can't be done."

Vector angrily looked at Shadow and crossed his arms, "Maurice the Hedgehog would be VERY disappointed in you Shadow."

Shadow shrugged as Vector left the room.

* * *

Sonic stepped into the main office and approached Wave.

"Wave, here are the documents you gave me."

"Oh! Thank you sir!"

Sonic suddenly heard voices in the office, "Who's in the office?"

"Your cousin Shadow sir, he's having a meeting with Vector and Dr. Eggman."

"He's here?" Sonic muttered to himself but shrugged it off. "So Wave, you wouldn't have a contact list of all my employees right, I want to get to know them all."

"Yes as a matter of fact I do, in this binder," she said as she showed him a binder.

"You wouldn't happen to know a bit of biography about the employees right."

"Of course I do, would you like to know?"

"Yes, let's start with our manager Amy Rose, I know how she managed to get where she is, who does she live with?"

"From what I know she lives with her mother."

"No husband?"

"No sir, she's single."

"Boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Admirers?"

"Now that's something I can definitely guarantee. Amy Rose is a mystery. I honestly don't know her romantic life in detail but she and Shadow have attended a few social events together and that's where she met most of the Chili Industrialists and Chili Dog manufacturers."

"So you're saying that some of those industrialists and manufacturers could be her admirers?"

"Yes, I'm not entirely sure though, you should ask Cream. She and Amy seem to get along very well."

Sonic nodded as he then noticed Vector stepping out of the office.

"Sonic!"

"Vector!"

Vector and Sonic shook hands and Vector ruffled his quills.

"I heard you were here with Shadow?" asked Sonic as Vector rolled his eyes.

"No offense Sonic but your cousin is driving me insane little by little."

"What he do this time?" Sonic asked as he sighed.

"Let's just say I'm afraid he's starting to forget your Grandfather's morals."

Sonic frowned, it pained him when others would complain about Shadow. He knew the deep inside Shadow was still the same hedgehog he once was... but sometimes... he just wasn't sure anymore.

"I'm so glad you decided to take charge of the Corporation, we'll make a great team Sonic! Just know that if you need anything you can count on me!"

"Thank you Vector I appreciate it!" Sonic exclaimed as Vector left the office.

As Vector left Wave walked up to Sonic, "Is there anything you'd like to learn about me sir!?"

Sonic gave her a sheepish look, "Umm, maybe some other time. I'll be back."

Wave crossed her arms and pouted, Amy always got the attention.

* * *

Amy walked toward the lobby and approached Cream.

"I'll see you tomorrow Cream!"

"Oh that's right! I had forgotten Shadow had let you leave early this week."

"Yeah I asked him before Sonic took charge, ooo who gave you flowers!?" Amy exclaimed as she looked at the bouquet on Cream's desk.

"Actually Amy, they're for you," Cream said as she handed Amy the card.

Amy read the card and groaned, "Throw them away Cream."

"But they're so pretty!"

"My gift to you then!" Amy said as she left the building.

Sonic approached the receptionist desk and spoke to Cream, "Hello, Cream right?"

"Yes! Anything I can help you with?"

"You're aware that I will be taking over temporarily right?"

"Yes of course!"

Sonic then looked at the flowers and smiled, "Nice flowers."

"I know! They are Amy's!"

Sonic's smile faded as he turned to her, "Amy's? She must have many admirers no?"

"Yes, I assume so!"

Sonic nodded awkwardly, "And her boyfriend?"

"Um, I don't know if she has one."

"I thought you two were close."

Cream shrugged, "We don't talk about those things, she keeps her romantic life very private."

Sonic sighed and nodded. He NEEDED to find out if she had a boyfriend!

* * *

"I think you should take Dr. Pickle's offer Shadow," Eggman suggested.

"Why?"

"Think about it, it's Paprika Enterprise's first order of business. Dr. Pickle's Chun-Nan clients are some of the best clients in the entire Chili Business World. If you do this for him, we can steal his clients, and we can do our shady work... if you know what I mean."

Shadow smiled evilly, "I like that! We share a brain."

Shadow then grabbed the phone and dialed Vector's number, "Vector, I gave it a bit of thought and I have decided to help out the old man, leave it all to me."

As Shadow hung up Eggman said, "When we export his Chili to Chun-Nan, I'll be the one who alters the amount of merchandise sent to them. Chun-Nan will reject it and that will give you the opportunity to sneak in your Chili, which is Spicy Pepper Chili, and sell it to them, ultimately stealing his clients."

"This is why I hired you Eggman! There's no doubt that we speak the same language."

* * *

"Okay Espio! I think I got it!" Amy exclaimed as she looked at the wheel of the car.

Espio decided to give Amy driving lessons and Angela tagged along... or was forced to tag along, courtesy of Amy.

"So first, you turn on the car..." Amy said as she turned the keys. "Then you move the switch to drive mode," she said as she did so. "Look straight ahead and hit the gas petal!"

Espio nodded as Angela sat in the back seat, holding a bible and a picture of a Chaos Emerald, praying to Chaos.

"The Chaos Emeralds are the servers the Chaos Emeralds are the servers the Chaos Emeralds are the servers! Chaos please protect us from a catastrophe... The Chaos Emeralds are the MR. CAVIARONTE, ARE YOU SURE THIS IS A GOOD IDEA!?"

"I'm sure Amy's got it in the bag!" Espio exclaimed.

"Call me Rosy, it's a nickname I earned when I was a Chili Picker," Amy said.

"CHILI PICKER! EXACTLY! She's NEVER had to drive before! All she knows how to do is pick Chilis, be stuck in an office all day and cry over Sonic!" Angela exclaimed with her eyes wide, freaking out over Amy driving.

Amy turned to look at her mother with half lidded eyes and a groan. "Thanks for believing in me mom."

"I'm not trying to die!" exclaimed Angela. "Not today Dark Gaia, NOT today!"

"Make sure you step on the gas petal slowly so that you won't drive full speed ahead. Someone can get hurt if you jerk this car too badly," Espio said, oblivious to Angela rubbing the picture of the Chaos Emerald all over her body.

Amy nodded and stepped on the gas petal, but once the car started moving, she got scared and pressed on the brake, causing the car to stop abruptly.

Angela yelped and crowded in a corner, clinging onto her bible and picture with her life.

"I didn't sign up for this when I became a mom!" she cried.

"Don't just press on the brake, you have to step on it slowly, like the gas petal. That way we won't end up jerking."

Amy nodded and drove again, only to get scared again and press on the brake.

Angela yelped, "That's it! I'm out of here!" she then stepped out of the car and headed back to the apartment.

Amy shook her head and Espio chuckled.

* * *

"Sonic."

Sonic turned to Shadow who came out of his meeting with Eggman.

"Are you going to the RCC event?" Shadow asked as Sonic nodded.

"I don't think I have a choice."

"True, you don't. Are you taking Sally?"

"I don't know yet, are you taking Rouge?"

"She made sure she was on the list," Shadow said as he groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Do you know if Amy was invited?"

"I think she was. She should have been," Shadow responded as Sonic nodded.

"I think I'm gonna head out early, that okay?"

"Go for it. Later Sonic."

Sonic left the room as Cocoa walked into the building.

"Shadow, I need to talk to you."

* * *

 **Green Hill Zone**

"Knuckles..."

Knuckles turned and noticed Tikal had snuck into his cabin with tears in her eyes.

"Tikal... are you okay?"

"He touched me Knuckles."

"WHAT!?" Knuckles exclaimed as he stood up quickly. "That bastard! I'll show him!"

"It's not worth it Knuckles!"

"You need to send him to jail!"

"No. It wouldn't work..." she said as her face turned dark. "I need to kill him."

"Tikal..." Knuckles said as he lifted her chin. "Restricting yourself to a life of crime is not the answer!"

"HE DESERVES IT!" Tikal yelled as she scowled.

"Tikal no... promise me you won't do it! I'll help you, just please don't resort to that!""

Tikal sighed and nodded.

"TIKAL!"

"I have to go!" she exclaimed as she ran away.

Knuckles pounded his hand on the table, he had to do something.

"Too bad Sonic isn't here to guide me..." he said as he looked down, deep in thought, his eyes then lit up and headed toward The Hedgehog Home.

* * *

Tails stared off into the balcony with blank eyes, his eyes were cold and lifeless, his smile was no where to be found.

Tails was lost, he felt as if his dignity had been ripped away from him.

He could still feel her sloppy kisses all over his neck.

Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder, causing him to jerk and turn with wide eyes.

"Woah woah Tails it's just me!" Knuckles said as he held his hands up in defense.

Tails breathed heavily and stepped away from Knuckles, "DON'T touch me. Don't EVER touch me!"

"Geez Tails I'm sorry, I just patted you on the shoulder."

"Please..." Tails said as his knees grew shaky and his eyes widened with tears welling up. "Don't touch me..."

Okay, something was wrong.

"Okay Tails I've had enough! WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU? You've been acting really weird lately! Not to mention extremely reserved!"

"Nothing... nothing is going on," Tails said as he forced a smile. "See, I'm perfectly happy. I just don't like it when people touch me that's all."

Tails nervously laughed as Knuckles raised an eyebrow.

"Whenever you're ready to tell me what's going on, let me know, I'll be waiting to help you," Knuckles simply said as he turned and left the room.

Cosmo, who had been eavesdropping the whole time walked into Tails' room.

"Tails... why didn't you tell Knuckles?"

"Cosmo please..."

"What happened to that sharp and confident fox I met a year ago?" Cosmo cried as Tails glanced at her with an expressionless look.

"He's dead. He was killed a long time ago," he responded as he walked passed her and left the room.

* * *

 **Station Square**

"How did it go?" Angela asked as Espio walked in dizzy into the house.

"It was... interesting."

"Want some aspirin?"

"Yes please."

Angela gave him the pill and he drank it quickly as Amy walked in.

"Amy, you have a letter to some RCC event or something like that."

"Oh okay!" she exclaimed as she walked up to Espio.

"When's our next lesson!?" she excitedly said as Espio widened his eyes.

"I think you've got it in the bag... no more lessons."

"Yay!" she exclaimed as she grabbed a water bottle, oblivious to Espio collapsing on the couch.

* * *

"What did you want to talk about?"

Cocoa sighed and looked at Shadow.

"Your wife called me. She was crying. Apparently the treatment didn't work. She has not gotten pregnant."

Shadow groaned and grabbed his quills.

"I don't know what to do anymore mom!"

"I say you get a divorce from Rouge and find someone new who can give you the baby."

"Oh yeah? Like who?"

"Maria. She seems like a good contender, seduce her Shadow!"

Shadow smiled, "I think you're onto something."

"Don't make it obvious to Rouge that you want a divorce though. Let her continue getting those treatments, who knows, she might even end up getting pregnant and you won't have to marry Maria!"

"You make a good point. I'll talk to Maria."

* * *

 **Hours Later**

Sonic needed to know if Amy had a boyfriend.

He had gotten the address to her house from the binder Wave had given him.

He had spent many hours hesitating in his car whether he should knock on the door or not.

Suddenly the apartment door opened and Amy and Angela walked out in nice clothes.

Sonic smiled but widened his eyes when a chameleon also walked out of the door.

"SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND!?"

"Espio, you really don't have to," Amy said.

"No it is my treat, I want you both to join me to the Grand Opening of my restaurant! It would mean a lot to me."

"Well if you put it like that, let's go!" Amy exclaimed as she approached the car.

Sonic narrowed his eyes as the car left the apartment.

"I NEED to show Rosy that the only man in her life who can love her is me!" Sonic angrily said as he drove the other direction.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

Rouge had come back from her treatment and Shadow spent his time comforting her all morning for the negative results that came out of it.

Dr. Pickle had scheduled a meeting with Sonic, Amy and Eggman, Head of the Department of Foreign Exportations."

Sonic had bought Amy flowers and set them on her desk, hoping she'd like them, but she couldn't really see them until the meeting was over. He needed to confirm whether or not that guy was her boyfriend.

"I really want to thank you The Hedgehogs for all your help, it means a lot to me," Dr. Pickle said as he grabbed a cucumber sandwich that Wave had brought in.

"No problem! You were a good friend of my grandfather's and we're happy to help. I'm sure you and Shadow will work great together," Sonic responded as Eggman smirked and laughed internally.

"Now that I have the basics of the merchandise and the shippment process, I think I'm done here, it was nice making business with you Dr. Pickle," Eggman smiled and extended his hand as Dr. Pickle slowly shook it, feeling uncomfortable.

"Mr. The Hedgehog," Wave said as she walked in. "The Head of the Department of Research and Development needs to speak with you."

"Excuse me," Sonic said as he stepped out, leaving Dr. Pickle and Amy alone.

"Amy, where can I find an assistant as hard working as you?" Dr. Pickle asked as Amy smiled.

"I'm actually looking for work sir."

"You're planning to leave The Hedgehog Chili Industries!? But why?"

As Dr. Pickle said that, Sonic walked back in, glaring at Amy.

Amy blushed, noticing that Sonic had overheard.

"Well I think that's it for me, thank you both so much for your help! I'll see you at the RCC event," Dr. Pickle said as he handed Amy a business card from under the desk.

Amy smiled in gratitude as Dr. Pickle winked and left the room.

As Amy turned back around to look at Sonic, her smile faded as she noticed that Sonic was still glaring at her.

"What?"

"When are you planning to tell Shadow? Actually, I want to be there when you tell him that you're quitting, I want to record it all!" Sonic sarcastically said.

"Sonic please, you know this isn't going to work out for either of us."

"I'm only here temporarily Rosy, I'll be out of here before you know it. If I had inherited the Corporation I would have let you quit, Shadow on the other hand is NOT going to let you. I'm warning you now. You're lucky that I was the one who overheard what you said, because if it was Shadow, you'd be dead meat."

"Inherited?" Amy asked with a confused expression.

Sonic blinked in surprise, "I never told you about The Will?"

"What Will?" Amy asked as Sonic scratched the back of his head.

"I could've sworn I..."

The hedgehogs then heard a knock on the door and Eggman walked back in with a document.

"Ah yes! I'm glad you two are here, I have another document for you to sign, it's to export Spicy Pepper Chili again."

Sonic and Amy nodded and both grabbed pens.

Eggman passed the document over to them and they were both on the verge of signing.

"STOP!"

Sonic and Amy turned and noticed Vector standing in the doorway.

"What are you making them sign Eggman?" Vector demanded.

Eggman froze in his spot as Sonic and Amy glanced at Vector confusedly.

"ANSWER ME! WHAT ARE YOU MAKING THEM SIGN?"

* * *

 **I noticed some of you were relaxed with the calmness of the last chapter.**

 **I'm going to tell you right now that these next few chapters are going to be calm for the most part.**

 **BUT! THE ONLY REASON WHY THEY ARE GOING TO BE CALM IS BECAUSE THERE'S A BOMB TICKING.**

 **Yes, you were all shocked with the first bomb which was Sonic deciding to marry Sally.**

 **THIS SECOND BOMB IS MUCH BIGGER, and the THIRD BOMB IS GOING TO BE SO HUGE THAT YOU'LL BE CLINGING ONTO YOUR PHONES OR COMPUTERS.**

 **But don't worry about the third (and final) bomb, that one won't come until WAYYYYYYYYYYY later.**

 **For now enjoy the peace and serenity of these next few chapters before the second bomb explodes ;)**

 **REVIEW!**

 _ **Next Time on Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog...**_

 _"Come with me Rosy, let's run away to The Grounds. Look at our surroundings, we don't belong here. We belong within the Chili Plants."_

 _"Me... go with you?" Amy asked as Sonic nodded and their faces grew closer._

 _"Yes... please, accept."_

 _"Accept what!?"_

 _Sonic and Amy widened their eyes as they turned to Sally who was standing right in front of them._


	20. Greed

**Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog**

 **Chapter 20: Greed**

 **I have noticed that some of you are urging to find out what's going to happen in the future. All questions will be answered, you just have to keep reading xD EVERYONE WHO COMMITS PREJUDICE IN THIS STORY, WHETHER HUGE OR SMALL, WILL RECEIVE THEIR PUNISHMENT! TRUST ME ON THIS! When I say that you'll be clinging onto your electronic device, YOU WILL BE CLINGING ONTO IT! If you thought Sonic marrying Sally was shocking then you got another thing coming. **

**But since I don't want to keep you all too on edge, I'm going to give you a small hint about the first person receiving their punishment.**

 _ **Hint:** Red and Orange, deeds lead to insanity._

* * *

Vector glared at Eggman as Sonic and Amy looked at Vector in confusion.

"What's with all the screaming?" Shadow said as he walked in and widened his eyes at the sight of the four individuals in the room.

"There you are Shadow, it just so happens that EGGMAN was making Sonic and Amy sign a very strange document," Vector said as Shadow looked at Eggman, who shrugged at him.

Shadow shook his head and approached the document, "No, No, No this is just an exportation that Sonic and Amy need to confirm."

"Why don't you confirm it then?" Vector challenged. "Why don't YOU sign it? You're the real director of this Corporation, it makes sense."

Shadow narrowed his eyes at Vector in anger and grabbed a pen abruptly from the pencil cup near Sonic, ripped the document off of Eggman's hands and roughly signed it.

Shadow waved the paper mockingly at Vector as he said, "HAPPY!?"

"Hmph," Vector said as he walked out of the office.

Sonic and Amy made eye contact and gave each other an uncomfortable look.

"Eggman, wait for me in your office. I have something to give you before I leave to Apotos."

Eggman nodded and left the room, leaving only Sonic, Amy and Shadow.

"You shouldn't be talking to Vector like that," Sonic pointed out as Shadow abruptly turned to him.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!? You've had your head wrapped around Chili Plants and Chili Dogs your entire life! You know nothing about business!"

Sonic glared at Shadow angrily and stood up to face him.

Amy gasped and nervously looked back and forth from Sonic to Shadow.

"This isn't about business Shadow! Vector was a friend of our Grandfather's and we have to respect him."

"That crocodile has NEVER respected me! Why should I respect him?"

"Because Vector is like a part of our family! He cares about us and has done a lot for us, the least we can do is respect him!"

Shadow laughed hysterically, causing Amy to widen her eyes in fear, she was afraid Sonic and Shadow would go down in a fist fight any second now.

"You mean to say he's done a lot for YOU! Vector has never cared about me, my father or my mother! He's always only taken a liking to our Grandparents, Uncle Jules, Aunt Bernadette, your pathetic siblings and YOU! He doesn't deserve my respect!" Shadow yelled and scowled as he got closer to Sonic.

Sonic stood his ground and clenched his fists as he scowled back, Amy nervously praying to Chaos that there wouldn't be a fight.

"What happened to you Shadow..."

Shadow blinked in surprise as Sonic changed his expression to a concerned one. "You weren't always like this..."

Shadow scowled again and growled, "I stopped being naive. You should try it sometime."

And with that Shadow left the room and and closed the door harshly, causing Amy to flinch.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

Amy turned and realized Sonic was now turned to her.

"He wasn't always this cruel... I think greed is starting to overcome him."

"Greed?" Amy asked.

Sonic shook his head, "Wow I really never got to tell you anything about my personal life huh? There's so much I need to tell you, but not now. Geez Amy, IMAGINE what would have happened if Shadow walked in on you wanting to transfer to another Corporation."

Amy shivered and shook her head, "I don't even want to imagine it!"

"I wouldn't let him hurt you though," Sonic said as he winked at her and gave her a soft smile, causing her to blush.

* * *

Shadow barged into Eggman's office and slammed the door behind him.

"Destroy that document. NOW!"

Eggman nodded and put the paper through a shredder. "What now sir? I almost got caught!"

"I need to get rid of Vector. He's clearly a threat to my plans."

"What do you plan to do?" Eggman asked as Shadow smirked.

"I'm going to fire him."

 **MOMENTS LATER**

"What..." Vector said as Shadow hovered over him.

"I have no use for you anymore Vector, I need fresh faces in this Corporation."

Vector scowled and began packing his things, "YOU'RE UP TO SOMETHING SHADOW AND I'M GETTING TO THE BOTTOM OF IT! NOT ONLY HAVE YOU FIRED ME AS YOUR BUSINESS SPECIALIST BUT ALSO AS YOUR LAWYER! I will now only serve Elena, Sonic and his siblings. I have officially cut ties with you and your side of the family! Charles is a good man and it pains me but I refuse to work with the likes of you!"

Shadow rolled his eyes and pointed at the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Shadow turned to Sonic who was standing by the doorway with papers in his hand.

"Stay out of this faker!"

"YOU CAN'T FIRE VECTOR!"

"Yes he can Sonic... his family is in charge of this half of Maurice's Industry," Vector said as he grabbed his things and headed toward the office.

"Exactly so stay out of this!" Shadow exclaimed as he left the room.

Sonic frowned as he walked toward Vector and helped him carry his box.

"Thank you Sonic, you're a good kid."

"Please don't leave Vector! I need you here! Shadow isn't even going to be here for a while!"

"No Sonic this had to happen sooner or later... but don't worry, I will not abandon you, your siblings or Elena. Call me if you need ANYTHING and I'll run here to help!"

Sonic nodded and Vector was on the verge of leaving before turning back to Sonic.

"Sonic... I hate to say this but... watch your back. I sense something bad is going to happen and although I will be here to support you, I can't stop it from being grave. Shadow is up to something, be careful!"

Before Sonic could respond, Vector took his things and left the Corporation.

 _What could Shadow be up to..._

* * *

Maria paced around her room while holding onto her phone.

Her father had taken her on a business trip and she had recently come back; not only had she heard the news of Rouge's lost baby, Cocoa had also called her saying that Shadow needed to talk to her.

"What could he want?" she asked herself as she gripped on the phone tightly.

Suddenly, the phone rang and she answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

 ** _"Hello Maria, how is my little tulip doing?"_**

"Shadow! I'm fine, how are you?"

 _ **"A little stressed, I've missed you."**_

"Yeah, right. I'm sure Rouge has kept you company."

" _ **Rouge the Caboose has been nothing but a pain actually, I miss you. I want you to come with me to Apotos."**_

"But what about HER?"

 _ **"She's not coming. Please Maria, I'm going to be there temporarily and I want you there with me."**_

"Oh alright, let me fix a few pending things here and I'll catch up with you."

 ** _"Sounds good Maria, I cannot wait. We'll talk at the RCC event tonight."_**

* * *

Amy walked toward the exit of the office, only to be stopped by Sonic himself.

"Yes, Mr. The Hedgehog?"

Sonic cringed as he shook his head, "Don't call me that, it makes me feel like a spoiled rich boy."

"Oh really? Well news flash, you ARE a handsome little spoiled rich boy," she said as she pushed him to the side and tried to exit.

"Handsome huh?"

"What?" Amy asked as she turned.

"I only described myself as a potential spoiled rich boy, you added the adjective of HANDSOME. What's up with that Miss. Rose?" Sonic questioned with a teasing smirk.

Amy blushed, _crap._

This reaction caused Sonic to grin even more widely.

"Well! Is there something you want!?"

Sonic's grin faded as he crossed his arms, "Are you going to the RCC event?"

"What's it to you!?" Amy spit back, receiving surprised stares from everyone in the office.

Amy turned and realized that Cream and Blaze had their mouths open in shock, clearly surprised that Amy was talking to her BOSS in such a manner.

Wave smirked as she turned to another department's secretary, "Look like Amy Rose is on the verge of getting fired. How dare she talk to Sonic the Hedgehog like that? Just wait till Elena the Hedgehog hears about this!"

Amy blushed in embarrassment as she bowed her head, "What I meant to say is, yes, I'm going. I apologize for the outburst, today hasn't really been my day."

Sonic frowned, he hated making others feel inferior, but he had to keep up the act or else his grandmother was going to give him an earful.

 _"They are peasants Sonic! It's okay to be friends with them but there are boundaries! They NEED to learn to respect you, you are of higher class and they... well... they're not."_

Bleaugh, he always found that ideology disgusting.

"I don't mind it actually. Formalities are usually Shadow's thing," he said as he winked at her.

Wave scoffed and left, expecting a better reaction.

Amy gave a half smile as she excused herself and left the building.

Besides, she needed to tell Espio to get ready, there was no way she was going to this RCC event alone with The Hedgehogs.

* * *

"Sonia!"

"Sally!" Sonia exclaimed as she walked into Sonic and Sally's place with two paper bags. "Why aren't you getting ready?"

"Ready for what?" Sally asked.

"The Regulatory Chili Commission's event. Didn't Sonic tell you?"

"Do you really think, and forgive me for saying this, that your imbecile of a brother would want me to go with him!?" Sally asked.

Sonia sighed as she set the bags down.

"No, I don't. But you have to go! You need to show all those girls attending who Sonic the Hedgehog's wife is! Put them in their place!"

"I don't know Sonia, Sonic and I haven't been in good terms since the night he refused to give me the child."

"C'mon Sally! You can't be stuck in here all day! Here, I bought you a dress," Sonia said as she extended one of the paper bags.

"Are you guys playing dress up without me!?" Rouge exclaimed as she walked into the room.

"How did you get in?" Sally asked.

"The door was WIDE open hun, so I let myself in. So what's going on?"

"Sally doesn't want to go to the RCC event," Sonia said.

Rouge widened her eyes and looked at Sally, "No Sally you have to go! What if the husband stealer takes advantage of your absence to get at Sonic!"

"You mean Amy Rose?" Sally asked. "I doubt that'll happen, Sonic and Amy don't seem to like each other very much."

"THAT'S WHAT SHE WANTS YOU TO THINK!" Rouge exclaimed as Sonia rolled her eyes.

"You're being paranoid Rouge."

"Just watch girls, you'll see that I'm going to end up being right."

Sally rolled her eyes as she grabbed the dress.

"Thank you Sonia, but I don't think I'm going to go."

"Suit yourself, but keep the dress just in case you change your mind."

"SALLY!"

Sonia, Rouge and Sally turned to the doorway as Sonic confusedly walked into the living room.

"Oh, it's just you two. I saw the door open and I thought someone had robbed the house or something," Sonic said as he closed it.

"How was work honey?" Sally asked.

"Good. I'm taking a shower," Sonic simply responded as he walked into the restroom.

"See what I mean," Sally said as she turned to Sonia. "His indifference is KILLING me!"

Sonia sighed as she walked towards their room.

Sonic grabbed a dress shirt and dress pants as he prepared for his shower.

Sonia stood by the doorway and knocked on it.

Sonic turned with his toothbrush in his mouth, sighing in frustration when he noticed it was Sonia.

"We. Need. To. Talk."

"Can't. I need to shower."

"SONIC!" Sonia yelled as she closed the door behind her so that Rouge and Sally wouldn't hear them.

Sonic groaned as he sat on the bed, "What?"

"I really think you should reconsider the whole Artificial Insemination thing."

Sonic rolled his eyes as he turned his back to her, not wanting to listen.

Sonia scowled as she walked up to Sonic and yanked one of his quills.

"OW! What the heck Sonia!? What are you five!?"

"DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT MANIC AND I'S FUTURE!?" Sonia said as her eyes watered.

"Of course I do! You two mean more to me than anything!"

"THEN PROVE IT!" Sonia yelled. "HAVE A BABY! IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO SECURE OUR FUTURE!"

Sonic shook his head, "I can't do that Sonia... please understand! I'm not ready."

Sonia rubbed her hand through her quills in frustration. "I'M PRETTY SURE THAT IF ROSY THE RASCAL WAS THE ONE HAVING THE BABY YOU'D JUMP TO THE OPPORTUNITY! What's wrong with Sally!?"

"Nothing Sonia!"

"THEN!?"

"I don't love her Sonia! I can't help that!"

"You put yourself in this mess Sonic, now face the consequences LIKE A MAN! YOU ARE NO WHERE NEAR BEING THE MAN OUR FATHER WAS!" Sonia yelled as Sonic stood there with his mouth opening and closing.

That stung. That really stung.

Sonia suddenly realized what she had said and put a hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry Sonic! I didn't mean tha..."

Sonic didn't respond as he grabbed his things and walked into the restroom.

* * *

 **Regulatory Chili Commission Event**

"Silver."

Silver and Blaze turned as Shadow approached him.

"I need to talk to you. Alone. Now."

Silver apologetically looked at Blaze as she nodded and left the two hedgehogs alone.

"Are you two dating now or?" Shadow asked as Silver crossed his arms.

"So what if we are?"

"Just asking, look, you haven't signed any documents from Dr. Eggman have you?" Shadow asked as Silver shook his head, causing Shadow to nod. "Good. I need to tell you something, I need your help and you CAN'T TELL ANYONE! ESPECIALLY my dad!"

Silver nodded as Shadow got close to his ear. "I found out a way to finance Paprika Enterprise."

"Oh really? Congrats Shadow, I don't see why that has to be a secre..."

"Shhh, I'm not finished," Shadow whispered as he looked to his sides. "I am conducting Irregular Exports of Chili."

Silver widened his eyes in shock as he turned to Shadow.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Silver yelled, causing the guests within the room to look at them.

"Sh, sh, sh, sh, sh, shhhhhhh," Shadow roughly hushed.

"Shadow..."

Silver and Shadow turned to Cocoa, who was blinking and had her mouth agape at him.

Shadow rubbed his hands through his quills, "Mom..."

"Shadow," she started as she whispered to both of them. "That could get you in jail!"

Shadow sighed, "Don't worry I have it all under control, no one is going to know I did it."

"Who else is in on this?" Silver asked.

"Eggman, and now you two. But don't worry, I won't make any of you do anything. That's why I decided to tell you Silver, in order for this operation to work I need your Department to sign some documents. I refuse to have you sign anything, so if I were you, I'd ask your assistant Blaze to sign everything."

"What!? No!" Silver exclaimed, impulsed. "I refuse!"

"Fine, do YOU want to sign it?" Shadow challenged.

"I don't want to take part in this at all!"

"Listen Silver, Blaze won't get in trouble. I'll make sure of it, but unless we want to end up in ruins, we have to do this."

"What do you mean?" Silver asked.

"If Sonic manages to gain Grandpa's fortune, our family will have nothing. This is our Plan B to not end up in the streets!"

Silver shook his head, "No we wouldn't, I'm sure Sonic wouldn't let that happen. He isn't the kind of person to leave you with nothing."

"You don't know that for sure Silver! Are you in or not?"

Silver took deep breathes as Cocoa faced Silver, "Look Silver, if Shadow says he knows what he's doing then we should trust him. He wouldn't of asked you to help him if he knew you'd be put in danger."

Shadow nodded, agreeing with his mother.

Silver sighed as he bowed his head, "Okay... I'm in. But ONLY if you promise Blaze won't come out losing!"

Shadow nodded, promising Silver as Silver went back with Blaze.

Shadow turned and noticed his mother was staring at him.

"What?"

"I hope you really do know what you're doing."

"I am."

"Does Rouge know about this?"

"No, I haven't told her."

"DON'T tell her," Cocoa said as Shadow looked at her in confusion.

"Why not?"

"Think about it Shadow, you are on the verge of getting a divorce from Rouge. If you tell her, and you tell her you want a divorce, she is capable of going to the police and throwing you in jail for revenge!"

Shadow blinked in realization, "You're right! She is capable of doing that..."

"What's all the chatter?" Rouge asked as she approached Shadow and Cocoa.

"We were just talking about Shadow's enterprise," Cocoa responded as Rouge nodded.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow," Shadow said as she frowned at him.

"You sure you don't want me to go with you Shadow?"

"You're going to be bored. I'm going to be in the office the entire time. I want you to stay here and go to as many treatments as possible."

Rouge nodded as they all walked toward Charles.

Meanwhile, Sonia, Manic, Elvis and Elena walked into the room.

"I'm going to go greet Charles," Elena dismissed herself as she left Manic, Elvis and Sonia alone.

"This place is fancy," Manic said.

"Too fancy," Elvis said. "No way! They have punch! I'll be right back!" he enthusiastically said as he approached the punch.

Sonic then walked in alone, without Sally, and approached his siblings.

"What's up big bro!" Manic said as he and Sonic did a handshake.

Sonic and Sonia glanced at one another.

Sonia looked away as Sonic turned and headed to greet the rest of The Hedgehogs.

Manic noticed this and indignantly looked at Sonia, "Now what? You two got in a fight didn't you!?"

Sonia rolled her eyes, "It was his fault."

"Do tell!" Manic demanded.

"He's being irresponsible Manic! And a horrible husband! All Sally wants is a child and she asked Sonic if she could do an Artificial Insemination and he said no! We're going to end up in the streets at this rate."

"And let me guess, you tried to pressure him into saying yes to Sally."

"I wouldn't say pressure him..."

"You said something else to him didn't you?"

"Well, yes. I kind of sort of told him that he will never be the man our father once was."

Manic widened his eyes and face palmed, "WHAT THE HELL SONIA!? He's trying his best, BE GRATEFUL! He balances having a job at The Grounds, The Corporation, a wife and her family, a dysfunctional love life, and US! Imagine having a child added onto his plate. I can't believe you would say that to him!"

"I KNOW MANIC! It was in the heat of anger, I didn't mean it!"

"Stop pushing us away Sonia, ever since our parents died you have been siding with anyone BUT us. You know Sonic loves Rosy the Rascal, why are you pressuring him to start a family with someone he doesn't love? Let me guess, you want to secure your future wealth? Don't you think you're being selfish? Think about Sonic and what HE feels!"

Sonia shook her head at Manic, "Of course you would side with Sonic! You two have turned against me! I'm not the one pushing you away, you're pushing ME away. Just like how you opened up to Sonic instead of with both of us!" Sonia exclaimed as she walked away from him.

"Sonia wait!" Manic exclaimed as he reached out for her.

Elvis approached him with two cups of punch, "All good?"

"No..." Manic said as he solemnly took a cup. "Sonic and Sonia are arguing..."

Elvis lowered his cup in sadness as he shook his head.

"Little by little," Manic started. "Greed is slowly taking over Sonia's mind. I'm just praying to Chaos that she doesn't turn into a bitter person... like Shadow. That would be a huge heartbreak for Sonic and I."

"Where's Sally?" Elena asked as Sonic finished greeting everyone.

"She didn't want to come, and I didn't force her."

Rouge rolled her eyes, she couldn't BELIEVE Sally chose not to come.

Suddenly the entire room gasped as everyone turned to the entrance.

There she was, Amy Rose, wearing a beautiful red dress that hugged her curves, her hair was curled, and she wore light make up.

Sonic widened his eyes, awe struck, but as she approached the room, he noticed that the same purple chameleon from a few days ago was escorting her.

Sonic clenched his fists in anger.

 _Who WAS this guy? And WHY was he WITH Amy!?_

* * *

 **Yikes!**

 **What is Sonic going to do?**

 **What will Amy do?**

 **WHAT WILL ESPIO DO!?**

 **Review and find out!**

 _ **Next Time on Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog...**_

 _"Hi, Amy right?"_

 _"Y-yes..."_

 _"My name is Sally Acorn the Hedgehog. I'm Sonic's wife. I need to talk to you, woman to woman."_


	21. An Important Conversation

**Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog**

 **Chapter 21: An Important Conversation**

 **I just realized that I forgot to add the preview enlisted in Chapter 19 into Chapter 20. So it's going to be enlisted here. Sorry about that folks xD**

* * *

Sonic glared at Espio and soon found himself approaching Amy and Espio.

"Hello Amy."

Amy blinked in surprise when Sonic approached her, noticing that he was not happy.

"Good evening Mr. The Hedgehog."

Sonic cringed at the formality and turned to look at Espio.

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh! This is Espio! Espio, this is Sonic the Hedgehog," Amy said as she motioned to Sonic.

Espio gleamed, ecstatic with finally meeting the infamous Sonic the Hedgehog Amy so repeatedly talked about.

"I'm Espio Camaleonte, it's a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance," Espio said as he extended his hand, which Sonic took hesitantly, confused as to why the strange chameleon wanted to meet him.

"Yeah... ditto. Can I steal Amy from you for a sec?" Sonic asked as Espio nodded and went toward the drinks.

Amy crossed her arms and mentally screamed at Espio for leaving her alone with the one hedgehog she didn't want to speak to.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Sonic asked as Amy grinned teasingly.

"And if he was? What are you going to do about it?"

Sonic narrowed his eyes, both oblivious to Rouge and Sonia, who were eyeing the pair.

"See Sonia! I told you she was a husband stealer!"

"I don't know Rouge, it looks like they're arguing."

Rouge scoffed, "You'll see, one day Sal is going to catch those two being lovey dovey with each other and then we'll see who's talking. As a matter of fact, I'm going to call her."

"That won't be necessary."

Rouge and Sonia turned as Sally walked into the room with the dress that Sonia had bought her.

"You look stunning hun!" Rouge exclaimed as Sally smiled.

"What made you decide to come?" Sonia asked.

"It's like you two said, gotta keep an eye on my husband."

"Well you better start now because it looks like the husband stealer has gotten a head start," Rouge said as she motioned to Sonic and Amy.

"I still think you're exaggerating," Sally said. "But I'm going to go over there anyway."

Sonia nodded as Sally walked toward them, "Man I hope she manages to get to him."

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked.

"Sally is planning to get an Artificial Insemination in order to have a baby," Sonia responded, unaware of the fear that news brought to Rouge.

Rouge widened her eyes, _an ARTIFICIAL INSEMINATION!? SONIC AND SALLY WERE GOING TO GET THE FORTUNE!_

"Please Amy!" Sonic said as he looked into her eyes. "Tell me the truth!"

"No Sonic! We're not dating! And even if we were it wouldn't be any of your business!"

"It is my business Rosy," Sonic whispered. "Let's run away."

"What!?" Amy exclaimed.

"Come with me Rosy, let's run away to The Grounds. Look at our surroundings, we don't belong here. We belong within the Chili Plants."

"Me... go with you?" Amy asked as Sonic nodded and their faces grew closer.

"Yes... please, accept."

"Accept what!?"

Sonic and Amy widened their eyes as they turned to Sally who was standing right in front of them.

"Sally!?" Sonic exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here,' I'm here to accompany my husband on this very special event."

Amy cringed and mentally smacked herself, she ALMOST fell for it.

 _Get a hold of yourself Rose!_

Sally turned to Amy and smiled, "Good evening."

"Good evening," Amy nervously repeated. "I hate to be so rude, but I'll have to excuse myself. I'll see you tomorrow Mr. The Hedgehog."

Sonic gave Amy an apologetic look as she turned and walked toward Espio.

Sally noticed this gesture and narrowed her eyes.

"Well!" she demanded as he turned to her.

"What?"

"Aren't you happy to see me? You look like you lost a chao."

Sonic sighed and faked a smile, but didn't answer the question.

"Have you greeted my family?" he asked as Sally nodded.

"I met up with them before I met up with you. What were you and your manager talking about?"

"Business."

"Business? What kind of business?" Sally suspiciously asked.

"Look Sally you're starting to sound like Rouge, we were just talking about work that's all."

"What were you telling her to accept then!?" Sally interrogated.

"A vacation," Sonic shrugged. "She's been working herself too much lately and I told her to get a vacation, but she refused."

Sally narrowed her eyes but seemed to believe Sonic's excuse and dismissed the topic.

Maria and her family then walked into the room and Rouge spent the entire time glaring at her.

Shadow went to go greet them and pulled Maria to the side to confirm whether or not she'd be leaving to Apotos with him.

She said she was.

"They've been talking for the past five minutes!" Rouge growled as Sonia tried to calm her down.

"Relax Rouge, don't exaggerate," Sonia said as Shadow gave Maria a hug and walked toward her parents, leaving an opportunity open for Rouge.

"I'm going over there," Rouge said as she approached Maria despite Sonia trying to stop her.

"You," Rouge said as she pointed at Maria. "Get your clobby hands off my husband if you know what's good for you! He's mine! He doesn't love you and you're the reason why I lost my son!"

Maria blinked in shock at this accusation, she knew Rouge had lost a baby but she didn't think she'd be blamed for it.

"I beg your pardon?"

"What's going on between you and my husband!?"

"N-nothing..."

"LIAR!"

Shadow noticed Rouge had yelled and approached her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shadow asked as he neared the two girls.

"I'm putting this husband grabber in her place!"

"Have you been drinking Rouge?" Shadow asked as he rolled his eyes, Rouge always over drank in these type of events, which explained why he didn't like bringing her.

"So what if I have!?"

Shadow shook his head as he escorted her away from Maria, shaking his head at Maria, signaling that he found Rouge annoying.

The rest of the night was spent with Amy and Espio spending a lot of time together while Sonic religiously keeping an eye on them, an act that was most definitely not missed by Sally.

* * *

 **Green Hill Zone (A Few Days Later)**

Her mind was clouded.

Clouded with nothing but utter ANGER.

He had done it again, but this time he'd gone too far.

He took everything away from her.

Her dignity.

Her pride.

Her happiness.

Her virginity.

Her PURITY.

And maybe even her mental stability...

Her own FATHER was the cause of all of this, and she couldn't take it anymore.

That morning he had abused her for forgetting to put his beers in the refrigerator, he had pushed her, causing her head to fall onto a sharp rock.

She was currently in the restroom bandaging her head from the constant bleeding.

She was surprised she hadn't gotten a concussion... or worse... died!

She was sure that if she didn't stop this she'd end up in a grave.

Knuckles? Should she ask for his help?

No, he... wait... why was she feeling dizzy?

Her world was slowly blinking away.

 _Tikal..._

HE was calling her, what did he want now?

 _Tikal!_

She tried to respond, but couldn't, her world got darker.

 _TIKAL!_

She collapsed onto the floor, and the last thing she saw was a red echidna holding a whip.

The world went black.

* * *

 **Station Square**

Sally Acorn walked into The Corporation with confidence.

She was on a mission, and she wasn't here to see Sonic no no.

She was here to see someone else.

"Hello, Mrs. The Hedgehog, how can we help you?" Cream asked politely.

"I want to talk to Amy Rose."

Cream nodded and transferred her over, but couldn't help but be curious as to why Sonic's wife wanted to talk to the pink hedgehog.

Amy shuffled with her papers and felt her door open.

"There you are Wave, can yo..." Amy turned and widened her eyes as she noticed Sally close the door behind her.

"Hi, Amy right?"

"Y-yes..."

"My name is Sally Acorn the Hedgehog. I'm Sonic's wife. I need to talk to you, woman to woman."

"About what?" Amy asked nervously as Sally sat across from her.

"About Sonic," Sally sighed. "I need your help."

Amy blinked, stunned with the proposition. "Is he sick?"

"No no," Sally said as she shook her head. "You see, as his **wife** , I'm concerned that some woman may want to take advantage of him. He's not from the city, and he's a bit naive, I was just wondering if I could trust you in keeping an eye on him. I also want us to be friends Amy, I don't have many friends besides Rouge and she's hardly around. Since Sonic and I are going to be here for awhile it would be nice for me to make some acquaintances. Is that okay?"

Amy smiled, "Of course! You can... count on me..." she said as her voice drifted off.

"Oh thank you Amy!" Sally said as she hugged Amy and rolled her eyes as Amy hugged her back.

Amy on the other hand felt a pang of guilt. Sally was so nice. How could Sonic not love her?

As they separated Sally offered that she and Amy should go have a cup of tea sometime, and Amy agreed, not wanting to be rude.

After a bit more small talk Sally left the room and left Amy with nothing but a chunk of guilt.

You see, this was Sally Acorn's strategy.

Rouge's way of getting women off Shadow's back was by threatening them, Sally on the other hand felt like that method never worked and instead tried to kill Amy with kindness. She made sure to make it clear in a very respectful way that Sonic was married and that she didn't want her all over him.

"Sally? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing."

"Why were you in Amy's office?"

"I'm just trying to make friends Sonic, nothing wrong with that," she innocently said as she left the room.

Sonic narrowed his eyes suspiciously and entered Amy's office.

Amy looked up at him but made sure not to look at him in the eye, she had made a promise to Sally, and she was going to keep it.

"Rosy, what did Sally tell you?"

"She just came to chat," Amy simply said.

"About what?" Sonic asked in a desperate tone.

"Girl stuff," Amy shrugged as she passed by Sonic and headed toward the printing station.

Sally approached Wave's desk and tapped on it, "Hey, you're Wave right?"

Wave nodded and stood up, realizing that Sonic's wife was speaking to her.

"Rouge told me that you are a good confidant. I have a task for you, I want you to keep a close eye on my husband and his manager. Here is my number, report anything strange to me as soon as possible."

Wave slyly smiled as she gladly took the paper, "As you wish, Mrs. The Hedgehog."

Sally nodded and left the building while Wave hid the piece of paper in her notebook.

* * *

 **Apotos**

Shadow and Maria dressed themselves and sighed in relaxation as they remembered the blissful night they had.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Shadow asked as Maria shrugged.

"Surprise me."

Shadow nodded as he headed toward the maid and asked for their breakfast.

"You don't have work today?" she asked as Shadow groaned.

"Now that you remind me, I have to make a call. I'll see you at the breakfast table."

Maria nodded and headed toward the dining room while Shadow took out his phone.

"Eggman, how did Dr. Pickle's exportation go?"

 ** _"It was a success. Chun-Nan rejected his product just as we predicted and now they are currently buying Spicy Pepper Chili. We are winning gold Shadow!"_**

"I'm glad," Shadow said, not realizing that Maria came back into the room with their breakfast. "I was starting to wonder whether or not these Irregular Exports of Chili were actually going to work."

Maria widened her eyes and dropped the food.

Shadow, startled, turned and noticed the mess on the floor, with a frightened Maria staring at him in shock.

"I'll call you back Eggman," Shadow said as he hung up.

"Shadow... you're involved in... _black market!?"_ she exclaimed as Shadow shook his head.

"I wouldn't call it that, it's just business Maria."

"No Shadow... what you're doing... it's ILLEGAL! You could go to jail!"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "I'll be fine, I've got it all under control. But you need to understand Maria... Paprika Enterprise won't survive if I don't do this, it's for the best. Please babe, promise me you'll keep it a secret," he said as he kissed her lips.

Maria sighed and rubbed her temples, "Fine. I promise."

Shadow smiled and called the maid to clean the mess up.

But despite the fact that the day continued as if nothing happened, Maria still couldn't remove the thought of Shadow being involved in such a thing from her mind.

* * *

 **Station Square**

"Amy we need to talk!" Sonic exclaimed as he and Amy stepped out of the building.

"We have nothing to talk about!" Amy said as she headed towards the taxi man.

Sonic scowled in frustration as he carried Amy and carried her to his car.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"YOU AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE A TALK! NOW!"

Amy argued as he quickly got onto the driver's seat and started the car.

"Where are we going!?"

"I'm driving you home, and you're going to tell me what Sally told you."

"NOTHING SONIC! She told me nothing that concerns you!"

Sonic stopped the car at a stop light and turned to her, "Well Rosy I don't know if you noticed but I'm unfortunately married to Sally Acorn and I know how sneaky she can be. The fact that she came to talk to YOU of all people is VERY CONCERNING! WHAT DID SHE TELL YOU!?"

"We're not dating anymore Sonic! I don't have to be giving you an update on my conversations with others, or do I?"

"You know what? THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! Here's your homework, I want you to go home and document everything you've been doing these past few months on a monthly report form. Please and thank you!" Sonic argued sarcastically as he scowled and began driving again.

"I WOULD LOVE TO! But the monthly report form isn't necessary because I could just tell you from the top of my head. These past few months have been one thing for me, one thing only. A LIVING NIGHTMARE BECAUSE I FELL IN LOVE WITH A TRAITOR WHO BELIEVED A BUNCH OF RUMORS THAT WEREN'T EVEN TRUE AND ENDED UP MARRYING SOMEONE ELSE!"

"THAT'S FUNNY! BECAUSE I'VE BEEN LIVING A NIGHTMARE TOO! I FELL IN LOVE WITH A GIRL WHO LOVES TO PLAY WITH MY FEELINGS, always flirting with all the Chili Industrialists and some stupid purple chameleon!"

Amy burst out laughing, "AWWWW, ROCK A BYE BABY ON THE TREE TOP! THE BOY FEELS LIKE HIS FEELINGS ARE BEING PLAYED WITH AWWWW POOR BABYYYYY! SHUT UP SONIC BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT ENTITLED TO BE ACCUSING ME OF ANYTHING! I'm single! I can do whatever the hell I want! YOU ON THE OTHER HAND HAVE A WIFE! A wife who loves you very much, respect her!"

"I'M GLAD YOU BROUGHT SALLY UP AGAIN! NOW YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT SHE TOLD YOU!"

"No! It's NONE of your freaking business! And if you keep interrogating me I'm going to QUIT The Hedgehog Chili Industries!"

"JOKES ON YOU BECAUSE YOU HAVE A CONTRACT WITH US! YOU CAN'T QUIT!"

"Fine! Then I'll just have to file a complaint to the Mobius Department of Labor and see what they have to say!"

Sonic growled as he turned on the radio, only to have Amy turn it off.

"THAT'S WHAT I GET! THAT'S WHAT I GET FOR ACCEPTING TO STAY AND WORK AT THE CORPORATION FOR YOU! I defied the memory of my father and my grandfather, I should have never left The Grounds!" Sonic said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Let me get off then so that I can throw myself onto the street. Maybe that way, a car can run over me and you won't have to deal with me anymore!" Amy yelled as she tried to open the door, only to have Sonic grab onto her arm and put her back into place.

"Get the hell back into your seat have you gone insane!? Don't worry though, I'm going to accelerate and go as fast as I can so that we can get you back home as soon as possible!" Sonic spat out as Amy nodded and clapped her hands.

"That's the best thing you've said since we've reunited! That way, I won't be tormenting your precious little rich boy life anymore! As a matter of fact, LET'S END THIS NOW! LET'S GO TO YOUR HOUSE SO THAT WE CAN TELL YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY WHO I AM! THAT I'M NOT ONLY AMY ROSE BUT ALSO ROSY THE RASCAL, THE CHILI PICKER YOU SEDUCED AND ABANDONED! Is that what you want? Do you WANT to continue ruining my life? Imagine what your family is going to think."

"I COULD CARELESS WHAT THEY THI..." Sonic yelled as he stopped, realizing that he did care about what they thought of Amy.

Sonic sighed as he shook his head, "Look Rosy, I'm acting like this out of jealousy. I still love you, I never stopped. You have no idea how much it enrages me when I see you with some other dude. Especially the chameleon, don't think I haven't noticed how much time you two have been spending with one another. You've also changed Rosy, you're not the same girl I met two years ago," Sonic said as he parked in front of Amy's apartment.

"Rosy the Rascal is dead Sonic. I killed her, the person you're looking at now is Amy Rose. I can't believe I made so many mistakes in such little time. If I would have known that Sonic the Hedgehog would become such a toxic part in my life, I would have NEVER gotten near you," she said as she stared at Sonic in the eye angrily.

"I was lied to Rosy."

"SON..."

"NO! WE BOTH COMMITTED AN ERROR ROSY! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER BELIEVED THOSE RUMORS ABOUT YOU AND YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER GONE TO EUROPE TO LOOK FOR ME!" Sonic angrily said. "We lost our child Rosy, our baby. We lost a beautiful romance..."

Amy's eyes began watering as she said, "Maybe it was for the best though..."

"You're right," Sonic agreed. "Maybe we were never destined to be with one another in the first place... staying here was pointless. Our story, a time where I was the happiest, our story has now become a memory."

Amy's tears finally started rolling down her cheeks.

"Look," Sonic said as he grabbed her chin. "I don't want to become a barrier in your successes. You've worked hard to get to where you are, don't let me be the reason you stop... I'm sorry Rosy. I really am. If one of us has to leave the Corporation then it would have to be me, I love you too much that it would hurt to cause you more harm."

Amy cried and shook her head as her anger drifted away.

"Oh Sonic... I'm sorry for losing our baby!" she said as she exploded in tears. "I should have been more responsible! I should have never gone to Europe in that condition. I tried to protect it with my life, the sex traffickers wanted me to get an abortion Sonic!"

Sonic widened his eyes, "What!?"

"Yes, I had thought they were a modeling business and once I found out it wasn't I went to go tell Fiona, the head mistress and when I told her I was pregnant she ordered me to get sent to a room where they conduct abortions!"

 _\- Flashback -_

 _Amy's eyes teared up, "You don't understand! I'm one month pregnant!"_

 _Fiona's eyes widened as she eyed Amy's stomach, "Oh no we can't have that! You can't face the clients tonight I'm afraid, guards! Send this girl to Room 101, ask Dr. Freddy to commence the abortion."_

 _"ABORTION!?" Amy said as she clasped her stomach protectively. "No! I won't allow it!"_

 _\- End Flashback -_

Amy cried as she shivered at the memory, "I fought my way out, I had to knock out a few guards and I managed to escape by using a bunch of blankets as rope. The next few days were a living hell Sonic, I didn't have any Euros so I couldn't buy any food. I was famished, hungry. I spent an entire day without eating. But one day I ran into a nice Mobian who owned a restaurant and picked me up when I had collapsed on the floor from hunger, he fed me and even paid for my flight to England and told me how to get to your university. I am in debt with that man. Once I followed his instructions I eventually did find you. But right as I was crossing the street and calling your name, I was hit by a car, and a nice woman tended to me until I recovered and came back. The rest, well, you already know."

Sonic felt a tear run down his cheek as he laid onto the seat of the car. "That must've happened at the same time my parents passed away... don't apologize though. The only mistake you made was going to Europe without having a clue of where to go, I forgive you though."

"Truly Sonic, I'm sorry about your parents. Jules and Bernadette were great individuals."

As Amy brought up Sonic's parents Sonic banged his head on the wheel and burst out crying.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I CAN'T HIDE MY EMOTIONS! I'm overwhelmed, I'm exhausted, I feel suffocated and trapped! Ever since my dad died I haven't had any guidance! That's why I've been doing everything wrong! Understand me Rosy please! MY MOTHER AND FATHER DIED A FEW DAYS BEFORE I HEARD THOSE RUMORS ABOUT YOU! I wasn't thinking, I wasn't processing anything! My heart ached for not only my parents but for you too! I entered a depression that I couldn't get out of for awhile. Shadow was actually the one who suggested I should marry Sally to forget about you."

Amy gasped as she finally began to understand.

"Want to know why I keep saying my life is a living hell Rosy? You think you've had it bad? When my grandfather died he wrote in his Will that whoever between Shadow and I fathered a male child first would become the official heir to his entire fortune."

"Really?" Amy asked as Sonic nodded.

"Ever since then, life has been a living nightmare for me. My sister Sonia and I recently got into an argument because I refuse to have a baby with Sally."

"I get it, if Shadow and Rouge have a boy, then their side of the family gets the fortune, and vise versa."

"Exactly. That's why my family hates you Rosy. Shadow and his side of the family dread the day I could ever find you because they're afraid that you may potentially give birth to the baby. Meanwhile my side of the family, with the exception of Manic, despise you because they want me to stay faithful to Sally. But Sally knows my conditions, she agreed to get married despite the fact that I warned her there wouldn't be any intimacy between us."

Amy frowned but listened intently.

"Despite the constant pressure from my sister and Sally, I also have to ensure that Sonia and Manic get all the benefits and money they need. I also need to manage The Grounds from all the way over here AND direct a stupid Corporation that I was never meant to direct. Not to mention the fact that Sally's father is practically bankrupt, so I need to maintain them too... I not only have to be a 'husband' but also an older brother/parent. Manic and Sonia have no one to guide them so I have to be there for them. Manic recently came out of the closet, he's bisexual, and he's been doing great since. But Sonia, I try so hard to be the best brother I can be but it's never enough for her. It's just so much on my plate! Sonia even told me that I wasn't even half the man my father once was... and that hurt Rosy! It hurt! I'm trying my best to be the best hedgehog I can be but everyone keeps telling me I'm doing it wrong! I'm lost and I always wish my dad and my grandpa were here to guide me, I don't know what I'm doing! I'm lost..."

Amy at this point had tears flowing down her face as Sonic covered his face with his hands and started crying.

Her ears drooped as she pulled Sonic into a hug. "Oh Sonic... I forgive you. I'm so sorry for not listening to you before, I was so busy throwing myself a pity party that I never stopped to hear your side of the story... let me help you though. I love you too and I want to help you!"

Sonic sighed as he turned to look at her, "All I ask of you is to have patience, hear me out, I'm working on my divorce with Sally. I'm sure she'd give it to me. Please Rosy... wait for me."

Amy slowly nodded as the two hedgehogs looked at each other in the eyes.

Sonic wanted to kiss her, but out of respect for her morals, did not. "It's late, you should head in..."

Amy blinked in surprise as she nodded and opened the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sonic," Amy said as she approached the door. "I love you..." she added quickly before she got in.

Sonic, in surprise, smiled, "I love you too..."

* * *

Sally paced around the room and waited for Sonic to come home.

She had gotten a phone call from Wave saying that Sonic and Amy had left in the same vehicle.

Something fishy was going on here.

"No, I'm being paranoid," Sally told herself. "The only girl I need to worry about is Rosy the Rascal."

Suddenly a knock was heard and Sally quickly opened it.

"Sonic! I thought you'd neve..." Sally stopped as she noticed an elegant mink standing before her.

"Hello neighbor, my name is Sir Bartleby MontClair of Dresdin, my phone disconnected back at my place and I was wondering if I could make a quick call on yours," he asked as he smiled arrogantly.

* * *

 **Ladies and gentlemen! I introduce to you, BARTLEBY! ANOTHER ANTAGONIST IN THE STORY!**

 **I think he was the last main antagonist that I needed to introduce.**

 **But anyway, wasn't Sonic and Amy's conversation moving!? I felt like they needed a chapter to talk about what they felt over the course of their separation. Glad that's cleared up.**

 **But tell me! What do you suppose Bartleby's roll is going to be in this?**

 **REVIEW AND STAY TUNED!**

 _ **Next Time on Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog...**_

 _"WHERE IS SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!?" Dr. Pickle demanded as he bolted into Sonic's office._

 _Sonic and Amy confusedly looked at each other and looked back at Pickle. "Is something wrong?"_

 _"SHADOW STOLE MY CHUN-NAN CLIENTS! MY CORPORATION IS BANKRUPT!"_


	22. Dr Pickle's Shadow

**Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog**

 **Chapter 22: Dr. Pickle's Shadow**

 **So I have calculated and I discovered that the second plot climax (or "bomb") will be scheduled for Chapter 26! Which also marks the end of the first half of the story :D**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

Bartleby smiled as Sally nodded, disappointed that it hadn't been Sonic.

As Bartleby dialed the number and began talking on it, Sally got a call on her cellphone.

"Hello!?" she said, hoping to hear Sonic. "Oh... hi Wave, any news?"

Bartleby ended his call but pretended to stay on the phone so that he can overhear Sally.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BOTH OF THEM WERE PARKED OUTSIDE OF HER APARTMENT! WHAT WERE THEY DOING!?"

Wave had followed Sonic and Amy and kept an eye on them to see anything strange, she then told Sally how it looked like they were arguing but then that they were crying.

"Crying? For what?"

 _ **"I don't know. But that's what I saw, Sonic left not too long ago, they didn't do anything inappropriate though."**_

"Okay, well then I'm sure it must've been something that had to do with work."

 _ **"I don't know Mrs. The Hedgehog. I wouldn't be too sure."**_

"Well thank you anyway Wave, we'll keep in touch," Sally said as she hung up on the phone.

Bartleby hung up a while later and thanked Sally for letting him use it.

"No problem," Sally said as she led him toward the door.

"Oh, and by the way," Bartleby said as he turned around. "If you ever have problems with your husband and you need someone to talk to, I'm right across the hall," he said as he winked and left.

Sally indignantly looked at him and shut the door.

Was her dysfunctional marriage with Sonic THAT obvious?

She then heard the door open and shut and turned to Sonic who had walked in the room.

"LOOK AT WHAT TIME IT IS SONIC!? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO ARRIVE AT THIS TIME!?"

Sonic rubbed a hand through his quills and shut his eyes tightly, "Not now Sally I have a headache."

"Where were you?" she demanded as she crossed her arms.

"I took Amy home, that's it."

"YOU TOOK AMY HOME!? Well! Some special treatment there don't you think?"

"We had some important things to discuss."

"Right, maybe about where you're going to take her out on a date!"

Sonic rolled his eyes and turned away from her, "I'm not going to argue about this with you, I'm going to bed."

"Remember when we were friends Sonic?"

Sonic stopped and turned towards Sally. "What?"

"I want you to forget that I'm your wife and see me as a friend. Are you okay Sonic? You haven't been yourself. Open up to me, I want to be there for you."

Sonic frowned and shook his head, "I'm fine. But, thanks for asking."

With that, he left the room and Sally crossed her arms. "You and I are having that child Sonic, even if I have to sweet talk my way into it."

* * *

 **Green Hill Zone** **Hospital**

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Knuckles yelled as he approached Pachacamac with Tails and Amadeus at his side.

Pachacamac stood up and raised his hands defensively, "I did nothing. What did YOU do to her?"

Knuckles lunged himself at the echidna but was held back by Tails and Amadeus.

"Tikal the Echidna."

Pachacamac turned and walked toward the doctor, "Yes, I'm her father. How is she?"

Knuckles scoffed at the hypocrisy of the older echidna.

"She'll be fine, she survived the operation."

The four Mobians in the room sighed in relief, one because he won't end up in jail anymore and the other three for Tikal's health.

"But."

Knuckles widened his eyes, "But what?"

"The impact on her head caused her to get amnesia, we don't know when she's going to get her memory back."

Knuckles grabbed his locks in horror at that announcement, _Is she going to remember me?_

* * *

 **Station Square**

Sonic and Amy both woke up willing to go to work.

Now that the air between was cleared it was easier for them to feel comfortable with one another.

Amy walked into her office with flowers in her desk.

She immediately put them in a vase, something Sonic noticed and felt like he scored points for.

"Amy, Sonic needs to see you in his office," Wave said as Amy nodded and headed toward Sonic's.

"You called Sonic?" Amy asked, but grew confused when Sonic was staring at a document with concentration. "What's wrong?"

"I just got the transcript from Dr. Pickle's order..."

"And?"

Sonic didn't respond as he read it over, suddenly widening his eyes. "HOLY CRAP!"

"What!?" Amy questioned, startled with his outburst.

"DR. PICKLE NEVER GOT HIS ORDER THROUGH!"

"WHERE IS SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!?" Dr. Pickle demanded as he bolted into Sonic's office.

Sonic and Amy confusedly looked at each other and looked back at Pickle. "Is something wrong?"

"SHADOW STOLE MY CHUN-NAN CLIENTS! MY CORPORATION IS BANKRUPT!"

Amy gasped as Sonic looked back down at the transcript, indeed confirming that The Hedgehog's Spicy Pepper Chili had gone through instead of Pickle's Chili.

"This can't be..." Sonic muttered.

"THIS WAS YOUR FAMILY'S PLAN THE WHOLE TIME!" Dr. Pickle accused as he pointed at Sonic. "You agreed to help me so that you can swoop in and take my clients!"

"No! That's not true! I swear Dr. Pickle, we didn't mean for this to happen! T-there must be a mistake..."

"LIAR! Your family did this on purpose!"

Amy couldn't take it and stood up, "Dr. Pickle, sir, Sonic had nothing to do with this and I'm sure his family wasn't either. If there is anyone here that should be questioned it's Shadow, he's the only one who was in charge of that affair."

At the sound of Amy's voice, Dr. Pickle relaxed and took a deep breathe. "You're a good person Amy, I'm sorry that you had to be entangled with these Mobians," he said as he left the office.

Amy turned back to Sonic and noticed him smiling at her, "Thank you for that."

"I just don't understand. Would Shadow really do something like that?"

"I hate to say it, but I think he would."

* * *

Charles shook his head as Cocoa walked into the room.

"What's wrong, why do you look like your chao got hit by a bus?"

Charles sighed as he looked at Cocoa, "I asked Shadow to give me the transcript of the latest exports, and he hasn't done it. I need to revise them."

"Why do you need to look at them? Do you not trust Sonic?"

"The one I don't trust is YOUR SON Cocoa."

Cocoa gasped and put a hand on her heart, "I beg your pardon Chuck! Don't express yourself like that about your son! You're acting like if he's a stranger."

"He doesn't act like he used to anymore Cocoa, that hedgehog we call our son didn't turn out like I had raised him. I'm worried about the Corporation in his hands. It's like giving a 12 year old the privilege to driving a car with the entire family inside."

"You're exaggerating!"

"Exaggerating!? Cocoa, YOU are the reason he's turning out like this! He used to be such a good boy until you clouded his mind with morals of greed and deception!"

"I did no such thing! Have you ever stopped to think that YOU are the reason he's like this? You don't trust him, so he's slowly becoming bitter, trust your son Charles, FOR ONCE!" Cocoa exclaimed as the phone rang.

Charles picked it up, "Hello? Sonic? What's wrong?"

Cocoa glanced at Charles and noticed Charles widening his eyes.

"I'LL BE THERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

"What happened?" Cocoa asked as Charles put on his coat.

"YOUR SON JUST COMMITTED AN UTTER STUPIDITY!"

* * *

Amy sat in her office and thought about Dr. Pickle.

"I can't just leave him like that. He's my friend," Amy told herself as she grabbed the phone.

"Hello can I speak to Dr. Pickle? This is Amy Rose. Okay, thank you!"

 ** _"Amy..."_**

"Dr. Pickle?"

Dr. Pickle sat on his desk, several empty bottles of liquor on the floor.

"Are you okay?"

" ** _No... the RCC took away my company Amy."_**

"WHAT!? I didn't think it was that serious!"

 ** _"I'm bankrupt, those Chun-Nan clients were my last chance to save my Corporation... I'm finished."_**

"You know what you need? A distraction while we find a way to help you. When can I come over to speak to you and your wife for a bit?"

 _ **"Amy, you don't need to bother..."**_

"No I want to! I'll be there at 9!"

 _ **"Well, okay, if you insist."**_

* * *

Charles rubbed a hand through his quills as Sonic finished updating him on Dr. Pickle.

"MY SON HAS CROSSED THE LINE!" Charles said as he slammed his hand on the table.

"Calm down Uncle Chuck!"

"Don't you understand Sonic! We have burned his business to the ground! I'm not surprised he hates us! I need to have a serious conversation with my son!"

"Isn't he coming back today for a visit?"

"Yes, he is, and he and I are going to have a SERIOUS CHAT!"

"What should I do?"

"This is a problem Shadow must face head on, I'd rather you not get involved Sonic."

"But I want to help!"

"Sonic, please, do as I say. Besides, you and Amy have a lot of paperwork to complete for the exports we've done for the past month. I want a copy of the report given to me understood?"

Sonic nodded as Charles groaned and left the office just as Amy was walking in.

Sonic's face lit up as he saw her, and she gave him a concerned look.

"How'd it go?"

"He told me to not get involved and that you and I need to complete the paperwork for the exports of the month. You don't mind staying late tonight do you?"

Amy blinked, "Well, if it's for work then no I don't, but I promised to meet up with Dr. Pickle at 9 pm. The poor man isn't doing well."

Sonic shrugged, "That's fine with me."

Dr. Pickle was the only Industrialist that Sonic wasn't jealous of, the guy was a happily married man who seemed to seek nothing but friendship from Amy.

Wait, if he was going to be working with Amy until late at night... might as well treat her with a surprise no?

"I'll excuse you for now so that you can go home, tell Angela and get ready. Be back here at 6 pm."

Wave gasped as she eavesdropped from outside the office, and wasted no time to call Sally to inform her of the situation.

Amy nodded in agreement as she excused herself from the room.

Once she had left, Sonic grabbed the phone, and called for catering.

* * *

Elena sat on her couch with the house phone in her hand, staring at nothing.

"Are you okay Grandma?" Manic asked as he and Elvis walked into the room.

"No... your Uncle Chuck just called..." Elena said as Sonia walked into the room.

"And?" Manic asked.

Elena turned to look at Elvis and rudely asked, "Do you mind?"

Elvis held his hands up in the air defensively as Manic turned to Elena. "Don't talk to him like that Grandma!"

"No Manic it's okay, this is a family matter, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Elvis smiled as he kissed Manic in the cheek and left the house.

"You didn't have to kick him out like that!" Manic angrily stated as he crossed his arms.

"Elvis should be the least of our problems Manic! We have more important things to deal with."

"What happened Grandma?" Sonia asked. "Cut to the chase."

"Shadow... I don't know what that boy did but... you know how Dr. Pickle asked us to help him with his chili?"

"Yes," Manic answered.

"His order never went through... his Corporation is bankrupt. The RCC took it away from him, he's ruined!"

Sonia and Manic gasped as they looked at each other, "Wasn't Dr. Pickle a close friend of Grandpa's?"

"Yes and that's what makes this so horrible! The Pickles despise us now! They think we played them dirty!"

Sonia frowned in worry as the phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello? Sally? You want me to come over? For what? Oh... okay. I'll be right there," Sonia said as she hung up and looked at her Grandmother apologetically.

"Go ahead," said Elena as Sonia nodded and left the house.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

Sonic had made sure that no employee was in the Corporation so that he and Amy could be alone.

He spent the past few hours calling caterers to set up a fancy dinner for him and Amy.

He had told them to hide behind the back office and told them not to come out until he gave them the cue.

Don't get him wrong, he and Amy DID need to get lots of work done, but he hasn't had the chance to have a proper dinner for awhile, so he figured it would be a nice detail.

Eventually Amy did arrive and she and Sonic automatically got to work.

After an hour of working Amy glanced at some documents confusedly.

"What's wrong?"

"This exportation document seems a bit out of proportion..."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's probably nothing though. I think Shadow knows what he's doing," she said as she set the document back.

Sonic nodded, he honestly wouldn't know, business wasn't really his thing.

"Are you hungry?" Sonic asked as Amy's stomach grumbled.

She blushed as Sonic chuckled, "Guess ya are, go wash your hands while I order us some food," he said as Amy nodded and left the room.

He then took that as his cue and let the catering into the room.

They set up a table and placed two plates on the table with a dimly lit candle.

They then left and Sonic told them to wait until he gave them the cue to clean everything up.

Amy walked back in and was taken aback with the new display.

"Dinner is served," Sonic jokingly said as he bowed.

"Sonic, I don't think this is a good idea."

"C'mon Amy, we're just eatin, nothing bad."

"Um... I guess it couldn't hurt..." she said as she sat down.

Sonic smiled and internally felt accomplished because he had managed to convince her.

* * *

Sonia walked into Sally and Sonic's home and noticed Sally was nervously pacing back and forth.

"Woah calm down Sal what's wrong?"

"I just found out that Sonic and Amy were going to stay late for work... alone."

"So?" Sonia questioned as she crossed her arms.

"What if she tries something on him?"

"She won't. Sally you promised you wouldn't do this."

"I wasn't but Sonic's secretary is telling me to start keeping my guard up because she thinks something suspicious is going on and..."

"Wait? You asked Wave to spy on my brother!?" Sonia exclaimed.

"Look, I just want to be reassured. Ugh first I had to worry about Rosy the Rascal returning at The Grounds and now I have to worry about Amy Rose."

"I think you're exaggerating."

"Well I think I'm not."

"Call him then," Sonia said as she handed Sally the phone. "So that you can see that you're just being paranoid."

"No, I think we should go over there and see for ourselves," Sally said as she grabbed her bag, causing Sonia to sigh and follow after her.

* * *

As the caterers began putting the table away Amy thanked Sonic for the meal and he nodded.

"Just figured I'd do a little something for you for having to put up with me."

Amy smiled as the phone started ringing, "I'll take it."

"Hello?" Amy asked with a smile, only for her smile to fade. "WHAT!? HE WHAT!?"

Sonic confusedly looked at Amy and noticed that her eyes were watering.

"I'll be right there!" she said as she hung up.

"What happened!?"

"DR. PICKLE HAD A HEART ATTACK! HE'S DEAD AND THEY'RE HAVING HIS FUNERAL RIGHT NOW!" Amy said as she cried, causing Sonic to widen his eyes.

"What!? That can't be!"

"I knew he wasn't doing well but... he was my friend..." Amy said as she covered her face with her hands.

Sonic sighed and approached Amy, giving her a comforting hug.

It was then that the door opened abruptly, and Sally and Sonia walked into the room.

"BEAUTIFUL!" Sally exclaimed as she clapped her hands. "What a wonderful sight!"

Amy turned and widened her eyes as she got off of Sonic.

Sonic rolled his eyes and glanced at his sister angrily.

Sonia shrugged and pointed at Sally as Sally glared at Amy.

"What do you have to say for yourself Sonic!?" Sally interrogated as Amy shook her head and grabbed her things.

"Look, I have to go!" she said as she left the office.

"Amy wait!" Sonic called but to no avail. "That was rude Sally!"

"RUDE!? YOU WERE HUGGING HER!"

"I was comforting her because we just got a call that Dr. Pickle had died due to a heart attack, he was a close friend of hers!"

Sonia gasped, "HE HAD A HEART ATTACK!?"

"Yes, so call Grandma, I'm going to the funeral," Sonic said as he left the room.

Sally huffed and looked through the documents on the desk.

"See, they were working," Sonia said. "This isn't going to lie well with Sonic. We made a mistake coming here."

"Let's go to the funeral, there's no way I'm leaving those two alone again! I'll be back, I'm going to the restroom." Sally exclaimed as she left the office.

Sonia sighed as she saw Sally head for the restroom.

She turned and noticed Sonic was standing in front of the elevator.

"Sonic..."

Sonic turned and scowled, "Can you please explain to me why in your right mind did you decide to bring her?"

"She found out you and Amy were going to work here late and she got a little scared. I tried to knock some sense into her, trust."

Sonic shook his head and looked at the elevator again.

"Sonic, be honest, what happened between you and Amy?"

"Nothing, Sonia. Can we not talk about this right now? I have more important things to worry about," Sonic said as he stepped onto the elevator and closed it.

* * *

The Hedgehog Family didn't take the news lightly.

Elena was devastated and Manic went with her to comfort her.

Charles was shocked and Cocoa had to stop him from strangling Shadow.

Shadow had already gotten an ear sore from the scolding he had gotten from Charles, and he said he would have to explain what happened later.

When Shadow heard what had happened to Pickle, he refused to go to the funeral but Rouge said that he should because otherwise it would look like he really was at fault for his death.

Amy arrived to the room first and approached Mrs. Pickle who gladly accepted her comfort.

"I'm so sorry this happened," Amy said with tears in her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault," Mrs. Pickle started. "It was The Hedgehog Family's fault. They killed my husband!"

Elena and Manic walked in first and approached Mrs. Pickle.

"We are so sorry this happened," Elena said as Mrs. Pickle shook her head.

"No you're not. This was your plan all along. To destroy my husband's Corporation and completely kill him."

Elena didn't respond as Manic squeezed her shoulders and led her towards one of the couches in the room.

Charles and Cocoa walked in next and paid their condolences to Mrs. Pickle, only to have her tell them the same thing.

"I don't know why we even came, just to get mistreated, hmph the indecency!" Cocoa criticized as she and Charles sat next to Manic and Elena.

"When I get my hands on that boy..." Charles muttered, referring to Shadow.

Amy turned and noticed Sonic, Sally and Sonia walked in next.

Amy and Sonic nodded at each other and Sonic approached Mrs. Pickle, paying his condolences.

"Yeah, right. Thanks for nothing."

"Mrs. Pickle, I know for a fact that Sonic feels really bad about what happened. He honestly didn't want any of this to happen. He wanted to help Dr. Pickle and he did, he did the best that he could," Amy said as she defended Sonic.

Mrs. Pickle sighed, "That still doesn't change anything."

Amy frowned and gave Sonic and apologetic look as he nodded in understanding and headed back, only to realize that Sally was glaring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm ending this once and for all," Sally said as she walked toward Amy, ignoring Sonic's calls.

"Look," Sally said as she pointed at Amy. "Stay away from my husband. Your relationship with him should be one of strictly business and you've just stepped on thin ice!"

Amy widened her eyes at such an inappropriate disruption and Mrs. Pickle glared at Sally, "Just as I thought, you The Hedgehogs should have never been trusted! LEAVE IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE MAKING A SCENE!" Mrs. Pickle yelled as Sonic approached Sally and grabbed her by the arm.

"Sorry about that," he said as he roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her back to their spot.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sonic whispered angrily in her ear.

"Amy, come with me as I pray to Chaos for my husband," Mrs. Pickle softly said as Amy nodded and they both kneeled in front of the casket, their backs turned away from the doorway.

"Sally!" Elena whispered in an angry but hushed tone. "That was inappropriate! One more outburst like that and you're out of here! Understood?"

Sally nodded as Sonic let go of her arm and told her to sit down.

Just as Sonic sat Shadow and Rouge walked into the room.

Rouge squeezed Shadow comfortingly on the arm as she headed towards Cocoa to greet her, while Shadow walked towards Mrs. Pickle.

Mrs. Pickle then felt someone behind her and turned around as she stood up.

"Mrs. Pickle..."

"LOOK AT HIM!" she yelled as she pointed at the casket. "TAKE A GOOD LOOK SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! HE'S DEAD! CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED! IS THAT WHY YOU CAME? TO MAKE SURE THAT THE DEED HAD BEEN DONE!? WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT YOU MURDERER! **MURDERER!"**

Cocoa and Rouge stood up from their seats defensively as Shadow froze in front of Mrs. Pickle.

" **MURDERER! MURDERER!** GET OUT! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO LOOK AT YOU! **GET OUT!"**

Shadow shook his head as he left the room, causing Amy to stand up and hug Mrs. Pickle.

"Mrs. Pickle please... I know your mixed emotions are causing you to say those things but it's not good for you to yell like that. Why don't I bring you a glass of water?" Amy softly asked as she and Mrs. Pickle sat down on their seats.

Mrs. Pickle nodded as Amy left the room.

Charles took this as an opportunity to follow Shadow.

"Charles where are you going!?" Cocoa exclaimed.

"To talk to your son!"

"Take it easy Chuck! Did you not see what he was just accused of?" Cocoa asked as Charles shook his head.

"He deserves that and MUCH MORE!" Charles said as he left the room.

Elena worriedly turned to Sonic, "Sonic. Follow your uncle and make sure he and Shadow don't commit anything stupid."

"That's code for: Go rescue Shadow before he gets choked to death by our very own Uncle Chuck," Manic added as Sonic nodded and went after Charles.

* * *

 **Funeral Ballroom Cafeteria**

"One coffee," Shadow said as the bartender nodded and handed him one.

Shadow sighed as he sat down on one of the seats and took a sip.

 _Dramatic old lady._

He knew it wasn't over though, he knew Charles was going to walk in through that door any second now.

"Shadow."

Make that a millisecond.

Shadow rolled his eyes and turned to his father who was standing by the doorway with his arms crossed.

"What's up old man?"

"Don't 'what's up' me Shadow," Charles darkly said as he approached Shadow, causing the latter to stand.

"Look old man, a mistake was made. I don't know what the old lady is making a fuss about. I tried to fix it but it was impossible!"

"DR. PICKLE IS DEAD SHADOW! AND YOU'RE WONDERING WHY MRS. PICKLE IS MAKING A FUSS ABOUT IT!?"

"I just don't see why she has to go around pointing fingers at me when she hasn't even heard my side of the story! So yeah, she IS making a pointless fuss about this!"

"WHY I OUTTA!" Charles yelled as he raised his hand but was stopped by Sonic who held his hand back.

"Don't make a scene Uncle Chuck!" Sonic exclaimed.

Charles then took a deep breathe and brought his hand down.

"C'mon," Sonic said. "Let's all sit down and talk about this."

The three hedgehogs were so busy dealing with one another that they hadn't noticed Amy walk into the room.

"One glass of water please," she ordered as the bartender gave it to her.

"And one for me too," Dr. Fink said as he walked in.

"Dr. Fink," she greeted as he smiled at her.

"Hello Amy, how's Mrs. Pickle?"

Amy's smiled faded as she shook her head, "She's not doing well as you can imagine. How's the RCC?"

"Not doing well with this loss. Dr. Pickle was a great contender."

"I feel like I'm at fault... I should've kept a closer eye..." Amy said as Dr. Fink shook his head.

"No Amy, this wasn't your fault at all. The ones who should be feeling guilty are The Hedgehog Family," he said as he motioned at the three hedgehogs with his head. "Shadow made a HUGE mistake, I just hope Mrs. Pickle finds it in her heart to forgive him."

Amy nodded as they both went back to the Funeral room.

"You need to make it up to her Shadow!" Sonic scolded as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Yes Sonic, I'm magically going to hire Tinker Bell to bring Dr. Pickle back to life."

"That's not what I meant!" Sonic angrily scolded. "Give Mrs. Pickle the money you gained from the Exportation made in Chun-Nan. Maybe that can help her stabilize her life now that she has no one to maintain her."

Shadow gave Sonic a look of disgust, "Always the naive and stupid one aren't you Sonic? You seriously don't know how to do business!"

"I hate to admit it but he's right Sonic, it's too late for that now..."

"Then cut ties with the Chun-Nan clients! Tell them we will no longer be doing business with them, because I don't know about you guys, but it's going to look pretty shady if we keep Dr. Pickle's clients after what happened," Sonic said.

"He's right," Charles said as he looked at Shadow. "I want you to cut ties with them IMMEDIATELY!"

"That would be foolish! We're talking big! This client is huge! Why would we want to cut ties with them?"

"Because stealing a client from another Corporation and causing its demise is not what The Hedgehog Chili Industries is about Shadow. This goes completely against Grandpa's morals!" Sonic exclaimed as Charles nodded in agreement.

"I completely agree with Sonic, you are cutting ties with those clients, PERIOD!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update, just as I was typing this I got a review telling me to hurry up and I was like ahhhh I'm going as fast as I can! xD**

 **Well, lots of things happened here, what are your opinions?**

 **REVIEW!**

 _ **Next Time on Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog...**_

 _"Damn you... Amy Rose..." Sally told herself as she stared at the spot where Sonic had once stood._

 _"I hate you... I hate you more than I hate ROSY THE RASCAL! I HATE YOU AMY ROSE!" she screamed as she stood up and grabbed her pillows, angry with the incoming divorce. "I HATE YOU!" she said as she threw the pillows. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOUUUUUU!"_


	23. Christmas Drama

**Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog**

 **Chapter 23: Christmas Drama**

 **Hey guys! We're almost halfway done!**

 **DISCLAIMER: As I've stated 500 million times, HAVE PATIENCE WITH THE WAY I'M PORTRAYING SALLY! This chapter is not going to work in her favor, and I don't wanna hear any bashing cause I ain't tolerating it. As a matter of fact, this chapter is going to be a chapter where we find out more about Sally. There's a reason why she is the way that she is. PATIENCE PEOPLE! I love Sally too, and I know I'm being cruel with her, PERO WAIT! Just wait! xD**

* * *

 **Months Later (December 24th)**

"I still can't believe you were so careless," Silver said as he crossed his arms.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Will you stop talking about that, it happened months ago!"

"A man died Shadow! Your father was THIS close to finding out about the Irregular Exports!" Silver said as he squeezed his thumb and finger together for emphasis. "At least you cut ties with the Chun-Nan clients."

"Actually I didn't. Publicly I did, but I still work with them behind the scenes for the Irregular Exports."

"You have no morals Shadow," Silver said as he shook his head.

"Like I've said a million times Silver, who needs morals when you got riches."

* * *

"Wave, you're next!" Sonic exclaimed as he motioned for her.

The Corporation was having a Christmas Office Party and everyone had brought their Secret Santa gifts.

Sonic wore a Christmas hat while everyone else also wore Christmas outfits.

Amy wore a red Santa dress.

Wave, who was wearing an elf outfit walked toward Sonic, "I got Cream!"

Cream, who wore a Christmas sweater approached Wave as Wave gave her a little outfit for her chao Cheese.

"Oh thank you Wave! I love it!" she exclaimed as they exchanged a hug.

"Who got Wave?" Sonic asked as Eggman raised his hand and gave Wave her gift.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed as Sonic smiled.

"Who got Eggman?"

"I did!" Blaze exclaimed as she gave Eggman an Eggnog machine.

"Yes!" Eggman exclaimed as he thanked Blaze.

"Who got Blaze?"

Amy stepped in and gave Blaze her gift.

Sonic sucked in his breath nervously, he had gotten Amy for his Secret Santa and he wished that she liked his gift, she was the last one.

When everyone cheered for Blaze and Sonic turned to get his gift, Amy's phone rang and she excused herself to go answer it.

Sonic turned to hand Amy her gift only to realize that she was gone, nobody noticed his distress as they were all chatting away.

"Blaze, where's Amy?"

Blaze motioned with her fingers that she was on her phone and Sonic nodded, heading towards Amy's office.

"But where are we going?" Amy asked as she giggled.

 ** _"My home place, Spagonia! C'mon Amy, you need this vacation!"_**

"I don't know Espio..."

 _ **"No buts! You are going and your mom is coming with us!"**_

"Well, okay!"

Amy suddenly heard her mom cheer in the background, causing her to giggle.

 _ **"Your mom is excited, we'll be leaving tomorrow!"**_

As Amy agreed and hung up, Sonic walked into the room with a gift in his hand.

Amy smiled as he approached her, "You left before I could give you your gift."

"You were my Secret Santa?" Amy asked as she took the gift, revealing a beautiful crystal rose. "Oh my gosh! This is so beautiful! Thank you!" Amy exclaimed as she hugged Sonic.

Sonic chuckled as he hugged her back, "Glad you like it. I had something to tell you."

"What is it?" Amy asked as she stood in front of him.

"Today I'm meeting up with Vector to talk about my divorce," he said as he stole a cookie from Amy's desk and ate it.

"Sonic I feel really bad... Sally really likes you."

Sonic shook his head, "No she doesn't, I've never given her a reason to love me. I don't even know why she agreed to marry me under the conditions I had set for her. The end of our... whatever that was... is coming and I just wanted to let you know."

"Sonic this doesn't feel right, she already suspects something is going on between us. I can imagine what your family is going to say when you come to me after you get a divorce from her."

Sonic shook his head in dismissal, "I don't care about what they have to say."

"But I do Sonic! Their approval matters to me."

Sonic sighed, "They'll eventually accept you Amy. Trust me."

Suddenly the two hedgehogs heard the door knock.

"Come in," Sonic said as Vector opened the door.

"Oh! I'll come later if you want!"

"No, it's okay, let's go to my office. I'll see you later Amy," Sonic said as he and Vector left the room.

* * *

 **Green Hill Zone Hospital**

Knuckles stared at Tikal in sadness.

The girl had been in coma for months and there was no sign of her waking up, but she was alive, and that was all that mattered.

Suddenly Tikal stirred and opened her eyes slowly.

"Tikal!?" Knuckles exclaimed as he called the doctor.

The doctor ran in and noticed that Tikal was recovered from her coma.

"Where am I..." Tikal weakly asked.

"You're in the hospital Tikal, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked as Tikal put a hand to her head.

"My head hurts..."

"Tikal I'm so glad you're okay!" Knuckles exclaimed as Tikal turned to him in confusion and slight fear.

Knuckles glanced at her in confusion, "What's wrong?"

"H-How do you know my name? WHO ARE YOU!?" she yelled in fear as Knuckles felt his heart drop to the ground.

* * *

 **Station Square**

Manic put up the last of the Christmas decorations as Elvis finished preparing the pastries.

"This Christmas Party is going to totally rock!" Manic exclaimed as he walked up to Elvis. "What did you make anyway?"

"It's a Perez Porcupine family recipe!" Elvis exclaimed as he took a batch of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven.

"Elvis... those are chocolate chip cookies."

"And?"

"How could they be a family recipe? They're chocolate chip cookies!" Manic said as he looked at the recipe. "You got this recipe from a cookbook you bought at the super market!"

"Yeah but they were made by me!" Elvis argued as he crossed his arms.

Manic face palmed as Sonia walked into the kitchen.

"Mmmm something smells good!" Sonia exclaimed.

"I call them Chocolate Chip a la Carte, a Perez Porcupine delicacy!" Elvis exclaimed as he handed a cookie to Sonia.

"It's not a Perez Porcupine delicacy!" Manic argued. "It's not even original!"

Sonia took a bite and smiled widely, "This is good! The best chocolate chip cookie I've ever had!"

Elvis turned to Manic victoriously as Manic glanced at Sonia in confusion and ate one for himself.

"Woah..." Manic whispered.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU!" Elvis exclaimed as Manic pouted.

"Are you all done with the preparations?" Elena asked as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Grandma!" Elvis exclaimed as he grabbed a cookie and gave it to her. "Take this and tell me how it tastes!"

"Don't call me Grandma, and I don't want to!"

"It's good Grandma!" Sonia exclaimed. "Taste it!"

Elena sighed in defeat and took the cookie and tasted it, only to widen her eyes, impressed at the taste. "Very chewy... who was the chef?"

"Elvis was," Manic said as he pointed at his boyfriend, only to have Elena's smile fade, realizing that she had finished the cookie.

"Aw c'mon Grandma! You know you liked it!" Elvis exclaimed teasingly.

Elena huffed and left the room as Elvis turned to Manic.

"I think I'm starting to win her over!"

"You'll get there Elvis," Manic said as he laughed. "Tonight is going to be crazy, I heard Silver is bringing his girlfriend."

"We finally get to meet her," Sonia added. "I just hope Sonic and Sally come. They haven't been in good terms lately, she still thinks there's something going on between him and Amy."

"Oh please, everybody knows he only has eyes for Rosy the Rascal," Manic responded as his smile faded and looked at Elvis.

Elvis nodded and left the room, leaving Manic and Sonia alone.

"The real question is, how are YOU and Sonic doing?" Manic asked as he approached Sonia and put a hand on her shoulder.

Sonia sighed, "We haven't really spoken lately. We only talk when we need something from each other."

"Sonia this isn't okay, he's your brother."

"A brother that keeps making careless decisions. What's next? He asks Sally for a divorce?"

* * *

"You want a divorce?" Vector asked as Sonic nodded.

"What are my chances?" Sonic asked as Vector sighed.

"That depends, how many times have you two been intimate?"

"Zero, we've never done it," Sonic responded quickly.

Vector blinked and smiled, "Oh! Well then in that case this is going to be a piece of cake!"

"How so?"

"If a couple hasn't had intercourse within the course of three months, their marriage becomes terminated. Technically, you two aren't necessarily bound together anymore."

"How much money is Sally going to get from me?" Sonic asked.

"She won't get anything, your marriage isn't legit. Maybe if you two had a child... then maybe she would have gotten a little something, but since that's not the case," Vector said as he took a document out of his briefcase.

Sonic nodded in understanding as Vector placed the document on his desk.

"Sign here and I'll take care of the rest, it's a divorce contract."

Sonic nodded and signed.

"Okay, now I want you to talk to Sally about this and tell me when you want me to go so that she can put her own signature.

Sonic nodded nervously, this wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

"What an imbecile..." Bartleby said as he and Sally conversed on the couch.

Sally and Bartleby became close over the months and now they were both updated on the kind of lives they lived.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong. He just simply isn't attracted to me."

"He's blind. I think you're beautiful," Bartleby said as he kissed her hand. "So what do you two have planned for this Christmas Eve."

"I'm planning to have a dinner with my parents, I don't if he's planning to go to his family's Christmas party."

"You two aren't going to spend it together?"

"We haven't even bothered talking about it."

"You are a queen Sally, you must be treated as such."

"Yeah? Well I'm not, I can smell the divorce documents from all the way over here..."

"You think he would dare!?"

"Unfortunately... I do..."

* * *

 **That Night**

"How does this look?" Espio exclaimed as he motioned at his soufflé.

"It smells great!" Angela said as she took a whiff. "Can we taste?"

"Not now mom, it needs to cool off," Amy said as she giggled, only to hear the door knock.

"I'll get it!" Amy exclaimed as she opened the door.

"HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Sonic yelled as he walked in. "I have a gift for Ms. Angela Rose!"

"For me?" Angela asked as she walked up to Sonic, causing Espio to raise an eyebrow.

Sonic smiled and gave her a bouquet of flowers, which she gladly took.

"Thank you!" Angela exclaimed as Amy smiled and gave Sonic a box, "This is for you..."

"You got me a gift?" Sonic asked as he took it and opened it. "Running shoes! Oh thank you Amy!"

Amy smiled as Espio approached them, "Good evening, Sonic right?"

Sonic narrowed his eyes and turned to Amy, only to turn back to Espio, "What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Caviaronte is spending Christmas with us," Angela said as Sonic glared at Espio.

"Hmph, well Merry Christmas," Sonic said as he dragged Amy out of the room.

"What's your deal!?" she asked as Sonic crossed his arms.

"I come here to tell you that my divorce with Sally is going to go smooth because we've never had intimacy and what do I see? You and your boyfriend!"

"For the last time Sonic. HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Sonic sighed and shook his head, "Look I have to get going, my family is waiting."

Amy opened her mouth to say something but stopped when Sonic had left the room.

* * *

"Grandma, I want you to open your gift now!" Elvis exclaimed as he handed a wrapped gift to Elena.

The entire family with the exception of Sonic, Sally, Silver and his girlfriend were already there and they all glanced in amusement at Elvis.

Elena hesitantly opened it and Charles looked over her shoulder, it was a beautiful painting of herself.

"That's a wonderful portrait of my mother Elvis," Charles complimented.

"Thank you," Elena thanked as Elvis smiled.

"Let me see," Shadow said as he looked at the portrait. "Hey, you're pretty good kid."

"Thanks."

"Where's Silver?" Cocoa asked as she heard a knock on the door.

"Right there," Manic said as he chuckled and opened the door, only to reveal Silver, holding the hand of a very bashful looking Blaze.

Rouge widened her eyes as Blaze walked into the room.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!?" Rouge said as she stood up, causing Blaze to cringe.

"This is my girlfriend," Silver said confidently.

"HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID!?" Rouge questioned as Silver nodded.

"I do, but Blaze isn't who you think she is!"

"Mrs. The Hedgehog," Rouge said as she turned to Elena. "If SHE doesn't go, I'LL go!"

"Don't worry, we were just leaving," Silver said as he and Blaze left the room.

"I told you Silver," Blaze whispered to Silver as they headed toward their car.

"They'll have to accept you one day Blaze..."

As Silver left, Sonic arrived and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Sonia exclaimed as she walked toward the door.

As Sonia opened the door, her smile faded as she noticed that Sonic was the one on the other side.

"Hi Sonic..." she quietly said.

"Hey Sonia... can I come in?"

She let him in and Manic automatically gave him a handshake while Elvis greeted too.

"Where's Sally?" Elena asked.

Sonic shrugged, "I thought she was here already."

"Shadow," Rouge said as she pulled him to the side.

"Yes?"

"I promise this is going to be the last Christmas without him."

"Him? Who's him?"

"Our baby."

Shadow smiled and kissed Rouge as the two went to go greet Sonic.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT COMING! UGHHH!" Sally threw her phone to the floor and sat on the couch.

Her parents had left her alone, again.

\- _Flashback (5 years ago) -_

 _Sally came out of her Art History class in awe, she knew that was what she was going to end up majoring in._

 _"One more year Sally girl, and we're out of here," Bunnie said as she and Sally walked through their high school hallways._

 _"I can't believe we graduate in a few months!" Sally exclaimed._

 _"Right! Okay, well I have to go, I promised to meet Fiona."_

 _"Why are you still friends with her?"_

 _"Why not?" Sally asked as she clung her books to her chest._

 _"I don't know Sal, I feel like she's bad news."_

 _Sally shook her head, "I think she's just misunderstood, I'll see you later."_

 _\- SKIP -_

 _"Are you sure about this?" Sally asked nervously as Fiona nodded._

 _"Of course! You want to help your dad win money for the outlet right?"_

 _"Well... I do want him to stop gambling..."_

 _"Then why are you hesitating?"_

 _Sally shifted uncomfortably, "I don't know... Monkey Khan wouldn't approve of this."_

 _"Your boyfriend doesn't have to know."_

 _"But I tell him everything!"_

 _Fiona groaned, "Look, do you want to help your dad? Yes or no?"_

 _"Are you doing it too?"_

 _"Of course Sal! I want to help my dad stop gambling too!"_

 _"But isn't this kind of a crime..."_

 _"Not if you give consent, c'mon Sally! What's the worst that can happen?"_

 _Sally hesitated and shut her eyes in thought, "Okay... I'll do it."_

 _\- SKIP -_

 _"NO!" Sally yelled as the male grabbed her and dragged her onto the bed. "FIONA!"_

 _"Will you shut up and just do what he says!?" Fiona yelled from behind the door._

 _"YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO DO THIS TOO!"_

 _Fiona scoffed and leaned on the door, "Honey, I am in on this. I coordinate it, it's called prostitution. I'm going to win tons of bank with you."_

 _"But he's YOUR FATHER!"_

 _"Actually he's just some guy who's a friend of your dad's, pays well. SO YOU BETTER DO IT!"_

 _"WHAT IF I SAY NO!?"  
_

 _"Then I'll send your interview video to Monkey Khan, I'm sure it'd be a joy for him!"_

 _Sally cried as she felt hands creep behind her._

 _With a scream, her night quickly became into a nightmare._

 _\- SKIP -_

 _"Monkey Khan please I can explain!" Sally begged as she ran up to him._

 _"There is NOTHING to explain! I thought you were different! I was always some joke to you huh? I was always that poor peasant who had no chances with someone like you huh? I knew being with someone wealthy was too good to be true."_

 _"I didn't WANT to do it! Fiona forced me PLEASE!"_

 _Monkey Khan shook his head as he left the building, and Sally's life, forever._

 _Sally turned and noticed the entire school shaking their heads at her._

 _She covered her face with her hands and ran away._

 _"Wait Sally, don't leave yet, I want to thank you!" Fiona said as she waved a stack of money in her face. "With this, I can start a prostitution business in France! Want some money? Shopping would do you good," she laughed as Sally narrowed her eyes._

 _"I don't want your disgusting money!" Sally spit as she left the school._

 _Bunnie had completely turned her back on her._

 _Monkey Khan started sleeping with other girls out of spite._

 _But her parents..._

 _"I'm disappointed in you Sally!" Maximillian exclaimed as Sally cried._

 _"It wasn't my fau..."_

 _"SILENCE! From now on you have to be under our supervision, you can only marry a man of good wealth. I mean look at that Monkey Khan character prancing around and doing his indignant deeds. The nerve, the disgrace!" her father exclaimed as he headed toward the door._

 _"Where are you going?" Alicia asked._

 _"To gamble, hopefully that distracts me from this embarrassment."_

 _Alicia turned to Sally in anger, "Look what you did! Now your father gambles more than before! We're going to let this slide, but if you commit something disgusting and indignant again, FORGET THAT WE EVER BECAME YOUR PARENTS!" Alicia exclaimed as she headed toward her room._

 _Sally watched her leave and collapsed onto the floor, hatred slowly filing her heart._

 _She hated friendships._

 _She hated social norms._

 _She HATED men._

 _But most of all, she hated herself._

 _"I will never let someone else take advantage of me again."_

 _\- End Flashback -_

Sally wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Overtime she had forgotten to love, to care.

To her, loving a man depended on how rich he was.

She had gotten her Art History degree, that was where she had met Rouge, but that didn't make her feel better.

She then thought back to Tails, sure, it wasn't right for her to do that to him.

But it wasn't fair. Why did SHE have to be the only one who suffered? Other Mobians should understand the pain she had to endure five years ago, even someone as harmless as Tails.

Besides, peasants were hardly people, Monkey Khan made sure he proved that.

She stopped respecting her body after that incident, what was there to respect? Her purity was gone, she had nothing to give.

She suddenly heard the door knock.

She opened the door, noticing that Bartleby was on the other side.

"Ma cherie... what's wrong?" he asked as he wiped her tears.

"Nothing..."

"Where's your husband? It's Christmas Eve non?"

"I don't know. And I frankly don't care."

Bartleby smiled, "Well, I don't have company either, mind if I join?"

Sally sighed and let him in, it was better than being alone.

"It is a shame that someone as gorgeous as yourself is alone on a day like this."

"Well, my life stinks," Sally said as she drank her wine. "Want some?" she asked as she served him a cup.

"Why, of course!" he said as he received it.

Both were silent as they drank their wine and sat next to each other, constantly stealing brief glances.

"What the hell, get over here," she said as she kissed him, which he gladly returned.

* * *

"You're finally going to ask Sally for a divorce?" Manic asked in a hushed tone as he and Sonic stood in the kitchen.

Sonic nodded, "It's time."

"May I ask why the sudden rush?" Manic asked as Sonic looked around and smiled.

"I found Rosy..."

"WHAT!? NO WAY!"

"Shhhhhh!" Sonic hushed as Manic covered his mouth.

"Where did you find her?"

"You know the famous Amy Rose everyone has been talking about?"

"Yeah... wait... YOU MEAN?"

Sonic nodded in approval as Manic jumped for joy, "I knew there was a reason why I liked her so much!"

"Don't tell anyone!" Sonic warned as Manic crossed his heart.

"Can I tell Elvis?" Manic asked as Sonic face palmed.

"Fine, you can tell Elvis but THAT'S IT! I don't want our family to find out. Look, I have to get going, I'll see you later little bro, Merry Christmas!"

"Later Sonic!" Manic said as he gave Manic a fist pump.

"Sonic wait..." Sonia said as she walked in.

Sonic turned and lightly smiled. "What's up?"

"I'll leave you two alone, I'm going to check up on Elvis," Manic mentioned as he left the kitchen.

Sonia slowly approached Sonic and rubbed her arms slowly, "I'm sorry... for what I told you. You're trying your best and I sounded ungrateful," she said as her eyes filled with tears.

Sonic smiled, "And I'm sorry for kinda giving you the cold shoulder... I forgive you," he said as he extended his arms, which Sonia gladly took.

"But please Sonia, you need to understand that Sally and I aren't happy with each other and if we divorce... well..."

"I understand," she said as Sonic smiled and hugged her even tighter.

"Merry Christmas lil sis..."

"Merry Christmas Sonic..."

* * *

After their make out session, Bartleby had left and Sally sat on the couch, waiting for Sonic to come back so that she can give him a piece of her mind for abandoning him.

"There you are," she said as she felt him walk in.

"Sally, I thought you were going to spend it with your parents."

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG! You didn't even call to see how I was doing!" Sally yelled.

"Sal I don't want to argue with you, not tonight... I actually need to talk to you..."

"Now what? You want to get a divorce?" she asked jokingly as Sonic stayed silent.

She widened her eyes and threw her wine glass on the floor, "IT WAS HER WASN'T IT! AMY ROSE IS THE REASON YOU'RE DOING THIS!"

"Have you been drinking?" Sonic asked as he looked at the broken wine glass.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

"Look, we'll talk about this tomorrow. You're clearly not in conditions to talk," Sonic said as he began walking towards their room.

"FINE! GO THEN! What more could I expect from you? And here I thought you didn't contact me because you were buying me a Christmas present," she sadly said as she followed him.

Sonic sighed, "I'm sorry Sally, really, for everything. But, you and I both know you're not happy with me. The best thing for both of us would be to get separated..."

"THEN GET THE HELL OUT!" she yelled as she threw a pillow at him. "LEAVE THIS HOUSE! LET'S GET SEPARATED! I WANT YOU TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE AT THE CRACK OF DAWN TOMORROW!"

Sonic narrowed his eyes in agitation, why did he have to leave? It was HIS house.

"FINE!" he yelled as he grabbed his pillows and his blanket and was on the verge of going to sleep in the living room until he turned. "Look Sally, I'm sorry about this... really..."

And with that, he left.

Sally sat on the bed and let the tears roll down her face, "Thank you for this Christmas Present Sonic..."

She then narrowed her eyes.

"Damn you... Amy Rose..." Sally told herself as she stared at the spot where Sonic had once stood.

"I hate you... I hate you more than I hate ROSY THE RASCAL! I HATE YOU AMY ROSE!" she screamed as she stood up and grabbed her pillows, angry with the incoming divorce. "I HATE YOU!" she said as she threw the pillows. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOUUUUUU!"

* * *

 **Ouch.**

 **So what did you guys think? Review!**

 _ **Next Time on Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog...**_

 _"Do you know where he went?" Rouge asked as Shadow put his ear to the phone._

 _"Of course I don't," Sally said bitterly._

 _"I'm pretty sure those two are together. Charles went to Amy's apartment and they told him she went on a trip with Sonic."_

 _Sally widened her eyes._

 _"Your husband left you to go with someone else Sally. Can you imagine what they could be doing right now?"_

 _"NO!" Sally yelled as she threw the phone to the ground and collapsed on the bed, suddenly punching the sheets and screaming "NO!" over and over._


	24. Our Destiny

**Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog**

 **Chapter 24: Our Destiny**

 **Sorry Sorry Sorry! I'll explain why I took so long at the end of the Chapter! I also have a very huge announcement too so y'all best read my author's note at the end of the chapter.**

 **WARNING: My position on Sally still stands.**

* * *

Sally Acorn woke up with a piercing hangover.

She put a hand on her head and massaged it, hoping it would ease the pain.

"Ugh... I feel like I got hit by a truck."

"Well that's what you get for drinking a lot."

Sally opened her eyes and noticed Sonic was standing above her, holding two pills and a glass of water.

"Ugh," she said as she sat up on her bed. "I thought you left," she noted, taking the pills and water from him.

"And leave you in this condition? Fat chance. Look Sally, I may not necessarily have feelings for you, but I still care about your health and safety," Sonic said as he sat on the edge of their bed.

"Thanks I guess..." she responded as she gulped down the pills. "Sonic... you weren't serious about the whole divorce thing right?"

Sonic frowned and nervously scratched the back of his head, "Sorry Sal..."

"Fine. Do as you please," she said with slight edge as she grabbed a pillow and put it over her head. "Just stay with me until this hangover is over yeah? I feel like Dark Gaia himself is hammering my brain."

Sonic chuckled softly, "Yeah, no problem. I'm going to call Knuckles to check up on The Grounds okay?"

Sally threw him a thumbs up, not feeling able to nod her head.

* * *

 **Spagonia**

Goodness this is beautiful!" Angela exclaimed as she hopped around.

"Mom, this is only the airport!" Amy giggled as Angela skipped through the airport.

"Someone is excited," Espio said as Amy nodded solemnly.

Espio frowned, "Amy, please try to not think about him. The point of this trip was to relax."

Amy nodded, "I'll try."

* * *

 **Green Hill Zone**

"Tails..."

Tails jumped and turned, noticing the Cosmo was standing before him.

"Oh... hey Cosmo."

"You've become really jumpy lately, Tails, I really think you should see someone."

"I'm fine," Tails snapped as he went back to doing his tinkering.

"You can't let this pass Tails! At least talk to your father about what happened between you and Ms. Sally..."

"What happened between you and Sonic's wife!?" Amadeus yelled as he walked into the room.

Tails widened his eyes in fear as his father glared at him.

"ANSWER ME MILES!"

* * *

"Yeah Sonic, Tikal has amnesia! She doesn't remember who I am," Knuckles desperately stated through the phone. "Worst part is that she doesn't remember all the horrible things Pachacamac has done to her."

Knuckles walked around the room, listening to Sonic's response.

"I can't do anything about it! She refuses to speak to me! But enough about me, how's Sally?"

 _ **"I don't know what to do Knux, I don't know if she really meant it when she told me to leave the apartment."**_

 ** _"I was serious,"_** Knuckles heard Sally say in the background, causing Sonic to sigh.

"Well what are you gonna do?"

 _ **"Comply with her wishes, she just left."**_

"Good luck Sonic," Knuckles said as he and Sonic bid their goodbyes and hung up.

* * *

"Cosmo! Please exit the room," Amadeus ordered as Cosmo nervously looked at Tails.

"Tell him the truth," she said as she left the room, leaving a nervous Tails looking up at his angry father.

"D-Dad... what a surprise..." Tails started but stopped as he noticed his father starting to glare at him.

Tails gulped, he couldn't just tell his Dad the truth, Sally would find out and his life would be made 10x more miserable!

"What happened Tails?" Amadeus hauntingly warned. "ANSWER ME NOW!"

Tails jumped, Amadeus has never rose his voice this high before and Tails knew his time was running out. He HAD to say something.

"I... I... I love her Dad."

Tails winced, he HATED lying to his parents.

Amadeus widened his eyes and shook his head, "And? It's much more serious than that is it? You wouldn't be acting the way if it was just tha..."

"I forced her to kiss me."

Amadeus widened his eyes in horror as he grabbed the sides of his face in fear.

He then grabbed Tails by the shoulders forcefully, "YOU SEXUALLY HARASSED HER!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!? I THOUGHT YOU AND SONIC WERE FRIENDS!?"

"We are! But!"

"But nothing! Now I understand why you can't look him in the eye anymore, you've committed an act of treason towards the nobility! CAN YOU IMAGINE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF SONIC FOUND OUT!? Unless... Sally already told him..."

"She didn't... at least, she hasn't... she won't," Tails told him, trying to convince himself more than his father.

 **SLAP**

Amadeus slapped Tails on the cheek, "How could you? My own son!"

 **SLAP**

Tails didn't fight it, he deserved it for letting Sally do that to him.

 **SLAP**

 **SLAP**

 **SLAP**

At this point Tails' mouth was bleeding and as his father prepared to strike him again, Rosemary ran into the shed.

"AMADEUS STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? WE'VE NEVER HIT OUR SON BEFORE!"

"No mom!" Tails yelled. "Let him! I deserve it!"

"Amadeus!" Rosemary said as she grabbed Amadeus' hand. "Please! I don't know what our son did, but I can tell that he feels guilty! Please stop!"

Amadeus took a few breaths before taking one last glance at Tails, "You've disappointed me Miles."

With that said Amadeus left the shed with a worrying Rosemary trying to calm him down, while Tails stayed where he was and shed a few cold tears.

* * *

"He left?" Elena asked as Sally cried.

"Yes... he wants a divorce Mrs. The Hedgehog..."

Manic rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to laugh. It was obvious the girl was putting up an act, he should know, he's been putting up the act of being heterosexual his whole life.

Sonia and Elena seem to be believing her though, eating up and chewing her every word.

"Give him time Sally, I'm sure he wasn't serious," Sonia responded.

"Yes give him some time alone, he'll come around, I promise," Elena added.

"Sonic has been known for running away from his emotional problems," Sonia said. "This is just a phase it'll pass."

"Or we can make life easier for all of us and you two can divorce. I know he doesn't make you happy Sally, so why stay with him?" Manic bluntly stated, earning a glare from Elena and Sonia.

"What? I'm only looking out for her!" Manic exclaimed defensively as he held his hands up.

"Don't listen to Manic. He doesn't know what he's doing 99% of the time," Sonia explained as she faked a smile.

"If not knowing what I'm doing means not hiding behind a mask of fakery and manipulation, I take that as a compliment," Manic rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"Manic! I order you to leave the room now!" Elena scolded as Manic groaned and stood up.

"Ugh, this is what I get for keeping it real. I'ma go out with Elvis!" Manic muttered as he left through the front door.

"Ohhh I don't know what I'm going to do about that boy, but you were saying?" Elena asked as she motioned for Sally to continue.

"I just don't know what to do..." Sally said. "I love him, I don't want to leave him."

"Give him time, I promise he'll come back," Sonia said as Sally shook her head.

"I doubt it."

Elena grabbed the phone and passed it over to Sally, "Call him. Offer to meet up with him so you two can talk it out."

"I've already called him, he won't answer."

"I will not accept this! I am not going to let Amy Rose end this matrimony!" Elena exclaimed. "I'm calling Charles. Not just for Sonic but for Manic too. Manic is becoming unbearable!"

* * *

Sonic, who had left the penthouse hours ago, sat in his hotel room in wonder.

He had visited Amy's to let her know that the divorce was going to take effect, but she was not there.

Apparently she had gone on vacation with her mother... and Espio...

UGH just the thought of it irked him! What could Amy possibly be doing with ESPIO on vacation? Who was he kidding? He wouldn't be surprised if those two did the unthinkable on that trip...

NO! He was NOT going to think about that! It was unhealthy! Amy will come back and they will be able to get married no problem.

Right?

* * *

Espio sighed as Amy stood on the balcony, staring off into the stars. He wanted to cheer her up, he really did, but everything they did brought her back to Sonic. She was as lovesick as a chao, and it was depressing.

So he had decided to consult a therapist, he had no other choice, besides, this therapist was a close friend of his and he felt like she and Amy would get along wonderfully.

Her name was Doctor Mina, one of the best therapists known across the world.

"I don't know about this Espio," Amy muttered. "I wouldn't necessarily call myself crazy."

"You're not crazy, just lovesick, and I think Dr. Mina would be the perfect person to speak to."

Amy sighed as she approached Mina, who was reading a book.

"Hi, you must be Dr. Mina..."

Mina turned around and smiled at Amy, "And you must be Amy, come, take a seat."

Amy sat next to her on the bench, feeling a little uncomfortable, this was going to be tough.

* * *

Charles sighed as he stood on Amy's stoop, he really didn't think it was okay to intrude in Sonic's personal life, but Elena had asked him to do this as a favor. So he had no other choice.

Josephine stepped out and eyed Charles curiously, "Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes I'm looking for Amy Rose, I'm an executive at the job she works in and I wanted to speak with her."

"Oh, Amy is not home right now, she's on vacation."

"Oh, then can I speak to her mother?"

"Angela went with them too, a young gentleman came to pick them up."

Charles blinked, could that young gentleman happen to be Sonic? "Alright, well, thank you anyway."

* * *

"It's not fair!" Manic exclaimed as he sat on the couch. "Grandma can't do this to us!"

"She's just looking out for us Manic," Sonia said as she laid a hand on his shoulder. "If she thinks Uncle Chuck talking to you about your relationship with Elvis is for your own good then it should be."

"You really need to stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Acting like you're our mom or something, stop letting them control your life Sonia. Stop siding with them and going against me and Sonic."

"I'm not..."

"Yes you are!" Manic retorted. "You're pushing the people that care most about you away! It's not good Sonia, try to live a little. Go out, be you!"

Sonia scowled, "You and Sonic are pushing ME away with your radical decisions. Especially Sonic, why don't you guys just grow up already."

Sonia stood and left the room, causing Manic to groan in frustration.

* * *

Charles stepped into Shadow's house and approached Shadow and Cocoa, who were discussing Rouge's preganancy examinations.

"Is Rouge still at her exam?"

"Yes," Cocoa answered. "We're waiting for her to come back and hear the results."

"Where were you old man?" Shadow asked.

"I was at Amy's house, my mom wants me to put Sonic in his place. I was going to talk to Amy about Sonic but she and her mother went on vacation with a young man who came to pick them up."

"Could that young man be Sonic?" Cocoa asked as Charles shrugged.

"Could be..."

Rouge came into the room with tears in her eyes.

"Rouge, what did the doctor say?" Shadow asked. "Are you pregnant?"

Rouge shook her head as she cried on Shadow's chest.

"It's okay Rouge you'll get there. Cheer up, not all news is bad. Sonic left Sally for Amy. Amy and Sonic left on vacation somewhere."

Rouge wiped her eyes, "Really?"

Charles nodded, "I visited Amy's today to talk to her about Sonic and she wasn't there. They told me a young man had picked her and her mom up to go on a trip."

"Sally must be a wreck," Rouge stated in disbelief. "I'm going to call her."

* * *

"You sound like you really love this man," Mina smiled.

"Yes but it feels so wrong, he has a wife and he's divorcing her because of me. I feel so horrible, like if I'm breaking some sort of girl code or something."

"But you told me he only married her out of spite."

"Well... yeah. But..."

"Amy, if she knows that he doesn't love her, doesn't it make you a bit suspicious that she's still with him."

"Maybe she loves him and doesn't want to let him go."

"But you also told me that she and Sonic had just met when they got married, how can she agree to such terms laid upon her and marry a man she wasn't truly in love with, it sounds fishy."

"So what should I do?"

"Go with what your heart is telling you to do, do not be ashamed for your love for Sonic. If he was single when you two fell in love, then you shouldn't be ashamed of anything."

"So I shouldn't feel guilty?"

Mina smiled, "Mmmm I'd wait until he was completely divorced before engaging in anything. But no, you shouldn't be ashamed for the love you have for him."

Amy smiled, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Mina was a really easy person to talk to and she had really untied the knots in Amy's mind.

Amy Rose loved Sonic the Hedgehog and she was going to fight for that love.

* * *

"So he just... left?" Bartleby asked as Sally rolled her eyes.

"What do you think?"

"I would have never done that to you, you are much too beautiful. Let me help you with that frustration of yours," Bartleby whispered as his face grew closer to Sally's.

Sally pushed him away, "I'm not in the mood."

Bartleby was about to respond until the two heard the phone ring.

"Let me go take that," Sally stated as she walked toward her room.

"Hello?"

 _ **"Sally I heard about everything and I am so sorry. I tried to warn you but you didn't want to listen to me,"**_ Rouge said on the other end of the line.

"Rouge, I did everything I could. It also irks me that no one in the family is on my side."

 _ **"Did he leave you a note explaining anything?"**_

"Nope. Everything is gone."

 _ **"Do you know where he went?"**_ Rouge asked as Shadow put his ear to the phone.

"Of course I don't," Sally said bitterly.

 _ **"I'm pretty sure those two are together. Charles went to Amy's apartment and they told him she went on a trip with Sonic."**_

Sally widened her eyes.

 ** _"Your husband left you to go with someone else Sally. Can you imagine what they could be doing right now?"_**

"NO!" Sally yelled as she threw the phone to the ground and collapsed on the bed, suddenly punching the sheets and screaming "NO!" over and over.

Bartleby came into the room and placed a hand on her shoulder, comforting her.

* * *

 **Okay guys, listen up. I really hate to do this, but I'm kind of left with no choice. The reason I've taken so long to update is because I started university and of course, school comes first. I had written this chapter throughout the course of August through now and I decided to plan out how the rest of the story was going to go. When I was writing the skeleton for it, I found out that I still had a HELL LOAD to write, this story is overwhelmingly wrong and there is no way I'm going to be able to finish it without losing inspiration or going on writer's block.**

 **So I've decided to provide you guys with a summary for it to provide closure. It will be Chapter 25 and it's already finished and ready to post. Hold on to your hats though because that chapter is over 10,000 words. I have never written a chapter that long and I think it does a good job providing closure with everything. I'm sorry I couldn't pull through guys, but I really want to start new projects and I can't do that if Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog and Keep It Crescendo aren't finished. Not to mention that university is hectic. Keep It Crescendo WILL be completed as that is an original work and I need to create a story line for it.**

 **I will post Chapter 25 in a few hours so look out for that.**

 **Thank you all so much for being on this journey with me and I'll see you in a few hours.**


	25. Story Synopsis

**Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog**

 **STORY SYNOPSIS...**

 **As I announced in the last chapter, I unfortunately have to cancel this story. Here is why, it's a really long story and I highly doubt I'm going to be able to finish it without a loooongggg writer's block. Everyone is still waiting for me to update Keep It Crescendo and I haven't updated that chizz since 2016 :\ Writer's blocks man. I WILL finish Keep It Crescendo though, it's an original work that deserves to be finished so don't worry I won't do the same thing for that one. I just really want to start working on other projects and I can't if I still have unfinished business you know. So enjoy this incredibly LONG chapter of what happens during the rest of Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog.**

* * *

Sally and Bartleby have sex while Sonic is gone and sulking because he thinks something is going on between Espio and Amy.

Sonic is convinced Amy has moved on and comes back to Sally to make peace. Sally tells him that she is going on vacation to clear her head and Sonic agrees that that would be a good idea. She takes Bartleby without Sonic knowing.

Amy comes back from her trip to Spagonia under a new light because Mina gave her inspiration to go and chase her love for Sonic. That it should be okay to love him because Sonic married out of spite, not because he was in love.

Manic and Sonia have this chat where he tells her that she needs to stop being pushed around by family traditions and norms, that she needs to do what SHE wants, not what others want her to do.

Amy comes back to work and tells Sonic that she came back for him. Just as she tells him this, rumors about the irregular exports start roaming around and Sonic and Amy decide to urgently attend a business trip to check these exports. Shadow finds out about this and demands Eggman to do something about it. Eggman shuts down the exports for a whole week so that Sonic and Amy won't find anything suspicious. This lack of production messes with Shadow's financial market and he becomes more greedy for money so that he can fix it.

Meanwhile Sally and Bartleby enjoy their time in their Apotos vacation. I hope you guys know what I mean by "enjoy their time." Sally finds out that Bartleby is a gold digger faking his richness, but she lets him stay with her regardless. BUT she lets him know that she'd never be with him, since he is not in her class. Eventually they go back to Station Square.

Sonic and Amy meet up at Chun-Nan and stay at a hotel together. Fortunately for Shadow, they didn't find anything suspicious. They get all lovey dovey and Sonic begs them to stay there. (He feels like something bad is going to happen if they decide to go back to Station Square). Amy lectures Sonic and tells him that they had to face their problems if they were going to get married. Sonic eventually agrees and both of them leave at different times so that no one would suspect that they were together.

Sally discovers that her father was put in jail for fraud because his company went bankrupt and he didn't pay up. She convinces Sonic to take on the debt her father had and that her father would eventually pay him back. Sonia and Manic chew Sonic off for this because if Sonic doesn't get paid back, he will lose The Grounds and Sonia grows suspicious of Sally's true intentions with Sonic.

At some point, Espio and Sonic clear the air and Amy tells Sonic that Espio was the one who saved her life while she was in Europe. Sonic feels guilty and apologizes to Espio. Espio eventually goes back home.

Unfortunately, this is where things get tremendously ugly. (THE SECOND BOMB)

Amy was so satisfied with her trip that she sings the "Rosy the Rascal" song REALLY loudly on her first day back at work. Just as she is singing, Sally and Rouge overhear her and Sally IMMEDIATELY recognizes the voice.

 **Unfortunately for Amy, Sally Acorn finds out that Amy Rose and Rosy the Rascal are the SAME person.**

Rouge thinks that Sally is just being paranoid. But Sally, in a fit of RAGE, convinces Rouge otherwise. Rouge and Sally tell Shadow, who immediately conducts an investigation. Shadow tells Sonic that he didn't have to lead the Corporation anymore, but Sonic becomes reluctant to leave. This makes Shadow very suspicious, and he convinces Sonic to take a few days off.

While Sonic takes his days off, Shadow takes control of the Corporation again and starts being REALLY mean to Amy. He starts interrogating her about Sonic and overpiling her with work. Amy, being the diligent worker that she's always been, does her work with ease and no complaints.

Meanwhile Bartleby and Sonia meet and he starts to woo her since Sally had rejected him, this makes Sally jealous.

Tails starts feeling REALLY guilty and wants to quit working for The Hedgehogs because the guilt was starting to pick at his sanity.

Knuckles continues to try to get Tikal's memory back, but she refuses to associate herself with him because he's a "stranger." Pachacamac takes advantage of her amnesia to regain her trust, but he doesn't physically assault her, worrying that her memory would return if he would.

Rouge continues to try and get pregnant, but to no avail. Shadow starts to get impatient and under Cocoa's advice, seeks out Maria. Shadow at some point tells Rouge about the Irregular Exports, and Maria finds out on her own. Both feels uneasy about it but go along with it.

One day Amy gets snappy towards Shadow and demands that he respect her, Shadow uses this moment to bring out the bomb.

 _"Why should I have respect for you when you have no respect for yourself, Rosy the Rascal?"_

Amy becomes startled and Shadow tells her that the whole entire family knew who she was and there was no point in hiding her identity anymore. That Sonic had told everyone about her identity AGES ago. That she was only a toy for him to play with on his free time when Sally didn't fulfill his desires.

Amy, heartbroken, quits working for The Hedgehog Chili Industries and runs away with her mom.

Sonic, confused about the ordeal, is told by Shadow that Amy had quit with a liquidation of one million rings. When Sonic asked why, Shadow told him that Sally discovered her identity and Amy announced that Sonic was only a game to pass the time and gain money. And that she would only leave him alone if The Hedgehog Family gave her one million rings. Sonic is disgusted by this and out of spite, again, agrees to have a baby with Sally.

Manic and Vector found the situation completely suspicious. Amy was not the "gold digger" kind of person, and the two conduct an investigation.

Meanwhile Sonic gives Sally a sample of his sperm so that she can get the Artificial Insemination. But when she arrives at the doctor's office, Dr. Mighty tells her that the Artificial Insemination isn't necessary because she's ALREADY PREGNANT!

Sally, horrified, tells her mother, who is delighted to hear that she's pregnant. But when Sally tells her that it's not Sonic's baby, but Bartleby's, her mother yells at her and tells her to NOT TELL ANYONE that it was not Sonic's. So Sally lies to Sonic and tells her that the Artificial Insemination was successful and she was pregnant. Sonic finds the situation bittersweet because he loves children but he always dreamed of having a child with Amy. He tells Sally that he wanted to go to her next doctor's appointment with her to see how the baby is doing. Sally grows worried and bribes Dr. Mighty to stay silent about the baby not being Sonic's.

Shadow and Rouge panic when discovering Sally's pregnancy and Shadow starts cheating on Rouge with Maria, hoping that he could woo Maria and consume a baby with her. Rouge catches them in the act one night and threatens to tell the police about the Irregular Exports. Shadow panics and Cocoa finds Rouge to calm her down and stop her from committing such a stupidity. Rouge goes back to Shadow.

One day Tikal regains her memory and starts seeing Knuckles again, but she once again grows paranoid because of Pachacamac.

Remember how I said everyone who commits bad deeds get their punishment in this story?

Well, Pachacamac is the first. Pachacamac threatens to rape Tikal and she runs away from him to the barn, she grabs a musket for defense just as Pachacamac lunges for her and it ends up stabbing him in the stomach.

Pachacamac dies, and Tikal officially snaps. She lies to Knuckles telling him that Pachacamac left forever and the two get married. Although they live happily, Tikal starts seeing things and she goes crazy completely. So Knuckles is forced to file a divorce and intern her into a mental hospital. It's pretty depressing, but Tikal lives happily and in peace for the rest of the story.

Meanwhile Sonic and Sally come back to The Grounds because the memory of Station Square irks Sonic. Sally finds out that Amadeus knows about her and Tails and that Tails covered up their story. She threatens to put Tails in jail if he even dares to tell anyone the truth. Sonic notices Tails' EXTREMELY strange behavior and just when he asks him what's going on, Tails quits and tells Sonic he wants to work elsewhere. This saddens Sonic, but he lets Tails do it. Amadeus and Tails have a father/son moment and Amadeus wishes Tails luck in his endeavors.

Meanwhile Amy goes back to being in poverty, since she left The Hedgehog Industries without picking up her last paycheck. She struggles to find a new job because Rouge and Cocoa called all the Chili companies and talked trash about Amy, so she settles for selling encyclopedias. She then runs into Dr. Fink from the Regulatory Chili Commission and he agrees to give her a job ONLY if Sonic provides him with a letter of recommendation.

Amy, distraught, starts losing hope.

Meanwhile Manic and Vector discover that Amy never picked up the last paycheck more so demanded anyone the million dollars. Manic confronts Shadow and the entire family about this and they urge Manic not to tell Sonic because it could turn his and Sally's now stable relationship into a living nightmare. Sonia tells Manic that Elena could get really sick if too many tragedies occur in the family. Manic eventually agrees to stay quiet but warns them that he'll tell Sonic EVERYTHING if Amy comes back.

Sonic comes back to Station Square for Sally's doctor's appointment and finds out about the letter of recommendation. He is hesitant on putting too much effort into it because his opinion on Amy is too scarred. Manic, who also finds out that Amy is trying to obtain a job, tells Sonic everything. Sonic, enraged with having been lied to threatens to rip Shadow's face apart. Manic convinces him otherwise.

Amy eventually does come back and Sonic meets up with her. They clear the air and Sonic refuses to show any affection towards Amy because of Sally's baby. The damage was done and although he doesn't tell Amy about the baby, he realizes that he has to let her go since he's about to be a father with another woman. He writes the letter of rec and Amy gets the job. Cocoa, Sally, and Rouge try to stop her from getting the job but fail.

Sally tells Bartleby about the baby and tells him that he needs to make himself responsible, that they still have a chance to run away. Bartleby disagrees and tells her that he has his eyes set on Sonia now. Sonic starts growing suspicious with this new found "friendship" between them.

Sonia and Bartleby get married, and Sonic confronts the entire family at the wedding. Sonia gets mad at Sonic for potentially ruining her wedding and kicks him and Shadow out after they break out into a fist fight. Elena becomes guilty and craves Sonic's forgiveness even though she knows he may not give it to her.

Amy starts working under Dexter, an aspiring young and attractive man who falls in love with Amy. Sticks, who quit her job at the hotel, starts working under the same department as well.

Sonic finds out about Dexter and this sparks a series of chapters of these two losers fighting over Amy xD Dr. Fink threatens Amy and Dexter to keep their relationship with their clients completely professional. So Amy refuses to talk to Sonic and tells Sticks to start taking his calls.

Sonia and Bartleby move to the Grounds and Sonic gives Bartleby Tails' job, since Tails had left. Bartleby is a lazy bum who does nothing and still gets paid, Sonia knows this but says nothing because she loves him. One day Bartleby makes a deal with a business man who states that he will pay Bartleby tons of money if he buys off this "poison" sort of thing for chili plants. Bartleby agrees and puts the poison all over the chili plants, unaware of the damage it would cause.

Proportional to this, Amy and Dexter go to a meeting and are told by Dr. Fink that there are rumors going around of these Chili Business Men fakers who sell this "medicine" to help chili plants grow faster but in reality it is poison that kills off the chili plants almost permanently.

Amy is sent to The Grounds to speak to the Chili Pickers about this situation and inform them to be careful. At first, the Chili Pickers refuse to associate themselves with her, they think Amy now sees herself above everyone else. Amy proves them wrong by challenging Slash to a chili picking contest and winning. Amy then regains the Chili Picker's trust and they all ask her about her adventures in the city and with Sonic. Amy tells them everything and the Chili Pickers grow saddened to know that a love as strong as Sonic and Amy's didn't succeed. One of the Chili Pickers tells Amy that Tails had quit because of a rumor stating that he had an affair with Sally. Amy grows appalled to this and refuses to believe it, stating that Tails would never do something like that to Sonic.

Amy goes back to Station Square and Sally finds out that Sonic is still seeing her. Sally, still being pregnant, seeks Amy and finds her on her way to work. Sally starts to call Amy a whore and threatens her to stay away from Sonic for good. Just as she was yelling, Sally goes into labor and Amy takes her to the hospital, where she has the baby. Amy buys the baby a gift, pays the hospital bill, and calls Sonic to tell him about what occurred.

Amy leaves and Sally refuses the gift, despite low key being very thankful that Amy had the heart to take her to the hospital. The family is delighted to see the baby boy, but Manic grows confused because the baby chipmunk looked NOTHING like Sonic. Sonic looks past this and grows fond of the baby, making his relationship with Sally more stable. They name him Ricky.

Sonia starts to grow suspicious of Bartleby's dedication to her because she always catches him on the phone with Sally, especially when they go back to Station Square. Bartleby begins to find her insecurity unbearable and starts seeing Sally more and has affairs with her.

On the day of Rosemary's birthday, Tails comes to visit. Cosmo snaps and tells Sonic and Amadeus the truth about him and Sally. Sonic asks Tails if it's true, with Sally in the room, and he says yes. Sonic sends Sally back to Station Square and she lives with her parents for awhile. Sonic and Tails have a talk and rekindle their friendship even though Tails has to attend therapy to mend his paranoia. Tails returns and works for The Hedgehog Family again.

Sonia has an epiphany and realizes that the only people she can really trust are her brothers Sonic and Manic.

This leads to a very significant scene where The Hedgehogs are all having dinner and everyone targets Manic, condemning him for being gay and for being the embarrassment of the family. Manic, already on the verge of tears, is about to excuse himself from the table until Sonia slams her hands on the table and stands. She condemns and SCREAMS at the entire family for making her brother feel like what he was doing was wrong. She says this huge speech about acceptance and how Manic has more a pure heart than everyone in the room COMBINED, including her. She threatens that she will refuse to associate herself with the family if they continue to berate Manic. This inspires Sonic to also stand and make the same threat, stating that he, Manic and Sonia were going to permanently disconnect themselves from the family if they wouldn't have the decency to accept Manic or Elvis into the family.

Manic, Sonia, and Sonic excuse themselves from the table and leave the room. Bartleby and Sally were going to join their spouses but Sonia and Sonic demanded for them to stay put and to find their own ride home. The three siblings have an emotional moment and promise to always trust each other and to be there for one another. Sonia realizes that she couldn't let family norms and traditions disconnect her from the people who care about her the most. At this point in the story, Sonia has a change of heart, and learns to become more favoring of Amy and Elvis. Since her relationship with Sally starts to become rocky.

This is when the four year anniversary of Maurice's death occurs, and The Hedgehog Family gathers around to hear his next testament. Here is the letter.

* * *

 _To My Family,_

 _If you are reading this, I am assuming that we have hit the four year anniversary of my passing. Before anything, I want to remind you of the morals I placed in my first letter. I hope the way I split my Industry didn't cause problems within the family._

Manic snorted as he looked at Sonic and Shadow.

 _Once again, I want to remind you that I want you to run the Industry with care, humility, and honor. I don't want you to be utilizing the Industry for any kind of third party affairs. ESPECIALLY if it involves any kind of black market._

Shadow took a sucked in his breath and rolled his eyes as he turned to Silver, who was glaring at him.

 _To my wife Elena, I hope you are doing well, just know that I love you._

Elena smiled, touched with his words.

 _To my grandson Shadow and my son Charles, I'm sure The Corporation has been doing well under your care, but please remember to continue treasuring it with care, as it is the brain of every operation._

 _To my grandson Sonic and my son Jules, please continue treasuring the heart of where it all started. My precious Grounds. Both of you need to cherish it with your life, and with your heart._

Sonic, Sonia and Manic frowned and looked at one another at the mentioning of their father...

 _Now, before we disclose my second letter, I need Angela Rose or her daughter, or both, to be present._

Sonic widened his eyes as the rest of the family glanced at one another in confusion.

"Who in the world is Angela?" Elena asked as the rest of the family nodded in confusion.

Sonic turned to Elena and responded, "She's... she's Rosy the Rascal's mother."

The entire family gasped as Shadow stood up in fury.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!?"

"I'm sure it's a joke!" Cocoa spit out. "A joke created by Sonic, Manic and Vector!"

Vector indignantly looked at Cocoa, "You think I would make this up!?"

"OF COURSE YOU WOULD!" Rouge yelled as she got up. "YOU'VE ALWAYS FAVORED SONIC MORE THAN SHADOW, MAYBE THIS IS SOME SORT OF TRICK TO GIVE SONIC THE ENTIRE FORTUNE!"

"I agree with Rouge!" Sally explained. "You and Amy are friends Vector! I wouldn't be surprised if she put you up to this!"

"I am willing to go to the police so that they can verify that this document is legitimate!" Vector retorted as Sonic stood up.

"THAT WON'T BE NECESSARY! I CANNOT BELIEVE ANY OF YOU WOULD QUESTION VECTOR'S CREDIBILITY AFTER ALL THE THINGS HE'S DONE FOR US!"

"I agree with Sonic!" Sonia exclaimed. "You are all being too cruel to Vector!"

"If you guys want to verify the legitimacy of that letter give it to Grandma, I'm sure she can recognize Grandpa's writing more than anyone," Manic suggested as he sided with his siblings.

Vector nodded as he gave it to Elena, Elena revised the letter and looked at the signature.

"Yes... this is indeed Maurice's writing..."

Shadow slammed his fist on the wall as he shut his eyes in frustration.

"GREAT!" Cocoa yelled. "Now we have to deal with that stupid prostitute's mother!"

"COCOA!" Charles yelled. "ENOUGH! WE ARE BRINGING ANGELA ROSE, and possibly Amy, TO THIS HOUSE, PERIOD! NO QUESTIONS ASKED!"

* * *

Sonic went to go pick Angela up while Amy was at the Supermarket and Amy ordered Angela to not say a thing until she got there. Amy then arrived at The Hedgehog Home and tried to avoid everybody's stares. Vector then read the testament.

Maurice gave Angela a portion of The Grounds as a token of their friendship, this cause the family to grow suspicious on Angela's relationship with Maurice.

Sonic and Amy freak out and Sonic wonders if he was in love with his "Aunt" this whole time.

Angela debunks this and states that Maurice was not Amy's father. Angela had come to The Grounds for work and her money was stolen on the first day, Maurice defended her and the two became great friends. They would always meet up at night at the chili plants to talk about nonsense. Angela reassured that Maurice loved Elena and he was never not faithful to her. Elena is relieved and encourages Angela to continue. Angela then states that one day she overheard a group of gangsters planning to kill Maurice, but Angela and Amadeus warned Maurice in time, saving his life. Angela then admits that one day she had gone to go tomato picking and she met a man who cheated on her, this turned out to be Amy's father. She came back with the baby in her arms and Maurice was determined to repay his debt by tending to them and giving them anything they needed.

The family is relieved to know that nothing had ever happened between Maurice and Angela and Elena is given closure. Angela then tells Amy in private that her father died during a raid in Emerald Hill Zone.

Knuckles, who reunited with Sonia and both of them became friends again, finds out that Bartleby has been cheating on Sonia with other women. Bartleby hates him, and tries to make Knuckles look bad in front of Sonia, but fails. Knuckles tells Sonia about Bartleby's infidelity.

Sonia consults Manic about this and Manic visits Dr. Mighty to ask him for proof that indicated that Sally conducted the Artificial Insemination. Dr. Mighty returns the checks Sally had given him to stay silent and gives them to Manic, stating that Sally has been bribing him to stay silent and that Ricky was NOT Sonic's child.

Manic, appalled by this, tells Sonic. Sonic grows furious and they call Sonia over to tell her about the situation. Turns out that Sally and Bartleby had been planning to run away with a quarter of Sonic and Sonia's money and they were going to meet up at a restaurant to discuss the arrangements.

Sonic and Sonia go to this restaurant and confront Sally and Bartleby, who they caught making out, this turns into a heated argument. Sally confesses that Bartleby is Ricky's real father and Sonic grows furious. Sonic tells Sally to leave their home for good but to not take Ricky. Sally screams at Sonic and tells him that Ricky is her child and that he was going with her. Just as Sally was about to leave, Sonia grabs Sally and starts smacking her and beating her to a pulp... in the MIDDLE OF THE RESTAURANT. It was a pretty dramatic and hilarious scene xD Sonic stops Sonia only to start beating Bartleby to a pulp. Sally takes this opportunity to go to Sonic's house to retrieve the baby and run away.

Vanilla, who began working for Sonic and Sally, was ordered to not open the door for Sally. Sally calls the cops and the cops tell Sally that she may not take the baby until Sonic comes and tells his side of the story. The cops threatened that if Sonic and Sally didn't come up with a consensus, the baby was going to be taken to an orphanage until they settled their dispute in court. Sonic and Sally didn't want this and Sonic agreed to let Sally have the baby.

At some point during the Dexter vs Sonic thing, Sonic's lovesickness for Amy forced Manic to get Sonic a therapist, aka Mina. What a coincidence. After the argument with Sally, Sonic goes to Mina and she comforts him. Word of this dispute gets back to Amy and she grows worried for Sonic and doesn't sleep all night just in case he decided to visit. Sonic doesn't visit her because he doesn't want to talk to anyone he's romantically associated with. Because of this, Amy feels like there's something going on between Mina and Sonic.

Sally and Bartleby stay in a hotel and Sally has a change of heart, realizing that money was running low and she needed to provide for the baby. Bartleby lies to Sally stating that he is trying to find a job when in reality he is cheating on her with... wait for it... FIONA!

Backstory on Fiona, she ends up running away from France after her prostitution business was discovered and now she's a broke woman who is trying to marry a man with money. She pretends that she's rich, just like Bartleby.

Eventually, while Sally is taking a shower, Bartleby abandons her and takes her money. He then feels a little bit guilty when he sees the baby sleeping on the bed, so he goes back and leaves a few hundred dollars for the baby.

NEXT PUNISHMENT - BARTLEBY AND FIONA

Bartleby and Fiona start making out while Bartleby is driving and they end up crashing into an oil truck, causing the car (which happens to be Sally's car) to explode.

Fiona dies.

Josephine - get this - is Bartleby's MOTHER!

Bartleby still survives for a few extra days, but his skin is tremendously burnt. The last thing he mutters is "Mom..." before he dies.

After discovering that she was abandoned, Sally tries to run away from the hotel without checking out because she has no money to pay for the account. She runs into Josephine, who works there, and Josephine helps her escape. Sally begins to live with Josephine in the projects and gets a job as a school teacher, determined to provide Ricky with the best life possible. Sally learns to be humble, her parents abandoned her and ran away to not pay Sonic back for the debt they had with him, Bartleby left her, and Josephine was there for her in her time of need.

One day Sally gets a call stating that Bartleby was dead and Josephine has a panic attack. Sally accompanies Josephine to Bartleby's funeral.

 _"But Sally, my son has done so much wrong to you, I don't want to force you to go..."_

 _"I'm not going for him Josephine, I'm going for you."_

Sally's heart changes for the good, and enjoys her new life with her son and her friend Josephine. She finally discovers what it means to be TRULY happy. She allows Sonic to see Ricky whenever he wants. And that ladies and gentlemen, is how Sally's story ends.

BUT IT AIN'T OVER YET, THE THIRD BOMB IS TICKING LADIES AND GENTS!

Now that Sonic was officially divorced from Sally, Amy becomes accepted by The Hedgehog Family and she and Sonic go on vacation together. Sonic tells Amy that he doesn't love Mina and she tells Sonic that she doesn't love Dexter. They romantically enjoy their vacation and plan their wedding.

Dr. Fink offers Amy a once in a lifetime job in England, and Amy is hesitant to accept because of Sonic. Sonic agrees to go live with her and her mother in England.

Unfortunately, things back home aren't so pretty. Knuckles discovers that Bartleby had poisoned the chili plants and the plants started dying at maximum speed, causing a plague to form in the plants. Sonia finds out and automatically feels guilty for even allowing Bartleby to work in the fields in the first place. Elena finds out and grows tremendously worried. There is no way they can reach Sonic so they wait for him to return.

Meanwhile things also get rocky with Shadow's side of the family. Maria is furious because Shadow chose Rouge over her so she gathers evidence to incriminate Shadow. Maria's father helps, also furious because they had to cancel the wedding Maria and Shadow had planned. Maria's father informs the Regulatory Chili Commission that The Hedgehog Chili Industries was conducting Irregular Exports under Paprika Enterprise. Dr. Fink shuts down The Hedgehog Chili Industries until they've been cleared from all investigations.

Charles demands an explanation from Shadow and Shadow blames it all on Sonic and Amy, stating that they were the ones in power when the Irregular Exports were being conducted. Shadow then shows Charles the papers Sonic and Amy had signed, approving the Irregular Exports. You guys remember right? The ones Eggman was forcing them to sign?

Dr. Fink discovers that Irregular Exports were indeed being conducted and told the police. The police puts matters into their own hands and Shadow is called up to make a declaration. While being interrogated, Shadow throws Sonic under the bus and throws dirt all over his name, stating that it was all Sonic's idea.

Manic, Vector, Elvis, and Sonia find out about this and grow furious. Shadow had declared war between both sides of the family, and the four of them wouldn't rest until Sonic's name was cleared.

Sonia finds out Bartleby died, just as her divorce with him was complete and filed.

Meanwhile Knuckles, Amadeus, Rosemary, Tails and the Chili Pickers try to desperately save the chili plants, placing medicine onto them. The Bankers who had thrown Sally's dad in jail threatened that if Sonic didn't pay off the debt in a week, they were going to take away The Grounds from him. Knuckles stresses and tells Sonia, who becomes more devastated.

Everyone agreed that Elena shouldn't find out about anything, knowing full well that she'd have a heart attack if she did.

Sonic and Amy come back from their trip. Amy and her mother prepare to leave for England.

Sonic comes back home, only to be hit with LOADS of bad news from his siblings and Vector. Vector warns Sonic that Amy's trip to England was going to have to cancel, because the chances of her being called up for an interrogation were very high. Sonic doesn't want that to happen because Amy's reputation and career were at stake. He needed to urgently get her out of the country. Elena comes into the room and asks what Vector and Sonic were talking about. Vector tells Elena that he was simply telling Sonic that Sally had agreed to let him see the baby. Elena hesitantly believes it and leaves the room.

Vector and Sonic decide to visit Shadow and confront them about the situation. I will type this scene down, as it is one of the most dramatic scenes in the whole story.

* * *

 **Sonic Confronts Shadow Scene**

 **Characters in the Room: Shadow, Rouge, Cocoa, Charles, Silver**

 **Characters Entering the Room: Sonic and Vector**

Shadow grabbed a cup of whiskey and walked toward the couch, "I think the police isn't going to let Rosy the Rascal leave the country. They are going to call her up to interrogate her, and based on the evidence provided, I doubt they'll let her leave."

Cocoa smiled, "It's about time the Chili Industry found out about the kind of person Amy Rose is."

Silver sighed and sat next to Shadow, "How many bad things did you say about Sonic?"

Shadow's eyes darkened and slammed his cup on the table, "I don't know, and I don't care. All I did was demonstrate my innocence."

"Shadow, I want a copy of your declaration," Charles informed just as Vector and Sonic began entering the room.

Shadow turned and started clapping, "Wow, the criminal has arrived ladies and gentlemen."

"Criminal? You're gonna get me out of this Shadow," Sonic warned menacingly as he approached Shadow.

"Sonic calm down," Charles warned.

"Don't worry Uncle Chuck, I'm calm," Sonic answered as he glared at Shadow, who stood up.

"What's wrong with you imbecile? You really think I should help you after what you did? Don't be stupid, the one who needs to resolve this is you."

"Imbecile?"

"Yes, imbecile," Shadow responded as Sonic punched him in the jaw.

"SONIC!" Rouge and Cocoa yelled as they ran towards Shadow.

"THIS IDIOT HAS ME ON THE VERGE OF GOING TO JAIL!" Sonic yelled as Charles held him back.

"Who was the one who consoled you about doing those Irregular Exports Sonic?" Shadow started as he cleaned his bloody lip. "Your Rosy?"

Sonic threatened to hit him again but Charles pushed him back, "YOU GUYS DIGGED UP MY GRAVE THE DAY YOU ALL FORCED ME TO WORK AT THE CORPORATION!"

"DON'T SAY SUCH STUPIDITIES SONIC!" Charles yelled.

"STUPIDITIES UNCLE CHUCK!? STUPIDITIES? You all told me to leave my sacred Grounds to come work at the Corporation so that THIS IDIOT can conduct his Irregular Exports in Paprika Enterprise. I warned you all! I told you that I had no experience with working in an office! But Shadow said it was okay, that nothing was going to go wrong, that EGGMAN knew what he was doing and to just sign everything Eggman gave me. So that's what I did. I signed, signed, and SIGNED LIKE AN IDIOT! Of course! It's GENIUS! If there was something under the table to be done, let's have Sonic play the culprit and blame it all on him!" Sonic yelled as Shadow smirked confidently.

"Don't play the victim Sonic," Shadow stated. "I thought you went to university, EVERYBODY knows you shouldn't sign a paper without reading everything. I'm sure you and Amy aren't as innocent as you say. Who knows, maybe SHE was the one behind it all!"

"Uncle Chuck I swear Amy and I had nothing to do with this I swear!" Sonic exclaimed with wide eyes.

"HOW DOES THAT MAKE SENSE!? How could a licensed Doctor in Agricultural Science and our manager not know about these Irregular Exports? It makes no sense!" Shadow argued.

"YOU'RE ALL WITNESSES THAT WHEN I BECAME THE DIRECTOR OF THE CORPORATION AND AMY BECAME THE MANAGER, THIS ONE SAID THAT EGGMAN WAS GOING TO TAKE CARE OF ALL THE EXPORTATIONS!"

"That sounds like a childish excuse don't you think? Hopefully the police believes you, because no one signs something without knowing what it is," Shadow pointed out.

Sonic growled and paced around the room, "Okay, okay then. But if I rot to the ground, I'm bringing you all with me. I promise you!"

"Sonic please," Charles begged in frustration. "Let's talk rationally. Without yelling."

"Fine then, let's talk... 'rationally,'" Sonic stated as he put air quotes over rationally. "Why don't you turn yourself in?" Sonic asked as he pointed at Shadow.

"Me?"

"Yeah, why don't you back down from everything you said about me. Because I'm pretty sure you spit wads of dirt over my name."

"Get out of here," Shadow threatened.

"No, no one is leaving. Let's talk Eggman," Charles stated as Sonic scoffed.

"Are you kidding? I'm pretty sure this one is hiding him somewhere! No one has seen Eggman since the RCC found out about the Irregular Exports. Coincidence? I think not!"

Shadow laughed.

"Laugh Shadow," Sonic started. "Laugh all you want. But if you want to prove that I was the one who conducted those exports, you're also going to have to prove what I wasted my money on. Because unlike you, I can provide evidence on every single penny that I spent. The police is going to find it very odd that if I spent my time conducting those operations, how is it possible that I still have so many debts?"

Cocoa bit her nails, nervously glancing at Charles, who was entranced by Sonic's every word.

"Fine, then we'll have to check Amy's financial documents."

"Don't be stupid. If Amy had money she wouldn't of ended up in poverty when you guys threw her out of the Corporation. Because Dr. Fink and Dexter are witnesses of the state of poverty she was in when she was hired into the RCC. And don't you DARE lay a finger on Amy again, DON'T YOU DARE!"

"You know where I think Amy Rose belongs?" Shadow asked as he approached Sonic. "Jail."

Sonic narrowed his eyes, "If you hurts her in any way, shape, or form, I swear that I'll kill you. I swear it."

Shadow narrowed his eyes as the entire room stared at Sonic in shock.

"Don't threaten me, because it won't take much effort for me to move a finger so that the stupid Chili Picker can end up in jail. Instead of threatening me you should be spending your time thinking about what you are going to tell the police."

"If you're doing this because you want The Grounds, well, I guess The Plagues were one step ahead of you," Sonic said with a fake smile. "Let's go Vector."

Vector nodded as he and Sonic headed for the door.

"Sonic wait! Listen to me!" Charles exclaimed.

"No Charles," Vector stated as he turned. "It's too late for family dialogues. Now, it's time for the lawyers to talk! SEE YOU IN COURT SHADOW!"

Shadow slammed his cup onto the floor, "TELL SONIC ONCE AND FOR ALL, THAT I WON'T STOP UNTIL HE'S IN JAIL!"

Vector stepped out the door and Sonic slammed it.

Charles sighed, "What would Jules say about all of this? Shadow, couldn't you be less threatening!?"

"What are talking about Charles!?" Cocoa yelled. "Sonic threatened to kill our son!"

"Sonic was calm until Shadow started berating him!"

"What did you want me to say!?" Shadow yelled. "TO NOT WORRY!? THAT WE'LL ALL THROW OURSELVES UNDER THE BUS SO THAT THE LITTLE BOY CAN GET A GOOD NIGHT SLEEP!?"

"Sonic made a lot of good points Shadow!" Charles threatened. "You better be telling the truth!"

"It's like Vector said, this isn't a family situation anymore, it's a lawyer situation! So I'd like to kindly ask you to STOP TALKING ABOUT IT!" Shadow fumed as he walked up to his room.

"I'm sorry Charles but I can't believe you would side with that delinquent than with your own son!" Rouge yelled.

"If Sonic does something deadly to Shadow, you're going to have to pay the consequences for the rest of your life!" Cocoa yelled.

Charles shook his head in dismissal as he eyed Silver, who quickly turned away and refused to make eye contact.

 _This was not good, this was not good at all..._

 **End Scene**

* * *

After the dispute, Sonic goes back home with Vector. Sonic is convinced that he needed to find a way to send Amy to England without her suspecting anything. Sonic knew that if Amy found out about what was going on, she was going to cancel her trip to England to be by Sonic's side. Vector also warns Sonic that even if Amy does leave for England, she might be brought back for an interrogation and it may get worse for her because the police is going to assume that she is running. Sonic HAD to ensure that Amy got out of this unscathed.

So Sonic commits the most stupidest decision he has made throughout the whole story.

THIS IS WHERE PART ONE OF THE THIRD BOMB IS DROPPED.

On the day of their departure, Sonic meets up with Amy and she excitedly talks about the things they will do while they are in England. Amy notices that Sonic is acting weird and asks him what's wrong. Sonic tells Amy that he feels guilty going with her...

 **Because he wasn't in love with her.**

Amy, shocked, asks Sonic for an explanation and Sonic tells her that he feels guilty playing with her heart and apologizes for wasting her time. Amy slaps him across the face and tells him to never look for her again. Amy and Angela leave for England, and Sonic, though heartbroken because he lied to her, feels relieved because Amy would be safe.

Sonic gets called in for an interrogation the next day, and to ensure the police was not going to look for Amy, Sonic commits another stupid decision.

PART TWO OF THE THIRD BOMB.

 **Sonic declares himself guilty.**

He tells the police that Amy is a victim and he forced her to sign those papers. The police believe him and they tell him that they were going to do a bit more investigating, but to expect to be arrested.

Sonic goes home, tells his siblings what he did, and I am going to write what happens after that too as it is also important.

* * *

 **Sonic Gets Arrested Scene**

Sonia collapsed onto the floor in tears, "My family is falling apart."

"Sonia please don't say that," Sonic said as he kneeled down. "You know I had to do it."

Elvis hugged Manic in consolation as Vector sighed.

 **DING DONG**

Sonia gasped as Sonic approached the door, revealing two police officers.

"Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Yes that is me."

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you are under arrest for the conducting of Irregular Exports, you must come with us immediately."

Sonic took a deep breath and turned around, allowing the officers to cuff him and walk him towards the police car.

Sonia noticed this and stood up, running towards the doorway. "NO YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM! HE'S INNOCENT! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU ARE TAKING AN INNOCENT MAN! PLEASE STOP!"

Manic and Elvis put their hands on Sonia's shoulders.

"Sonia please," Manic said as his voice cracked. He was trying hard to be strong, but seeing Sonic get dragged to the vehicle was too much to bare.

Sonia shook her head as she ran to the vehicle, putting her hands on the window next to Sonic. Sonic pleadingly looked at the police officers, causing them to sigh and roll the window down.

"Sonia please you're making this harder than it should be..." Sonic softly said as Sonia desperately grabbed onto his hand.

"I LOST MY GRANDPA, MOM AND DAD, AND MY HUSBAND! I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO SONIC! PLEASE, YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME! MANIC AND I NEED YOU!"

"I'll be back Sonia I promise, I trust Vector and I know he'll clear my name," Sonic comforted as tears began forming in his eyes.

Ma'am, please step away from the vehicle," one of the police officers stated.

"Sonia come on," Manic said as he grabbed Sonia's arm. At this point, tears were already falling down his face.

"NO MANIC DO YOU REALIZE WHAT'S AT STAKE! WHAT IF SHADOW GETS HIS WAY AND SONIC NEVER COMES BACK! THIS MAY BE THE LAST TIME WE SEE SONIC!"

"Ma'am, you will be allowed to visit the prisoner in jail, now please step away from the vehicle."

"OH STUFF IT! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I WAS ARRESTING YOUR BROTHER DESPITE HIM BEING INNOCENT!? MANIC AND SONIC ARE ALL I'VE GOT AND YOU ARE TAKING SONIC AWAY FROM ME!"

"Sonia please they're just doing their job," Sonic said as he softly massaged Sonia's knuckles, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Please I beg you, you're making this hard for me to bare. I'll see you later sis."

"Come on Sonia, I promise I'll personally drive you to visit him," Elvis said as he came and grabbed Sonia, snatching her away from the vehicle and taking her back onto the stoop of the house despite her struggles to escape.

Manic glanced at Sonic with a worried look, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do little bro, I do," Sonic said as he offered a small smile.

The police officer then started the car and rolled up the window. Sonic and Manic stared at each other in silence, as the car drove away.

Manic walked back towards Elvis and Sonia, where Elvis was doing breathing excersizes with Sonia.

Elvis frowned up at Manic as Manic sighed and looked to the side, making direct eye contact with Shadow and Silver, who had seen the whole ordeal. Silver looked guilty and looked away when Manic looked at them. Shadow on the other hand confidently glared at Manic.

Manic narrowed his eyes, clenched his fists, and glared back at Shadow. Sonia and Elvis, noticing this change of behavior, stood up and looked toward Manic's direction.

Elvis' eyes darkened and stood next to Manic, shaking his head at the hedgehog.

Sonia clenched her teeth and pointed at Shadow, "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!? YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED! I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN ROTTING IN GUILT, SONIC HAS NEVER DONE ANYTHING BAD TO YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT HIM!? FORGET I EXIST SHADOW, I DON'T WANT TO ASSOCIATE MYSELF WITH YOU OR YOUR FAMILY EVER AGAIN! DON'T COME NEAR ME AND DON'T SPEAK TO ME! I _HATE_ YOU!"

With that said, Sonia stomped back into the house.

"Go with her Elvis before she breaks something," Manic ordered, without stripping eye contact from Shadow.

Elvis hesitantly looked at Manic, "What about you?"

"I'll catch up with you guys, I have some unfinished business to tend to."

Elvis nodded as he stepped back into the house.

Silver gulped, "Shadow, maybe we should..."

"If you want to leave, go ahead. Manic has been a thorn in my back for a long time now, and it's time to set the record straight."

Silver shook his head in defeat and departed the premises.

Manic took this as an opportunity to approach Shadow, while Shadow confidently stood straight and stared straight at Manic.

"So, how does it feel to have a delinquent for a brother?" Shadow teased.

Manic narrowed his eyes, "I wouldn't know. But I do know how it feels to have a delinquent for a cousin."

Shadow scoffed and rolled his eyes, "I did nothing wrong. My conscience is clear."

"Shut up Shadow. SHUT THE HELL UP! You and I both know that's not true! We all know this is your way of tending to your jealousy for Sonic."

Shadow laughed, "Jealousy?"

"Oh come on! You've always been jealous of him. Sonic has always been Grandpa's favorite, and that angered you. Sonic was always the star child, and that made you jealous."

Shadow growled, he didn't know why that bothered him, but it did. "Shut up, you don't know anything!"

"JUST SPITTING THE FACTS IN YOUR FACE SHADOW! Since this is the last time I want to see you! I stand with Sonia, I don't want you associated with my family! You are poisonous, you have no dignity! I hope one day you realize the extremity of what you've done. You threw away family for riches. And that, at least in Grandpa's book, is shameful."

"Since when did you become the man of the house? News flash, you're the least qualified for such a role."

"I may be gay Shadow, but I'm more manly than you'll ever be, want to know why? Unlike you, I'M NOT A COWARD!"

Shadow widened his eyes as Manic turned his back to him.

"It's been nice knowing you Shadow. Just know that you're not getting away with this."

 **End Scene**

* * *

Meanwhile in England, Amy is thriving in her job and she becomes well known throughout all of Europe. Sonic sees this in the newspaper while he's in jail and feels relieved that his sacrifice was worth it. Amy on the other hand hates Sonic and is determined to get over him for good. Dexter, who was transferred to Spagonia before Sally and Sonic divorced, is transferred to England. He discovers that Amy is completely done with Sonic and is determined to conquer her. Angela meets an English man names Mr. Thomas and they fall in love.

Remember how Blaze was forced to sign some documents for the Irregular Exports under Silver's command? I think Shadow discussed it with Silver in Chapter 20. Well turns out Blaze get busted for it too and she takes the fall for Silver. Meaning that Sonic and Blaze are going on trial on the same day.

Silver's guilt starts eating him like crazy and he wants to give in, but Shadow and Cocoa don't let him. Charles starts to grow more and more suspicious of Shadow. Unfortunately, Elena eventually finds out about all the tragedies, and suffers a seizure. Elvis takes her to the hospital.

Sonia at this point is devastated and becomes VERY overprotective of Manic (since he's all she's got left). There is a sentimental scene where Manic is chopping tomatoes for dinner and Sonia takes the knife away from him, telling him that he's not allowed to touch sharp things. When Manic asks her what's wrong, she confesses that she simply doesn't want to lose him. That she'd die or go crazy if she were to lose him. Manic advises her to go back to The Grounds with Knuckles and the others and try to save the chili plants so that she can clear her head a little bit. She agrees and travels to Green Hill Zone the next day.

Meanwhile Elvis is devastated because it seems like Elena is getting worse everyday (he truly did care about her guys). He stays with her and never leaves her side despite the fact that she was always mean to him.

Shadow finds out about the evidence Maria has to incriminate him and seduces her so that he can get them back. She doesn't fall for it this time though and tells Rouge of his infidelity. Rouge and Maria team up and Rouge agrees to provide the evidence to the police on the day of the trial.

 **The Trial:**

Knuckles, Tails, Elvis, Manic, and Sonia attend the trial to support Sonic while Shadow's entire family attend to prosecute Sonic. Since Blaze didn't have a lawyer, Vector decided to help her out too. Vector and Shadow's lawyer (the prosecutor) begin to ask questions and Sonic starts to answer honestly, taking back his proclamation stating that he was guilty. When asked why he lied in the first place, Sonic said it was to save Amy, who had nothing to do with the situation. Blaze on the other hand did everything possible to clear Silver's name, but Silver puts his foot down and proclaims himself guilty and Blaze innocent.

Silver tells the jury that Shadow was the one who planned the whole thing and Sonic and Blaze were simply victims of the cause. This is also when Rouge steps in and provides the evidence that incriminated Shadow. The jury declare Sonic and Blaze innocent and are released. Silver eventually gets detained and thrown in jail.

Shadow, who refuses to go to jail, leaves to another country (Holoska) with Eggman. He asks Rouge to go with her but she refuses, stating that although she loves him she cannot live with herself after what she did and all the times he's cheated on her. Rouge then discovers that she's pregnant. Eggman arrives to this Holoska first and is immediately arrested. (Holoska knew of the Irregular Exports and in Holoska, people who commit fraud are punished with DEATH!)

The officers ask Eggman where Shadow is, and Eggman is forced to lure Shadow to Holoska, where he is also arrested.

 _"You better find us a good lawyer Shadow, because in this country, fraud is punished with the DEATH PENALTY!"_

Dr. Eggman gets executed the next day.

Shadow, since he has a lawyer, is given a few days to live before his execution. He uses this time to reflect. Sonic, Rouge, Cocoa, and Charles go to Holoska to visit Shadow before his execution and this is the last scene I am going to demonstrate. Beautiful scene guys.

* * *

 **The Tragedy of Shadow the Hedgehog Scene**

"The prisoner may only receive one visitor," the officer stated.

"Rouge, you should go," Charles informed.

"The prisoner requested to see Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic widened his eyes, "Me?"

The officer nodded as Sonic confusedly followed the officer to Shadow's cell.

The cell was dark, Shadow wore white prisoner's clothes with red stripes and sat in a corner, covering his head with his legs.

Sonic sighed as the cell was opened and he stepped in. "Hey..."

Shadow looked up and smiled softly, "Hey..."

Sonic frowned, "I was pretty surprised to hear that you wanted to see me. I felt like your parents or Rouge had more of a right."

Shadow shook his head, "I didn't want them to see me like this... although it's hard to believe, I still got some dignity."

Sonic nodded his head, "I understand. You know, the trip over here was pretty long. It gave me a bit of time to reflect."

"Really? About what?"

"Us. Remember when your family would come visit us at The Grounds when we were little? I was always excited because I knew I was going to have someone to play with, remember that baby we saved?"

Shadow chuckled, "I got a good spanking for that one. Grandpa told me I had a heart of gold..." Shadow's smile faded. "Man... he must be really disappointed in me."

"Don't say that Shadow."

"It's true though," Shadow stated as a tear rolled down his eye. "I let everybody down. You should've seen the way your brother and sister were looking at me the day you were arrested, those images will never leave my head. Grandma completely disowned me and I've disappointed my wife and parents."

Sonic's ears dropped as tears freely flew down Shadow's cheeks for the first time ever.

"Shadow I don't understand. You and I used to get along so well, when did things start changing?"

Shadow shook his head, "I believe it was the day Vector read that blasted Will. Greed became my priority, and now look at me, my execution is today."

"We can do something about this Shadow! We'll fight for your freedom!"

Shadow shook his head, "No Sonic. I refuse to spend the rest of my life behind bars, it's pointless. My time has come. I've caused enough harm and karma has come back to give me my punishment."

"Shadow please..."

"You'll be a good example for my kid Sonic. I know you will. I hope you and Amy live the rest of your lives happy together, I always did respect her you know, she's a diligent worker. Tell Grandma and Sonia I said goodbye and that I wish them the best. Tell Manic that he has got to be the bravest most manliest soul I have ever met in my life, and that I've always looked up to him for that. I confess that I was always jealous of you and the attention you would get Sonic, I think that's why I made the whole Will thing a competition. I wanted to beat you in something... how foolish of me..."

"Shadow you were always my role model! I've always wanted to be as cool as my cousin Shadow, how could you want to be me?"

"You are a good guy Sonic, you're easy to like. You risked your freedom for love, I can never live up to that standard."

"It's time," the officer said as Shadow nodded and stood up.

The officer opened the cell and walked Shadow towards the hallway.

Shadow's parents and Rouge glanced at him in horror.

"I love you all," Shadow stated.

"NO SHADOW NO!" Rouge yelled as she clung onto Shadow. "DON'T LEAVE!"

Shadow resisted the urge to cry and hugged her back, "I'm sorry Rouge. Tell my daughter or son, that their father committed many errors, but that he loves them very much..."

"NO SHADOW NO!" Rouge yelled as Sonic pulled her back. "NO SONIC PLEASE DON'T LET THEM!"

Cocoa grabbed onto Shadow's face, "I love you Shadow."

"I love you too mom."

Charles glanced at Shadow in horror, "Son..."

"I'm sorry for disappointing you dad... I love you."

"No Shadow... never," Charles said as he shook his head. "I love you too."

Shadow nodded as he was taken into the execution room, the four family members stood outside the window, watching the execution take place.

Shadow slowly walked and laid down on the bed in the middle of the room, where there was a doctor holding a thick needle.

Rouge and Cocoa screamed frantically as Shadow was strapped onto the bed.

"SHADOW NOOOOO!"

The needle was placed into his cubital fossa, causing him to wince in pain. This caused Rouge to scream even more frantically.

The doctor placed the poison in and Shadow began growing dizzy, he started seeing himself as a child, then his times in college, then his times conducting the Irregular Exports, then his conversation with Sonic.

Then he opened his eyes, and he was in a place where everything was purely white.

He stood up and looked around, "Did the injection not work? Where am I?"

"Shadow..."

Shadow abruptly turned and came face to face with Maurice the Hedgehog, standing next to him were Jules and Bernadette, who were holding onto each other.

"G-Grandpa... what are you doing here?"

Maurice smiled sadly, "Shadow. You've done so much wrong to the family, when I specifically told you not to let The Will get to your head."

"I know..." Shadow sadly answered. "I know you're disappointed in me."

Maurice smiled, "But you feel remorse. You cleared the air with your family, the only ones who will always be there for you, hurt for you, and remember you. We would not have come if we knew you felt no remorse."

"Y-You're not mad?"

Maurice extended his hand, "Come here son, it's time for us to go..."

"Come on Shadow, take his hand," Jules encouraged.

"You're not mad at me? After what I did to Sonic, Manic and Sonia?"

"We are family, and therefore we must learn to forgive one another when we mistakes," Bernadette answered.

"Take my hand Shadow," Maurice smiled.

Shadow once again felt tears rolling down his cheeks and slowly approached Maurice, laying his hand on his.

A soft light shined and the four of them disappeared.

Shadow the Hedgehog... had died peacefully.

 **End Scene**

* * *

After Shadow's death, Rouge took a trip abroad. Charles took over the Corporation.

Cocoa blamed herself for the whole ordeal, stating that she had raised Shadow to be greedy and not caring, and that was what led to his demise. She had a change of heart, and she used that when Shadow and Rouge's DAUGHTER was born.

Elena was also on the verge of dying, and she did die, but she was visited by Maurice, Jules, Bernadette and Shadow telling her that it was not her time. The doctors tending to her used a defibrillator to bring her back to life. When she finds out Elvis was by her side the whole time, she accepts him into the family and gives him and Manic her blessing.

Sonia and Knuckles manage to save the chili plants and fall in love with one another again. Sally's dad eventually does pay the debt.

The Corporation starts running again and everything seems back to normal. Except for Sonic and Amy.

Manic, Sonia, and Elena URGE Sonic to go find her in England and explain everything. Sonic does this, and just as he's about to tell her everything, he finds out she's about to go on vacation with Dexter meaning that she had moved on. Dexter runs into them and tends to a call, this call happens to be from Dr. Fink, who explains everything to Dexter.

Sonic leaves and Dexter approaches Amy, telling her that Sonic never stopped loving her and only told her those things to sacrifice himself for her freedom. Amy automatically feels guilty for shooing Sonic away and immediately chases after him. Dexter informs Angela, and Angela and Mr. Thomas take the next flight to Green Hill Zone. Dexter, as time passes by, eventually finds Mina and falls in love with her.

Sonic takes over The Grounds again and the whole town has a festival celebrating that The Grounds had been saved. Amy arrives and immediately goes on the search for Sonic, but because of the festival she has a hard time finding him. Sonic, Tails, Amadeus, and Knuckles go down to town and get drunk so that Sonic can forget about Amy for awhile. Tails decides to propose to Cosmo and she accepts. After this happens, Tails finds Amy and tells her that Sonic was in the midst of the parade. Cosmo and Tails then help Amy find Sonic, who is on top of one of the most dangerous parade floats.

Amy screams at Sonic to get down, and Sonic thinks he is hallucinating her, causing him to fall off the float.

Amy runs towards him in devastation and begs for him to be okay, he then chuckles, and hugs her back.

 _"Idiot! I thought something had happened to you!"_

 _"Look boys the love of my life came back to me!" Sonic yelled as Knuckles, Tails, and Amadeus cheered._

The wedding preparations are immediately done.

Sally and Rouge are both invited to the wedding and both wish Amy the best, apologizing for everything they've done. Sidenote: Rouge and Amy become great friends. Sally and Josephine bring Ricky and present him to Amy. EVERYBODY IS THERE GUYS, except for Silver of course. Espio, Cream, Vanilla, Charles, Cocoa, Blaze, Sticks, the Chili Pickers, Rosemary, Amadeus, Tails, Cosmo, Elvis, Manic, Elena, Sonia, Mr. Thomas, Angela, Dexter, Mina, FREAKEN EVERYBODY!

Sonia and Amy have a heart to heart, these two become like best friends lemme tell you, and Sonia tells Amy that she's happy to see Sonic finally marry the one he truly loves.

The wedding starts, Sonic and Amy say their vows, and the reception is beautiful.

And that's it everybody, everyone lives happily ever after.

BUT I am going to write an epilogue because it's short and sweet ;)

* * *

 **Do you guys see why I decided to do a summary? There was no way I was going to be able to finish this while in college, I'm sorry for giving you guys a plain old summary, I hope you guys are content with the closure at least. I will post the Epilogue tomorrow, it's already finished ;)**

 **Thank you all so much for reading, it's been a wild ride.**


	26. Epilogue

**Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog**

 **Chapter 26: Epilogue**

 **Here it is guys! The finale of Chili with Aroma of a Hedgehog!**

 **Shadow: Just get on with it, the story is already boring anyway, once I died everything just went downhill from there**

 **Me: Shut up! Anyway, here it is!**

* * *

 **10 Years Later**

"Ooo what a pretty rose," Young Rosy gleamed as she picked it up.

"What are you doing Rosy?" Sonic asked as he picked his seven year old daughter up.

"Look daddy I found a flower."

"It's very beautiful, just like you," Sonic said as he tickled her stomach.

"Stop it!" she giggled. "Where are we going?"

"We have visitors, remember, your mom's and I's anniversary is today and we're having a party."

"I hope Aurora and Sonic Jr. don't eat all the salsa again."

"Do you know where you live? We're surrounded by chili plants, we're never out of salsa," Sonic argued as he and Rosy stepped into the house.

"TAG, YOU'RE IT!" Ricky yelled as he tagged Crystal, who chased after Aurora and Sonic Jr.

"Now now kids, be careful or you will fall," Amy said as Sonic kissed her on the forehead and let Rosy go play with the other kids.

"They sure grow up fast. Crystal looks so much like Shadow..." Manic smiled as he and Elvis held onto their adopted two year old porcupine.

Sonia and Knuckles nodded in agreement, proudly holding onto their twin 1 year olds. Cosmo and Tails and Sonia and Knuckles had married a year after Sonic and Amy, followed by Manic and Elvis' wedding two years later.

"You know who I am really excited to see?" Sonia asked. "Silver! They let him out a week ago!"

"I guess the whole family is finally together, when are Blaze and Silver getting married?" Amy asked.

"In two months I believe," Rouge answered as she grabbed Crystal and started fixing her quills.

* * *

The party was blasting, the entire family were enjoying their time catching up with one another while the kids played on the bouncy house.

Everyone had received Silver with open arms, and couldn't wait for him and Blaze to get married.

It was all utterly perfect.

Cocoa and Amy chatted away about the struggles of dealing with kids while Charles put in a comment every once in a while. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles played games with the kids and Elena laughed along with all her grandchildren. If only Maurice was here to enjoy the happiness everyone was feeling.

All negativity was gone, everyone was happy.

Sonic eventually took Amy and they both walked around the chili plants, reminiscing their first few days together.

"When was the last time I told you I loved you?" Sonic asked.

"Approximately twenty minutes ago."

"That was a long time ago!" Sonic exclaimed in horror as Amy giggled.

"You know how I knew you were the one Amy?" Sonic asked as he grabbed a chili and showed it to her.

"How?"

"When I saw you amongst those chili plants singing, sometimes even beating the crap out of other chili pickers, I knew you were different. I instantly fell in love. You just had that aroma."

"Aroma?" Amy asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, chili with aroma of a headgehog..." he smiled as they shared a long lasting kiss, signifying their happily ever after.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Yep, it was short, but thank you all so much for being on this wild ride with me! It's been great, sorry again for not coming through with the whole thing.**

 **Shadow: So what now? Are you going to continue to betray us for Hey Arnold and Hetalia**

 **Me: SHHHHH! AND plan for Keep It Crescendo!**

 **Anyway, thank you all for your support and happy new year!**


End file.
